To Save the Queen
by AwayOHumanChild
Summary: Sabé is an ordinary girl whose dream has just come true: She has been chosen as one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. However, she quickly discovers that being a handmaiden is harder than she thought with headstrong Queens, suspicious Jedi, and an invasion to deal with.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Warning! This story will be slightly AU. However, the only details that have been changed so far are tiny and, as long as you skip this prologue, you can probably overlook it, which is why I didn't mention it in the summary. Also, this story WILL BE SLOW MOVING. If you want something that jumps right into the Phantom Menace and glides right through, you should probably (much as I hate to say it) look somewhere else. Also, I read somewhere that there are actually 13 handmaidens, so there will be thirteen handmaidens although I will only really focus on the main five. This all being said, if I haven't scared you off, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Edited: 3/24/2013

_To Save the Queen_

_Prologue_

I was ten years old when I first saw her.

I was sitting in the attic of the orphanage, watching the hustle and bustle of the royal palace. It had been a long day and I was hiding from the Matron who was sure to scold me and put me in a time out if she found me. I had retreated to the attic window in an attempt to avoid that stupid corner for as long as possible.

I leaned against the window and watched the palace longingly. People in bright clothes kept scurrying in and out, carrying flowers and strangely shaped packages. A number of guards stood at the main entrance, surveying everything with a watchful eye. Everyone at the palace looked important and busy. Everyone looked like they belonged.

A lump grew in my throat. I ignored it as best I could and kept staring out the window. My eyes burned and everything blurred. I blinked rapidly and kept staring at the palace. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they finally drifted shut.

And that was when I saw her.

She was tiny and dark-haired like me. She, too, was trying not to cry.

"Hello," she whispered when she saw me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabé. Who are you?"

"I'm—" confusion crossed her face before being replaced by pure terror. "I don't know who I am. I don't—" she stared at me, blinking rapidly to keep her tears at bay. "All I know is that I'm important. And so are you. But I can't remember anything else except for fire and explosions and people screaming and I—" she faltered.

For a moment we just stared at one another.

Then she whispered, "I think I'm dead."

"That's—" I paused awkwardly. I knew I should say something. You didn't hear someone tell you that they were dead and then not say anything. But how was I supposed to comfort a dead girl who hadn't gone to the Peaceful Lands yet?

"It hurt. I remember it hurting so much. And everyone was scared and I was scared but I was trying to get everyone out, everyone away, everyone safe but people were screaming and there were loud noises and there was fire. So, so, so much fire. I think I burned up. I think we got trapped and I think I burned up!" She was horrified and tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Now I really had to say something.

"Well, you're here now," I offered feebly. "That's something, right? There aren't any loud explosions here and no one's screaming and it's just me and you and—" I looked around for the first time, "A lot of whiteness and nothing."

Because, as far as my eyes could see, everything was white and empty. It was like we were sitting in the middle of a canvas that hadn't been painted on yet.

"I—I guess." She nodded slowly as if to convince herself it was true. Her tears slowed. "Yes, that's—that's something. And I remember that I'm important and you're important and that this was supposed to happen and—well, that's something too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"I don't know. But I think…" she studied me thoughtfully. "I think we're similar, you and me, and I think that means something. But I don't know…"

"_Sabé!_"

The white world shook and we exchanged alarmed looks.

"I think you have to go," she suggested.

"_Sabé, wake up!"_

The world shook again and she seemed to be fading away.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. I didn't want to leave her behind. I didn't want her to be alone in the whiteness.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too," I agreed.

"_Sabé!_"

My eyes snapped open to see the Matron scowling at me.

"Stars, girl! Are you deaf? I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes!" she scolded.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I struggled to find a reply.

"Well, never mind! Someone is here to see you and is saying something about you applying to some organization? I don't know." The Matron shrugged dismissively. "But it seems as though the organization is interested in interviewing you for something. Just come downstairs and talk to her yourself. And then," her eyes narrowed, "we're going to have a talk about what happened earlier."

With that, the Matron bustled off.

Reluctantly, I tore myself away from the attic window and followed her downstairs.

oOo

The second time I saw her was when I was twelve.

It had been after a full day of training at the Academy. The Academy was where girls from all over Naboo came to learn how to protect people. Most of us were hoping to one day work as handmaidens to important political figures. Perhaps even to a Queen, should a Queen be elected.

I was exhausted after spending all day running up and down stairs, doing push-ups, doing sit-ups, completing obstacle courses and sitting through lectures about security protocols, weapons safety, history, math, literature, politics, popular culture... Madame Winn was a brutal task master and at the end of every day everything ached, including my brain. As usual, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

And then I saw her again.

We were once again sitting in sea of white. She was still tiny and dark haired, like me. This time, though, she was looking more confident.

She smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Sabé."

"Hi," I cautiously replied.

"Do you remember me? We talked a couple of years ago, right before Madame Winn interviewed you and invited you into the Academy," she prompted me.

I nodded slowly. "I remember."

I'd had nightmares about being lost in a maze of white and about fire and explosions and people screaming and dying for weeks afterward. I wasn't about to forget the girl who had brought them on any time soon.

"Well, I remembered why I'm here," she said brightly.

I smiled. "Well, that must be a relief, to finally remember something."

"It is. It really, really is," she agreed with a wide smile. "Do you want to hear it? Because it has to do with you, too."

"Sure," I agreed, not only because I was curious but because it was obvious that she was dying to tell me about it.

"Well, I am dead." Her smile lost some of its brightness, but she rallied quickly. "But I'm not supposed to be. See, Naboo was never supposed to be attacked and bombed and nearly destroyed. And the Galaxy's not meant to be at war with itself. That's a mistake. An imbalance, I think they called it." She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, exactly. The details are still a little fuzzy."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. "Naboo's not at war and neither is the Galaxy."

"No, not yet," she agreed. "See, you're from the past. Or," she frowned, "I'm from the future. Or something like that. I don't know. But I'm here to help make sure that your present doesn't happen like my past did so that my present and your future, which is a really awful place, never happens. Do you get it?"

"Sort of..." I answered. "You're here to change the past while it's still the present so you can save the Galaxy and prevent the imbalance of—well, whatever it is that's imbalanced—in order to save the future. But what do I have to do with it?"

"Well, you're Sabé Reccen, right?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"You die," she said.

I felt like she had just bashed me over the head with something heavy.

"What?"

"Well, not yet," she continued, waving her hand impatiently. "Not until you're eighteen. You die so that the Queen doesn't have to which is a very noble way to go, I will give you that. But you're not actually supposed to die then. You're not supposed to die when you're twenty-five trying to protect the Queen either, which is what would happen if you didn't die at eighteen. So, that's where I come in."

I gaped at her. I died when I was eighteen years old? Only six years from now? I only had six years to live?

"I'm here to make sure you live," she announced brightly.

"You're—what?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"If you live, things will be different. Trust me."

Did I have a choice?

"So," she continued breezily, "When you're eighteen, there's going to come a time when Captain Panaka—you'll probably meet him sometime soon—is going to have some worries about an assassination attempt on the Queen by some extremist activists. When you leave the palace to address the protestors outside the palace, drop your purse when you reach the third stair and bend down to pick it up, okay? You got that?"

"I—" My head spun. "I—yes. Yes, I've got it. Extremist Activists, Addressing Protestors, drop purse on the third stair and bend to pick it up. Got it. Wait," I shook my head. "What Queen?"

"Great!" the other girl said brightly, "Now, when you're twenty-five, Captain Typho—you won't meet him for a while yet, I don't think— is going to be worried so you're going to be on a ship while the Queen flies to vote down some Military Creation Treatise or something. When you land—and this is going to be embarrassing, but you have to do it—walk very, very quickly down the ramp and, when you're halfway down, pretend to trip and then fall off the ramp. If you can, roll underneath it."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." I didn't think I'd ever been so confused in my life.

"Now repeat both of those for me."

Feeling overwhelmed, I did as she said. And then I repeated it again. And again. And again. And again.

"Okay. I think you'll survive," she finally said, looking satisfied. "Now," here, she bit her lip and slanted a look at me.

"What?"

"I've—well, I know some things. About your time. And, I'm not—you're not allowed to remember any of it. Because it could—I don't know, but it's not allowed. Imbalance and all that." She shrugged.

"Who told you all of this anyway?" I demanded.

"I'm not really sure who they were exactly, but they were Jedi. I know that much." She shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter who told me, just that they did. Do you want me to tell you too?"

"I thought you said I'm not allowed to remember it."

"You're not. But if I tell you it all—everything—you might…you'd be able to… to _feel_ it almost. You wouldn't have any good, concrete memory of it, but you might—occasionally—have, well, not premonitions, but—I don't know. Almost premonitions, maybe? About what's a good idea and what's a bad idea and who to trust and who not to trust. You wouldn't know why. You wouldn't remember and you'd never be able to know what came from your own instinct and what came from me. But it'd still be there. Do you want me to tell you?"

Head spinning, I said yes.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. The morning sun was streaming through the windows.


	2. Chosen

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 1: Chosen_

I stood perfectly straight and still, clasping my hands behind my back to try and hide how badly they were shaking.

Other girls stood on either side of me and, together, the twenty-five of us made one straight line across the yard. Captain Panaka paced in front of us with military precision.

To the right of me, a tall red-head was taking deep breaths and occasionally muttering something under her breath. To my left, a curvy black-haired girl twitched almost continuously. I felt like strangling both of them. I was having enough trouble keeping calm without them constantly distracting me with their nervous habits.

Finally, Captain Panaka began to talk.

"Girls, you are here because you have shown yourselves to be talented in areas of defense, etiquette, fashion and discreteness. All of you have done a wonderful job, and you ought to be proud of yourself. Be that as it may, only thirteen of you will become Queen Amidala's handmaidens and only five of you her principal handmaidens. So, after careful consideration done by myself, Madame Duboen, Madame Risena and Queen Amidala herself, we have reached a conclusion," Panaka announced, his eyes drifting across all of us.

I felt a little bit sick. This was everything I had ever wanted, ever hoped for. This was why I had gone to the Academy, why I had worked so hard at getting everything right, even the tedious things like make-up application and fashion design. If I wasn't chosen, I wasn't sure what I would do with myself.

"If I say your name, please come forward. After I have announced all thirteen of the handmaidens, the rest of you will be dismissed. Any questions?" Panaka asked.

Beside me, the redhead began muttering a prayer under her breath. The girl to my left began bouncing up and down on her toes. I felt a bit like throwing up.

"Rabé Tirena," Panaka called and a short dark-haired girl with big ears walked forward, obviously struggling with a wide grin.

"Fé Quinna,"

Fidget-Girl let out a whimper as another girl bounced forward.

"Eirtaé Anidale,"

The blonde girl who had run for Queen against Amidala flounced forward, sending all of us a smug smile.

"Snob," Redhead muttered.

"Sené Loon,"

Another girl strutted forward, looking proud and cold.

"Ranamé Cambera,"

Fidget-girl was wiggling so much she banged into me. I sighed, closed my eyes and tried not to glare at her.

"Veta Corma,"

Someone squealed. I opened my eyes to watch in utter astonishment as a tiny brunette ran forward, hugged Panaka around the waist and then skipped over to stand with the other handmaidens.

Panaka looked a little alarmed but kept reading, "Saché Menakam,"

A beautiful short haired girl walked forward to join the others.

"Wicaté Zoola,"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Redhead muttered.

"Yané Xentre,"

A young girl walked forward, looking as though she wasn't entirely sure this wasn't just a dream.

"Vinasé Marchan,"

I began to feel dizzy. Only three girls were left. Only three girls were left, and I hadn't been called yet.

"Ceramé Loon,"

Two girls left. Only two girls left.

"Sagé Winsen,"

One girl. Only one girl. Redhead was now keeping up a constant stream of swears under her breath and Fidget-girl was rocking back and forth so violently I almost thought she might fall over.

"Sabé Reccen,"

I nearly cried out with relief. Forcing my legs to stop wobbling underneath me I walked forward to join the other twelve girls.

I heard a few wails from behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for them. I was just so relieved that my name had been called.

"Congratulations," Panaka told us quietly, "Now, follow me,"

And we all followed him out of the yard and into the palace courtyard.

He led us through impossibly elegant halls and past beautiful gardens.

Finally, we reached a large room with mats on the floor and practice weapons hung around the walls.

"This is the practice room," Panaka told us, "And where you'll be spending a great amount of your time, honing your defensive skills and learning how to deal with all sorts of situations. Now, for the next few weeks, you will all be on a trial of sorts in order to decide where you will be placed. So that we can see all of you in every situation, you will be set up in a rotation for each position. You will act as principal handmaidens, guards, the wardrobe and make-up specialist and secretaries for five days each. Now, as you probably know, the four guards will be specifically in charge of the Queen's safety. These four girls will work closely will the palace guard and myself to ensure that the Queen is kept safe at all times. The wardrobe and make-up specialist is just one handmaiden and is in charge of meeting with the seamstresses and ensuring that the Queen's clothes are kept clean, and that her dresses are made exactly according to current styles as well as to ensure that she is kept stocked in all the make-up she will need. The three secretaries will be in charge of her schedule and will ensure that the Queen has time to do everything she needs to. The guards, the W and M specialist and the secretaries will all report to the principal handmaidens who will be responsible for ensuring that the others are doing their jobs properly. The principal handmaidens will also accompany the Queen wherever she goes, and be like her de facto court. They will advise her on manners of the court and the political climate, get her ready for the day every morning and anything else the Queen might possibly need. Are there any questions?"

We were quiet. We knew all of this.

"Good," Panaka said briskly, "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the Palace, show you where you will be sleeping and give you your rotation assignments for the next three weeks. After that, the Queen will either place you or you will be given another rotation until she can decide. Now, as I said earlier, this is the practice room. You will come in here every day…"

And we were off. The next couple of hours were a blur.

Panaka showed us around the palace, pointing out all of the places we would quickly become familiar with in our roles as handmaidens. Finally, after several hours, he led us to three connected rooms. There was one room in front with four beds. That room was connected to another bedroom to the right and a bit behind. That one contained five beds and was connected to a room to the left and a bit in front of it, bringing it in line with the first room. Together, we were told, these three rooms formed a U-shape with the Queen's rooms in the middle.

Then, the Queen came in.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was done up in an elaborate braid, her face a picture of white with the two dots of symmetry and the scar of remembrance standing out sharply.

"Queen Amidala, your handmaidens," Panaka announced, bowing, "Handmaidens, Queen Amidala,"

Queen Amidala swept forward to where the first of us, Saché I thought, was standing.

"Greetings. I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. You are?" She asked, her beautiful voice carrying clearly across the room.

Saché swept into a deep bow, "Saché Menakam, your highness. It's great to meet you,"

"And you," Amidala smiled, before moving on to the next girl to repeat the exchange.

Finally, she reached me. My hands were sweaty, and I felt a little sick, but I calmed myself and met her eye squarely.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo and you are?" she asked.

She was exactly my height and as her brown eyes met mine, I had a sudden thought that she was kind and that I would like her.

I smiled back at her and swept into a bow, "Sabé, your highness. Sabé Reccen,"

She nodded at me and continued down the line until she had introduced herself to everyone and been introduced to all of us in return.

Then, Panaka left and the thirteen of us were alone together, all of us breathless with anticipation and wonder for the new life we were about to start.


	3. Handmaiden

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 2: Handmaiden_

The next three weeks went by in a blur of a noise and movement and trying not to get lost. Under the supervision of numerous servants and members of the court, I acted in each position the handmaidens' held and liked all of them except for the W and M Specialist which just made me want to blow my brains out. I didn't actually talk to any of the other girls so much. I had always been shy and just didn't know what to say to them.

However, I did decide that Eirtaé, the only blonde handmaiden and the former Queen candidate, needed to shrink her ego. I had worked with her on secretary duty and she was constantly trying to boss people around. She almost made poor little Veta, the girl who had hugged Panaka, cry. Finally, I had pulled her aside and told her that we were all supposed to work as a team, and that, even though she probably did know more about proper etiquette than we did, she could teach us about it instead of just sneering at us. She had huffed at me and stalked away, but I noticed that she'd become a little more patient with everyone and slightly less bossy, even though she'd given me the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

I also thought that Rabé, the first girl called, was the nicest handmaiden we had and was sure to be a principal handmaiden. That was what I truly wanted to be, but I was pretty sure that I had ruined my chance.

I had worked with Rabé as a principal handmaiden during the second week and she had been really kind and friendly. She had also been able to calm down Queen Amidala when the Queen got frustrated with one of her advisors during a meeting. Rabé had talked soothingly about useless, mindless things until the Queen's breathing returned to normal and she didn't look like she wanted to kill someone anymore.

I had been completely helpless in that situation as I was in full agreement with the Queen and thought that the advisor had to go. While Rabé calmed the Queen and Ranamé tried to help by telling really awful jokes, I had relocated myself around the corner. Originally, I had only been planning on getting out of the way so that I didn't accidentally egg the Queen on. However, when Governor Bibble started to walk toward us, I assumed that the Queen wouldn't want to be disturbed and tried to play distraction by asking the poor man endless questions.

I had held him off for about a minute and probably could have for longer, but then the Queen walked around the corner and began a conversation with him. I knew that I had probably made a huge mistake in trying to stall him. Most likely she wouldn't have cared if he had seen her angry.

However, since I'd never heard of a handmaiden getting kicked out during her first three weeks for something as silly as making a wrong assumption during peace time, I wasn't too worried. They wouldn't kick me out, and I was sure I had done really well at guard duty. Captain Panaka had approved of all five of my protection plans, and only three of Saché's, the bluntest person I'd ever met, two of Fé's, a friendly girl who wanted to be secretary more than anything, and one of Wicaté's, a slightly scary girl who seemed to delight in other people's failures.

Before any of us were sure what was happening, the three weeks were up and the Queen called all thirteen of us into her private rooms.

She was wearing a majestic purple gown and her hair had been twisted into a beautiful headdress. She smiled at all of us as we entered and stood in a rather undignified clump at the door, looking around her private sitting room in awe.

It was the prettiest room I had ever seen. It was actually a surprisingly small room, with the 14 of us fitting comfortably for the moment, but really only meant for five or six people. There was a small fireplace, and a mirror, and a work desk, and flowers, and candles and the entire room was painted a beautiful and impossibly pale, light purple. The white rug that covered the hard wood floors made me want to take off my shoes and sink my bare feet into it.

"Thank you all for coming here today," the Queen began, "Over the course of the last three weeks, you have all done absolutely exceptional jobs. I am very proud to have you all as my handmaidens. And there are, of course, certain areas in which you excel. So, after careful consideration, I have made my final decisions regarding your placements,"

I could almost feel the excitement in the room go up. I exchanged a grin with Vinasé, a witty girl I'd worked the principal rotation with, and Rabé, the two girls standing on either side of me.

"So, without further ado," Queen Amidala smiled, "Vinasé, Ceramé and Fé will be my secretaries,"

I sent Fé a delighted smile which she returned. She looked so happy I thought she might start flying away. I was happy too. I thought I'd be a better guard than a secretary, and I knew I'd be a guard because no one in their right mind would place me as the W and M Specialist

"Veta, Sené, Ranamé, and Sagé will be my guards," Amidala continued.

I felt a small shock but quickly smothered it while trying not to let my hopes rise.

"Wicaté will be my Wardrobe and Make-up Specialist," Wicaté looked like a cat who'd just caught a mouse, "And Saché, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané, and Sabé will be my principal handmaidens. Fantastic job, all of you," the Queen smiled, "I really look forward to working with all of you,"

I felt gleeful as I turned to follow the rest of the girls out of Queen Amidala's rooms and into our own. This was what I always wanted—to be a principal handmaiden to the Queen, to follow her, and help her and be an important part of her life. I felt as though I might join Fé in flying around the palace.

"Would Saché, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané and Sabé stay for just a bit longer please?" I heard the Queen call.

I turned around and, heart racing, I began to make my way back through the crowd and into Queen Amidala's rooms.


	4. Amidala

**A/N: Thank you so much to those have reviewed, and please keep it up! Anything you have to say (good, bad, boring, whatever) would be greatly appreciated! Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #3: Amidala_

I had never found myself so thankful for my years at the orphanage than when I was walking back into Queen Amidala's rooms. The art of keeping a blank face when the bullies were trying to make me cry, and keeping a cool head while trying to escape the village boys trying to beat me up, had never come in quite so handy as it was now. I put all my orphanage years to good use, hiding my overwhelming joy behind a blank mask and forcing myself to think straight at the same time.

Finally, all the other girls except for the other principal handmaidens and me had left and the door had shut with a quiet click behind them.

Another smile, this one wider than the others she'd given us, spread across the Queen's face.

"Hi. I'm Padmé Amidala. Nice to meet you all," She said, her voice suddenly normal and not aloof and cool and royal.

My eyes darted to the other girls and I saw that they were all shifting awkwardly. I looked back to see the Queen's smile begin to fade just a little bit.

"Sabé. Nice to meet you too," I forced myself to say, stepping forward and offering her my hand to shake.

It seemed to me, from the way her posture had slumped just slightly and her voice had changed, that she had been trying to make things less formal. I only hoped I wasn't taking it too far.

My fears were quickly proved false when Amidala's smile grew wider and she reached forward to grasp my hand. She shook it enthusiastically and I gave her a real, honest-to-goodness smile in return.

"I'm hoping that, since you're going to be following me around all the time and helping me out with everything, that we can be a little less formal when it's just us together," Amidala sounded hopeful.

"That sounds lovely," agreed Rabé in her soft voice.

I turned to see her giving us all a shy smile, "I'd really like that," Rabé continued.

"It makes a lot of sense," Yané, the youngest of the handmaidens at eleven, nodded slowly, "It would undoubtedly get a little tiring constantly standing on procedure all the time. So, I think that would be a good idea,"

"That's against protocol. That's completely inappropriate, your highness," Eirtaé said tightly.

I turned to her to see that her lips were pressed so hard together they were turning white and her eyes were flashing.

"Oh, stuff protocol," Saché announced loudly and with all the confidence a normal thirteen year old wouldn't have, "That's the best idea I've heard all day! Does that mean I can sit down? My feet are _killing_ me," Saché exclaimed.

I turned to see Amidala looking a little bit startled, but she quickly nodded.

"Of course, go ahead, all of you," she invited, sitting down in the chair at the writing desk herself.

Saché immediately flung herself down onto a beautiful and delicate loveseat. Eirtaé took a sharp breath and I could almost feel disapproval coming off her in waves.

Rabé, Yané and I exchanged uneasy looks. Sitting down in the monarch's presence was an insult of the highest degree, made only worse by the fact that, as her handmaidens, we were meant to be constantly on high alert around her, to ensure her safety. However, Amidala was looking at us so hopefully and Saché was already sitting down…

I bit my lip, gave another backwards glance at Eirtaé, Rabé and Yané and then, slowly, hesitantly, I walked toward a chair near the fireplace. I uncertainly lowered myself into it, sitting uneasily on the very edge of my seat. Rabé and Yané slowly and cautiously followed my example, sitting down in the rest of the chairs spread across the room.

Eirtaé let out a huff and glared at me.

"That is not proper etiquette! Even you ought to know that!" she hissed in my direction.

I glanced at Queen Amidala and saw that she was too busy massaging the back of her neck to be paying any notice to Eirtaé and me. Or at least she was doing a very good job of pretending not to.

"Oh stuff it," retorted Saché lazily, "I think it's bad manners to go against the Queen's wishes. Now get off your high horse and come sit down already," Saché added irritably.

Eirtaé, if anything, stiffened up more and stared woodenly off into the distance.

"Your highness?" Rabé asked somewhat awkwardly, "Is something wrong with your neck?"

"Hmm?" Amidala glanced up, "Oh, no. It's just my hair gets a little bit heavy after a while, but it's fine,"

"Would—" started Rabé uncertainly, "Would you like me to maybe take your hair down for you?"

Amidala looked somewhat startled, but then nodded slowly, "If you wouldn't mind Rabé, that would be lovely,"

"Of course," Rabé murmured, smoothly rising to her feet and gliding over to Amidala.

All of us (except for Eirtaé who was still stubbornly staring off into space) watched as Rabé deftly undid the complicated hairstyle and untwisted it from the heavy headdress, leaving the Queen's impossibly long hair to fall down her back in a mass of curls and waves and tangles.

"Who was doing your hair and helping you with your clothes and make up before we came along?" Yané abruptly asked, "I've been wondering about it ever since you introduced yourself to us and I couldn't find any answers anywhere. All it said was that the former Queen's handmaidens were supposed to help the new Queen until the new Queen picked new handmaidens. But King Veruna didn't have any handmaidens. So who helped you? Your highness," Yané quickly tacked the title onto the end of the question and began blushing as we all stared.

"Well," Amidala began, "I did, mainly. I just picked the simplest outfits I could find and did my hair up the best I could by myself. When I couldn't quite manage it, I either improvised or asked a nearby maid to help me out a bit,"

"Thank you," Yané mumbled in a small voice, "I appreciate the answer, your highness,"

Amidala gave Yané a sympathetic smile, "Of course, Yané. I don't mind at all. I love questions,"

"You do?" Yané asked, her head shooting up, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course. How else are you to learn anything if you don't ask?"

Yané's face broke out into an impossibly wide smile, "I know! Mama always tells me that my questions are annoying and useless, but how am I supposed to get anything figured out when I can't find it on my own without asking questions? I'm so glad you agree, your highness,"

"Do you happen to have a hairbrush anywhere, your highness? I think I could get some of these knots out if you do," Rabé lightly interrupted.

"Yes, I do," Amidala made to stand up, "I'll go and get it,"

Eirtaé let out another huff and, this time, I agreed with her.

"Oh no, your highness, that's alright. You stay seated. I can get it. Where did you say it was?" Rabé asked, hurrying toward the door before Amidala could get out of her chair. Obviously, she agreed with Eirtaé and me.

"I—" Amidala looked slightly bewildered as she gestured to the right, "My bedroom is just down the hall, and it's the second door to the left. It should be on my bureau, but—"

Rabé, though, had already executed a swift bow and left the room.

"I could have gotten it," The Queen said sort of feebly.

"Don't be ridiculous, highness," Saché said dismissively, unknowingly voicing my thoughts as well, "We're your handmaidens. It's our job to do that kind of thing. While you obviously could have gotten it, we're here to make things easier for you so you can focus on important things, like, I don't know, ruling the planet, instead of fetching your hairbrush,"

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that," Eirtaé murmured as she crossed closer to us, "But I suppose, though somewhat crude, that does get the point across,"

Saché rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Amidala said, very quietly, "Well, thank you, I suppose."

Just then, Rabé reentered, the hairbrush in her hand, and crossed back over to Amidala. Rabé began to run the brush through the dark waves, patiently working out the many, many tangles.

"Who did your hair this morning? It looks like they knotted it!" Saché exclaimed, craning her neck to stare wide-eyed at the mess that was Amidala's hair.

I had to admit that Saché had a point. There were more knots in Amidala's hair than I'd ever seen in another person's hair in my life. They weren't even elegant knots that, though a pain to get in and out, enhanced the hairstyle. They were just ratty, tangled snarls.

"I think they did," Eirtaé agreed, sounding faintly disgusted, "Who was it? So we can know to never let them near your hair ever, ever again,"

"That's a bit cruel, Eirtaé," I interjected, "Maybe they're still learning," I pointed out. I was trying not to blush though. While I wasn't responsible for Amidala's poor rat's nest tonight, I was sure that my attempts at hairdressing had done similar things to her hair.

"Well then they should have just admitted it and let someone else do it," Eirtaé retorted, "That looks like it will take a week and a half to get back to normal,"

"As much as I hate to say it, your highness, I think I have to agree with Eirtaé. Even Sabé's wasn't—" Rabé cut herself off abruptly, blushing furiously as she continued to focus solely on untangling another knot.

I winced but, since Rabé was saying nothing but the truth, I decided to try and make her feel better about accidentally insulting me, "You mean someone is worse at doing hair than me? I didn't think that was possible. And, by the way your highness, I am so, so sorry. I tried to convince Rabé and Ranamé and Vinasé and Sagé to not let me near the hairbrush but they both insisted that I was better than I said I was, which, obviously, I'm not,"

"You did this?" Yané asked incredulously.

I winced again, "No. Not this one, although, I imagine my attempt ended up something like this too,"

"It wasn't quite this bad," Rabé said quietly, looking relieved, "And yours actually looked really fabulous when it was up, even if did leave a lot of tangles behind. This one…" Rabé hesitated but continued, "Well, I imagine you had to try and tighten it up a couple of times, your highness, and, on closer inspection, it did look sort of messy as opposed to elegant,"

Amidala smiled faintly, "You're right, Rabé. I had to try to redo it at least twice because it kept falling down. And, Sabé, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't hurt me at all when you were putting it in and it looked really nice once it was up, even if it did take a little while to take out,"

"How did you get this far if you can't do hair?" Eirtaé suddenly demanded, looking irritated.

"I can do simple things!" I protested, "I can even do regular things! I passed the hair, makeup and wardrobe stage with flying colors! I just, I can't do all the complicated headdress things without…" I struggled for a moment, "Securing it very, very well," I finally decided on.

"But who did it today, highness?" Saché interrupted, "You never told us,"

"Don't go spreading this around," Amidala requested, giving us all pointed looks before continuing, "It was Sené, a lovely girl, who, unfortunately, isn't very gifted in this particular area,"

"I'll say," Saché muttered, shaking her head.

Amidala winced as Rabé pulled at a particularly tight tangle.

"So," Yané began after several moments of silence, "I was just wondering what it is, your highness, that you expect us all to do? According to my research, each Queen requires different things of her principal handmaidens. Do you have anything in mind for us, yet? Anything in particular you think we should be in charge of, your highness?"

Amidala was quiet for a long moment, staring off into space.

When she spoke, I thought she sounded sort of sad, "I haven't quite decided everything yet. I would like to get to know you all a little bit better before I give you definite duties. But, I would appreciate it if you could help me learn all of the etiquette of the court as well as all the gossip and rumors surrounding my advisors and the nobles, Eirtaé. Does that sound acceptable to you?" Amidala asked, suddenly sounding a little more professional.

Eirtaé gave a deep bow and, when she rose, I saw a look of satisfaction gleam in her eye, "I would be honored, milady,"

"And, Rabé, I would love you to help me with my hair every day, if that's acceptable," Amidala continued.

"Of course your highness," Rabé replied happily, continuing to work the brush through the Queen's snarls.

"As for the rest of you, I haven't really decided yet," Amidala finished with a shrug, "I'm sure the better I get to know you all the clearer your jobs will be. For now, I guess, if the three of you want to divide up the jobs of picking up the schedule, guard detail, wardrobe pick-up, and meeting research that would be really helpful,"

"I'm not talking to the Scary Lady. Someone else can pick up the wardrobe, because I am not," Saché announced immediately.

"I'd love to do meeting research!" exclaimed Yané, looking positively delighted, "That would just be researching all the people on your schedule and putting together organized files on them and their situation for you to read, right?"

Amidala gave a small smile, "Yes. As well as ensuring all of my newspapers are ready for me at breakfast,"

"Do you mind if I do that one?" Yané asked, looking hopeful.

"I'll get the guard detail and the schedule," Saché declared, giving me a stern look, "Because I am _not _dealing with Scary Lady,"

I didn't particularly want to deal with Wicaté either, but, since I was two years older than her, I supposed I could probably handle it better.

"Alright. I'll do Wardrobe pick-up then. What time will you want that down here by?" I asked, resigned to my fate of dealing with the cruel girl every day.

"Um…" Amidala paused, "Well…" she paused again, "I guess that will depend on when my first meeting of the day is. Tomorrow I have my first meeting at six in the morning, I believe, and I'll need an hour to read over my schedule and guard detail and eat breakfast for sure… So," Amidala thought for a while, "I suppose if I could have my schedule and guard detail by… Rabé, how long do you think it will take for me to get ready for the day?"

"Hmm," Rabé murmured, still slowly working out the tangles, "If I get all these knots out tonight, it will probably take me about an hour and a half to get your hair and make-up ready in the morning and you'll want to be dressed and have eaten before that, so you don't muss anything up…"

"Of course," Amidala mused.

Saché and Yané's eyes were really wide. I was starting to feel a little shocked myself. With a six o'clock meeting and two and a half hours to get ready so far, we were already waking up at 3:30 in the morning.

"I suppose I can read over the schedule and guard detail while I'm getting my hair done, so… If I could be woken up at 3:30, have my dress by 3:45, and my guard detail, schedule and meeting research by 4:00, which will give us two hours to get my hair and make-up ready as well as reach the throne room… Yes," Amidala nodded decisively, "Tomorrow, if I could be woken up by 3:30 and have my dress by 3:45, that would be wonderful,"

"Okay," Saché said dumbly, looking as if she was in shock, "In that case, I think I'm going to tell the other girls when we'll need everything by and then I'm going to go to bed. Because it's already 9:30, which means we'll only be getting six hours of sleep,"

"Of course. You're all free to go to bed. I can try to get the rest of the snarls out, Rabé," Amidala said graciously, half turning to look at Rabé.

"I should be done in only a few more minutes your highness," Rabé demurred politely.

I stood up. I needed to talk to Wicaté and let her know the plan for tomorrow as soon as possible.

"Good night, your highness," I bowed to her and then, as gracefully as I could, left the Queen's rooms.

The moment I entered the handmaiden quarters, I was swarmed.

"So? What happened? What are you doing?"

"What did she say to you all?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Did you get to see her other private rooms?"

"Are they gorgeous?"

"Did she mention me?"

"Where are the others?"

"Are _they _in trouble?"

"How's tomorrow working now that no one's supervising us anymore?"

"Are we still being supervised?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Did she have you help her into bed?"

"Do you think she's going to be really demanding?"

The voices and questions came flying at me so quickly I didn't think I could see straight for a moment.

However, I quickly gathered myself together and let out a loud whistle that Madame Winn had taught me at the Academy.

Everyone fell silent, watching me with intent eyes.

"Alright girls, her highness is waking up at 3:30 tomorrow morning. She wants her dress in her room and ready to put on by 3:45, her schedule and guard detail by 4:00. Yané will probably need to see the schedule by at least 3:20, if not 3:00 so she can prepare a file for the Queen to read over breakfast. You'll also want the kitchens to have her food ready by 3:20, for someone to pick up for the Queen. Saché will be coming to pick the schedule up from you girls, as well as the guard detail probably around 3:20, but I'm not sure, talk to Saché. Wicaté, I'll be coming to pick up the dress. We'll have to figure out what time you'll be ready by and how much time I should have to transport it safely to the Queen's rooms. Okay?" I pitched my voice so that all the girls could hear me, another lesson I learned from the formidable Madame Winn.

"What?"

"How are we supposed to get that ready in time?"

"Where is Saché?"

"3:00?"

"What does Yané need to do?"

"Why didn't we get this ready earlier?"

"Will we have to get up that early every day?"

"3:00?"

"Should we tell the cooks now?"

"Where's Saché?"

"Why is she waking up so early?"

"We have to be up by 3:00?"

"We're not going to be able to get that done in time!"

"Where's Saché?"

"What are Rabé and Eirtaé doing?"

"We have to be up _before_ 3:00…"

"They don't get to sleep in do they?"

"How am I supposed to get an outfit fit for the Queen in six hours?"

"Where's Saché?"

"_Before 3:00!_"

"This isn't going to work!"

"This is insane!"

"QUIET!" Eirtaé roared.

I snapped my head to see that Eirtaé, Saché, and Yané were now standing in the doorway with me.

"Okay, secretaries to Yané, Guards to Saché, Wicaté to Sabé," Eirtaé ordered briskly.

Everyone stared at Eirtaé. I saw Sené start to sneer and she was undoubtedly going to say something rude.

"Sounds good to me," I quickly interjected, hoping to forestall any arguments, "Wicaté, do you have any idea what you're going to have the Queen wear?" I asked, waving Wicaté off to the side as I wandered farther in and to the right.

Wicaté sent me an amused look but followed me nonetheless.

"Good defusing," she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as the others slowly split into the groups Eirtaé had suggested.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, "So how do you want to work tomorrow?" I was privately hoping that she wouldn't suddenly attack me.

"Sabé," Eirtaé, who had appeared from nowhere looking irritated (I was beginning to think her face was permanently stuck like that), began, "I'm going to wake the Queen up and get her food. Yané and the secretaries are getting everything done tonight so Yané just has to wake up and grab the newspapers and deliver the files. Saché's picking up the guard detail in the morning and bringing the schedules over and everything. You just have to get the—"

"Wardrobe and dress the queen, she knows! Stars!" Wicaté snapped, "She knows what she's doing! Come on, Sabé, we've only got six hours to get a dress fit for the queen."

And then she dragged me out the door and toward the Wardrobe room.


	5. Dress

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #4: Dress_

I spent the next six hours watching numbly as Wicaté raided the large room filled to the brim with elaborate headdresses, scarves, hats, dresses, vests and shoes. Occasionally, I tried on combinations of skirts and vests with different accessories and different shoes. Nearly every time, Wicaté made some disparaging comment and ordered me out of them before muttering cruel things about the people in charge of the Queen's wardrobe under her breath. Multiple times she wondered out loud how the people in charge could possibly feel comfortable letting their Queen out in such creations, which were nearly all obvious rip-offs of someone else's clothes. I was even forced to listen to several impassioned speeches about what Wicaté was all going to change while trying not to nod off.

Finally, she shoved me into a hideous green monstrosity about two sizes too big for me and her eyes lit up. She forced me onto a stool and told me to stay right there. By that time, I was too tired to think coherently much less move of my own volition. I was fuzzily aware of Wicaté coming toward me with a needle and thread, large scissors, two huge, thick knitting needles, a measuring tape and black yarn. The next thing I knew, I was being asked if I knew how to knit and was then pressganged into knitting a large black _thing_ that had huge evenly spaced holes while Wicaté began hacking at the green monstrosity and sewing it back together in new ways.

Finally, Wicaté grabbed the knitting needles from me, and told me to put the green dress back on while she finished whatever it was I was knitting.

Another blur went by and the next thing I knew, I was standing in a beautiful green dress with an elegant black knitted overskirt, revealing the green satin through its evenly spaced holes. It was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen and, despite the knitting involved, was also very ceremonial and formal just like a queen's dress should be.

"Brilliant," Wicaté announced with satisfaction, as she surveyed me in her creation, "It's really lucky you and the Queen are so similar in size, or I'd have had to go up to make some last minute adjustments on her,"

"This is amazing, Wicaté," I breathed, slowly turning around in front of the mirror and craning my head to see the back of the dress.

"I know," Wicaté agreed carelessly, "Now go upstairs, get ready for the day and then come back down to pick it up. I still have to accessorize it and, seeing as it's already 2:58, you have to get ready for the day,"

I almost cried. I was so tired I wasn't seeing straight and the thought that my day hadn't even begun yet was the most awful thing I'd ever heard. From Wicaté's smugly amused look, I imagined she knew it too.

Nonetheless, I forced myself back upstairs and into the fresher. By the time I was ready for the day, it was 3:18. Eirtaé, looking perfectly awake and put together, had already swept out of the room to fetch the Queen's breakfast. Yané, who had been asleep at her desk when I came up, was now feverishly adding things to a piece of flimsy, looking just as exhausted as I felt. Saché was just rolling out of bed, eyes looking around blearily as she stumbled toward the fresher I had just left.

"Good morning all," Rabé announced cheerfully as she walked into the room, carrying a tray with her, "I thought we might need some breakfast to get our first official day as Queen Amidala's handmaidens off to a good start,"

"Rabé, you are a lifesaver," I said gratefully, grabbing a roll and a piece of fruit.

Rabé looked very pleased with herself as I stumbled out of the room, eating my breakfast as I went.

Finally, I arrived back down in the Wardrobe room.

"About time you got here," Wicaté snapped when she saw me enter, "Here," she shoved several gold hairbands with green and black feathers attached into my arms, "These are for her hair. Tell whoever it is that's doing it, to put the ones with the largest feathers in the back and work their way up to the smallest feathers. This veil," here, she handed me a delicate green gold veil, "goes underneath them to cover her hair. These are her shoes," she gave me a pair of tall, delicate high heels, "her stockings," black stockings were added to my pile, "Her slip, her corset, her hoops, her petticoats, her overskirt, and this," Here, Wicaté handed me a hanger covered with a tall, thick maroon bag hanging heavily from it, " is the actual dress itself. I put it on you enough times that you ought to know how it goes on. And, for heaven's sakes, tell everyone to wear a black handmaiden dress! Not green! The black will make the dress look much more dramatic. Now go, before you're late,"

Feeling absolutely discombobulated, I stumbled from the room, trying to keep all of the skirts and accessories in my arms as well as the hanger high enough that the dress wouldn't brush the floor.

"And wake me up if something doesn't fit right!" Wicaté hollered after me.

I just nodded, too afraid to do anything else lest something fall.

At exactly 3:45 I stumbled into the Queen's quarters, having opened the door with my knee and pushed it shut again with my foot. The door closed with a bang and I quickly hurried down the hall to where I knew the dressing room to be.

"Sabé?" Yané called, opening the door to the Queen's dressing room as I headed toward it. Her mouth fell open when she saw me.

"What is all that?" she whispered in disbelief as I came up to her, my arms full to the brim and everything balanced precariously.

"The Queen's clothes for the day," I grunted, "Can you let me in? Oh, and can you tell all the handmaidens that Wicaté said to wear black today? I don't know why, something about dramatics, I think,"

Yané stood to the side as I swung my way in. The Queen turned at my entrance and she blinked at me for several moments, shock clearly showing at the armload I dumped on the large table in the middle of the room.

"That's all for one outfit?" she asked, eyes wide, "I don't think I've ever worn that much clothing in my life,"

"Yes, well, I think that might be changing now that Wicaté's in charge, your highness," I said without thinking as I gave her a deep bow.

"Now," I put my hands on my hips and surveyed the massive pile, "This," I said, pulling out a silky white underdress, "goes on first, right over your underwear. Wicaté said it was your slip for the day. Oh, and these are your stockings."

I turned to her, holding the dress and black stockings out.

"Alright," Amidala said, sounding a little unsure, "I'll get into this in the refresher if you don't mind,"

"Go right ahead, your highness," I agreed, waving her on, "I'm going to try and sort this out. Wicaté sort of just shoved it all into my hands, with only about a ten second explanation, if that," I muttered under my breath as the queen left for the fresher. Yané, muttering something about changing, left too.

By the time the Queen got back, I finally had everything organized and I quickly began to help her into the elaborate outfit. I had just helped her slip the overskirt, a simple green skirt that matched the color of her dress, over her petticoats and hoops when Rabé and Saché walked in, both wearing simple black dresses with hoods.

They both stopped dead in the doorway, staring.

"Okay, now the dress itself," I said with a sigh putting my hands on my hips.

"Finally," Amidala sighed, "I felt like we were never going to get there. I think this is the most complicated thing I have ever worn in my life,"

"My heavens," Rabé finally breathed from the doorway.

"How many different layers are you wearing?" Saché demanded incredulously.

"Are you counting all the different petticoats separately?" I asked dryly, as I hung the maroon sack on one of the many clothes hooks lining the room. I quickly unbuttoned it and the dress appeared in all its glory.

"Oh my," Amidala murmured, "It's beautiful,"

I sent a small smile over my shoulder towards her as I took the dress off the hanger and very carefully bunched up the skirt.

"Arms up milady," I ordered gently.

Amidala obediently put her arms up over her head. I stood on a small stool I had located in the corner of a closet and began to ease the dress over her head.

As I did so, I began to pass on the rest of Wicaté's instructions, "Rabé, do you see the gold bands with the feathers on the table and the green veil?"

"Yes," Rabé answered slowly as I began to pull the tight sleeves underneath the billowing sleeves further down on Amidala's arms.

"Great. Well," and I told her what Wicaté had told me concerning them, as I began to ease the bodice the rest of the way down and slip the skirt over the hoops and petticoats.

"Alright. I think…" Rabé paused then continued decisively, "Yes, I know what I'll do."

"Your highness? Where did you want me to put your guard detail and schedule?" Saché asked.

"Hmm…" Amidala thought while I finished smoothing out the dress, "What time is it?"

"4:23, your highness," Saché replied promptly as Rabé began to set up the hair pieces at the dressing table.

"I'm so sorry to ask this of you Saché, but would you mind reading them to me? I think we may have to rush this a bit because of how complicated the dress was. Sabé, do you think you could do my make-up while Rabé does my hair and Saché reads?" Amidala requested, sweeping over to the dressing table's bench and turning it sideways to the mirror and table top.

Honestly, all I wanted to do was lay down on the floor and to sleep. However, my queen needed me.

Blinking rapidly, I nodded, "Of course, your highness,"

At 5:42 precisely, Queen Amidala's make-up had been applied, her hair done and Rabé was helping her to slip into the delicate black high heels Wicaté had given me. I was practically sprinting out of her quarters, down the hall and into my room.

I threw off my green dress and scrambled into the black one the other girls had chosen to wear. I had just secured my hair in a bun and threw my hood up as I burst into the hall.

Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché, Yané and Amidala were all standing outside the Queen's rooms, waiting for me as I skidded toward them. Eirtaé was looking at me with distinct disapproval.

"You're standing here," Eirtaé snapped, grabbing me and moving me into place right behind Amidala's left shoulder. Yané was walking to my right and a little father back, Saché directly behind Amidala's right shoulder and even with me, Rabé standing to the Queen's right and a bit behind and Eirtaé standing on my other side to the queen's left and a bit behind, making her even with Rabé.

"Ready, everyone?" the Queen asked, almost sounding amused.

"Yes, your highness," we all chorused in unison as we swept into bows.

"Then let us head to the throne room with all haste. It wouldn't do for the Queen to be late," And then she swept off, leaving us scrambling to catch up.

As we finally found a rhythm to walk to, I mentally willed myself to keep standing.

It wasn't even six o'clock of my first day as a principal handmaiden and already I was exhausted. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what the rest of the day was going to be like.


	6. Tired

**A/N: Thanks a million for the kind reviews, alerts and favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter (after this one, things do begin to pick up a little) and please review! **

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #5: Tired_

The rest of the day actually wasn't nearly as hectic as the morning had been. In fact, I quickly found that my biggest problem would simply be staying awake.

The queen had meeting after meeting in the throne room that day and so, after sliding into our seats behind the Queen's throne at exactly 5:59, we hadn't done much but sit and listen to the Queen talk to people. She talked to the governor, and her advisors, and heads of departments. She talked to diplomats, and professors and inventors. She talked and then listened while whoever it was she was meeting with talked and talked and talked to her.

It was never-ending. My admiration for her, however, increased by a ten-fold. I never would have had the patience to argue with, and soothe and promise and just _listen_ to all the fools who came to meet with her. I definitely wouldn't have been able to make myself actually care about what they were telling me. In fact, I probably would have even felt a little drowsy.

As it was, since I was simply a handmaiden and didn't actually have to listen, I was exhausted. It was a constant battle to force myself to stay awake and stay looking at least somewhat alert. I was helped along by the glares Eirtaé sent my way whenever she thought no one would notice. While I was too tired to force myself to care what Eirtaé thought of me, her evil looks did remind me that if I did something wrong it would reflect badly on the Queen, which was the last thing I wanted.

Finally, it was lunchtime. I nearly sighed with relief, deliriously thinking of skipping lunch altogether to sleep. Unfortunately, my plan was quickly ruined.

Eirtaé, who had slipped out during the Queen's last meeting to pick up our lunches, returned only seconds after Sir Winas left. As the Queen led us to a small meeting room with a table only a small ways from the throne room, Eirtaé began to talk.

"Your highness," she began as Yané closed the door to the meeting room, "I was thinking that, perhaps, now would be a good time to give a first etiquette lesson?"

"Of course," the Queen bowed her head in Eirtaé's direction, "Please proceed, and thank you for fetching lunch,"

"Of course, your highness," Eirtaé beamed, "Now, I was thinking that I should just go over basic throne room etiquette and what the nobles expect from all of us when we're in the throne room. You are really doing a wonderful job, your highness, there were just a few things I noticed that could be improved upon…"

And then we were off, my hopes of sleep dashed, as I forced myself to try and pay attention to Eirtaé's lecture on proper posture and the Importance of Hand Gestures and Eye Contact (or Lack Thereof).

After lunch, we returned to the throne room for even more tedious meetings. I actually caught myself nodding off three times, earning myself death glares from Eirtaé and worried glances from Rabé and Yané. Saché even began to subtly throw bits of flimsy and other random things in my direction in an effort to keep me awake.

By the time dinner came around, my head was feeling light and fuzzy and I wasn't entirely convinced I could walk straight. However, I did my best to walk back to the meeting room, once again planning on sleeping instead of eating.

However, my plan was once again ruined as Wicaté, looking wide-awake and smug, sailed in, said a couple of things to the Queen and sailed back out with me in her company.

"Well don't you look all wide-awake," Wicaté sniggered as she pulled me down the halls.

"I haven't slept in over 24 hours, Wicaté," I mumbled, "I feel like the walking dead,"

"You look the walking dead too," Wicaté grinned, "But don't worry. All you have to do is try on dresses for me. I talked to those awful secretaries and they said the Queen won't have time to do fittings for another month!" Wicaté grimaced, looking beyond irritated, "How they can't fit in a five hour fitting session for something this important is completely beyond me, but," Wicaté took a deep breath, "I suppose you'll have to do for now. I don't know if you caught this, since you looked like you were off planet while I was taking to Queen Amidala, but I have permission to take you after dinner to have you fit clothes, since you are almost exactly same size and shape of the Queen, every day until she can actually have her fitting. So, basically, you get to be a human mannequin for the next month,"

"Wonderful," I muttered, before entering into the cursed Wardrobe room.

I spent the next three hours being shoved around by Wicaté, being forced into dress after dress, while she poked and prodded, and pinned and sewed and I didn't even know what else.

Finally, at nine o'clock, I stumbled out of the Wardrobe room and headed back toward my room, my feet dragging and my eyes sagging shut. However, I had just reached the door to the Handmaiden rooms when Saché, Rabé, Eirtaé and Yané came out.

"Oh no," I moaned, "Now what?"

"Panaka wants us in the practice room," Yané told me with a sympathetic smile, "Apparently, he's been taking groups of handmaidens to practice all day and, now that the Queen's in bed, it's our turn,"

"This must be some sort of cosmic joke," I muttered, reluctantly turning on heel to follow the others.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Sabé?" asked Rabé, concerned.

I snorted, "How _much_? Rabé, I didn't get any. I was up all night playing mannequin and professional knitter for Wicaté. The last time I slept was…" I tried to do the math, but my poor brain couldn't quite manage it, "a long time ago,"

"Well, we're almost done," Yané pointed out, "Only an hour more and you can go to sleep,"

"Yeah, just an hour of getting beaten half to death by Panaka. That's nothing," remarked Saché, the sarcasm practically dripping, "And then we get to wake up at three again! Which, you know, is just fantastic,"

"Stop complaining Saché," Eirtaé ordered, "It's getting really irritating,"

"And you're not?" Saché sneered, "Just because you're from a really wealthy family and ran to be Queen doesn't make you any better than the rest of us. In case you haven't noticed, you're still just a handmaiden. So stop ordering me around and acting like you're so much better than me, because you're not!"

Eirtaé stopped and a really ugly look crossed her face, "If you think—"

"Hey," I interrupted feebly, "As much as I agree with both of you, do you think we can have this argument another time? When I'm actually kind of awake and we're not all about to get the crap beaten out of us by Panaka?"

Everyone fell quiet and we walked in silence to the practice room.

Rabé quietly opened the door and Yané slipped in first, Saché right behind her.

"Oh!" Yané went flying across the room and Saché's eyes widened as she suddenly fell into a defensive position, getting pushed farther and farther backward.

Rabé looked alarmed and ran into the room next, her legs and arms flying as she tried to help Saché beat—well, whoever it was that was attacking them.

Eirtaé almost looked smug before flipping her hood down and strolling into the room, joining Saché and Rabé in fighting—someone.

I just blinked at them for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on. Finally giving it up as a bad job and figuring that it didn't matter who it was or why, I gathered up all my energy (what little there was left) and went flying into the fray.

The moment I entered the room, I saw the thirteen people I hadn't seen before who were converging on all of us. Yané was desperately trying to fend off five people by herself, Saché was battling with two, Rabé three and Eirtaé was starting to look a little nervous as she tried to fight off three more.

Quickly surveying the room, I began to punch and kick my way over to where Yané was slowly getting overrun. The eleven year old was putting up a good fight, but it was five on one and they were all much bigger than her. Finally, I drew even with her and, back to back, we began to hold them off.

"What's the point of this exercise?" I called to her, wondering if I should be trying to knock my attackers out or what.

"I—don't—know!" Yané panted, before I heard someone give out a loud grunt.

"Brilliant," I muttered to myself, as I blocked a punch from a tall, broadly built man, before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled backward as I whirled to grab another man's leg as he tried to kick me. I flipped him to the ground and, slowly, despite my exhaustion, I fell into the rhythm of the fight, losing myself to my training; kicking, punching, twisting and ducking whoever came my way, always trying to keep an eye on Yané, who was still fighting at my back.

But then, finally, almost inevitably, Yané tired and was pulled away from me, no matter how much I tried to fight to stay close to her, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them begin to tie her up as more and more people began to converge on me. Soon, people were coming at me from all directions as I tried desperately to get my back to a corner. But I couldn't and, before I knew it, I too was getting tied up despite my struggles.

The moment they finished, I looked around to see Yané, Rabé, Eirtaé and Saché also tied up and sitting on the floor around me. I was, however, glad to see our thirteen attackers looking distinctly worse for the wear, a couple of them nursing swollen eyes and bleeding noses and all of them wincing.

Then, Panaka emerged from a corner and advanced on us, scowling. Whatever pride I'd been feeling quickly drifted away and all the exhaustion that had been momentarily covered by the adrenaline rush crashed back down, closely followed by embarrassment that we, the Queen's most important line of defense, were sitting in the middle of the floor, tied up.

"Disgraceful," he spat, "That was absolutely disgraceful. You are supposed to be the Queen's most important protectors. You are supposed to be responsible for her safety, her life and here you are," he looked a little bit disgusted with us as we sat on the floor looking up at him, "You allowed yourself to get split up and ganged up on. You took no defensible position. Yané, you allowed yourself to be surprised, Saché, you didn't learn from her mistake. Rabé, you jumped in without thinking and Eirtaé, you must have known what was happening but, instead of working together with Sabé to try and help the other handmaidens, you came in on your own. And Sabé, what took you so long? You must have known what was happening and yet you hesitated in the hallway for at least a minute after everyone else had already come in. What were you all thinking? If that's the way you're all going to act when the Queen is under attack, you and Queen Amidala will all be dead," Panaka hissed.

My head, once again thoroughly fuzzy, began to spin. I saw Panaka's mouth moving but couldn't make sense of the words coming out.

"Sabé!" he suddenly shouted, "Are you even listening to me?" he demanded furiously, looking like he might explode.

"No," I answered blurrily, "I'm not. I haven't slept in at least 48 hours, I can barely even remember my own name, much less whatever you're saying. I know the other girls haven't got much sleep either. So, if it's really so important, can't you just tell us tomorrow? After we've slept? When we'll actually remember?"

The entire room was completely silent and I had a vague idea that I'd just done something horrifically stupid. Unfortunately, I couldn't quite make myself care.

"Please?" I added, when the silence began to stretch on, "We have to wake up at 2:30 tomorrow. Can't we just go to bed?"

There was more silence.

Finally, Panaka shook his head and sighed, "Untie them. But I expect to see all of you down here at 8:30 sharp tomorrow night, wide awake with no excuses. We will talk about this then," he said cuttingly before turning on heel and marching out.

The moment I was untied, I struggled to my feet.

"You just talked back to Panaka," Yané whispered in something like awe as we began to walk back to our rooms, "And you survived,"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to say that to him! He's a celebrated Captain in the army and Head of Security! That was completely inappropriate!" Eirtaé announced, for once sounding more stunned than prissy.

"Yeah, well, I'm exhausted," I replied muzzily, putting my head in the palm of my hand as we kept walking.

"We all are," Rabé agreed, "We probably wouldn't have remembered anything he said because of how late we had to stay up last night,"

"Sabé," Saché said, sounding the most serious I'd ever heard her, "You're my new hero,"

"Great," I mumbled, throwing the door to the handmaiden rooms open, and stumbling toward my bed, "Someone wake me up at 2:30,"


	7. Fitting

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #6: Fitting_

After that first crazy day, things slowly began to settle themselves down into a routine. Every day, Saché, Yané, Rabé, Eirtaé and I woke up at some horribly early hour, most commonly 3:00, or 3:30. Then, Rabé would get us breakfast and we'd all slowly wake ourselves up and cautiously talk to each other while we ate, always very careful not to insult one another. After a horrible fight between Saché and Eirtaé that ended up nearly destroying Rabé's bed and made us late to getting Amidala ready, we all agreed that fights weren't allowed until lunchtime.

Next we'd all go our separate ways, me to the Wardrobe room where I'd grab the baskets and hangers full of the Queen's clothes that Wicaté had arranged the night before. While bringing them up to Amidala's room, I'd read Wicaté's instructions for putting them on her. Then, I'd help the Queen get dressed and put on her make-up while Rabé did her hair and Saché gave the run-down for the day. Then, we'd all follow her every step, taking short meals in tiny meeting rooms.

After dinner, Wicaté would show up and whisk me back down to the wardrobe room where I'd listen to her lecture and speculate and dream up new outfits out loud while trying on dress after dress. Then, at 7:00, I'd go and spend about an hour with Queen Amidala and the others, talking about the next day and other unimportant things. I usually ended up stopping Eirtaé and Saché from trying to murder each other at least once. After that, at 8:30, Amidala would go to bed and the five of us would go to get ourselves half beaten to death by Panaka.

Then we'd go to sleep and start it all over again.

However, the day of Amidala's fitting ("Finally!" Wicaté had grumbled to me, "I've been trying to convince those blasted secretaries—they shouldn't even _count_ as handmaidens they're so absolutely useless—to get a fitting in for the past three months! How do they expect me to dress the Queen without ever actually having a fitting with her?" Never mind, of course, that was just what she'd been doing the past three months) everything began to change.

Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché, Yané and I followed Queen Amidala down to the Wardrobe room immediately after lunch. Wicaté was waiting for us with a veritable army of seamstresses, artists and maids. She was armed to the teeth with scissors, needles, thread of all color, sketch pads, measuring tape, and pins.

"Your highness," Wicaté said politely, giving a half-bow that had Eirtaé repressing a loud sigh and giving a half-hearted glare in her direction.

After three months of trying to convince all thirteen of us of the importance of ceremony and etiquette, she was slowly losing will power. Practically everyone ignored everything she said and a few of the more irritable ones purposely went out of their way to do the exact opposite of what she wanted. The only people who even pretended to listen to her were the Queen, Rabé, Yané, Saché (on occasion) and me.

The Queen actually did take what Eirtaé said to heart. However, it was only with much persuasion on my part (I had a feeling that it would be easier to humor her than to try to ignore her) that the other girls listened at all. While Rabé admitted that some of it was useful, she thought that the majority of it was ridiculous ("Why do we have to learn to walk in perfect unison, Eirtaé? No one's going to notice if one of us is a half a second off," She had said reasonably when Eirtaé had went on one of her etiquette rampages) and Yané thought the entire exercise was pointless and only listened to humor me ("I guess you have a point about trying to keep the peace. But really, Sabé, did you know that the rules of etiquette change roughly every twenty years? I just don't see the point in trying to learn something that's constantly changing and proving that it's not important enough to stand the test of time. I'd rather learn about physics," Yané had told me when I tried to talk to her after she and Eirtaé had a huge argument about the Importance of the Proper Usage of a Ceremonial Fan). Saché, who had idolized me ever since I'd stood up to Panaka, bluntly admitted that the only reason she even pretended to listen was so that she didn't disappoint me.

"Hello Wicaté," Amidala said with a benign smile, "I'm here for my fitting."

"Finally," Wicaté added with a roll of her eyes, "Now, it you'll just stand here," she indicated a stool, "I'll take your measurements and then we can move on to the more interesting things,"

And so, it began.

I watched with perhaps too much glee as Amidala went through everything I had for the past three months, only with the addition of a million and one sketches for her to look through and comment on, seamstresses practically creating dresses on her and a huge tour of the entire Wardrobe room where she was shown every dress, accessory and everything else in there that she had while Wicaté practically begged her to throw out over half of them and never let them see the light of day ever again.

8 o'clock rolled around, and Amidala, looking weary and obviously trying very hard to hold on to her patience, was still being fitted. 8:30 came. The seamstresses had left, but Wicaté was still showing the Queen sketch after sketch and asking for her opinions and suggestions. 9:00 came. Amidala, while outwardly calm, had flashing eyes and Rabé was readying herself to move forward in case the Queen lost her temper. 9:15 past and Rabé began chattering about the beautiful private gardens the palace had and how it was such a shame that we never really got a chance to enjoy them while Amidala's fists were tightly clenched under the table. Wicaté was rummaging around for fabrics for Amidala to compare and give her opinion on.

"Panaka is going to murder us for missing a practice session," Yané murmured to me.

"There's that particularly pretty garden, by the waterfall cliffs. You do know which one I'm talking about, don't you, milady? The really gorgeous one with the lawn and the thick stone railings en-circling it…" Rabé prompted.

"Yes, I know the one," Amidala responded, her voice tight, "It has really beautiful vines twining around all of the railings and the Winanen flowers,"

"Yes, that's the one. Anyway, I was just thinking about how lovely it would be to have a picnic there one day," Rabé continued, sounding almost wistful, "I love picnics. I used to have them at…"

"Panaka can't kill us," I whispered in reply, "We're with the Queen, just like we're supposed to be,"

"At this point, I almost wish someone would murder me. This is just awful," muttered Saché grumpily.

"It's important," Eirtaé said, even though she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than us, "How is the Queen's wardrobe supposed to be made if we don't have fitting sessions?"

"This isn't a fitting session," Saché grumbled, "It's torture. You know," she added thoughtfully, "If we ever decide to go dark side, we could use this as the torture chamber. Bet you anything that, after an hour of this, our prisoners would be ready to tell us anything, do anything, give us anything just to make it stop,"

I stifled a laugh, and worked even harder to keep a straight face as Amidala briefly sent us a half-amused half-tortured look, clearly having heard Saché's last comment.

"Just don't let Wicaté hear you say that," Yané quietly advised, "She might try to behead you for speaking such heresy,"

"Try to?" I said wryly, "I have no doubt that she'd be completely successful. She's terrifying like that. Probably wouldn't even get caught, either,"

Just then, there was a sharp rap on the door.

We all exchanged glances and then Yané walked over and opened it. Panaka was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"May I help you?" Yané asked, giving the response Amidala had asked us to whenever anyone knocked to see her.

"You're still here?" Panaka demanded, looking furious and dumbfounded.

"May we help you?" Saché repeated, coming to stand at the doorway when Yané looked like she was going to move.

Panaka glared, "You were supposed to be down at the practice room over an hour ago,"

"It's our duty to stay with the Queen," Eirtaé said regally as she joined Yané and Saché blocking the door.

It was, I thought wryly, really sad when we were so bored that we had to entertain ourselves by angering Panaka, which, really, was far too easy.

"May we help you?" All three of them asked in unison.

"That sounds really lovely, Rabé," Amidala's voice sounded marginally calmer.

"It was really splendid, your highness. You know, we should have a picnic sometime. On a nice day, for our lunch," Rabé suggested, sounding delighted.

"In that one garden you were talking of," Amidala agreed, pleased, "That's an excellent idea,"

"Girls, this isn't funny. It's childish and immature," said Panaka stiffly.

"May we help you?" they repeated sternly.

Panaka let out a look suffering sigh, "Captain Panaka, here to see the Queen, regarding her handmaidens,"

"Thank you. One moment please," Saché gave the captain an angelic smile and shut the door in his face.

She walked over to where Rabé and Amidala were now animatedly talking about our upcoming picnic.

"Your highness, Captain Panaka is here to see you, regarding your handmaidens," Saché announced very formally, with a low, low bow.

Amidala's eyes lightened a bit, "Let him in,"

"Of course, your highness," Saché bowed again, before slowly turning around and gliding back to the door.

Eirtaé and Yané stood off the side and we all watched in amusement as Saché opened the door to reveal Panaka's crossed arm and impatient expression.

"The Queen is ready to see you now," murmured Saché, the picture of politeness.

"I'll bet," Panaka muttered darkly, as he stormed past us and into the Wardrobe room.

"Alright, your highness, I got it!" Wicaté announced cheerfully, appearing from one of the closets completely loaded down with fabrics. Amidala's face fell. "Here, this," Wicaté swung a beautiful piece of black fabric, "Is black woven silk made by—"

"Your highness, why are you not in bed?" Panaka interrupted.

Wicaté sent him a murderous look, "Because she is here. She is still having her fitting,"

"Didn't that start three hours ago?" Panaka demanded.

"What's your point?" Wicaté snapped, "The Queen needs to finish her fitting!"

"The Queen needs to go to sleep! And her handmaidens need to train!" retorted Panaka.

"The Queen is right here!" Amidala finally exploded.

"Your highness," Rabé began soothingly.

"Don't 'your highness' me, Rabé! I am sick of being talked about as if I am not here! I am sick of being ignored! I am sick of being treated like a, a _thing_ instead of a person! I am just sick of it!" Amidala shouted, rising to her feet so fast she knocked her chair over. This had clearly been a long time coming

Panaka froze. Wicaté dropped her precious fabrics to the floor. Rabé stopped talking about the garden and the picnic. Saché's mouth had fallen open, and Eirtaé halted mid-step.

"Believe it or not, I am a person! A real live, honest-to-goodness person! I have feelings and thoughts, and Wicaté, I couldn't care _less_ what fabric you use! You are utterly brilliant! Everything you've made using Sabé has been brilliant, and wonderful and amazing! You don't need me here! I don't want to be here! I don't want to see a million and one fabrics and look over a thousand sketches! And I don't—" Amidala stopped mid-sentence, breathing heavily.

Everything was quiet. Amidala took a deep, shuddering breath and blinked rapidly.

"Told you these fitting sessions could be used as torture," Saché half-heartedly joked, probably only to break the silence.

"They really aren't that bad," Wicaté protested vaguely, her eyes still focused firmly on the Queen

Everyone fell quiet again; Amidala squeezing her eyes shut tightly, her hands clenched in fists.

This couldn't stay like this; I thought desperately, the poor queen didn't deserve to have a mental break-down in front of her captain of the guard and her obsessive stylist. She really didn't need to have a break down in front of Rabé, Saché, Eirtaé, Yané and I either, but…

I swept into a deep bo,w wincing as I began to act just the way the Queen had yelled for us not to about because it seemed she could not do it herself, "Excuse us, Handmaiden Wicaté, Captain Panaka, I'm afraid this session is over for the day. Eirtaé, could you ask the secretaries for the Queen's first meetings tomorrow to be postponed?" I sent Eirtaé a pleading look, silently begging her not to go off a tangent about protocol and etiquette and how I had no right to clear out the Queen's schedule.

Instead, she just met my gaze, her blue eyes worried and gave one sharp nod.

"Of course," She bowed to the Queen and left.

"Saché, could you tell the Guard Detail that we won't need them for tonight or tomorrow morning?" I asked.

Saché, looking unusually young, nodded furiously and practically ran out the door.

"Captain Panaka," I quickly continued, noticing the man's outraged look, "The palace is completely secure and we will be staying with her. You needn't worry about her safety, we'll all be fine. I promise," I met his gaze directly, willing him to understand and let us be.

"Is that alright with you, your highness?" Panaka asked, turning to the now shaking Queen.

Amidala gave one tight nod, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Then it will be done, milady," He announced.

"Thank you," I nodded at him, expecting him to leave.

He didn't. He stayed right where he was, watching me with a curious expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow and then glanced at the door. He looked a little startled, but bowed to the Queen.

"I'll take my leave, milady," He swiftly turned on heel and left.

"One word, Wicaté," I scowled at the girl, "One word of this to anyone and I swear on my parents' graves that I will make your life a misery. Understood?"

She looked startled, but nodded wordlessly before turning on heel and scurrying into a closet.

I gave a Rabé a desperate look, pleading her to help the queen.

Her face was white beneath its tan, but she nodded and cautiously stepped toward the Queen.

"Your highness?" Rabé prompted gently.

Amidala just took another shaking breath.

"Your highness, come on," she pleaded, "Please. We're not going far. We're just leaving the Wardrobe room for your rooms,"

Amidala's eyes flew open and she inexplicably reminded me of a trapped animal.

"No," I suddenly said, "No, we're not. Yané," I turned to the little girl who looked like she might start crying herself, "Do you know of any other open, clean rooms where we'd all fit comfortably? Preferably ones with windows?"

"I—" Yané's brow furrowed as she shook her head, "No. No, but I can find out! I can just go and talk to the head housekeeper—she knows me, I introduced myself the first day and she's always answered all of my questions and—"

"Good," I said soothingly, hoping to get her to calm down, "Can you just hurry and ask her, casually mind you, about any rooms like that and then come back down to the—" I desperately wracked my mind for a room, "Well, can you comm me the location? Then, just meet Eirtaé and Saché back in the Queen's quarters and let them know where we are. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes," Yané nodded furiously, "I can do that!" And then she sprinted off.

"Is that better?" Rabé asked softly, gently grabbing the queen by the arm.

Amidala was breathing harshly and once again blinking rapidly, but managed a sharp nod.

"Okay, then come on," I said, sweeping over to the door. I quickly opened it and looked around. The coast was clear. I waved Rabé and Amidala over to me.

We continued down the halls that way, me peeking around the corner to see if anyone was coming and then letting Rabé and Amidala know if they should keep coming or stay where they were. Finally, just before we reached the tiny little meeting room I was headed for, Yané commed me.

"Sabé? There's not really any suites clean that are big enough for all of us. But, there is one that can fit four if you squeeze a little. It's on the fifth floor in the east wing," Yané proceeded to give me directions, "But there's no way we'll all be able to fit in there comfortably, we'd practicably be sleeping on top of each other,"

"Okay, um," I rubbed a hand over my face, "Then can you go back to the Queen's rooms and have—" I turned to look at Rabé, hoping she'd have some sort an idea as to what to do now.

Rabé bit her lip, keeping her hand resting gently behind the Queen's elbow.

"Eirtaé?" she mouthed, with a shrug.

After a moment, I nodded my agreement. Eirtaé, for all her faults, was steady, and solid and completely predictable which I always thought was comforting.

"Have Eirtaé come to the fifth floor room, alright? And would you and Saché come up with some sort of explanation for the other girls that would explain all of this without telling what actually happened?" I asked, trying to make sure that Yané and Saché wouldn't feel like they were being snubbed, "You're so much better at coming up with realistic lies, and Saché's excellent at distracting people from the main point,"

"Sure Sabé, I can do that," Yané agreed. I could almost see her nodding furiously at me.

"Thank you," I said. And then, Rabé, the Queen and I made our way to the new rooms.

Finally, we reached the rooms Yané had told us about. I opened the door and Rabé led the Queen in and then over to a large couch that faced a huge, wide window that looked out over the cliffs.

I quickly did a scan of the tiny quarters like Panaka had taught us.

"Alright, we're all clear," I sighed, "I'm sorry about that, your highness, taking control and all that, but I figured that, if you're going to have a breakdown, you probably wouldn't want everyone to see it," I plopped down next to her on the couch.

Amidala let out a hysterical laugh that quickly turned into a sob. Amidala's hand flew to cover her mouth, but it seemed like she couldn't hold it any longer as tears began to stream down her face.

"I—I'm so—so sorry!" she hiccupped, still trying to stop herself, "I—it' s just been a, a real—really long day and—"

"Shh, it's okay," Rabé murmured, rubbing Amidala's back, "It's okay…"

And Amidala completely broke down, sobbing and curling up into a little ball. Rabé hugged the girl, who, for the first time, seemed like she was only fourteen years old.

And so, I sat there awkwardly, watching as Rabé murmured soft, soothing things while Padmé Amidala, Queen of the Naboo, cried.


	8. Change

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! All feedback is welcome. :-D And, also, I'd just like to apologize for the wildly inconsistent chapter lengths. I'd like to say they get better with time, but that would be a lie. So, sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #7: Change_

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but, finally, Amidala's cries softened and then stopped.

"Okay, I got toothbrushes, hairbrushes, nightgowns, and three handmaiden dresses. Sabé, I grabbed one of yours for Queen Amidala because of how similar you are in size. We all look like her anyway, so no one should question her being a handmaiden tomorrow morning. Also, your highness, you're now completely free all day, although it took me forever for me to convince the secretaries that it wouldn't be the end of the world if you took a day off once in a while. Oh, and I got a whole bunch of chocolate from the kitchens for us to pig out on," Eirtaé announced as the door closed behind her.

She paused for a moment when she saw the three of us sitting on the couch, Queen Amidala huddling in toward Rabé, who was still hugging her. However, after only half a second she continued on as if nothing were out of the ordinary. I could have kissed her.

"Here we go," She finished, dumping the clothes on the floor and then the toothbrushes, hairbrushes and chocolate on the table in front of the couch.

Amidala gave her a watery smile and pushed herself up into a sitting position, while Rabé watched anxiously.

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry. You all must think I'm a horrible queen for breaking down like that. It's just—" For a moment, I thought she might start crying again but Eirtaé, of all people, interrupted her.

"Hush, Highness. That's not the proper procedure. Etiquette dictates that we eat the chocolate and dish about cute boys first, before bashing everyone we know and whining about our lives. Apologies are completely inappropriate in this situation," Eirtaé said briskly, startling a laugh out of the Queen.

"Is it okay if we break etiquette a little and get all that white gunk off the Queen's face and get that headdress off? And when do we change into our nightgowns?" I asked, giving Eirtaé a grateful smile for setting a lighter tone.

"Oh, I suppose we can break procedure just this once," Eirtaé agreed with a long suffering tone, "We can clean you all up your highness and then get ready for bed before dishing and pigging out, if that's okay,"

Amidala gave another watery smile, "That sounds fine," She paused, "And—and thank you. All of you,"

This, finally, I knew what to say to. I gave her a grin, "What are handmaidens for? But I call fresher first!"

And then I ran off toward where I knew it was. I heard footsteps pounding behind me

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rabé shouted, "You're the only one who knows where it is!"

"And you got head start!" Eirtaé hollered, sounding a little peeved.

"Losers!" I sang as I slammed the door to the fresher shut behind me. I heard the Queen laugh.

After much ado about nothing, the four of us were ready for bed, the queen's hair finally loose and down her back and her face no longer white and tear-streaked. We all trekked back toward the main room with the huge window and the chocolate pile.

"Do—do you want to do this sleepover style?" Rabé asked, sounding hopeful when we reached the main room again.

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked, looking politely bewildered.

"Yeah," I echoed, "What's 'sleepover-style'?"

"You've never—" Rabé's eyes widened in shock, "You've never had a sleepover?"

The Queen and I exchanged looks, "No," we responded in unison.

"That settles it then," Eirtaé said decisively, "Everyone, grab some blankets and pillows and meet back here,"

Once we did that, and Eirtaé and Rabé showed us the proper way to set up a sleepover, we all sat on the floor surrounding the table and began to eat chocolate and talk about even sillier nonsense then we usually did every night.

"Oh come on," Rabé giggled, "You can't honestly say that you think Wilfred Greeta's bad looking, Eirtaé!"

"He is," Eirtaé said staunchly, "He looks like a bantha. And he hasn't got a lick of sense."

"That's not true!" Rabé protested, "His eyes are gorgeous and he's got such thick hair. C'mon Sabé, back me up here!" she entreated me.

I grinned, "Sorry, Rabé, but I got to agree with Eirtaé on this one. Have you ever seen him when someone asks him a question? He's always like," I put on my best Wilfred look, slack jawed, and wide-eyed, "Uh, I, uh, that, uh, what did, uh, you say? I, uh, think, uh, I'm not sure I, uh," I imitated his low, slow voice as Eirtaé and Queen Amidala practically fell over laughing. Even Rabé couldn't help letting a few giggles through.

"Oh come on," she protested through her snickers, "He's not that bad! Back me up your highness! Please!"

Amidala giggled, "I can't, Sabé and Eirtaé are right! He's slow and he looks like a bantha! But," here, though her eyes were sparkling, she looked a little more serious, "It's just Padmé. Really. At least when it's just us,"

There was a small pause, and we all exchanged looks. Eirtaé's smile had faded a little and she looked worried. I just grinned and shrugged. Rabé positively beamed.

"Only if you back me up!" she bargained with a wide grin, "Only if you help me convince these two bantha-heads that Wilfred is gorgeous!"

"Oh come on," Eirtaé drawled after a small pause, her eyes looking uncertain even as she smiled widely, "That's such blackmail, Rabé. Stick with us, Padmé; we won't try to bribe you,"

"I don't know," I said, mock thoughtfully, "I mean, blackmail could come in handy… How about this: I'll call you Padmé if you _swear_ you won't make me go back to the torture chamber any more than twice a week, although, even if you agree, I'm still entitled to my revenge for you sticking me with her for so long," I added, shaking my spoon at her.

"Ohhh, that's a good one," Rabé admired with a wide grin.

Padmé laughed again, looking positively delighted, "It's a deal," she agreed, grinning widely as she swung a hand out toward me.

"Excellent, Padmé!" I beamed, as we shook on it, "I knew I liked you for a reason!"

Padmé laughed, "If I knew all I had to do to make friends was to keep them from seeing Wicaté too often I would have done it ages ago!" Then, her smile faded a little and she looked uncertain, "We—we _are_ friends, aren't we?"

Suddenly, Eirtaé's face lit up, like she'd just had some sort of revelation. The worry disappeared and her grin became real.

"Hmm," she sarcastically tapped her fingers against her chin, pretending to be deep in thought, "I don't know… Rabé, Sabé, what do you say? Are we friends with Padmé?"

Rabé grinned madly, "Of course we are! Stop being such a bantha-head, Eirtaé!" she companionably bumped into Padmé's shoulder.

"Well, I certainly like her more than I like you, Eirtaé, so…" I joked, my eyes sparkling.

"Hey!" Eirtaé protested, throwing a pillow at my head, "I brought you chocolate! You have to like me! It's in the contract!"

"What contract? I didn't sign anything," I retorted, still grinning widely.

"It's implied," Eirtaé said snobbishly, "Anyone who's anybody knows that accepting chocolate and having a sleepover with someone is implying that you have to like them. Honestly, Sabé, don't you know anything?"

"They aren't always like this, are they?" Padmé asked Rabé with dancing eyes.

"No, they never are," replied Rabé with wide-eyes.

"Hey, Padmé, now that it's official that we're friends," I began, changing the subject before it could get strange and awkward, "I've got a question for you,"

"Okay, what?" Padmé asked, looking intrigued.

"How on earth do you not trip in those dresses Wicaté makes you wear? Whenever she had me try them on and walk around, I was constantly falling down and tripping and ramming into things," I explained.

Padmé laughed, sounding delighted, "Practice. When I was a junior legislator, one of our instructors actually sat us all down and taught us how to properly walk in a dress. Here," she stood up and waved me over, "It's like this…"

And she demonstrated. And I tried to imitate her.

And we laughed a lot and we talked and we didn't fall asleep until the sun was coming up.


	9. Picnic

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than usual, but there will, unfortuantely, be some longer waits between updates as of now. I'm starting my first year at a new school really soon and will have to focus mainly on that for a while. However, updates shouldn't be ridculously far apart. Anyway, thanks a million for the reveiws and, please, keep them coming! Constructive criticism is always welcome, too. :-D**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter # 8: Picnic_

"You know," Saché announced leaning back onto the grass and soaking up the sun, "I think we should do this regularly. Come out here every day it's not raining,"

"Mmm," Eirtaé agreed from where she was laying on part of the thick stone railing surrounding the waterfall garden.

"Did you know that sunlight increases your endorphins, which are hormones in your body that make you happy?" Yané announced, looking up from the book she was reading while lying on the ground.

"We do now," Padmé smiled, looking up from braiding Rabé's hair.

It was three weeks after Padmé, Eirtaé, Rabé and I had had our 'sleepover' and we had just finished eating our first picnic. After Padmé's breakdown, the six of us had gotten together and discussed some changes to be made. After arguing with Padmé for at least three hours, we convinced her to decrease her hours to 8 o'clock in the morning until 6 o'clock in the evening with an hour and a half break for lunch and one day off a week.

With our new, much longer lunch break, we had decided to take the suggestion Rabé had made while trying to calm the Queen down. We were on our very first picnic eating in a slightly different garden than Rabé had suggested, one that Queen Amidala had found. It was located at the very edge of the Palace property, with three-quarters of the garden surrounded by tall thickly leaved trees. Inside the tree ring, was a thick stone railing that completely encircled the garden. That railing was the only thing that separated the final fourth of the garden from the 3,000 foot or more drop down the side of a cliff into a lake. And that was the most interesting part.

"I'm ready," I announced.

"Are you finally going to tell us what your ridiculousness with swinging on and off that railing over there is about?" Eirtaé asked sleepily, raising her hand to shade her eyes as she looked at me.

"You'll see," I grinned, practically bouncing across the garden toward the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Yané asked curiously, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited,"

"Haven't had anything to be this excited about," I explained over my shoulder, as I reached the railing blocking the garden off from the cliff.

"Sabé, what are you doing?" asked Padmé suspiciously, "You aren't about to do something really stupid, are you?"

"She wouldn't," Rabé quickly reassured the Queen, "Sabé's not one for doing stupid things," but then she paused uncertainly, "Right?"

"Well," I replied, glancing at the wide stone top and trying to shake the rail to see how stable it was, "That really all depends on what you consider stupid,"

Seeing that this part of the rail was just as sturdy as the part that I'd been practicing on, I grabbed a firm hold of the edge nearest me and the edge farthest from me, and stood up on the bottom part of the rail.

"Sabé, I don't think that's a good idea," Padmé warned me anxiously.

Testing my weight for just a moment, I quickly swung one leg over the side of the rail and sat, straddling it for just a second. The other girls screamed.

"What are you doing?"

"Get off of that!"

"I consider that stupid!"

"Don't even think about it, Sabé!"

"Relax all of you, would you? I'm not going to fall. That's why I practiced," I explained, rolling my eyes at them as I moved both hands to grip the ledge closest to the garden before swinging my other leg over so that I was now sitting facing the cliff with my legs swinging in the thousand foot drop. I settled myself in, so that my butt to my knees was firmly seated on the rail and I kept my hands gripping the ledge closest to the garden.

"See?" I told them, glancing over my shoulder to see all of them looking at me in horror, "Perfectly safe,"

"Sabé," Saché said, her voice shaking a little, "I'm starting to think your idea of safe and my idea of safe are two completely different things,"

"She's not firing on all thrusters," Yané breathed, sounding shocked.

"Oh for… Yané, I'm not insane. I promise," I told her, rolling my eyes, "I just like heights,"

"Insane," Yané repeated softly.

I ignored her and looked out across the vast emptiness that lay in front of me, at the huge lake that stretched as far I could see, with waterfalls pounding into it on either side of our garden. It was beautiful and peaceful and I finally, finally felt at peace. Eventually, after ignoring several more loud protests from my fellow picnickers, they all resumed their own activities allowing me to simply _be_.

"Your highness!" Panaka's sharp voice called, breaking me out of my reverie.

I nearly groaned.

"Yes, Captain?" Queen Amidala asked, her voice cool and noble.

"I—Get off that railing before you fall to your death!" Panaka suddenly snapped, his voice tighter and bossier than usual.

I sighed softly and let myself enjoy swinging my feet for a little longer.

"Now!" Panaka barked.

"Fine," I sighed, slowly repeating the same process I used to get on, only opposite.

I got back to solid ground with absolutely no difficulties, just as I knew I would.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I strolled farther away from freedom toward where Rabé and Padmé were sitting, Rabé's hair now simply bursting with braids. I grudgingly sat down next to them.

"I wished to talk to all of you about a new idea I had concerning security. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about it now, your highness. This is probably the most private place in the palace and I want to make sure that no one finds out about this except the seven of us," Panaka announced after giving a sharp, quick bow to the Queen.

"Of course, Captain," Amidala graciously agreed, "Please, have a seat," she said, waving at the grass covered garden.

Panaka tried to hide a grimace as he reluctantly sat down on the ground, facing Padmé, Rabé and me.

"Excuse me for asking, Captain, but why is this is the most private part of the palace? We're outside, so there are plenty of places for an eavesdropper to hide," Yané asked with a frown.

"While that is correct Yané," Panaka began tolerantly (he and Padmé were one of the few people who had patience for all of Yané's questions) "It's also incorrect. While we are outside and there are plenty of places to hide, in order to get down here you must completely bypass all of the palace security, as well as make it pass the extra security which the Queen's presence has caused to be placed around here. And, finally, even if someone were to get pass all of that, there is only one way into this garden, and that way involves opening a secret passageway, finding the proper way through two hedge mazes, going through a tunnel under a bridge and going through one more secret passage. On top of that, this garden can't be seen from anywhere in Naboo including the palace, unless, of course," here, Panaka scowled at me, "they are on the lake and happen to see some fool handmaiden sitting on the stone rail. Since we get very few boaters on this lake and even fewer foolish handmaidens, added with the fact that this garden isn't in any of the palace blue-prints, there is virtually no chance of any enemy finding their way here. Bugs also won't work here, because its position makes it impossible for anyone to get any sort of signal from here,"

"Oh," Yané replied, "I didn't realize how secret of a garden this place was,"

Panaka nodded in Yané's direction, but then turned back to the Queen, "Your highness, for quite some time, I've been thinking about what changes we can make in security to ensure your safety should anyone ever try to kill you. While you obviously know about the changes that have been made to palace security and the tightening of your own personal guard, I fear that this will not be enough. So, after much thought, I've come up with another idea. The idea of a decoy,"

And with that, Panaka went on to explain his idea. How, in times of great stress, there would be a girl, similar to the Queen in looks and taught her mannerisms, to pretend to be the queen. The Queen herself would be nearby in order to give the decoy hidden signals, saying what the decoy was to do. In this way, the Queen would no longer be the center of attention and all the danger would instead switch to the decoy, ensuring the Queen's safety.

We all listened with rapt attention, about how the complicated ceremonial clothes and make-up wore by the Queen would hide the differences between the Queen and the Decoy more effectively than almost anything else could all without being the slightest bit suspicious.

"Brilliant," Yané breathed when Panaka finished.

"But where would we find the girl?" The Queen asked after a moment's silence.

"Well, your highness," here, Panaka's eyes darted off to the side before meeting Queen Amidala's again, "That was why I didn't say anything until now. But, after talking to Wicaté and some others, I think I've found her," Here, he turned to look at me and a cold pit suddenly formed in my stomach, "Sabé, would you be the Queen's decoy?"

"Sabé?" Queen Amidala asked sharply, "Why Sabé?"

"As Wicaté pointed out after your fitting, your highness, you and Sabé are almost exactly the same size, have the same face shape, eye shape and other physical features. The bulky clothes and make-up should cover whatever differences there are. Also, the Matron of Sabé's orphanage," Here the girls gave me startled looks as I had never mentioned the orphanage to them, "said that she has a gift for mimicry. Madame Winn of the Academy said that Sabé was a quick learner and I have seen for myself that she is able to keep a cool head in stressful situations as well as handle herself with dignity and poise. Finally, she has already pledged her life for you, your highness. There would be no question of her loyalty. You can take her place as a handmaiden and therefore be near her at all times without attracting any suspicion," Panaka replied, "She is perfect,"

And, I thought with a sick sort of a realization, I was.

"Thank you Captain," Queen Amidala said, "But, should a time come when my life is in danger, I will not allow someone else to take my place while I hide like a coward,"

"Milady," I began slowly, trying to make my whirling thoughts coherent, "It would not be the actions of a coward. You are important. To the people and to the planet. You are too important to die while I am not. Should we ever be placed in a situation where your life is in danger, Naboo would probably be facing some sort of crisis. We would not be able to afford losing you. Captain Panaka's idea is the only way to ensure that that doesn't happen, while letting you continue to rule from the palace without having to go into hiding,"

"I will not risk another's life to save my own," Amidala said stubbornly.

"Your highness, your life is more important than any of ours. It's a risk we'd gladly take," Eirtaé pressed.

"No," Amidala frowned.

We spent the next two weeks pleading with her, and begging her to see reason and slowly, reluctantly, she began to agree with us.

Three weeks later, I began my training as Queen Amidala's decoy.


	10. Queen

**A/N: We've finally reached the Phantom Menace! Let me know what you think. There's a good amount of retelling of the movie from Sabé's point of view in the next few chapters, and, while I'm trying to keep it interesting, let me know if it starts to drag on a bit, so I can change the other chapters up and make it better. Also, the first tiniest bits of AU will be coming up soon. However, the AU parts are tiny and ignorable if you don't like them. Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews and, please, keep them coming!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #9: Queen_

"Are you sure about this, Sabé? It's—you don't have to do this," Padmé whispered, her face white and anxious.

I gave her a trembling smile, trying to reassure her.

We had spent months planning for this, preparing for exactly this eventuality. I had spent hours perfecting the Queen's walk, mannerisms and voice. We had spent weeks collaborating on a secret code (after deciding that me simply asking my handmaidens their opinion was too obvious, we had settled on a slightly less obvious code that included a lot of coughing and Padmé being clumsy) and entire days practicing the ruse. Padmé had learned how to shoot a blaster, disarm an opponent and had gotten herself beaten up by Panaka just as often as we had. She learned to talk like me and walk like me and not draw attention to herself. We, along with Rabé, Saché, Eirtaé, and Yané had even researched and eventually learned how to obscure our force signatures after I'd woken up one night in a sweat, not remembering anything about my nightmare, but knowing that we had to learn to fool force sensitives. All of that work was coming down to this one moment.

My Queen's life was in danger. I wasn't about to back out now.

"Yes, I do, milady," I told her softly, but firmly, "Now go get changed, we don't have a lot of time,"

Padmé gave me one last long searching look. Whatever she found in my face made her nod and walk swiftly toward the fresher, clutching my handmaiden flame dress.

I turned back around to see Saché, Rabé, Yané and Eirtaé looking at me solemnly.

"Come on, Sabé, we've got to get you dressed," Rabé said gently.

I nodded jerkily and walked over to them in the white underdress and black stockings I'd seen Padmé wear so many times.

"I—Sabé, what goes on next?" Saché asked, her voice shaking.

I walked over to the pile on clothes Wicaté had given me the moment she heard that the Trade Federation had invaded ("Red is not the right color for the Queen right now. The planet has been invaded and her people are dying. She is in mourning. To make the starkness of the Queen's dress more clear, have all the handmaidens wear the flame dresses, which will also symbolize the fire that burns in the heart of the Naboo," Wicaté had instructed, as if she wasn't the slightest bit worried about the fact that the Trade Federation would probably kill the Queen no more how dramatic her outfit was) and looked through it.

After dressing Queen Amidala for the past 8 months, I easily picked out the order they were to be put on without even glancing at Wicaté's instructions.

"Oh," Saché said quietly.

And, silently, she and Yané began to help me get into it. Then, I mutely let Eirtaé put the Queen's white make-up on me and Rabé secure my hair into an intricate braided bun before sliding a black feathered headdress down over my head.

I stood up and slid into the delicate black slippers that had come with the dress.

I looked up and, in the mirror, I met the gaze of Queen Amidala.

"You look just like her," Yané whispered, "No one will ever know the difference,"

"Let us hope," Padmé's voice, only higher pitched and less rounded, came from the fresher.

I slowly turned around to see her staring out at me from under a hood, for all the world only one of the Queen's many handmaidens.

"Hey, you look just like me," I joked, giving her a feeble grin.

Padmé laughed sadly, "And you look just like me. Are you ready?"

I nodded resolutely, "Of course, milady. What are your orders?"

"Do not leave Naboo. My place is here, with my people. Do not do anything that will give the Trade Federation any stronger foothold here. Do not give into their demands. Do not start unnecessary fights. Preserve as much life as you can without compromising our situation," Padmé ordered, her voice hard, "And, Sabé? Don't die,"

I gave her a faint smile, "I wasn't planning on it,"

I didn't think I'd ever been so nervous in my entire life. However, looking at Padmé and the others, and knowing how much everything was counting on me being perfect and giving the performance of a lifetime, I closed my eyes. I would be no good to anyone if I couldn't control my nerves. I took a couple of deep breaths, imagining myself sitting on the stone railing a thousand feet above anything, my feet swinging free. Gathering up those feeling of serenity and safety and rightness, I took one more deep breath and opened my eyes, slipping into the role of Queen Amidala of the Naboo.

"Come. Let us go," I said, my voice as low and as rich as Padmé's was at her most regal.

And then, my head held high, I swept out of the dressing room, letting Eirtaé usher the others into their proper places behind me.

Yané opened the door to the hallways of the palace for me and we saw Captain Panaka waiting for us with a small troop of royal guards.

"Your highness," Panaka bowed.

"Captain," I acknowledged, "What is Theed's status?"

"It has been completely overtaken. The droids are in the palace, your highness. They will be up here in minutes," Captain Panaka replied briskly.

"Thank you, Captain," I nodded at him majestically, "Where is the Governor?"

"He is waiting for you in meeting room 22A," answered Panaka.

I nodded shortly and once again took off, heading toward Governor Bibble. This part had been discussed by Amidala, the governor and her advisors before we had made the switch. As the most important people in Theed, the governor and I were to meet up and we would attempt (and most likely fail—Padme had stood watching the window as troop after troop after troop of droids had marched into Theed unheeded and stoically reported that our capture was almost inevitable) to leave Theed and relocate to another, hopefully less densely occupied, city. From there, we were to attempt negotiations with the Federation as well as try to reach the Senate.

Failing that, there wasn't really much of a plan.

Finally, after walking for what seemed forever but couldn't have been more than two minutes, we reached meeting room 22A. The doors opened and I glided in. Then I stopped dead.

Standing there, guarding Governor Bibble, whose ten guards were lying dead at his feet, were at least 15 droids.

"This is an outrage!" Governor Bibble blustered, glaring at the droids.

"You're under arrest," a droid told me.

"Lay down your weapons," another mechanic voice ordered. I turned around to see 20 or more droids at our backs, their guns all leveled on my guards.

My guards turned their gazes to Captain Panaka who was showing no sign of letting his weapons go. But there was no way we could win. We would all die, just like Governor Bibble's guards, without putting even a dent in the droids' number.

"Captain," I said sharply, my court voice projecting clearly, "Lay down your weapons,"

"But, your highness—" Captain Panaka protested, his gaze slipping to Padmé who was meeting his eyes levelly.

"Lay down your weapons," I repeated, my gaze sharp and unwavering.

Captain Panaka slowly, reluctantly, let his power cell clatter to the floor before dropping his blaster. The rest of my guards followed his lead.

"Enter the room," the first droid, his markings indicating that he was a Commander, ordered

With as much dignity as I could, I walked forward to allow the rest of my now captured entourage into meeting room 22A.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Governor Bibble demanded, sounding as contrary and impatient as ever.

"Stay here," the droid ordered, completely ignoring Bibble's question, "Captain, guard them. I will tell the viceroy,"

"Roger, roger," the second droid agreed.

One of my guards swore under his breath. I felt like kicking something really hard but managed to keep my face perfectly blank instead. Under the surface, I was seething.

The Naboo were not solely responsible for the new taxes on the Trade Federation. The Naboo had never even done anything to directly hurt the Federation. We had accepted their blockade and went about dealing with it through all of the proper, legal channels. It was not our fault that the Senate wanted the Federation to come to a diplomatic solution. It was not our fault that they had been ordered to settle. It was definitely not our fault that they somehow lost the Chancellor's ambassadors. We were only trying to protect ourselves and not starve to death.

It was entirely unfair for them to illegally invade us, kill some of us and then capture our Queen!

"Here, your highness," said Governor Bibble with a small, courtly bow, "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure the Viceroy will be keeping us waiting." Governor Bibble graciously pulled out the chair at the head of the meeting table for me.

"Thank you, Governor," I said gravely, as I gracefully sunk into the proffered seat. I nearly slumped, but stopped myself just in time, sternly reminding myself that the Queen always had perfect posture.

Together, the guards, the handmaidens, the hidden Queen, Governor Bibble, the droids and myself waited in silence. I stared straight ahead, repeating to myself of all the things I needed to do (_Sit up straight, Do not slouch, Do not fidget, Look alert, Do not look bored, Do not glare at the droids, Do not speak unless spoken to, Do not look at Padmé, Ignore Saché's anxious glances, Ignore the swearing guards, Ignore Panaka's glares, Look regal, Don't…_).

After what could have been a lifetime, the Viceroy and another Neimoidian walked into the meeting room.

"Your highness, Governor," the Viceroy acknowledged in a slippery, mockingly polite tone.

I looked up at him and met his gaze squarely. He could not do the same and quickly looked at Governor Bibble.

"We have many things to discuss. Governor, your Highness, if you and your guards would please come walk with me, it would be much appreciated," Viceroy Nute Gunray continued in that same slippery way, "Captain, follow us with four of your best droids," he ordered the droid Captain

"Roger, roger," the droid Captain affirmed.

"Your highness," Governor Bibble bowed to me again as I stood up from the chair as elegantly as I could. Together, we walked forward toward the Viceroy and began to leave the room. The handmaidens, Panaka and his men fell in behind us while the droids surrounded us, holding their guns across their chests.

I briefly watched with a flicker of amusement as Eirtaé and Panaka had a staring contest over who would follow directly behind the Governor and myself, in line with the other Neimoidian. Panaka, much to Eirtaé's obvious displeasure, won.

The Viceroy fell in line with the Governor and I walked a single step ahead of them, keeping my face blank and looking straight ahead as we left meeting room 22A. We continued past the lake mural in silence and began to descend the stairs, passing the droids who were stationed there.

I kept the silence, refusing to give the Viceroy the satisfaction of making me speak, while simultaneously avoiding more chances for someone to realize that I wasn't really the Queen, just a handmaiden pretending.

Unfortunately, Governor Bibble hadn't caught onto the plan.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" He asked.

Silently, I cursed him.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate," Viceroy Gunray answered, still sounding impossibly polite.

Since I had been mentioned and the Viceroy had assumed I would do something that would go directly against the true Queen's orders, I figured I had to say something. Stifling my urge to kill both Bibble and Gunray, I quickly cast my mind around for something to say.

"I will not cooperate," I responded, doing my best to sound firm and calm. I wasn't really sure how well I succeeded, but, I thought optimistically, at least I didn't sound terrified or furious, which was something.

"Now, now, your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view," I could feel the Viceroy looking at me as he casually made this threat.

I stubbornly refused to look at him in what Eirtaé had assured us, just last week, was an insult of the highest degree. For once, I fervently hoped that everyone around us was familiar with the etiquette of Naboo. The more I could insult people without saying anything or appearing outwardly rude, the happier I'd be.

Unfortunately, by looking straight ahead, I also noticed the droid heading right toward us.

"Commander," Gunray also noticed the droid.

"Yes sir?" It was the same droid from upstairs

"Process them," And for the first time, he sounded cruel.

Had I been merely Sabé instead of the Queen, I would have sent them all very dirty looks to show that I wasn't afraid. As it was, I just kept walking.


	11. Jedi

**A/N: Okay, just to let you know, this may be the last update for a few weeks. It may not be, but it probably will be. Just though I'd give you all the heads up. Thanks so much for the reviews and please keep them coming! Constructive criticism (especially on this and the next few chapters) is more than welcome!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 10: Jedi_

I didn't know how Padmé did it. The longer I walked the awful, silent way to Camp Four, the more I admired her.

The dress was heavy. The shoes hurt. Everyone was walking really fast and, somehow, I had to keep up with them while still looking dignified. It was practically impossible. I was concentrating more on walking than I had since I first learned how.

And the part of my brain that wasn't concentrating on moving one foot in front of the other under the awful, heavy, hot dress, was trying to convince my head that no, falling backwards because of the irritatingly heavy feathers attached to the back of my head was _not _a good idea, thank you very much. Oh, and I was trying to act Queenly and fool the entire world, including the Governor of Theed, into thinking that I was Queen Amidala, really, and that they actually shouldn't be paying any attention to that strangely Amidala like girl who was following me around.

I thought I might have a panic attack if things got any more difficult, which really didn't bode well for my future as decoy seeing as all I was doing right then was walking. I had a bad feeling that this entire ruse was going to end in disaster.

After nearly tripping on a crack in the ground (only my thick, heavy skirts saved me from disaster, by making the trip appear like only an overly enthusiastic step), I stopped looking ahead in a dignified manner and instead focused my gaze firmly on the pavement in front of me.

Which was why, as opposed to remaining composed and calm, I stopped dead in my tracks when three _things _came tumbling off of a balcony right in front of us. My only comfort was that Governor Bibble froze too.

I watched in amazement as two of them quickly revealed themselves to be Jedi Knights (instead of dead bodies, which was what my first, horrified thought had been), as they ignited their lightsabers. I struggled to keep my face free of awe as I watched them attack the droids guarding us. It was almost like watching a dance, how gracefully and swiftly they destroyed all the droids. I felt a shock of envy but quickly pressed it down. The Queen would not be envious of someone's fighting ability. That was handmaiden territory.

"We should leave the streets, your highness," a tall, human Jedi with long hair announced, waving off to the side.

No kidding, I thought drily as Governor Bibble put a surprisingly comforting hand on my shoulder and ushered me away. I heard Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché, Padmé and Yané's comforting footsteps right behind me.

"Get their weapons," Panaka ordered the Queen's other protectors.

A small part of me felt smug: the handmaidens hadn't needed to reclaim any weapons because they'd never given theirs up to begin with. Hidden inside each of their dresses was a small hand blaster that had never left their sides. It was one of the clever ideas Wicate had come up with when redoing our entire wardrobes. Not only were we now wearing the height of fashion in shapeless, hooded cloaks, all of our dresses contained concealed pockets for our weapons.

The moment we reached a small alcove between two buildings, the long-haired Jedi began to explain himself.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor,"

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," Bibble said cuttingly, finally returning to his usual blustery self.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Panaka cut past my handmaidens to arrive at my side. I felt like laughing.

"The negotiations never took place," The Jedi retorted and my urge to laugh died immediately, "It is urgent that we contact the Republic,"

Good luck with that, I thought wryly as the Governor and I exchanged glances. I'm sure Padmé would have known almost immediately what Bibble was thinking from his expression, but, as I had no clue, I settled for looking at him solemnly in a dignified manner. I really hoped that would cover all my bases.

Never one for beating around the bush, Panaka quickly replied, "They've knocked down all our communications,"

"Do you have transports?" The Jedi asked, wasting no time mourning what couldn't be.

I decided then and there that I liked him, this strange, tall Jedi with the kind eyes.

"In the main hanger. This way," answered Panaka, gesturing in the hanger's direction.

I could have cried. We had to walk more.

Gathering up my energy and will power, I leaned forward and moved those heavy skirts. Governor Bibble, perhaps noticing my distress, perhaps simply being a gentleman (which was more likely, as Governor Bibble held chivalry in very high esteem while his observational skills were practically nonexistent), he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped pulled me forward as Panaka fell in behind me. This, of course, conveniently kept him closer to the real Queen while appearing as though he was still guarding me. I silently applauded his deviousness as we hurried toward the main hanger.

By the time we reached it, I was feeling totally pooped out. I was in really good shape: I practiced hand-to-hand combat every day, ran at least twice a day, and followed a really strict exercise regimen. But none of it had quite managed to prepare me for the reality of running around in little dainty, decorative slippers, with 12 different skirts on, while wearing a two or more pound headdress.

I hurried to stand next to the Jedi while Bibble stayed with Panaka. As I quickly crossing the open door of the hanger, I caught a glimpse inside it and what I saw terrified me.

It was completely full of droids. I subtly glanced at the two Jedi out of the corner of my eye. They were both humans wearing brown cloaks over tan tunics and leggings. The one that had been talking towered over everyone in the room and had long, greying brown hair. For some reason, he seemed to give off waves of tranquility as if he was completely in control and already knew that everything would end up fine. In contrast, the second Jedi was probably shorter than Panaka by an inch or so, had short hair that could have been blond, or brown or even red and seemed to radiate tightly controlled energy. While both of them were obviously gifted warriors, I didn't think the two of them alone would be able to take over the main hanger.

Panaka clearly agreed, "There are too many of them," He sounded frustrated.

"That won't be a problem," The tall Jedi stated, completely confident.

I wasn't, so much. There were about 200 droids in there, all armed and ready to go. We had two Jedi, six volunteer bodyguards, four handmaidens who were under strict orders to not reveal their skills unless death was imminent, one Queen masquerading as a handmaiden, one handmaiden masquerading as a Queen, one Captain of the Guard, the well renown pacifist Governor of Theed and one funny looking creature that might or might not have been a Gungan. I had no idea where we picked that one up from. Nonetheless, we probably couldn't have taken out 20 droids, much less 200, no matter what the Master Jedi thought.

"Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us," The tall Jedi said, sounding more like he was ordering me to than suggesting it.

Everyone looked at me.

This meant, unfortunately, that I would be required to speak again. Luckily, my answer could be taken almost directly out of my orders, ensuring that it was up to Queen Amidala's standards.

"Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people," I replied, meeting his eyes levelly.

"They will kill you if you stay," The Jedi responded.

Which put me in direct conflict with my very last order: to stay alive.

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble disagreed, somehow sounding dignified, but also like he'd willingly take on the entire Trade Federation for me. I immediately took back all the insulting things I'd ever thought about him and mentally apologized for the times I had mockingly imitated him for the other handmaidens.

Ever practical, Panaka expanded, "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her," He sounded stressed and frustrated.

I was never so grateful for the fact that the people of Naboo tended to talk about the Queen as though she wasn't there. I didn't want to have this debate. I didn't have any clue what I was supposed to do.

"The situation here is not what it seems," The Jedi turned, speaking directly to me. This, I knew, would instantly win him Padmé's regard. As useful as I was finding everyone talking about me as though I wasn't there, she absolutely despised it, thinking (rightly so) that it was demeaning and insulting. The Jedi continued, still speaking to me and not the Governor or Captain, "There is something else behind all this, your highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you," He firmly told me.

I agreed with him.

Padmé had talked just a week ago about how we had no worry of invasion because it was not something that would help the Federation, nor was it something that would follow their usual pattern. Then they invaded. They had to have ulterior motives. It was the only thing that made any sort of sense. In fact, the only part of the Jedi's speech that didn't impress me was the 'feelings' bit. As useful as intuition and instinct could be sometimes, they had no place in such important situations as ours.

"Please, your highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help," Bibble finally spoke to me, furthering the Jedi's case.

I quite firmly believed that Bibble and the Jedi had the right of it. However, Padmé hadn't revoked her orders. I was not to leave Naboo, even though I thought staying was almost criminally stupid.

I took a deep breath to say that I would be staying here, with my people, who needed me more. Just then, I felt a small, subtle tug on the bottom of my dress as though someone had stepped on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Padmé subtly remove her foot from where she'd treaded on my dress.

My orders had been revoked. But I still had no new ones. I slowly breathed out, trying to make it look as though I was still considering everything.

"If you are to leave, your highness, it must be now," the Jedi gently prodded me.

Thanks for the update Captain Obvious, I thought derisively, just let me wait for my orders, will you? Just as I thought that, I silently prayed that the confusion charms Padmé, Rabé, Saché, Eirtaé, Yané and I were wearing as anklets to prevent force users from telling us apart also shaded our thoughts and feelings. I thought they might.

Padmé coughed quietly from behind my left shoulder.

"Do you want a cough drop?" Yané, who sounded as though she were to my left, asked quietly.

"No, that's okay," Padmé whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Eirtaé, who sounded as though she were to my right, asked again.

"Well, alright, I'll take one," Padmé reluctantly agreed.

Yes! I thought, feeling like pumping my fist in the air. However, I kept my face perfectly neutral.

I had my orders. I turned away from the left, where Panaka and Naboo were firmly represented by the bodyguards, to my right, where the Jedi were waiting for my answer.

"I will plead our case to the Senate," I announced, hopefully sounding appropriately grave and regal.

The Jedi didn't waste any time, immediately turning around and heading into the hanger, followed directly by the other Jedi.

I gave Governor Bibble one more glance and immediately felt a rush of affection for the man who had looked after me while we were captured, gave his honest advice and who would, I knew, bravely remain behind to help protect our people.

"Be careful, Governor," I told the man, wishing him all the best, as I followed the Jedi into the droid filled hanger, praying it wouldn't be the last thing I'd ever do.


	12. Fly

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 11: Fly_

We walked straight into the hanger as if it were just a normal, everyday thing, Captain Panaka next to me and the Jedi leading us. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground, silently praying, _No one notice us, no one notice us, please, please, please no one notice us…_ because nothing good would happen when the droids noticed us.

"We need to free those pilots," Panaka announced, too loudly in my opinion, pointing at the poor Naboo captives who were sitting on the floor, weaponless, while droids surrounded them.

My eyes darted back to the floor as part of my dress got tangled up and I had to discreetly untangle it while still walking.

"I'll deal with that," I vaguely heard a cultured voice calmly announce as I continued to try and untangle my petticoats before anyone could notice while still walking. It was probably one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do.

Then, we stopped abruptly. With one more small backward kick, my petticoats returned to normal.

"Halt," a robotic voice ordered.

I glanced up. The Jedi had led us right up to a small division of droids. I really hoped we were going to find out the Jedi's brilliant plan soon, before more of the patrolling droids showed up; otherwise we were as good as dead.

"I'm an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant," The Jedi announced calmly.

I felt my heart sink. He was telling the truth and expecting it be enough. That was the worse plan I'd ever heard. We were dead. My only comfort was the fact that the long-haired Jedi was in front of me, meaning he'd probably be able to hold them off for a little while and Captain Panaka was beside me, who'd probably be able to cover for the handmaidens, the Queen and I while we turned tail and ran. Hopefully, I thought, we'd be able to get out of here mostly alive—as long as I could run fast enough in this dress, which, honestly, was a little questionable.

"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked while his underlings glanced at each other and fidgeted.

I wondered when they'd start shooting at us.

"To Coruscant," The Jedi calmly repeated, looking like he hadn't a clue that we were all about to die very quick deaths.

"Corucsant, uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait, uh, you're under arrest!" The idiotic droid finally decided, pointing at the Jedi menacingly.

And then both Jedi attacked. I stood watching in amazement for one short second while both of them once again moved fluidly, taking out more droids than I'd thought our entire party would be able to all without getting hit by the flying blaster bolts.

Then, realizing that there were _blaster bolts_ flying around, I started hightailing it onto the cruiser, picking up the front of my dress to help me run faster.

"Come on, move!" Panaka yelled, a bit late on the pickup, as I was already running up the ramp, with the Gungan right behind me.

I practically flew onto the ship, only briefly pausing before running off to the right where I vaguely remembered this ship's throne room being from the brief tour of the entire Starfleet we had went on a month or so ago.

Footsteps pounded behind me, while blasters still sounded from hanger. I reached the throne room and practically threw myself into the throne, feeling around desperately for the safety harness.

Just then, Eirtaé, Rabé and Padmé flew in behind me.

"It's down and to your left!" Padmé panted as she flung herself down onto one of the benches and began fastening herself in.

I felt a rush of panic as I realized that there were only the three of them, "Where are Yané and Saché?" I demanded, my voice accidentally slipping back to normal as I found the harness and quickly got myself in. If anything had happened to them… I thought fearfully.

"You ordered them to stay behind and help Governor Bibble," Eirtaé told me tightly as she, too, fastened herself in.

"Oh, of course," I replied sarcastically, "How could I have forgotten?"

Rabé and Padmé gave me tense smiles.

"New orders?" I asked lowly, as the ship suddenly lurched forward and we took off.

Padmé gave me a sharp look, before quietly saying, "Follow the Jedi's lead, don't harm Naboo and don't die,"

I gave her a sharp nod as we all fell into tense silence.

Moments later, the ship began to tremble and rock as we were shot at.

"The blockade," Rabé said tightly, "I don't know if we'll be able to…"

Just then, something huge must have hit the ship as we were roughly jolted to the side.

The alarms started to go off and Eirtaé went white.

"That's the alarm for the shield generator," She murmured as the turbulence suddenly got much, much worse, with more and more jolts, "If we don't get that fixed, we're done for,"

"Oh no," Rabé moaned, clutching onto the bottom of her seat with white-knuckled hands.

We waited in tense silent. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I had to work hard to keep my breathing slow. I kept picturing the ship going up in a massive fire ball. I kept picturing dead bodies, and the Governor receiving word of our deaths.

And then, suddenly, everything was calm again, like we were just on any other flight.

"We did it," Padmé breathed, letting out a short, breathless laugh as color flooded back into her face, "We did it!"

Eirtaé slumped into her seat, her eyes closing as she let out a long whoosh of air.

Rabé was still white, "Your highness, let's never, ever do that again," she said, her voice trembling.

I felt as though a massive weight was lifted off my chest, "We're alive," I announced faintly.

"And we're free," Padmé suddenly grinned.

"I'm going to be sick," Rabé moaned.

"Not yet, you're not," said Eirtaé grimly, unhooking herself and standing up, "We have to be in position. Panaka will probably be here to give us a status update. We have to be ready, calm and composed by then,"

"Ohhh," Rabé looked like she wanted to cry, but she took a deep, calming breath as Padmé and Eirtaé both stood up.

I released the safety harness and stood up as well, carefully smoothing out my dress and shaking out the many petticoats. I sat back down, spreading out the skirts so it sat around me elegantly. After I sat, I straightened out the thrice cursed, far too heavy headdress

"This is going to look so silly with only the three of us," Eirtaé muttered as she helped Rabé stand up, "No symmetry at all,"

"The horror," I remarked dryly, giving her a small smile so that she'd see I meant no harm.

Eirtaé gave me a tired smile back, "Mark my words. We'll look ridiculously uneven,"

"We still have to get in order," Rabé, looking a little steadier, pointed out, "They'll be here any moment now,"

"Right," Eirtaé said briskly, "Rabé, you stand there," she pointed behind my left shoulder, "I'll stand here," Eirtaé moved to stand behind my right shoulder, "And Padmé, you stand next to me,"

I heard the rustling of skirts as they got into position. Then, it was quiet. I took several deep breaths, pictured sitting on the railing and then schooled my face back into dignified indifference.

Footsteps sounded down the hall. I sat up perfectly straight.

Captain Panaka entered, followed by a beat up blue R2 unit and the two Jedi.

"Your highness," Captain Panaka bowed, the two Jedi following suit.

I nodded my head regally at them, "Captain Panaka, Ambassadors," I paused, hoping the Jedi might get the hint that we still hadn't been formally introduced and that some names would be greatly appreciated. They didn't, so I continued, "What has happened?"

"We have escaped the Trade Federation, your highness," Captain Panaka said, sounding very satisfied. He then went on to explain how, thanks to the gifted piloting of Ric Olie, we had escaped the blockade but we had still sustained some damages. As Eirtaé had said, our shield generator had been hit and our R2 units had been sent out.

The beat up little blue thing was the only one that survived.

Finally, Captain Panaka wrapped up his update by saying, "An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives,"

I felt like grinning at the little unit, who was looking around the throne room with interest.

Instead, I settled for a small smile, "It is to be commended," Which it definitely was; anything that saved our lives was nothing but wonderful in my book, "What is its number?"

Captain Panaka moved forward while the little droid let out a series of chirps and whistles, "R2-D2, your highness," Captain Panaka replied.

I smiled at the droid, "Thank you, Artoo Detoo,"

The droid beeped and hummed at me, moving back and forth a little and looking proud.

I immediately decided he deserved more. I really liked this little droid. Then, an evil thought hit me. An amusing way to get revenge for a million and one fittings and to stop Rabé, Eirtaé, Padmé and myself from looking silly and uneven.

Stifling an evil grin, I called, "Padmé,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Padmé give me a startled look before walking over toward Panaka and Artoo Detoo, giving me a confused stare.

I felt like jumping up and down and clapping, but instead continued with my thought, "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude,"

I saw a brief flash of disbelief in her eyes, before being replaced with amusement. She understood, I knew, that this was the promised revenge for her refusing to have any more fittings with Wicaté and forcing me to have them for her.

The droid made happy noises and I smiled at it. Then, forcing myself back to the situation at hand, I looked at Panaka.

"Continue, Captain," I ordered calmly as Padmé stood with the droid.

He glanced at me than turned to the two Jedi.

The tall, talkative one came forward, while the shorter, quieter one watched.

"Your highness," He began, "We are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation,"

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said tightly.

"You must trust my judgment, your highness," the tall man told me.

And, according to Padmé, I did. However, be that as it may, I thought it was entirely inappropriate to put my life and the Queen's life in the hands of two people whose names I didn't even know.

"Ambassadors, I am most grateful for your help," I began solemnly, and Panaka, thinking that I agreed with him, shot them a triumphant look, but I continued, "And I trust your judgment. We will go to Tatooine," Panaka looked frustrated as I kept going, "But I would like to learn of the situation which caused the negotiations with the Trade Federation to fail and how you came to be in Theed at such a fortunate time,"

I looked at them solemnly, with my very best Queen face on.

They exchanged startled looks before both bowing at me. A small smile flitted across Padmé's face as she bowed and, with the R2 unit, left the throne room. Behind me, I heard the small huff of air that meant that Eirtaé was simultaneously appalled and amused by my actions.

"Of course, your highness," the talkative Jedi bowed, "I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi," The short Jedi bowed and I vaguely noted that he was actually extremely good looking before turning back to Knight Jinn, "The Chancellor sent us to negotiate a settlement with the Trade Federation,"

He continued to weave a compelling tale of being ignored, attacked and eventually sneaking onto droid ships to arrive on planet. He told of running into the Gungan who accompanied us whose name, I discovered, was Jar-Jar Binks. Then, he glossed over several details and vaguely alluded to getting a transport before arriving in Theed. After his story (in which I suspected he skipped over the most interesting parts, such as where they got the transport), I nodded at him regally.

"Thank you for all you have already done on the part of the Naboo, Ambassador Jinn, Ambassador Kenobi. Your help is much appreciated," I formally thanked them.

Then they left with Captain Panaka, leaving me with Eirtaé and Rabé while we waited to arrive on Tatooine.


	13. Plan

**A/N: We are entering Tatooine territory. I am a little worried. Please let me know, HONESTLY, what you think of the next couple of chapters. I am uncertain about how realistic, intersting ect. some things are, and if you guys are too, I'd love to know so I can fix it sooner as opposed to later. Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews you've left and please, keep them coming! I love all kinds of feedback. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 12: Plan_

"I still can't believe you did that!" Padmé laughed, shaking her head, "I can't _believe_ you made me spend two hours cleaning off a droid!"

I laughed too, "Hey, I told you I'd get back at you for all those fittings you forced me to! And trust me," I grinned, "You got off easy,"

"I just can't believe you had the nerve to say that to the Jedi," Eirtaé shook her head, looking half disapproving, half amused, "They rescue us from the Federation's grasp, save our lives and then get us onto a ship so we could make it to Coruscant to plead with the Senate, and then you look down your nose at them and order them to tell you how they got there!"

"I thanked them first!" I protested, "Besides, how else was I going to find out their names? In case you forgot, they weren't exactly just telling us!"

"I'm glad you asked," Rabé smiled, "It was a fascinating story,"

"Even though there were more holes in it than in a fishing net," Padmé grumbled, "You should have demanded to know more. I learned practically nothing from the Gungan they brought along, and, from the sounds of it, Jinn skipped over the important parts,"

"Sorry, Padmé," I said, not feeling the slightest bit apologetic, "but I wasn't really sure how to go about questioning the Jedi who saved our lives multiple times to fill in the parts of their story that they deliberately left out. Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're about to become a lot quieter, your highness. My basic strategy is going to be 'avoid talking at all possible costs'. Because the less I talk, the fewer chances people will have to realize that something's off,"

"Smart," Eirtaé murmured, "Especially because no one considers you very talkative, milady," she turned to Padmé, "They'll only see the Queen as being so worried by the invasion that she's more easily lost in thought than usual,"

I shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable with the unexpected praised, "I hope,"

We were silent for a moment.

"I wonder what Yané and Saché are doing," Rabé quietly said, "I hope they're okay,"

"I'm sure they are," I quickly tried to reassure her, "They're both extremely capable,"

"Maybe," Eirtaé slowly responded, "But Saché panics, sometimes, and Yané… she's so young. She's only eleven," Eirtaé whispered, looking worried.

"I told them to find the other handmaidens," Padmé said, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, "I told them to protect Governor Bibble and try to help him in any way they could. He'll look out for them, I think," Padmé bit her lip.

"I'm sure he will," I agreed softly, trying not to think about it too hard, "Padmé," I changed the subject, "What are we going to do when we land on Tatooine? Send some pilots out for parts?"

Padmé shook her head, "No. I think… I think the tall Jedi—Qui-Gon Jinn, right?—is going to go and look for parts. Most of the pilots have never actually been off of Naboo while the Jedi have been to all sorts of planets and know a little bit about everything. I think they'll have more luck fitting in and finding the parts. Panaka said that the Gungan, Jar-Jar, will be going with to make him seem more innocent and the R2 unit is going so it can store the names and descriptions of the parts we'll need. But I—" Padmé frowned, "I don't know. What Panaka said about Tatooine worries me. I don't like the fact that he doesn't want us there,"

Eirtaé sighed loudly, "I wish we knew more!" she exclaimed, "It's so irritating having to depend on everyone else for information all the time. How are we supposed to know who's right?"

Padmé's eyes lit up, "That's it! Of course," she breathed, looking excited.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Padmé," Rabé began carefully, "You've got that look in your eye. The same one Sabé gets before she does something stupid. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to go with. I'm going to go with Qui-Gon Jinn and Jar-Jar to Tatooine, where I can make my own conclusions about things," Padmé explained, her eyes alight.

Shock reigned for one silent moment. Then, the room exploded.

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

"Think of the risk!"

"That's completely inappropriate!"

"You could get killed!"

"Panaka will never agree to it!"

"Stars!_ We_ don't agree to it!"

"That's so reckless!"

"How am I supposed to know what to do if you're gone?"

"The Jedi won't let you either!"

"That's not what I meant, Padmé!"

"No, milady! Just no!"

But Padmé's eyes were hard and her jaw set. And once Padmé had decided something, she wouldn't be moved by anything. Still, we kept trying. For hours.

Finally, Padmé snapped, "Look, I'm going to do this no matter what you say! And, since I'm Queen, what I say goes. I'll tell Panaka about it when we get closer to landing. He can't argue. I'm above him. He has to listen. And so do you," She glared at all of us, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day," And then she grabbed her nightgown, and stormed into the refresher.

"She's right," Eirtaé cursed, looking furious, "The stubborn idiot is right! There's absolutely nothing we can do to stop her,"

"What will we do if she gets hurt though? Or if the Jedi finds out?" Rabé asked, looking fearful, "I mean, the anklets fooled Vetran, but he wasn't trained at all,"

Eirtaé and I exchanged worried looks. Rabé had a point.

After my nightmare about fooling force sensitives, Yané had gone on a mad quest, where she frantically combed, and searched and hunted for books about hiding force signatures in every library in Theed. After about a hundred dead ends and debunked theories, Yané had finally come across some old charms in an ancient book, with pages made of some strange thing called _paper_ at the University library. These charms, the book had said, could help obscure and confuse force signatures when used by multiple people.

So, feeling doubtful, we had followed the instructions in the book and made five charms each and then attached them to an anklet. We wore the ones we had made constantly for three weeks ("To soak up your force signature," Yané had explained) before switching and wearing everyone else's for one week ("To cover your signature up with everyone else's," Yané had added) before throwing them all in a pot with some gross, goopy mixture inside while we stood around it holding hands and chanting things ("The chant is probably more symbolic than anything else, but there might be something important about standing around it while talking," Yané had shrugged, "I'm not sure, but we better do it anyway. This is to make sure the anklets continue to work by sealing in our different and confused force signatures, so we want to make sure this part goes perfectly,").

Then, we had worn them when Ekie Vetran, a notable Naboo force user who was infamous for being blunt, came to talk with the Queen. After a few moments of idle chit-chat, Vetran had asked, bewildered, if everyone was feeling okay, because, for some reason, our force signatures kept swirling and changing and flitting between the five of us. In fact, he'd said, he wasn't even sure how many of us there were. He didn't say one word though, questioning why the Queen was acting as a handmaiden while a handmaiden was pretending to be Queen. We figured that meant the charms worked and had worn them ever since.

"Well," I finally said, "There's not really much we can do about that, is there? Since Queen Amidala has made it clear that she's going to Tatooine, no matter what common sense says, we'll just have to keep wearing the anklets and hoping for the best,"

Just then, Padmé stalked out of the refresher and flung herself onto her bed, still looking furious.

Rabé, Eirtaé and I exchanged glances. Then I sighed. As her handmaidens, it was our duty to support her no matter what, even when what she was doing was criminally stupid. The three of us walked over to her bed and cautiously sat down. She glared up at us balefully.

"We're sorry, milady," Rabé sighed, "We didn't mean to be disrespectful, we're just worried about you,"

"And you can't say we don't have a reason to be," Eirtaé pointed out, before sighing and continuing, "Still, we're your handmaidens and you know we'll support you, your highness, no matter what,"

"Just be careful, won't you?" I pleaded, "I don't want to have to explain to the Naboo, Governor Bibble and the Jedi that I was just pretending to be you while you went and got yourself killed,"

Padmé stared at us stonily for several minutes before sighing and sitting up.

"I wasn't planning on getting killed or doing anything stupid, Sabé," she said, sounding tired, "I just want to see the planet for myself, get an idea of what is we're dealing with,"

"We know, milady. And it—it _is_ a good idea," Eirtaé admitted reluctantly, "I just wish you'd let one of us do it for you,"

"Well, I won't," Padmé said with a hint of a scowl.

"We know," smiled Rabé, "And at least you'll be with a Jedi, so I think you'll be okay,"

"I'll be fine," Padmé said, rolling her eyes at us, "You three are such worrywarts,"

"What can we say, your highness?" I shrugged, "It's part of the job description,"

"It's annoying," retorted Padmé, "Understandable," she reluctantly added, "But annoying,"

"So," Eirtaé shifted a bit on the bed, "Who's the lucky one who gets to break the news to Panaka?"

And with that, we were on solid, comfortable ground again, planning and preparing and not getting any sleep.

Finally, through the use of many diagrams, charts and scribbled notes, we came up with a workable plan that all of us could agree on and we had even found, buried at the very back of the Wardrobe that Wicaté had insisted be put in all of the starships the Queen might ever go on, a simple outfit with a blue shirt, over tunic, pants and sturdy boots. It would be perfect for Padmé's undercover mission.

"Okay," Eirtaé said, surveying the outfit with approval, "I felt us enter the atmosphere just a little bit ago, so we're probably going to be landing soon. I'll go talk to Panaka," Here she grimaced but, since she wasn't pretending to be the Queen like I was or responsible for doing Padmé's hair in a traditional peasant style like Rabé, she was the only choice, "while you get Padmé ready for the trip. I'll also make sure Artoo Detoo is okay with going—Are you sure I actually have to ask him, Sabé?—and pass the word onto Ambassador Jinn about what the plan is," Eirtaé turned to leave but then paused, "Are you positive you can get the dress on by yourself, Sabé? I can stay and—"

I grinned at her, "Oh, stop your stalling. Captain Panaka isn't going to kill you, I promise. Besides, think of what Saché will say when she finds out that you ordered Panaka around!"

Eirtaé rolled her eyes and left.


	14. Stall

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! We're now on Tatooine, where not much happens to Sabe that we know about, so I've gotten a little creative. Please let me know what you think!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 13: Stall_

I sat. Bored out of my skull, I sat. Rabé and Eirtaé stood behind me, perfectly still, the picture of what a handmaiden was to look like. Two of the pilots we had rescued from the hanger were standing outside the door in a pitiable attempt to make the throne room look more official.

I desperately wanted to order them to go do something useful and to close the doors behind them, so that Rabé, Eirtaé and I could play cards or gossip, or _something_; anything to make this awful waiting easier.

The throne room was hot and my dress was uncomfortable and the headdress was heavy. I was bored.

I had been sitting in the throne room for hours, ever since Padmé left with Ambassador Jinn. I had only spoken once, when Captain Panaka came in to say that Padmé, Jinn, Jar-Jar and Artoo Detoo had left to get the parts. I had thanked him. And that was it. For the past three hours, that was it.

Just when I began to pretending to faint just so I could get out of the room, I heard footsteps.

I blinked and rapidly refocused my eyes. I heard the soft rustle of velvet as Eirtaé and Rabé stood up even straighter.

One of the pilots walked into the room and gave an incredibly deep bow, glancing up at me in awe, "Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to see you, milady,"

I waited, fully expecting him to get out of the bow and let Ambassador Kenobi in, like Panaka would have. He didn't.

There was an awkward pause.

Then he looked up at me, from where he was still bowing, adoration radiating from him. He was clearly expecting me to say something.

Thinking quickly I nodded my head at him regally, "Let him in. Thank you, Pilot,"

"Jans," he filled in quickly, thinking I wanted his name, even though I didn't, "Quinton Jans,"

"Thank you, Pilot Jans," I repeated, once again nodding regally. He still didn't move. I paused, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

Then, taking a wild guess, I tried, "You may let Ambassador Kenobi in now,"

Pilot Jans still remained bowed down low in front of me.

"You are dismissed," I tried again, "Thank you," I added, trying to soften the blow a little.

Pilot Jans shot out of his bow, his face a bright red, "Thank you, your highness," he practically squealed before spinning out of the room toward the door where, I saw with some amount of horror, Ambassador Kenobi was standing, directly in my line of vision. He was obviously fighting a smile.

"The Queen says you can go in now," Pilot Jans obediently dictated, even though I had absolutely no doubt that the Jedi had heard the entire, awful exchange.

"Thank you," Kenobi replied in his soft, cultured voice.

Then, he walked into the throne room, paused several feet away from me and bowed. However, unlike the idiotic pilot, he actually managed to stand up straight in a reasonable amount of time.

"Ambassador Kenobi," I acknowledged, forcing myself to sound Queenly and not sleepy, "How may I be of help to you?"

"I have received a comm call from Master Jinn," Kenobi explained, getting straight to the point, "He wishes to know what we have on board the ship, for bartering purposes. While I have done an inventory of most of the ship, I was wondering if I might have permission to see your and your handmaidens' quarters,"

My mind went blank. Of all the things I was expecting, that was not one of them.

Then, my thoughts started to whirl, quickly cataloguing the shape our rooms were in and whether or not it would be appropriate for the Jedi to see it.

Our beds were made, I thought frantically, our nightgowns were folded up neatly, there were no embarrassing underclothes lying around… but our weapons were in plain sight and…. Suddenly, it felt like my heart had stopped. We had never cleaned up the diagrams and flimsies full of notes about our ideas to get Padmé safely to and from Tatooine.

In fact, if I remembered right, and I had a bad feeling I did, we even had a particularly large flimsy entitled "How to Tell Panaka the Queen's going to the Spaceport without Dying" propped up against Rabé's headboard. This, as it happened, was not the ideal thing for the Jedi to see and might possibly give away our secret. But it wasn't like I could tell him that he couldn't do inventory of our room. He wouldn't be asking if it wasn't necessary. Besides, according to Padmé's latest orders, I was still the Jedi's biggest yes-man. Whatever they said, went. Panic began to rise up, but I quickly shoved it into a far corner of my mind while I swiftly tried to think of my options.

"Eirtaé," I quickly decided, praying that she would catch on and that she was a really fast cleaner, "Please ask Captain Panaka to pull Wicaté's pricing list for you and meet us in our quarters,"

Wicaté's pricing list was a long list of how much all the fabrics cost and how much time and man-power (and thus wage) went into each dress. She made it to bully all of us into taking really, really good care of her precious creations. Luckily, it would also be absolutely essential for helping Kenobi judge the worth of the Wardrobe. However, Captain Panaka didn't have it. It was taped to the door of the Wardrobe, thus providing Eirtaé with time to hide all the evidence of Padmé's and my switch. Hopefully.

Eirtaé stepped forward, and gave me a brief bow before leaving as quickly as proper etiquette allowed. I privately prayed that she'd start running the moment she was out of sight. I didn't know how long I could stall Kenobi for.

I did know that my brilliant plan of keeping my mouth shut just went flying out the window, though.

"Wicaté is one of my handmaidens," I explained to Kenobi, trying to draw out this conversation for as long as possible, my mind still spinning, "She is in charge of creating and maintaining my wardrobe. Whenever she creates a dress, she always keeps careful track of the amount of materials she uses, as well as the number of hours it took, thus giving us a rough estimate of how much it cost to make. However," I continued, "She never says which dress the price is for. So, the list, unfortunately, contains the price for every piece of clothing I own and it will be up to us to figure out which dresses are in this particular wardrobe. Other than that, I don't believe I have anything of value in my rooms. But you are, of course, welcome to check," I told him graciously, studiously ignoring my pounding heart.

Kenobi bowed, "Thank you, your highness. You've been of great help,"

He looked like he was about to go, which wouldn't have given Eirtaé nearly enough time to find suitable hiding places for everything.

I quickly stood up, "This way, then," I announced, deciding to lead him to the rooms. I hoped it didn't look too dumb or obvious.

Kenobi looked startled, but nodded and waited for me and Rabé to sweep by—very, very slowly. I walked as slowly as I possibly could while still looking stately and purposeful. Which meant that a baby just learning how to crawl could have gone faster than us, I thought, stifling a wild urge to laugh. I hoped Ambassador Jinn didn't need the estimates right away.

Kenobi slowly walked with us, a half-step behind me and a half-step ahead of Rabé. I could almost feel his impatience as we finally reached the door out of the throne room.

"Your Highness!" Pilot Jans gasped, jumping to attention, throwing his hand up in salute, losing his balance and almost falling over.

"Pilot Jans," I nodded regally, stopping to talk to him, "Ambassador Kenobi and I are going to take inventory of the possessions in my quarters for Ambassador Jinn,"

I nodded at him again and then slowly, so slowly that I caught a flash of a grin fly across Rabé's face before being replaced with her usual blank expression, turned back around and continued down the hall.

Awkward silence reigned as we made our way down the hall at a snail's pace.

"What does Ambassador Jinn wish the inventory for?" I finally asked, just to break the awful, uncomfortable silence, abandoning the 'don't talk' plan in earnest.

"Several of the shops that he went to in search of the parts told him that they would much prefer to be paid in something other than Republic credits, something more substantial. He was merely wondering if we had anything such as that on the ship," Kenobi explained, very formally.

Padmé, I knew, would not be very happy with that answer. Since we had gone no more than three feet from the throne room and, even at this pace, we didn't have very far to go, I rapidly decided to continue the conversation in the tone Queen Amidala would.

In fact, I thought almost giddily (after all day of sitting in a room doing nothing, this seemed like a strange, horrible sort of adrenaline rush), in order to make my point all the more clear, I came to a complete stop and turned to face the impatient Ambassador straight on.

I looked up to meet his blue-grey eyes. I was once again startled by how handsome he was. However, I did my best to banish that thought and continued.

"Ambassador Kenobi," I paused for dramatic effect and stared up at him, doing my best to look reproachful, intimidating and regal at the same time—I didn't know how well I succeeded since Kenobi simply continued to look at me politely, "Do you think me weak? Or simple-minded?" It was, I thought with relief, 100% Queen Amidala and had even startled a slight reaction out of Kenobi. I continued, "I know full well that Ambassador Jinn did not tell me the complete story concerning your arrival on Naboo. However, I did not question him because it was not my place and I trust that the information he withheld will not harm me," I continued to meet his eyes evenly, "But it is my people, my planet that will suffer should we be unable to repair the ship. It is my place to know how the situation is progressing, so that I may better prepare for our next course of action," I stared at him for one very long moment. I drew it out for as long as I felt I realistically could, still desperately playing for time. However, when Kenobi gave me a very small nod and began to look sort of rueful, I knew I had to break the staring contest off.

I gave him a short nod, turned forward and began to creep along again, my heart still thundering madly. I liked the original plan better than this new one.

"Your Highness," Kenobi began again, "Master Jinn has encountered a number of difficulties in procuring the parts we need. There is only one shop at this spaceport that sells the parts for a J-type 327 Nubian. The owner of that shop refuses to accept Republic credits for pay and, in order to get the parts, we will need to barter something else. Master Jinn wishes to know what we have so that he may better prepare for his next course of action,"

I sharply turned to look at him, wondering if he was poking fun of me. However, the expression on his face looked perfectly serious, even if his eyes were, perhaps, dancing a bit. I didn't say anything because, just then, we had arrived at our quarters. Not thinking of anything else I could do to stall him, I instead did the next best thing: gave Eirtaé warning that we were coming in.

"Thank you, Ambassador Kenobi," I politely acknowledged, pitching my voice to be slightly louder than usual, "Here are our quarters," I continued as Rabé slowly, so terribly slowly, moved around me open the door to them.

I leisurely led the way inside, sending up a quick prayer that we'd given Eirtaé enough time. Panic once again began to creep into my mind, but I firmly pushed it aside. I didn't have time to panic.

"This is the bedroom," I said rather unnecessarily as he looked around the tiny compartment that had four beds crammed tightly inside. The beds, I thought with an inward frown, appeared to have been remade neater than I remembered. However, the incriminating flimsies were, thankfully, also nowhere in sight. "I don't believe there is anything of any value in here except, perhaps, Eirtaé's datapad and my flimsies. Of course, you are free to look around to see if there is anything else of value I may not have mentioned,"

"Thank you, milady," Kenobi gave another small short bow.

"This," I slowly swept forward toward the door to the wardrobe, fervently praying that Eirtaé was ready for us, "is the wardrobe. Its contents should be of some worth,"

I opened the door and Eirtaé spun around.

"Your Highness!" She quickly bowed, "I have found Wicate's pricing list,"

"Thank you, Eirtaé," I said gravely as she handed me the sheet of flimsy, bowed again and left the wardrobe to stand with Rabé at the door, "Here you are, Ambassador Kenobi. I hope you will find it helpful," Then, before he could respond, I turned to Eirtaé again, "Eirtaé, please stay and give Ambassador Kenobi assistance should he require it,"

Hopefully, I prayed, she'd also be able to lead him away from the stowed pieces of evidence.

"Of course, milady," Eirtaé murmured.

"Good luck, Ambassador Kenobi," I bid him good-bye as Rabé and I slowly walked toward the door and out of the room. As I passed by Eirtaé, I gave her a questioning look.

She twitched and, for one moment, looked completely frazzled, "Maybe," she whispered as I brushed by. I grimaced but kept walking, trying to calm my pounding heart.


	15. Reign

**A/N: Okay, you know how a few chapters ago I said there'd be longer waits between updates, and then there weren't? Well, now there will be. I'm still working on this, and I should hopefully still update at least once every two weeks if not more often, but the whole 'twice a week' and 'every week' thing may not happen so much. That being said, thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 14: Reign_

When supper time came, I immediately requested to eat alone in my room. And then, for the first time all day, Rabé, Eirtaé and I were alone. The moment the door shut behind us, we all let out a loud exhale and slumped, as if huge weights had just been taken off our shoulders.

"Did he find anything?" I demanded, whirling to face Eirtaé.

She shook her head, looking exhausted, "No. I just managed to shove the Pros and Cons flimsy up my dress when you entered. If you had opened that wardrobe just a second sooner, you'd all have seen my underwear,"

I let out a shaky laugh, "Oh stars, that was too close,"

"Let's not do that again," Rabé agreed, trudging over to her bed.

"Don't sit down!" Eirtaé barked just before Rabé's behind touched the covers.

With effort, Rabé managed to get back into a standing position.

"Why not?" She asked, bewildered.

Eirtaé rubbed a hand over her face and let out a wild laugh, "That's where I hid our blasters,"

Rabé went white, "Oh stars," She moaned, before lying down on the floor, her hands covering her face.

"How did you stall for so long, anyway?" Eirtaé asked, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, "The entire time I was hiding everything, I was getting ready for you to come in. I nearly panicked trying to come up with a lie that would explain everything. I didn't think there was a chance in the world that I'd finish in time,"

I lifted the heavy headdress off my head and then, very careful not to harm the dress, sat down with my back against the door.

"I don't think I've ever walked that slow in my life," I explained wearily, "A toddler just learning to crawl could have passed us by,"

"The bit where you told him off was genius, too," Rabé peaked out from behind her hands long enough to add.

At Eirtaé's questioning look, I explained the walk down to the quarters. By the end of it, she was staring at me with wide-eyes.

Then she let out a helpless laugh, "I'm so glad that was you and not me. I don't think I'd ever have come up with something so like Padmé. She'd be applauding you for putting him in his place if she knew,"

"I wish she were here," I mumbled, closing my eyes, "I think I might have a heart-attack soon if I have to keep this up too much longer,"

"It would be better if it could just be exciting all the time, or boring all the time," Rabé moaned, pushing herself up on her elbows "It's the mind-numbing mixed with the almost-discovered that's going to kill me,"

"You can say that again," Eirtaé muttered in bad-tempered agreement.

We all sat in silence for a moment. I missed the days of peace, I thought longingly, where all I had to worry about was dealing with Wicaté's fashion madness and Panaka trying to beat us up.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound right above my head.

I let out a yelp and, trying desperately to pull my blaster out from under my gigantic dress while turning around to face the door, I got twisted up in my dress and fell to the floor in a tangle of black silk and cotton petticoats.

"It's okay!" Rabé quickly reassured me as she ran over to help me up, "It's just the door! Just the door!"

I let out string of dirty words I'd heard the older girls at the orphanage use.

"Hide!" Eirtaé hissed as Rabé scooped up my headdress and dragged me over to the wardrobe.

The door buzzed again. Rabé shoved me into the wardrobe and then slammed her hand into the control panel—the door quickly slid shut, leaving me standing in the dark with dresses on either side of me.

Taking in a shaky breath, I buried my head in my hands and tried to calm my breathing. This was not good, I thought miserably, I was too tense. Someone was going to notice that something was wrong with the Queen and then the game would be up. And Padmé would be in danger. And then she'd die and it would be all my fault and…I let out a choked sob.

I couldn't do this. It was too much. It was all too, too much. I wasn't a Queen, or a noble, or anyone at all. I was just an orphan who could shoot straight and looked like Padmé Amidala. I was in way over my head.

"Of course," Eirtaé's voice carried over clearly, "The Queen will be there momentarily. Thank you,"

But, I thought with a sinking heart, I was also all we had. I took deep, gulping breaths and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from my eyes without it smearing my make-up. We undoubtedly wouldn't have time to redo it.

With shaking hands, I picked up the headdress Rabé had unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

I was sliding it on when the wardrobe door glided open again.

Eirtaé and Rabé were both staring at me, looking horribly solemn and afraid.

"We're receiving a transmission from home," Rabé announced, her voice shaking slightly.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "I take it we're to go to the throne room then?"

"Yes," answered Eirtaé, "Panaka and Ambassador Kenobi are being summoned too. Apparently there's some sort of sandstorm coming on and they don't think Padmé, Master Jinn, Jar-Jar, and Artoo Detoo will make it back tonight. So we're going to be alone again,"

"Wonderful," I sighed.

But then I straightened my shoulders and took another deep shuddering breath.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with then," I tried to give them a smile.

They tried to smile back.

Then, we all resumed our roles and strode toward the throne room.

When we got there, two pilots were still standing guard, their faces white.

I nodded to them and slipped past them into the throne room, where another pilot, this one looking worried, stood. He bowed to me. I silently sat down in the throne while Eirtaé and Rabé quietly resumed their posts on either side of me.

Only moments later, Captain Panaka and Ambassador Kenobi entered and took seats on the bench to my right.

The pilot then cautiously walked over to the middle of the room.

I nodded at him, wordlessly giving him permission to explain himself.

"I'm Pilot Watsana and I was sitting my turn in the cockpit," The pilot explained awkwardly, "when the control panel said that we were receiving a transmission. So I sent it straight to message, just like I was told to. And, um, here it is," The pilot uncomfortably left the middle of the room and turned on the transmission, before skulking off in the left back corner.

I clasped my hands together in my lap and tried to mentally prepare myself. Whatever had been sent probably wouldn't be good.

Governor Bibble flickered into being.

I listened in growing horror while he detailed the situation on Naboo: how Saché had created a distraction that allowed most of the handmaidens to make it into the city, but had gotten caught herself and tortured for her efforts; how he'd only barely gotten away thanks to Yané's extensive knowledge of the secret passages and hidden libraries but that she'd refused to come with him, saying that she had to stay to help Saché; about how some volunteer guards had tried to lead a revolt, but had then been killed as examples; how the Trade Federation were looking for him and would probably re-capture him in a day or so and how the Trade Federation had cut off all food supplies and said that no more would be handed out until the Queen came back.

"The death toll is catastrophic! We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me," Governor Bibble pleaded, looking haunted before flickering out of view again.

My hands were clenched in my lap so tightly that my fingers were tingling.

"It's a trick,"

I turned, striving to keep my face empty and blank, to see Obi-Wan Kenobi rising to his feet.

"Send no reply," He ordered, "Send no transmissions of any kind,"

And then he left the room.

I almost screamed after him (to come back, and just what did he mean 'it was a trick', and how could he know, and he couldn't just leave like that, because what if, well, what if it was _true_?) but remembered myself just in time. I just watched him leave.

"Thank you, Pilot Watsana," I said, keeping my voice even through dint of pure will power, "We appreciate what you have done,"

"Of course, milady," And then the pilot practically ran from the room, leaving me alone with Captain Panaka, Eirtaé and Rabé.

"Your Highness?" Captain Panaka asked quietly, reminding me that as long as I was wearing Padmé's clothes and make-up, I was in charge. I had to make the decisions.

I didn't say anything. Before Padmé had left, she had given me my two golden rules: I was to follow what the Jedi said and I was to protect the people of Naboo.

She had never said what I was supposed to do when those two orders came into conflict.

"A moment, Captain," I finally said. Unlike the true Queen Amidala, I could not make important decisions in seconds. I could not think everything through that fast. I was good at bluffing, and lying on the spot, but I was not confident enough or knowledgeable enough to do so when it was something so important.

Trying to get past the horror of what the Governor had said, I tried to think things through logically. The chance of it being a trap like the Jedi said vs. the chance that it was true, I thought furiously. Okay, I speculated, if it was true, that meant that people were dying and Naboo was in a bad shape, so then what? Go back? I wondered. How? We were stranded. And even if we weren't, it would mean leaving Senator Palpatine to talk to the Senate alone. It would mean signing the treaty and making it impossible for the Trade Federation to be punished. We couldn't do that, I knew. We couldn't. The true Queen would never allow it. Which meant…

"Send no transmissions. Whether or not it's the truth, there is nothing we can do," I ordered, feeling strangely detached.

Captain Panaka bowed, "Of course, your highness. I'll pass that on for you,"

"Thank you, Captain," I nodded.

Captain Panaka left to spread my orders to the rest of the crew.

I sat for a few more moments, staring off into space, concentrating on breathing evenly.

Finally, I stood up, "Come," I faintly ordered Rabé and Eirtaé and, together, the three of us walked back to our room.

The door slid shut behind us.

"How could you?" Rabé breathed, her eyes wide and horrified, "How could you just leave them like that? They said they were torturing Saché, Sabé._ Saché_. And Yané must have been caught by now. She's only eleven, Sabé, just a little girl. How could you leave her like that? How could you agree with that Jedi? People are _dying_, Sabé,"

"I—" I stared at Rabé, sweet little Rabé who never got mad at anyone, not knowing what to say. Because she was right. People were dying. Our friends were being hurt and our people suffering but… "We're stranded, Rabé. How would we get there?"

"We'd find a way, just like we'll find a way to Coruscant!" Rabé snapped, "I don't understand how you could just_ leave_ them like that! With no hope, no help! Governor Bibble was kind to you, he's a good man! He wouldn't be telling us to contact him if he didn't know it was safe. He wouldn't ever allow himself to be used as bait! He—You—I just—I can't talk to you right now," Rabé shook her head, looking at me as if she'd never even seen me before, "I just—I can't," And then she fled to the fresher.

I watched her go, feeling a little sick. Then, slowly, not sure what I'd find, I turned to Eirtaé.

"Eirtaé?" I whispered, searching her face desperately for something, anything that indicated that I had done the right thing, that I had made the right choice.

"I—" Eirtaé swallowed, "I don't know, Sabé," she slowly shook her head, "I don't know what you should have done. I—it's—Saché and Yané and my parents… they're all there, Sabé. They're all still on Naboo, starving and hurting. And I know we're stuck, and that maybe they were trying to trace us, but I just—" Eirtaé broke off from her increasingly loud tirade. She was silent for a long, long time before saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day,"

And then she turned away from me.

I stared at her as she gathered up her nightgown, at our dinner forgotten on the small table, and then at the refresher door where I could hear Rabé crying inside.

Suddenly, the headdress and the gown and the makeup felt like it was suffocating me and the room looked like it was growing smaller and smaller. I couldn't breathe.

I walked to the wardrobe as quickly as I could without running, trying to hide how panicked and sick I was feeling. I couldn't take it any longer.

I couldn't be Queen Amidala anymore. I was just Sabé. Just Sabé Reccen. Just a handmaiden. Not a Queen. I ran to the wardrobe and slammed the door shut behind me. I got out of the dress as quickly as I could without ripping anything. I stripped off the ten layers of petticoats, and tossed the headdress to the ground. With trembling hands, I wiped off the thick layer of make-up on my face and grabbed my handmaiden dress; the one that Padmé had been wearing. I threw it on, securing the hood tightly and pulling it low on my face.

I left the wardrobe, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground as I strode toward the exit; the way out of this stifling room.

"Where are you going?" Eirtaé asked sharply as I passed.

"For a walk," I replied, not even slowing as I pressed the button to open the door.

"You can't do that! They'll realize that—"

But I was already gone.


	16. Storm

**A/N: So, this wait wasn't too long, right? Especially considering my internet went out, right? Anyway, once again, thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing and please let me know what you think. Reviews are always, always welcome, especially ones with constructive criticism! Also, if anyone knows someone who'd be willing to BETA this and would let me know, I'd appreciate it. I tried to go to the list of BETAS but, even though I sent out three emails, only one of them responded and that was to say I should try again in a month, because she was really busy at the moment. So, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 15: Storm_

I walked quickly through the halls, passing by pilots without even acknowledging them, my head swimming and my heart sick.

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly hissed as I was yanked off to the side.

I glanced up, startled, to see Panaka glaring down at me, looking furious.

"Are you trying to let everyone know what is going on? Are you trying to give the decoy ruse away?" Panaka demanded quietly.

I glared at him and yanked my arm away from his grasp, "Leave me be, Panaka," I snarled, "It's none of your business where I'm going!"

"Oh yes it is," Panaka growled, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me back toward him, "The Queen's not here, which means I'm in charge of you. So tell me, _where are you going_?"

I glowered at him and he glowered back.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I dropped my eyes. I felt so, so tired.

"I'm just going outside, okay? I just need some time to think, is all," I mumbled quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You can't," Panaka snapped.

My eyes flew back to his, glaring furiously, "Watch—"

"There's a sandstorm out there. No one can go outside," Panaka firmly reminded me.

I closed my eyes and willed myself not to cry.

"If you need to be alone, then you can go to the cockpit. It's locked up for the night, so no one should be in there. The password is the usual," Panaka finally said after a small pause, letting my arm go and sounding tired, "Just don't be seen,"

I summoned up a small, wry smile, and forced myself to look at him, "I won't be, but, even if I was, no one would be able to tell me apart from Eirtaé or Rabé," I started to walk away, but then paused, looking back, "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it,"

Panaka gave me a sharp nod before walking off.

Slowly, silently I slipped to the cockpit. I carefully keyed in the code and the door swooshed open.

It was wonderfully, wonderfully empty. I closed the door behind me and slowly moved forward to the pilot seat. I sank down into it, pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the blowing, blinding sand dancing around furiously outside the ship. I could hear it whistling and roaring even through the window.

I sat numbly watching the storm, trying so, so hard not to think of anything, not to feel anything. To just be.

I didn't know how long I sat there, watching the storm swirl around outside, almost desperately wanting to join it; to stand in the middle of the whirling, choking, killing sand and just scream. Scream until I was more worried about which way was up and which way was down than if I'd made the right choice. Scream until the pain of the scourging sand covered up the pain the people of Naboo must be feeling. Scream until I couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel anymore.

Then, I heard the whoosh of the door behind me, and I immediately reverted back to my childhood, pulling my knees even tighter to my chest, burying my head between them and desperately thinking _If I can't see you, you can't see me_ over and over again.

But, of course, that only ever works in fairy tales and when adults are trying to humor small children.

"Oh, hello," a horribly familiar voice said, "I didn't know anyone was in here,"

_Liar_, I thought dully. Obi-Wan Kenobi used the force. Everyone knew that force users could detect life forms. That was why we had to make the charms to fool them, so that even if he knew we were alive, he wouldn't know who we were.

"Hello," I mumbled, keeping my face buried in my knees.

Maybe he'd get the hint, I hoped, although I had a bad feeling that, if he did, he'd just ignore it. I didn't know what I'd do if I had to leave before he did. Panaka had told me not to let anyone see me and I knew how important that was. As much as I might be wrong for the job of decoy, as much as I might wish that I was just a regular handmaiden, I wasn't. And, until Queen Amidala was out of danger, I had a job to do and I couldn't afford to let anything jeopardize it.

"You are one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens, are you not?" He asked, sounding friendly and also closer. There was a small noise that I assumed came from him sitting down in the co-pilot's chair, but I wasn't sure since my head was still buried in my knees.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," He introduced himself, "Although I'm sure you heard that when I spoke to the Queen,"

I was too tired to be anything but polite or horribly truthful and being horribly truthful had far too many unpleasant consequences.

"Pleasure," I muttered.

There was a small pause, where he was probably waiting for me to say my name. However, the Jedi was out of luck. Sabé Reccen was, technically, not even on this starship. She was still on Naboo.

"I—" The Jedi hesitated and, when he continued, he sounded uncertain, "I don't mean to pry, but I was wondering if you'd mind me asking you a few questions. We—We didn't receive too much information on the exact social hierarchy of Naboo or even much about your planet at all past the fact that you are peaceful, some information about your trade routes and the fact that Queen Amidala is young,"

"She is not that young," I couldn't stop myself from saying, "She is fourteen. Queen Evatena was only eleven when she was elected and she is responsible for the University as well as many other great things,"

"Eleven?" Kenobi sounded curious, "Was she your youngest monarch?"

"No," I replied, "King Jafan of Naboo was the youngest. He started when he was only nine and is responsible for the Great Time of Peace," I couldn't help myself—I turned my head from my knees to briefly send him a sharp look, "Physical age really has very little to do with how good a ruler someone will be. Some ten year olds have more maturity than their parents, and some adults are eternally children,"

I turned my face back into my knees.

"You do have a point," he sounded amused, "And does that mean you'll answer my questions?"

The sensible part of me was telling me to say no, to tell him that I was tired and that I'd come to the cockpit to be alone. However, another part of me desperately wanted to distract myself, to talk to someone, do something so that I wouldn't be able to think about Governor Bibble.

That part won out.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Excellent!" he sounded excited, "Then, how old are you? And the other handmaidens? And what are the requirements of becoming one and what is your job, exactly? I haven't been able to really figure it out, and nothing I've read actually says,"

"I'm fifteen. The oldest girl, Renamé, is nineteen and the youngest—" my voice caught but I forced myself to continue, "is Yané and she's only eleven,"

"The girl that the Governor mentioned?" he asked softly, kindly.

I nodded, "Yes," and didn't say anything more, because Yané was one of the things I didn't want to think about.

"I'm sorry," he said very quietly.

"Next question?" I prompted.

"Oh, of course," Kenobi continued, "What is the general feeling about Gungans among the Naboo?"

"Unintelligent, primitive, lesser beings. Irritants," I replied, "Some Naboo hate them, most just sneer at them,"

"Where did this feeling come from?" Kenobi asked.

And thus it began. He asked me question after question; some about Gungans, some about the University, some about the values of the Naboo, some about the Queen's wardrobe and her make-up. His questions were more broad and diverse than I could have imagined.

It almost became soothing, telling someone else about all the things that made Naboo what it was, the bad parts along with the good. I explained our customs, traditions and details about anything and everything having to do with the average Naboo life.

Then he asked, "Have the Naboo Monarchs always obscured their force signatures?"

And it became clear. I probably would have been offended had I not so desperately needed someone to talk to, to distract me. He had asked me all those questions, not really out of a desire to learn more about Naboo or me, but so that he could ask this question casually, without it seeming out of place.

I turned my head just enough for me to glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He was studying me intently. I turned my head back into my knees and, after a moment of consideration, answered.

"No. Queen Amidala is the first," I told him simply and honestly.

"Do you mind telling me how you do it? Neither my master nor I have ever seen anything like it," Kenobi gently pried.

I smiled into my dress, "Sorry. Security secret,"

"Oh," Kenobi sounded obviously disappointed, "Of course. I was just—it's very confusing. It tends to give me a pounding headache if I focus on any of you for too long,"

"Really?" I asked curiously. I'd always wondered what it was that force users felt when they tried to look at us. This was the first question I'd asked. I peeked out at Kenobi from under my hood, trying to keep my face as hidden as possible.

"Yes, really," Kenobi replied, sounding somewhat amused, "It's as though there are six different people continually flitting in and out of the room, never staying in the same place. It wouldn't be quite so jarring if the force signatures were more similar, but they're all so very different,"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

Kenobi paused thoughtfully, "Hmm, well, I suppose the easiest comparison would be to say that force signatures are like the weather, particularly when the signature is strong. For example, some people feel warm in the force, others cold, others stormy and violent and so on. So, to be in a room with the four of you is like being on a planet where one minute it is bright and sunny, and the next it is pouring rain. Then, you are standing in a blizzard before it becomes bright and sunny again only to do a complete about face and turn into a tornado,"

"Oh," I responded, "That would be a little unsettling, wouldn't it?"

"Very," Kenobi agreed.

We sat in silence for a moment. Then, I yawned. I abruptly realized that it had probably been at least a good 24 hours since I'd actually gotten in any real sleep.

"Well, as pleasant as this has been, I'm afraid I'm off to bed. Another long day tomorrow you know," I announced sadly. As much as I knew I needed sleep, I didn't actually want any. I had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be very restful.

"Oh, of course," Kenobi quickly said, and I heard him stand up.

I briefly wondered what would be the best way to stand up so that he didn't see my face. However, I quickly decided I didn't care—he would see my face no matter what. I'd just have to do my best to keep my head down.

I unbent my knees and stood up, facing him. I sent him a quick smile before lowering my head again.

"Good night, Ambassador Kenobi," I told him starting to walk away.

"Good night, Handmaiden…" he once again paused for my name.

I once again didn't give it as I opened the door to the cockpit and left.

However, I only took a few steps before, suddenly, he caught up with me.

"You know," He began conversationally, "I have to say, I don't think I've ever met someone quite so determined not to say their name,"

I bristled a little, "Well, I don't know. I think you and your master could have given me a run for my money,"

He was startled into a laugh, "Yes, I suppose. It did take us an awfully long time to get around to telling you them, didn't it?"

I scoffed, "The Queen had to practically order you to tell us what your names were,"

"It wasn't done intentionally though," Kenobi protested, "It just slipped our minds,"

I snorted and, under my hood, I grinned.

"Seriously, what is your name?" He asked.

I paused for a moment and actually considered telling him. But there were only supposed to be three handmaidens. I said Rabé and Eirtaé's name on a fairly regular basis and Knight Jinn was no doubt becoming very familiar with Padmé. I couldn't say my name. The way it was, I had already given too much away. The most I could realistically hope for was that Kenobi either didn't pay a lot of attention to the handmaidens or that he thought the Queen liked to play handmaiden when stressed out (which was very true, even for Padmé).

"Sorry," I said flippantly, "State secret,"

I sent him a quick grin over my shoulder before flitting quickly down the hall toward my quarters.


	17. Reassurance

**A/N: Uh, hi everyone… sorry about the long wait… I was actually ready to post this about a week ago, but due to a number of technical difficulties, couldn't post it until now. So I'm really sorry about the wait. Hopefully, next time I'll get it up sooner. Anyway, hopefully it was worth the wait and please let me know what you think!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 16: Reassurance_

By the time I entered our quarters, Eirtaé and Rabé were already asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly changed into my nightgown. After carefully inspecting my bed to ensure Eirtaé hadn't hidden anything dangerous in it during the mad 'Kenobi's coming here' rush (she hadn't; it was just stuffed full of flimsies and datapads), I climbed in and immediately fell into a fitful sleep, filled with Governor Bibble's dead guards, a screaming, tortured Saché, a crying Yané, a yelling Rabé, a helpless, hopeless Eirtaé and a small dark haired girl who looked like me, but was different, burning.

I was startled awake by the loud, steady beeping of my comm unit.

"Shut it up," Eirtaé moaned, "It's too early to wake up,"

I forced my eyes open and stumbled out of bed to see Rabé press her pillow down over her head, her groan barely audible.

I staggered over to my pile of clothes and began pawing through it, searching for the awful beeping noise.

Finally, I found my comm unit in the pocket of the handmaiden dress. I clicked it on.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily into it.

"Sabé? Is that you?" a voice I instantly recognized crackled.

I immediately felt awake, "Padmé? Is that you?" I demanded, my eyes wide.

Eirtaé bolted upright as Rabé shoved the pillow off her face and blinked rapidly.

"Yes. Sabé, what's going on? Qui-Gon got a call from his padawan, and, well, I couldn't get close enough to really hear all of it, but I know Kenobi said 'what if it's true?' Sabé, what happened?" Padmé's voice was tight and worried.

Eirtaé and Rabé were both watching me with wide eyes.

"I—How did you get the comm unit?" I asked, suddenly struck by the thought, "You didn't take one,"

"I stole it from Qui-Gon," Padmé explained dismissively, "He's still asleep. He won't miss it. Now, what's going on?"

"I—" I paused helplessly, and then it all came out in a rush, how Governor Bibble had called, and how Kenobi had said not to send any transmissions and how I hadn't known what to do and ended up telling them not to send any but I didn't know if I was right or not, or what I should have done.

Padmé was quiet for a long, long time. So long that I felt like crying again, because I had obviously made the wrong choice.

So, standing there in my nightdress with a strangle hold on the comm unit I looked down at the floor and muttered, "I'm sorry," even though that didn't even come close to covering it.

"Don't be," Padmé replied almost immediately, and I flinched, "Don't be, Sabé. You—" here she struggled for words, "You did right. We—I can't believe I'm saying this—but we can't help the Naboo by going back or contacting them. Even if Governor Bibble was telling the truth, and everything's gone wrong, we have to go to the Senate and plead our case. We have to try to help Senator Palpatine. It's the only way. Going back—" here she let out a small sigh, "going back won't help anything," she finished quietly, "You picked right, Sabé. Don't apologize,"

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, as though I were free again. I let out a small, short, almost hysterical laugh.

"I did? You mean, I didn't mess everything up horribly?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"No, Sabé, you didn't mess anything up horribly," Padmé told me sadly.

"What about Saché?" Rabé suddenly demanded, striding over to me, "What about Yané? We're just going to leave them, Padmé?"

"Rabé, we don't have a choice," Padmé's voice cracked slightly but she smoothed it out so quickly I half wondered if it was just the comm connection flickering, "The only thing going back would do would be to give the Trade Federation all of us. You must understand that we wouldn't be able to save them. It's only us, a handful of pilots and the two Jedi. It would be worse than committing suicide because we'd also be giving up any hope that Naboo has. We'd all be caught and killed. And," Padmé's voice gained more strength, "Saché and Yané are resourceful and smart. They're good fighters and no one will be suspecting them. They, they could make it out. You never know. Rabé, please say you understand,"

Rabé was quiet for a long time.

"I don't," she said finally, "I don't understand at all. I've—family is important. Friends are important. I was taught that—that you never leave someone behind. That, no matter what the odds may be, you always go back for them, even if you might fail. But, I guess, well, I guess that's why I'm not Queen. Maybe you and Sabé understand something I don't. I—I don't understand, your highness. But, well, I trust you," She paused and looked at me, "And I trust Sabé. So, okay. I guess,"

Padmé sighed, "Thank you, Rabé,"

"How are things there? From what Kenobi said, it sounded as though you were running into a lot of problems," asked Eirtaé anxiously.

Padmé sounded surprised, "Kenobi told you? From the way Qui-Gon's been acting, I thought the entire plan was to keep us as much in the dark as possible," She scoffed.

"They needed to do an inventory to see what we could trade for parts," Eirtaé began.

"What?" Padmé demanded furiously, "He never mentioned that to me!"

"Yes, well," Eirtaé said impatiently, "That meant he needed to look around in our rooms, which, as you might recall, were covered in flimsy and datapads about the plan to get the Queen safely to the Tatooine spaceport, which would sort of give away the fact that you aren't here anymore and Sabé's just pretending. So Sabé sent me ahead, very discreetly, to clean the place up, while she stalled. Anyway, while she was delaying to give me time, Kenobi glossed over more of the truth about the situation and, from the sounds of it, she gave a speech you would have proud of,"

"It was priceless," Rabé agreed with a faint smile, "I almost thought it was you. She asked if he thought she was unintelligent, threw her trust in his face and then demanded to know everything,"

"Good," Padmé announced firmly, "So, what did he say?"

We told her.

"Why won't these Jedi tell us anything or listen to what we say?" she demanded furiously, "It's not like we're—Look," she quickly added, "I got to go. I think Qui-Gon woke up. I'll talk to you all later. And you're doing great, Sabé,"

And then, she hung up.

"Well, if that wasn't a waste of our time," Eirtaé began irritably, "I don't know what is,"

"That's not true," I contradicted, "We know she's okay with what I did. We know that Qui-Gon's keeping her in the dark about a lot and that she felt she had to steal his comm link. We know she's safe,"

Eirtaé gave me a disgusted look, "We could have guessed all that. We still have no clue how we're going to get the parts we need. We still have no clue where she is, or what happened. We don't even know how big of a nuisance the Gungan's being," Eirtaé threw herself onto her bed in disgust.

"That's not really fair, Eirtaé," Rabé began, "For all we know, Jar-Jar could be helpful,"

Eirtaé raised her eyebrows, "Really, Rabé? So far, all he's done is tripped a lot. _Mesa so sorry! Mesa not meaning any harm!_" she mocked, "Gungans," She rolled her eyes.

Rabé frowned, "I don't think they're that bad. And besides, half of the pilots are just as bad if not worse than he is. And Jar-Jar's nice,"

Eirtaé snorted, "Yeah, sure. Who on this ship is as hopeless as he is?"

"Remember that one Pilot who stayed and bowed for about five minutes? Or the other one who accidentally banged into one of the food crates and sent it spilling all over the floor?" I pointed out, "The worst thing Jar-Jar's done has been to almost get in the way of the R2 units. Almost,"

Eirtaé huffed, "Fine. But, be that as it may, I think it's time to get ready for the day. The Queen must always be the first one ready," Eirtaé announced.

I groaned, "Can't we go back to sleep for a little bit longer?"

"No," Rabé said with a small smile, "It'll take a while to get you ready, especially because you went to bed with your hair still up,"

"Speaking of that—oh, get over here Sabé, you being on the bed isn't going to make it any more likely that you'll get back to sleep—you can't do that again. You shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was stupid and reckless," Eirtaé told me as I reluctantly walked over to her.

"Sorry Sabé. For upsetting you so much," Rabé muttered her face flushing as I slowly sat in the chair in front of her, "I was just—I was angry. And I say really stupid things when I'm angry,"

"Don't worry about it, Rabé," I replied quietly, "It—you just said everything I was thinking, anyway,"

"I still shouldn't have said it," Rabé murmured.

"No, you shouldn't have," Eirtaé agreed, briskly, "But you shouldn't have left, Sabé. That was a huge overreaction and could have ended really badly. What if you'd have run into someone and they saw you?"

I shifted somewhat awkwardly as Rabé began to untangle my hair from my hairbands.

"Oh no," Eirtaé sounded disbelieving, "Sabé, tell me, please, please tell me no one saw you," She practically begged, "Please?"

"Uh," I hesitated, "Do you want me to lie? I could, if it'd make you feel better,"

"Sabé!" Eirtaé whined, "What did you do?"

Rabé held my head still to stop my awkward shuffling.

"Well, I—okay, I know it was dumb, but there isn't anything we can do now, and I didn't tell him my name and I think it will be okay, because I found out that the anklets work and—" I babbled.

"Sabé! What did you do?" Eirtaé demanded, scowling at me fiercely as she shook the wrinkles out of the awful black dress and hung it up.

I winced, "Well, um, I, uh, _may_ have, you know, ," I quickly mumbled.

"You what?" Eirtaé asked again, very, very quietly.

Rabé stopped untangling my hair and walked around in front of me. They both stared, Rabé disbelievingly, Eirtaé furiously.

"Well," I began awkwardly, "I was originally going to go outside, but then Panaka saw me and reminded me of the sandstorm and…" so, I reluctantly told them what had happened, as they stood there, staring at me.

When I was done, Rabé slowly walked back around to continue untangling my hair.

Eirtaé put her head in her hands.

I bit my lip and waited for the ax to fall.

Eirtaé raised her head, "I—" she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

I stared at her.

Rabé placed my hairbands down and began to brush my hair.

"Why—" Eirtaé stared at me, "I—okay. Sabé—" she trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief.

I gave her a small, nervous smile.

She finally huffed at me, "That was stupid, Sabé,"

"I know," I meekly replied, "I'm sorry,"

"You can't do that again," she warned, "Ever. You're not even supposed to be here and, whatever the Jedi are, they're not stupid. If you keep this up, they'll eventually realize that there are four handmaidens running around and one of them has to be the Queen. They'll probably realize that it's Padmé. The way it is they might already figure it out! Stars! Why were you so stupid?"

"Sorry," I repeated softly.

Eirtaé ran her hands through her disheveled hair and sighed, "Well, like you said, nothing we can do about it now. Just don't do it again," she ordered.

I nodded, "I won't, Eirtaé. I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying you're sorry, Sabé," Rabé gently reproved, "Now, go get dressed. Your hair is finally somewhat manageable, again,"

And I went and did what she said. Two hours later, I swept into the throne room and reluctantly, so very reluctantly, sat down on the throne. Rabé and Eirtaé slowly took up their places behind me, Rabé once again to my right and Eirtaé to my left.

And then, we waited.


	18. Lunch

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait between updates, but here's the next one! Hope you guys all like it. And thanks a million to my amazing beta Anidori-Isilee. :-D But anyway, thanks to everyone who's sticking with me and please review and let me know what you think! Concrit is always, always welcome!**

_To Save the Queen_

Chapter 17: Lunch

I was bored again. So impossibly bored. Captain Panaka had come in once to say that the sandstorm had died down and that the ship had suffered no additional damage.

And that had been it.

I spent the next four hours sitting in the awful chair and my back was beginning to hurt and cramp up. I desperately wished that I could have been standing, like Rabé or Eirtaé—at least they got to shift their weight every once in awhile, while I was the living embodiment of a statue.

I wished that the pilots would leave their guard duty so that I could at least stand up and stretch a little. I wished it wouldn't have been considered highly rude and inappropriate to close the door in their faces. I wished Padmé were here and that I didn't have to be Queen. I wished that the time would go faster. I wished, I wished, I wished.

Finally, when I thought I could stand it no longer, I remembered, with almost a giddy relief, about lunch. We could go eat, I thought happily, and we could talk and move around and stretch.

I was just preparing myself to stand up when a pilot came in.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi to see you, Your Highness." The pilot bowed swiftly and very quickly left.

Kenobi walked in and gave his own bow, this one a little less abrupt.

I felt like glaring at him. Couldn't he have come earlier? Or later? Not when I was about to escape and eat lunch?

"Ambassador Kenobi. Have you any news for me?" I asked him, sounding my most regal to cover my impatience.

"Your Highness, I'm pleased to inform you that Master Jinn has found a way to get the credits we need. Should this succeed, like we think it will, we will be on our way to Coruscant very soon," Kenobi announced calmly.

"What is this plan, Ambassador Kenobi?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Something about the way he worded that, I thought suspiciously, did not sound right.

"Master Jinn has found a weakness in the shop owner's guard and is planning on exploiting it. He is confident in the plan's eventual success," Kenobi continued evasively.

I felt that something was off about this—mostly because he still hadn't mentioned what the actual plan was—but I was hungry and crabby and my back was absolutely killing me. If I didn't move soon, I was afraid that I would never be able to move again. Plus, he would very likely keep dancing around the subject, no matter how much I bothered him about it. Chances were I'd waste a whole bunch of time trying to learn something that he would refuse to tell me. Besides, I reasoned, it didn't actually matter what the plan was, even if it was something ridiculous like selling the ship to get the parts, because, per my orders, I couldn't contradict it.

So, instead, I nodded at him majestically. "Thank you, Ambassador Kenobi. Your information has been most helpful." Even though it hadn't been helpful in the slightest.

Kenobi looked shocked, and let slip a surprised, "What?"

I stared at him.

He almost flushed, "I—you're welcome, Your Highness." He bowed and left. However, he apparently couldn't stop himself from sending a bewildered look over his shoulder.

I used all my self-control and waited a good five minutes before saying, "Eirtaé, Rabé, let us eat lunch."

I heard Rabé stifle a laugh behind me while Eirtaé huffed quietly.

All the same, they didn't say anything until after lunch had been fetched and we had entered our rooms.

"Sabé," Rabé's voice was tinged with amusement, "You are incorrigible."

"What?" I demanded as I carefully removed my headdress, even though I knew she was talking about my brush-off of Kenobi. "I didn't do anything but play statue!"

"You completely dismissed Jedi Kenobi as though what he said was unimportant when it's the most important thing there is!" Eirtaé burst, sounding exasperated.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but it wasn't really like I could anything about it, is there? Padmé said to follow the Jedi's lead, so, no matter what he'd said, I'd have to go with it. So why should I waste both our time by trying to make him tell us something he wants to keep silent about when I can't do anything about it anyway?" I asked practically.

"Because we don't want Kenobi to know that!" Eirtaé protested, "That's the entire point of this ruse! To convince people that you are the Queen and do have the power. And since you've already demanded Kenobi tell you the whole complete truth once, he's got to be completely bewildered by your sudden dismissal!"

"But," I pointed out, putting a robe on to protect the dress from food, "What happens if their plan was something really stupid? Something that I could never hope to see logically? Chances are, if Kenobi was trying to hide it so hard, it was something they expected me to disapprove of. What was I supposed to do then? I couldn't very well argue with them. It'd have been against orders."

Rabé grinned, "Admit it, Sabé, you were just hungry."

"I—" I paused. "Well, yes," Rabé laughed, Eirtaé glared and I quickly continued, "but I would have kept going if I thought there'd been any point in it, but there wasn't. And, since I was hungry and bored out of my skull, I thought we should maybe just eat instead."

Eirtaé rolled her eyes skyward and I almost thought she was praying, before she turned to fix me with a steely look, "Sabé Reccen. In case you haven't noticed—"

"Eirtaé, can't we just eat?" I pleaded, "And talk about useless, dumb things for a little bit? Just something mindless, just for a while. We can talk important stuff later, after we've all regained our sanity and can talk without ripping each other's heads off."

"She does have a point, you know," Rabé agreed tentatively as she chased some food around her plate, "We're all really tense and stressed because of being under everyone's scrutiny for so long. And we all know that we get a lot meaner and less attentive when we're tired and stressed."

Rabé, of course, was being kind. What she truly meant was that Eirtaé and I got meaner when we were tired and stressed and that she was more likely to tune us out and let us kill each other instead of playing peacemaker.

Eirtaé scowled as she chewed. "Fine," she finally muttered. "But we will talk about this." She waved her fork at me threateningly.

However, she was wrong. After eating a peaceful meal, where we rediscovered the fact that we actually liked each other, Rabé hit on the brilliant idea of staying in our rooms.

"After all, it's not like Padmé would have sat in the throne room the entire time. It would have driven her insane. She probably would have spent most of her time trying to research Tatooine or do paperwork, or quiz Panaka and the Jedi. Staying in our rooms can't be too suspicious," Rabé had hopefully explained.

We stayed there, playing games and laughing and talking about nothing in particular. We called down for dinner, ignored the glare Panaka gave us when we accepted the food, and I changed out of the black dress. We ate and then talked about our childhoods…

"I grew up out in the middle of nowhere," Rabé had laughed. "I have eight siblings, twenty-two cousins, five aunts, six uncles, and, with my grandmother, we were all crammed together into one house while we bickered over the best way to run the farm."

"It's just me," Eirtaé had shrugged. "Mother is a society lady, always out visiting and socializing. Father is a business man. It was always quiet in my house, and I spent a lot of my time reading histories just to pass the time."

"The other girls didn't really like me—thought I was boring—but the Matron truly hated me," I had gleefully explained. "I drove her absolutely insane, especially when I mimicked her. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy as when Madam Winn took me off to the Academy."

…Our hopes…

"We're going to go home," Eirtaé had said fiercely. "Everything will be fine. We'll talk to the Senate, and they'll get the Federation out and then we'll go home. And Yané will ask us endless questions about Coruscant and the Senate. And Saché will idolize Sabé even more after hearing all the stories, and will mock Captain Panaka something awful about being overruled by Padmé. It will all work out. It will."

…Our dreams…

"I want to take over my father's business," Eirtaé had smiled dreamily. "And I'll talk to all the important people in the galaxy and they won't ever be able to look down on me. They'll have to listen and respect me because I'll be just as important as they are."

"I'm going to move to Theed and open a small shop." Rabé had practically glowed. "I'll do people's hair and sell lots of pretty things. I'll have enough money to visit everyone at home, but I won't have to live there. I won't have to muck out all the stalls and wear hand-me-downs and be ignored and stepped on and I'll have my own room."

…Our talents…

"Mimicry!" I had chimed, with a grin, "I've always been good at acting like other people."

And, finally, we all lay on the floor in a circle with our heads facing inward.

"We should probably go to sleep," Eirtaé remarked vaguely.

"Hmm," I murmured, staring at the ceiling of the ship.

"I don't think I could," Rabé laughed, "I've got too much energy."

"I don't think I could either," Eirtaé sighed, "I'm feeling too bloated and gross."

"From what?" I snorted. "It wasn't like any of the food was that rich or filling."

"I know," Eirtaé agreed. "But, do you realize that we haven't had any combat practice in about a week now? We didn't have any chance with how busy everything's been. So that means that all those calories and food are just sitting there, while we just sit here."

"Eirtaé," I retorted drily, "I don't think you have to worry about getting fat."

She half-heartedly swatted at my leg. "That's not what I meant, you dimwit."

"Then what did you mean?" Rabé asked.

"I meant—" Eirtaé huffed. "Oh, I don't even know. I just want to beat the crap out of someone. It would be very good stress relief."

I was hit with a brilliant idea and sat straight up. "That's it! We should practice hand-to-hand combat! Spend our energy, get rid of our bloat!"

"Where?" Eirtaé raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't notice, the ship isn't exactly full of discreet places big enough to practice in."

Rabé grinned, "If it was, Panaka would have been dragging us over to them to practice in already."

"Well, what about the throne room?" I proposed, determined to do this. I didn't think I'd ever been so excited about something in my entire life—or at least since we'd gotten on this dumb ship.

"Are you crazy?" Eirtaé inquired politely, "I don't know if you've noticed, Sabé, but the throne room actually tends to be the center of everything."

"Not now it won't be! Everyone's asleep. We can just sneak over there, close the doors and practice. No one will ever know," I continued, almost pleading.

"You do have a point. Everyone but the outside guards are going to be asleep and the throne room isn't close enough to anyone else's quarters to wake them up. It might actually work," Rabé sat up, looking excited.

Eirtaé squinted at us. "Are you serious? Think of all the consequences. We can't do this."

"Sure we can," I disagreed. "We'll just be very quiet. Come on, Eirtaé," I begged, "You know you want to. And we'll be really careful."

"Like you were last night?" asked Eirtaé drily.

I brushed that off. "Come on, Eirtaé. Please?"

"Please?" Rabé echoed, "It will be a really good stress reliever, just like you said!"

"Like this was?" Eirtaé sounded half amused, half sarcastic.

"Just like this was," I nodded furiously, "Today will just be a stress relief day before we get back to business as usual."

"A free day," Rabé added enthusiastically, "Just like we force the Queen to take."

Eirtaé slowly sat up and looked at us, before rolling her eyes. "You are such a bad influence on me," she grumbled.

"Does that mean you'll come?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sabé, that means I'll come," Eirtaé grouched.

"Yes!" Rabé turned and we exchanged high fives.

"Now let's go before I change my mind," Eirtaé ordered half-heartedly.

Silently, we made our way to the throne room, skirting past pilots, slipping through the dark hall until we reached the throne room and shut the doors behind us.

The lights went on.

"Okay," I grinned, "Free-for-all?" I asked eagerly.

Eirtaé and Rabé exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Free-for-all," Eirtaé repeated in agreement.

"Okay, on three!" I was practically bouncing, "One! Two! Three!"

And we all rushed each other, our bodies whirling while punches flied.

I felt strangely exhilarated as we proceeded to beat the crap out of each other.

Eirtaé let out a breathless laugh, as Rabé squealed, "Hey! Tickling's cheating!"

I grinned, "Everything's fair game!" before dancing away from a kick Rabé flung my way.

We were laughing and attacking and retreating and I felt free and happy and content and…

"May I ask what is going on here?" an amused voice interrupted.

We froze.


	19. Sleepless

**A/N: Uh... hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long. Things have been kind of crazy at school lately... Anyway, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and thanks again to Anidori! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up fairly soon. I promise. Hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 18: Sleepless_

I slowly, so, so terribly slowly, let go of Eirtaé's leg as Rabé pulled out of the punch heading toward my gut.

I turned my head carefully, praying I'd misheard.

I hadn't.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was leaning on the now open doorway to the throne room, the beginnings of a smile growing on his face.

"Don't you ever sleep?" slipped out of my mouth before I could help it.

"You realize I could ask the same of you," He retorted, his eyes still dancing as he casually strode in. "You were up late last night as well."

We were all quiet. I could hear Eirtaé's harsh breathing and the soft rustle of Rabé's dress as she fidgeted.

I watched as Kenobi's gaze flitted over all of us. I desperately, wildly hoped that Kenobi didn't know how to count.

Then, he bowed. "Your Highness."

Eirtaé let out a hiss of air.

"You are… Eirtaé, correct?" Kenobi asked, looking past me at her.

"I—Yes." Eirtaé swept into a bow. "I am Eirtaé Anidale, Royal Handmaiden."

"That would make you," Kenobi turned to Rabé. "Rabé, then?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Rabé nod.

"Rabé Tirena," she said very quietly.

"It's a pleasure to finally be properly introduced to you." Kenobi bowed to them as well.

I stood there awkwardly, trying to force myself into Queen Amidala's mindset. Only, of course, the problem was that Queen Amidala wouldn't be practicing hand-to-hand combat with her two handmaidens. Only Padmé would do that and, as Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché, Yané and I had discovered, Queen Amidala and Padmé were two entirely different people. I couldn't even mimic Padmé herself because Padmé was playing a handmaiden version of herself which could make it suspicious.

I very nearly panicked.

"So what was it that you said you were doing?" Kenobi politely inquired after a moment of silence.

"Practicing," I answered when Rabé and Eirtaé remained mute.

Kenobi continued to stare at me.

Feeling immensely awkward, I continued, "Hand-to-hand combat. Captain Panaka—" My mind whirling, I tried to come up with a decent lie to explain why the Queen would be learning street fighting, besides to make her decoy ploy more realistic, "- felt that, in an emergency situation, it would be best if I did not have to completely depend on my handmaidens for protection."

"So they are your bodyguards then, milady?" asked Kenobi, casually walking further into the room.

"I—" I ran a hand through my hair and stared at him. "Yes." Even though that didn't even come close to the whole truth of it, I left it that.

Kenobi remained quiet and stared at me. I stared back, resisting the urge to pull my hood up and hide in its shadows.

Finally, he nodded at me. "Thank you for your patience and honesty in answering my questions last night, Your Highness. I greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, Ambassador Kenobi," I reluctantly convinced my voice into the Queen's low, accented tone. Then, because I couldn't help myself, I asked, "What brings you here?"

"The same as you, milady. The throne room is the largest area on the ship, and I was planning on practicing as well. However, if I am intruding, I will be happy to go elsewhere."

I wondered what on earth I should say in reply to that. It would have been terribly rude of me to tell him to leave, but he also couldn't stay. Luckily, I was saved from having to make the decision.

"Your Highness," Eirtaé said abruptly, "we really ought to be going to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded at her. "Of course, Eirtaé."

But I didn't actually move. Talking to Kenobi last night had calmed me down, had settled me. While I was currently content, I still had a strange urge to talk to him, to ask him a million and one questions about the Jedi Order, just as he had asked me about Naboo. I also would have loved a chance to watch him practice with his lightsaber.

And I definitely didn't want to go to bed.

But I had to. Staying here was out of the question. It was bad enough that he realized that I'd been prancing around as handmaiden in my free time. If he ever discovered that I was actually a handmaiden and not the Queen, Panaka and Eirtaé would undoubtedly try to kill me, if I didn't commit suicide first.

"We will leave you to your practice then, Ambassador Kenobi. Good night." I gave him a small smile and a nod of the head.

"Good night Your Highness, Handmaiden Anidale, Handmaiden Tirena." Kenobi bowed to us.

I turned and, despite my lack of fancy dress, swept out of the throne room, acting every bit the Queen.

Until I heard the snap-hiss of him activating his lightsaber. When I turned around he was slowly, elegantly wielding it in what must have been some sort of a kata. It was fascinating. If Eirtaé and Rabé hadn't been right behind me, silently screaming for me to leave, I probably wouldn't have been able to tear myself away from the sight of the Jedi practicing.

As it was, we quickly returned to our quarters. Rabé and Eirtaé fell asleep right away. I was still tossing and turning an hour later. Finally, feeling more frustrated that I'd ever felt in my life (I was exhausted! Why couldn't I just sleep?) and not sure what else to do, I got back up and crept out of our rooms to the throne room.

When I arrived, Kenobi was still there, sitting perfectly motionless in the middle of the room, taking deep, even breaths.

Curious, and all the while reassuring myself that Padmé would have done the same thing (and while I had absolutely no doubt she would have, I still wasn't at all sure that meant I should be doing it—Padmé made a bad habit of doing really stupid things), I snuck into the room and sat down on one of the benches lining the walls, watching Kenobi doing whatever it was he was doing.

Moments later, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I felt strangely like a child who'd just gotten caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"May I help you, milady?" He asked politely.

I bit my lip. "I—" I very nearly squirmed under his steady gaze. "I'm sorry for bothering you," I finally decided on, deliberately sounding more Sabé than Queen Amidala. "I couldn't fall asleep and thought that perhaps I just needed to be awake a little longer before trying again. Pilot Leader Olié is in the cockpit -" and he was, I'd overheard him tell Captain Panaka that he wanted to look things over when I was sneaking back down here. "- and this is the only other place with comfortable seats. If I'm bothering you, though," I quickly added, unfolding my legs from under me and getting ready to stand up. "I can leave."

"No, that's alright, Your Highness. You aren't bothering me," said Kenobi, scrutinizing me.

Unsure of what to do next, I just gave him a short nod and smile and then brought my legs back up under me. I stared off into space, waiting for Kenobi to go back to doing whatever it was he'd been doing.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before I felt his gaze leave me. The moment it did, I had to stop myself from letting out a huge gust of air and visibly slumping.

Looking down, I began to straighten out the skirt of the flame dress I decided to wear again.

"Do you often have trouble sleeping, milady?"

I jumped about a mile, my head snapping up, to see Kenobi sitting on the bench opposite of me.

I huffed when a smile flitted across his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," He apologized, his eyes dancing.

"That's—That's fine," I nodded at him with a shaky smile, "And, well. No. I don't." I knew it would be quicker just to answer the question. If the night before had been any indication, Kenobi did not give up on questions. He might momentarily drop them, but he almost always got back to them. "These last few nights are the only times I can recall when I had trouble sleeping." Except for the nightmares I'd had when I was ten, but that really wasn't any of his business. "I imagine it's just due to an overactive mind."

Kenobi raised an eyebrow at me.

Feeling sort of impatient, I raised an eyebrow back at him. Or, well, both eyebrows, because I wasn't talented enough to raise only one.

"If you'll pardon me asking, Your Highness, what do you mean by 'overactive mind'?" asked Kenobi.

My eyes narrowed. "Haven't you ever simply had so much to think about and plan for that, when it comes time to sleep, your mind refuses to cooperate?"

"That's generally called 'stress', milady," Kenobi told me gently.

"No," I disagreed with a frown. "Stress is a physical, emotional or mental strain or tension. I'm not tense, or strained in a physical, emotional, mental or any other sort of way. I just keep planning out my day for tomorrow, planning on my meeting with the Senate, my outfit for the Senate -" I was beginning to build up some momentum - "how I'm going to explain our situation to Senator Palpatine…I'm devising different ways to keep Pilot Leader Olié from going out of his mind with restlessness, to convince Eirtaé that no one will die if I wear the same dress three days in a row, to take Rabé's mind off the girls still at home, and to ease Captain Panaka's mind about security. I'm wondering how long it will take before Padmé contacts me again, how long it will take before Padmé tries to murder Master Jinn, what Rabé is going—"

"Excuse me?" Kenobi interrupted, looking shocked. "I'm sorry, milady, but what did you mean, 'how long it will take before Padmé tries to murder Master Jinn'?"

"You needn't stress about it," I said, waving it away off-handedly. "I'm quite sure she won't try until she's back on the ship and you have my word I won't let her. But, as you can see, I simply have a lot of things to think about and, currently, my mind is simply brimming with possible solutions to consider."

"I—" Kenobi looked stunned. "I wasn't worrying about Handmaiden Padmé successfully killing Qui-Gon!" he practically spluttered. "I just wanted to—"

"You weren't?" I asked, amusement brimming as I continued in a mock shocked tone. "Well, you really ought to have been. I, personally, was beginning to worry a little bit until Rabé pointed out that it will take her more than three days to completely lose her temper and develop a practical approach to his murder. As it is, I'm still not entirely sure she'll take the time to create a strategy if Master Jinn's plan was not only made without her recommendation but also goes dreadfully awry tomorrow."

"I—you are purposefully avoiding the question!" Kenobi accused with a disbelieving laugh.

I gave him a politely questioning look, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

A smile flashed across his face. "Why would your handmaiden want to kill my master?"

"Padmé does not like having information kept from her and she does not like being ignored," I explained with a delicate shrug. "Last I spoke to her, she was…irritated."

Kenobi winced. "Yes, I could see that. I'm sorry, Your Highness,"

"No need to apologize, Ambassador Kenobi," I lightly replied. "_You_ have answered my questions."

"I—" Kenobi paused. "Forgive me if I am being too forward, Your Highness, but, well, why didn't you ask about Qui-Gon's plan?"

This was awkward, I thought, desperately searching for something, anything to say in response to that very legitimate question.

"Highness?" a voice hissed from the hall.

My eyes widened and I only just stopped myself from letting loose with a string of curse words Padmé—never mind Queen Amidala—had never even heard of.

I desperately looked around while I tried to think of my best option.

"Pretend to be doing whatever it was you were doing!" I hissed, practically vaulting off of my bench towards his.

His eyes widened with shock as I grabbed his wrist and yanked him off of his bench. He caught himself as I whirled him around so that he was facing the doors and then, I pushed down on his shoulders. It took some effort because he was considerably taller than me and, at first, did not seem to want to cooperate at all.

He stared down at me in complete and utter bemusement until, finally, I sent one desperate glance behind me at the door and then stood on tip-toe.

"If she finds out we were talking, she'll have my head and there will be no more Queen of Naboo!" I whispered frantically into his ear, "Please, just play along and pretend you were doing whatever it was you were doing the entire time and we never said—"

"Highness!" a louder hiss came. I could already hear the fury in the voice, and I could almost picture her face.

I let out a loud, nasty swear word. I was as good as dead.

Ignoring Kenobi's stunned look and trying to forget the fact that I had cussed while pretending to be the Queen, I skidded over to the throne and threw myself behind it. I quickly huddled into a little ball and began praying to the gods that she wouldn't see me.

"Your Hi—" the hiss was cut off, and there was a brief moment of silence.

I prayed harder.

"Your Highness?" the hiss came from further down.

I closed my eyes in complete relief, counted to ten and then bolted upright.

I ran toward the door, stopping only to pat Kenobi (who had resumed the position he'd been in when I'd entered) on the shoulder, breathing, "Thanks."

I flew into our room, right past Rabé who was watching me with tired eyes.

"Eirtaé find you?" she asked groggily.

"Would I still be alive if she had?" I asked absent-mindedly as I grabbed my pillow, my pajamas, my blanket, the Queen's make-up and the awful black Queen dress and headdress.

"No," Rabé yawned. "What are you doing, Sabé?"

"Staying alive," I quickly replied. "See you in the morning, Rabé!"

I took the couple of quick steps to the fresher, and locked the door behind me.

I dropped my bed and pillow down in the bath and curled up and, after some tossing and turning, fell asleep.

When Eirtaé began banging on the door, yelling at me furiously for being an idiot, I just rolled over, pulled my blanket up over my head and went back to sleep.


	20. Closets

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all for reviewing and please, keep letting me know what you think! Thanks also goes out to my awesome beta, Anidori. And, just a head's up, I'm really sorry but I'm going to be leaving town for a few weeks, so, once again, it will be a while before the next update. Thank you so much for all your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 19: Closets_

After waking up about an hour and a half earlier than usual, getting dressed in the black dress, putting on the Queen's makeup, doing my hair and putting on my headdress, I cautiously opened the door to the refresher.

Eirtaé was sleeping in front of the door. Wincing, I very carefully lifted up my skirts and slowly, so slowly, began to step over her.

I heard a small snort and I looked up, one leg on either side of Eirtaé, to see a rumpled Rabé sitting up in bed and staring at me blurrily.

"I can't believe you slept in the—" Rabé began softly.

"Shh, shh, shh!" I breathed, less afraid to talk than to make the necessary shushing motion and drop my dress.

Rabé full out grinned at me.

Biting my lip, I carefully began to pick up my back foot and bring it over Eirtaé, barely breathing as my foot made contact with the ground. I closed my eyes in relief, took a step forward and let my skirts drop to the floor.

I grinned up at Rabé, who was shaking her head at me, amused.

I took one step forward and then there was a small groan behind me. My eyes widened and I glanced behind me to see Eirtaé roll onto her stomach, her eyes blinking open.

I ran. "I'll meet you in the throne room, bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Wai—wha?" Eirtaé mumbled. Rabé's laughter pealed after me as the door closed.

I smirked before shaking out my dress and striding toward the throne room.

I got halfway there when my comm beeped.

I glanced around. The hallways were empty because the hour was insanely early. I pulled out my comm and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sabé?" Padmé's voice came through.

"Padmé, would you wait for just one second?" I asked, looking around. There was a small supply closet nearby and I quickly slipped in.

"Okay, I can talk now. What's up?" I asked, flipping a large bucket over and sitting on it.

"Did you hear about the Jedi's plan?" she demanded.

"No," I answered immediately. "Kenobi didn't look like he wanted to tell me, it sounded like Jinn could be reckless and I'm under orders to do whatever they say. I was afraid the plan would be something so impossibly dumb there would be no way anyone in their right mind would accept it. Since I figured you'd want your subjects to keep thinking you're in your right mind, I thought it would be best to just not hear the plan and simply say that I trust them."

Padmé let out a huff of laughter. "Probably the right decision then. Do you want to hear what their plan is?"

And then she told me, about how they'd met a slave boy that was a podracer and how the shop owner who owned both the parts and the boy was a big gambler. How Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn was under the delusion that it was a really splendid idea to enter the boy in a podrace and bet on him. If he won, we'd get the parts. If he lost, we'd lose our ship.

"And that," Padmé continued, her voice shaking with barely contained fury, "isn't even the worst part. Oh no. See, this boy we're betting on? He's never won a race before. He's never even finished one!"

"He's never even finished?" I whispered in horror.

"No, he's never finished," Padmé repeated, letting out a helpless laugh. "We're going to be stuck here, Sabé. There's no way this will work. We're going to lose our ship, and we're going to be stuck on this awful, hot ball of sand while our people die."

"I—" I floundered. "Is there any way I can make him take it back? Can I comm him and order him not to do it?" I asked desperately.

"It's too late now," replied Padmé bitterly. "He's already made the bet. Besides, I don't know if it would have done any good. I tried to tell him that the Queen wouldn't approve of what he's doing—which I don't—and he didn't listen! He said that the Queen trusted his judgment and then he walked away from me, like I was nothing."

"Which, if he doesn't even think highly of the Queen, means he probably _does_ view you as nothing," I sighed, feeling a headache starting to come on.

"And as if it's not bad enough that he's risking our entire planet on this doomed adventure, he's risking Anakin too! Ani's just a little boy, Sabé, he doesn't understand what he's getting into. Podracing is so dangerous and his mother hates when he does it. She's only letting him because they both want so badly to be able to help someone. They're such good people and Ani will probably get hurt when he accidentally loses us our ship, which will break his mother's heart," Padmé cried. "I don't see how this could possibly end well for any of us."

"Padmé, perhaps…" I began helplessly, not at all sure what I was supposed to say.

"Oh no," Padmé sighed. "I have to go. I think Qui-Gon woke up. Look, just…" Padmé sighed again. "Keep us in your prayers and be prepared to sell the wardrobe and settle on Tatooine. We'll probably be stuck here for a long time."

"Stars help us," I murmured. "I'll see you soon, Padmé. Keep safe."

"You too," Padmé replied before shutting off her comm.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took several deep breaths. That was not what I was hoping to hear. All the same, I reassured myself, whatever would happen, would happen. There was nothing I could do to affect the outcome now.

Pulling myself together, I got off my bucket, smoothed out my dress, made sure I didn't have any random food items attached to me and opened the supply closet door.

What I saw outside nearly made me close it again.

Standing almost directly in front of me were Rabé, Captain Panaka and Obi-Wan Kenobi. All of them had been talking worriedly but, at my appearance, their expressions changed drastically.

I anxiously tried to come up with something to say, for some sort of excuse to use. "Good day, Captain Panaka, Ambassador Kenobi," I began, my voice as regal as Queen Amidala's ever was, even though I felt like screaming.

"I—milady, I thought you said you'd be in the throne room this morning?" Rabé cautiously questioned when Panaka and Kenobi continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Yes," I agreed regally, my mind racing, concocting a lie even as I was speaking. "I _had_ originally planned to go to the throne room this morning. However, I realized that I had yet to take stock of the ship. I have been taking a tour of the supply closets in order to see what food we still have as well as any other items that could prove useful during our stay."

They continued to stare at me. Knowing that fidgeting uncomfortably was not an option, I held my hands clasped in front of me and stared right back, trying to look untroubled, although, inwardly, I was cringing.

I deserved every lecture from Eirtaé that I'd get, I thought glumly as the staring contest continued. Not only had I talked to Kenobi enough that he might actually have some idea that I wasn't the Queen or, later, that Padmé and I weren't the same Queen, but he had caught me, dressed as Queen, coming out of a supply closet.

If he hadn't been suspicious before, he had to be now.

"Milady," Panaka finally began, sounding strained. "All of us have taken stock of the ship. You could have asked any of us for an explanation of the situation."

I wanted to glare at him. He was supposed to be helping me keep my cover, not going around poking holes in it. Clinging to my lie, I looked at him with perfect equanimity, as I came up with my best explanation.

"I realize that, Captain." My voice was so cold, I could have frozen water. "Be that as it may, it is very often difficult to judge exact amounts from pure numbers, especially when the people telling me them cannot be counted on to report them reliably if they think the numbers might trouble me."

Panaka winced at this very Queen Amidala retort. I was quite proud of myself, as I gave them both one long superior look before continuing, this time looking at Rabé.

"Rabé, I am sorry for not telling you or Eirtaé the change in my plans and for any worry it might have caused you. I had hoped to be finished before you had awoken," I told her, sounding much warmer, while still being royal.

Rabé gave a small bow. "Of course, milady. Would you like our help, milady?"

Rabé, I thought happily, was a lifesaver.

"Yes, thank you," I agreed, before turning to Kenobi and Panaka. "Captain, Ambassador, I am moving onto the next supply closet. I will be there, if you need to find me." I nodded at them in acknowledgement and swept past them, onto the throne room.

I glanced inside and, sure enough, Eirtaé was standing by the door.

"Come, Eirtaé," I announced majestically, "We are inspecting the supply closets."

Eirtaé stared at me for one very long moment, but soon fell in line off my left shoulder. The three of us walked over to the next supply closet, this one a little bigger than the last, and stepped inside. Eirtaé closed the door behind us and I slumped against the wall.

"Why are we inspecting the supply closets?" Eirtaé demanded, spinning around to fix me with a suspicious look.

"Well, two reasons," I answered, feeling my headache get bigger. "One, because Rabé, Captain Panaka and Ambassador Kenobi caught me coming out of one, and that was the first lie I could think of, and two—"

"Sabé?" asked Eirtaé, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why were you in a supply closet?"

"Because Padmé commed me and I didn't want to talk to her in the hall," I answered. "Which brings me to reason number two: chances are, by the end of the day, we will be without a ship, so knowing what we have and where it all is will be very useful when we are evacuating."

"What?"

"Why are we evacuating?"

"What did Padmé say?"

"Well, basically, Jinn's completely insane, and thought that betting in a podrace, on a boy who's never finished a race before was a really brilliant idea. And, of course, if the boy wins—which he probably won't—we'll get the parts we need, but if he loses—which he probably will—we'll lose our ship. Padmé, understandably, is not very happy," I explained.

Rabé sunk to the floor, her eyes wide. Eirtaé stared at me, her mouth open.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "That's kind of what I thought."

There was a long pause. I took advantage of the silence to begin going through the supply closet, taking note of what it held and adding that to what I remembered the other closet having. We'd be okay for a while, I thought, as long as the other three supply closets contained roughly the same amount of food and emergency supplies as this one did.

"I—I don't even—" Eirtaé stuttered. "That's—what are we going to do?" she finally asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Padmé had to go before we got that far. Jinn woke up. All she had time to tell me was that we should get ready to sell the wardrobe—and, by the way, when we do get back to Naboo, I call not telling Wicaté—and to be ready to be stuck here for a very long time. So, that's what I'm going to do."

"But what about the ruse? Obviously, if we're stuck here, none of us can even pretend to be the Queen of Naboo. The Hutts are here, so it would be far too dangerous. How are we going to protect the Queen?" Rabé asked in a small voice.

I grimaced. "Well, we've really only got two choices, as far as I can see it. Either I get to play Queen 24/7 for practically the rest of forever, or Padmé gives up the decoy act and we surround her at all times."

Eirtaé swore quietly.

"Pretty much," I agreed. "But if we're going to be stuck on Tatooine for a while, we should probably start planning. I don't really know a whole lot about it. Do either of you?"

"A little," replied Rabé slowly.

And we were off. As we slowly made our rounds through the closets, we brainstormed about what exactly we were going to do once we were stuck on Tatooine. By the time we had finished 'inspecting' the last closet, we had a fairly workable plan.

Basically, it involved us selling the clothes in the wardrobe, dismantling part of the control panel and taking it with us so we could still send and receive transmissions. Then, we'd contact the Senate with the embarrassing request for someone to please come pick up our people, Captain Panaka, Rabé and Eirtaé included. While the Senate debated doing it (because the Senate debated everything half to death), they'd have to find jobs, probably as moisture farmer assistants and servants, to support themselves. Meanwhile, we'd use some money from the wardrobe sale to buy passage on an outgoing ship for Padmé, Kenobi, Jinn, and myself and keep jumping ships until we reached Coruscant, where we'd get in contact with Senator Palpatine.

After that, we'd precede pretty much as already planned, only without the expected entourage and with the added request for a ship to pick up the people we'd left behind.

"I don't like this," Eirtaé muttered as we stood up from our seats on overturned buckets in the last closet. "The Queen won't have nearly enough protection."

"We don't really have a choice, Eirtaé," Rabé sighed. "It will be hard enough to find a ship that will take Padmé, Jinn, Kenobi and Sabé. The way it is we might have to ask Kenobi to stay behind."

I snorted. "I don't think he will, even we out and out order it of him. Jinn will probably nod politely and go, 'Yeah, sure, right. Come on Kenobi; Handmaiden Padmé, stay behind'. And then we'll all try to attack him and fail at it."

"Wow, that's really optimistic," Eirtaé said sarcastically.

"I'm right," I pointed out.

"Maybe," Rabé reluctantly agreed.

"Probably," grumbled Eirtaé under her breath.

Then, there was a loud rap on the door and we all jumped to our feet as it slid open.


	21. Return

**A/N: Uh, hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Thank you all so much for reveiwing, and please, continue to let me know what you think, especially with this one. I'm really worried about this chapter, because it's... well, just let me know your opinion, please, especially if there are any sentences you had to re-read to understand. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy?**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 20: Return_

Standing outside of the supply close was Obi-Wan Kenobi. We all stared at him.

"Your highness," Kenobi bowed, looking almost as ridiculous bowing to people inside of a supply closet as we looked crowded into one, "Master Jinn wishes to speak to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "He is here?"

"No, your highness. He has contacted me through my comm link and wishes to speak to you," explained Kenobi.

"Thank you, Ambassador Kenobi," I replied gravely, "I will take the call."

I glanced at Rabé and Eirtaé who were both standing in front of me, close enough together that it would be a very tight fit if I tried to squeeze out of the closet between them. I waited for a beat, wondering how I was going to get close enough to take the comm link from Kenobi. Rabé and Eirtaé exchanged quick glances and looked at where I was stuck in the back. Eirtaé grimaced and Rabé gave me a sympathetic look. Then, Rabé moved forward, Eirtaé moved backward and they both stood off to the right, making themselves as small as possible.

I almost winced as I glanced at the tiny walkway they'd managed to make for me and the bucket that was directly in my path. Not seeing any way around it, I lifted up my skirts, accidentally showing all a million of my petticoats to Kenobi as I squeezed my way to the front of the closet, tripping as I made it past Rabé and Eirtaé. I was amazingly thankful for the thick white make up because I knew I was blushing scarlet underneath it.

Dropping my skirts back down and giving them a brisk brush with as much dignity as I could, I reached out my hand. Kenobi, whose eyes were definitely smirking at me, gave me the comm link.

"Ambassador Jinn?" I asked, struggling to remember Eirtaé's lecture about comm link etiquette, "You asked to speak to me?" There, I thought with some satisfaction. I identified myself without having to actually say my name, which I remembered Eirtaé saying was undignified, for some reason.

"Yes, your highness," Jinn's deep voice came clearly over the comm link. "I am pleased to inform you that the venture I took on has worked. We will be returning with the needed parts in about two hours."

I stood there in shock for about five minutes before recovering myself, "I am very pleased to hear that, Ambassador. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. Expect us soon, your highness," Jinn advised, his tone making it clear the conversation was over.

"We shall," I responded gravely, handing the comm link back to Kenobi. "Thank you, Ambassador. Come, it would seem there is no longer any pressing need to inspect the supplies," I resisted the urge to make a cutting comment about Jinn's stupid plan as Kenobi stepped aside to let me walk out of the closet. I heard Rabé and Eirtaé follow behind me.

Before long, we made it to the throne room and I sat down regally in the throne, my head spinning. I couldn't believe that Jinn's plan had worked. It was crazy, insane, and yet…

Slowly, I came to the conclusion that, as a Jedi, Jinn must have some kind of extra sense, or extra luck or something and just went with it.

However, after that, the boredom started up again.

But, before I could nod off, I heard a commotion outside. I subtly craned my neck to see what was going on. A lot of people were rushing back and forth past my doorway, all chatting and laughing and sounding relieved. Jinn had probably gotten back with the parts, I thought, wishing I could run out there with everyone else.

But, embracing my inner Queen (who had the patience of a saint), I remained seated as everyone else scurried back and forth. Luckily, before even the Queen's patience could be tried, a small dark haired girl in a blue tunic glided into the room.

I couldn't stop myself. A grin spread across my face for one brief moment before I controlled it.

"Padmé," I greeted with a nod of my head.

Padmé grinned at me too, looking as though she was only barely stopping from jumping up and down.

"Your highness," She bowed low before me. As always, I felt a sense of surrealism come over me (the Queen was bowing to me!), but quickly squashed it down.

"Come, let us hear your report," I stood up.

Padmé bowed to me again and then fell in line behind me. We quickly reached our private quarters. The moment the door closed behind us, Eirtaé, Rabé and I pounced.

"So?"

"What was it like?"

"Who's the boy?"

"What did you do about the storm?"

"How awful was Qui-Gon?"

"How on earth did we win?"

"Sabé thought we were going to be stuck on Tatooine forever!"

"We had a back-up plan and everything!"

"I'm so glad we won't have to use it."

"Now what?"

"Was it as sandy and hot out there as it looked?"

"Sabé almost blew your cover."

"I did not!"

"You got caught coming out of a supply closet! That's kind of suspicious!"

"I gave a really good excuse for that!"

"And you keep talking to Kenobi."

"He doesn't suspect anything!"

"What is a podrace exactly?"

"Oh please, he's not stupid."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Quiet!" Padmé laughed, holding up both of her hands to stop us from continuing, "Too many questions! But yes, Tatooine was hot, sandy and miserable. There were all sorts of unsavory sentients around and there's still slavery. I couldn't believe it! The boy who won us the race is a slave and we stayed with him and his mother. His name's Anakin and he's really sweet. And, he was absolutely amazing in the podrace! Everyone else kept cheating, and running into each other, but he was fantastic. He kept a cool head and he won! Ani won! So we got our parts and we're all ready to go. As soon as we get to Coruscant, I'll be Queen again and plead our case before the senate. And Rabé, a podrace is… it's madness. That's the only way to describe it. It's fast, it's dangerous and you need unbelievably good reflexes to even have a chance of competing. And what do you mean, Eirtaé? How did Sabé almost blow my cover? And what did you say about a supply closet?"

Eirtaé gave me a somewhat reluctant look. I sighed and waved for her to continue. Eirtaé, bless her heart, didn't want to get me in trouble, but felt that it was her duty to let the Queen know about the possible danger. I understood. So I just stood there, feeling ridiculous and a bit like a fake in the Queen's amazing black travel gown while Eirtaé listed off my sins.

When she was done, Padmé was silent for a long time.

Then, very quietly, she asked, "A supply closet?"

I winced, "Sorry."

Padmé began to chuckle, shaking her head at me, "Sabé, you are strange. Why didn't you just go back to our room?"

"Er," I began to flush, "Well, I—uh, I was kind of afraid, um, that, well, that Eirtaé would kill me," I finished in a rush, biting my lip in worry.

"Well," Padmé continued, "You covered pretty well for yourself. But next time? Just go back to the room. Rabé will make sure Eirtaé doesn't kill you, okay?"

"I will?" asked Rabé, looking alarmed.

"You will," Padmé affirmed before continuing, "And, please, no more midnight talks with Padawan Kenobi. I understand why you had them, and I can't even say that I wouldn't have done the same. But, Sabé, we need to be extra careful, because we're not who we say we are. Do you understand?" she asked.

I felt my heart sink and I nodded miserably, "I understand," I murmured, "I'm sorry, milady."

"That's alright," she gave me a reassuring smile, "Just, please, don't do it again."

I nodded again, still looking down at my feet.

"Although," added Padmé slyly, "I would have loved to have seen everyone's expression when you came out of tha—"

_Thump, Thump, Thump!_

We all whirled toward the door.

"Your highness! Your highness!"

I hurriedly opened the door, afraid of what might be going on.

Captain Panaka was standing outside. He shoved past me and closed the door behind me.

We all stared at him in shock.

"Milady, I need to speak with you about…certain happenings," Captain Panaka announced formally, facing Padmé, not me.

"Of course, Captain," Queen Amidala agreed regally, "What have you to say?"

"Alone, your highness, if I could," Panaka said tightly.

We all exchanged looks.

Padmé turned back to Panaka, "Of course Captain. Sabé, wait in the throne room. I'll meet you there once the Captain and I are done. We'll talk more later," she explained, sounding every inch a Queen.

I bowed, every inch the handmaiden, "Of course, your highness."

Padmé nodded at us and left.

I sighed, "Come on. Back to the torture chamber for us."

"Wonderful," Eirtaé agreed grumpily.

Rabé laughed, "So good-natured and upbeat, you two. Come on," she grinned. "Let's go."

Eirtaé and I looked at each other.

"Stupid optimists," I grumbled good-naturedly.

"So irritating," Eirtaé agreed, with a small smile.

And the three of us left the room.


	22. Leave

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews and the corrections you sent in for me! I really appreciate it and will make sure to fix the last chapter when I have the time. Anyway, here's the next chapter that's, unfortunately, a bit of a filler. But I hope you enjoy it anyway and please continue to let me know what you think!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 21: Leave_

I sat and Eirtaé and Rabé stood. I had to admit, we were getting pretty good at this routine. The boredom was no longer stifling; it was actually almost familiar.

I was staring off into space, listing off all the 'h' words I knew. It was a game I'd come up with to help the time pass a little bit faster. I was almost ready to move onto all the 'i' words when, suddenly, the ship jerked forward.

"Ow!" There was a crash and I whirled around to see Eirtaé desperately trying to regain her balance and Rabé on the floor, cradling her hand and looking terrified.

"Strap in!" I ordered, as I hurriedly followed my own advice. "We've taken off, apparently."

"Really?" asked Eirtaé testily. "What gave you that idea?"

"I think I sprained my wrist," Rabé moaned as Eirtaé helped her up, both of them trying to maintain their balance on the rocking ship.

"You know, letting people know when we're going to take off is actually the proper way to do things," Eirtaé snapped. "People can be seriously injured when they're not strapped in! Rules are there for a reason."

They both practically fell into seats and quickly strapped themselves in.

Just then, the ship shot upwards, and I slammed painfully into the back of the throne, my headdress forcing my head backwards because of its obscene weight. Eirtaé was flung into the side of her seat and Rabé smashed into Eirtaé, who let out a small grunt.

There were a couple more painful movements as the insane flying continued.

Then, everything evened out.

We stared at each other for a long time, Eirtaé rubbing her shoulder, Rabé grimacing at her hand and me stretching my poor neck out.

"What was that?" Rabé whimpered, her eyes huge.

"Painful," Eirtaé groused.

I grinned at her, but then quickly smoothed my face out as a young, blue-eyed pilot came running into the room.

"Sorry about that, Highness." The pilot shrugged sheepishly. "The Jedi-guy—the tall one with the long hair—was dueling with this other guy and his life was, like, in danger, and it was pretty wicked cool to watch! They were all like—" The pilot mimicked a lightsaber duel with loud sound effects. "- and it was just—wow. Anyway, the other Jedi—with the weirdo braid—and this little kid and your handmaiden and the Captain came running to Ric Olie and were, like, 'You gotta take off Ric! Cause there're bad guys! And we gotta rescue Long Haired Jedi!' So Ric took off, and well, it was a bit bumpy because Ric had to swing around, but he did, cause he's wicked cool like that and the Jedi, like, jumped on board! Which was amazing. I didn't know humans could jump like that!" he enthused, practically jumping up and down on his heels, "Anyway, after that, we had to take off really quick, cause otherwise the bad guy would have gotten on and—"

We all stared as the pilot continued to rhapsodize about what an amazing pilot Ric Olie was and how we really shouldn't blame him for the lack of warning because it wasn't his fault.

For a while, I wondered if there was a polite way to cut him off. However, after he started talking about how it was nice to see some Jedi action again and how 'wicked cool' the lightsaber fight was, I stopped. There was no polite way to interrupt someone and tell them to shut up. Besides, I thought a little guiltily, this was probably the most fun I'd had all day. This idea was only strengthened when the Pilot spread his arms out in the air like a ten-year-old playing pilot and began to run around the room in a reenactment of some of Ric Olie's star fighter moves. Plus, I added optimistically, this might be able to help me go back to my original 'Silent Queen' plan.

"And then, Braid Jedi is all like 'fly low'." The pilot did a horrible impression of Kenobi's voice. "And Ric Olie is all—"

"Pilot Winí!" Captain Panaka's voice cut through the Pilot's description like a knife.

Pilot Winí stopped talking abruptly.

"Captain Panaka is right behind me, isn't he?" he asked, wincing.

I looked at the doorway where Panaka, Padmé, Kenobi, Jinn and a little blond boy all stood, staring. I glanced back at Winí.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered, before pasting a big smile on his face and turning around. "Well, hey, Captain! What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Captain Panaka sounded deadly.

"Updating the Queen, just like you told me to." Winí could have won an award for his innocent act.

Panaka pinched the bridge of his nose, "Leave. Just leave."

"Right-o, Captain! Nice meeting you, Your Highness, your handmaidenesses! Bye!" Winí jauntily headed toward the door.

"Winí!" Panaka barked.

"Yeah?" He asked, completely flaunting protocol. I wondered if he was trying to get Eirtaé to murder him in his sleep for his immaturity and complete lack of etiquette.

"Did you bow to the Queen, Winí?" Panaka glared.

"Er, no. Sorry about that, Your Highness." He bowed. "And, uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I didn't bow when I came in, either, did I? So, hmm, I guess -" He bowed again. "- that's to make up for the first time. See you later!" And then Winí left, nodding to the Jedi, the Captain and Padmé as he passed.

I liked him.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Pilot Winí has always—well, he is known to flaunt etiquette and procedure. However, he is," Panaka added grudgingly, "an excellent pilot."

"Of course." I nodded regally. "What have you to tell me, Captain?"

And then he told me everything Winí had already told me, only he was much more boring. Then he turned to Master Jinn, who stepped forward.

"Your Highness," Jinn began, "I'd like to introduce you to Anakin Skywalker."

He turned around and beckoned at the little blond boy, who glanced at Padmé uncertainly. Only when she nodded at him encouragingly did he come forward.

He bowed quickly and then straightened up, his sky-blue eyes meeting mine steadily. A shiver went up my back as I stared back at the boy. Something about him, I thought vaguely. He was important. He had to be.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Anakin," I greeted him, doing my best to ignore my strange reaction to the boy.

"Anakin is from Tatooine and is the reason why our ship has been fixed," Jinn began. He went on to weave an incredible story about the boy in front of me: how he was a slave in the shop that sold the ship parts. How he shared his home when the sand storm struck. How he and his mother sheltered and cared for them. How he offered to help win us the parts we needed for no charge. How he had won. How Jinn had bought his freedom from slavery. How Anakin bravely ran to the ship and let Captain Panaka know that Jinn was in trouble and that they needed to take off.

When he finished, Anakin was starting to blush and struggling to hide a grin. I gave him a very small smile.

"Thank you, Anakin. You have our utmost gratitude," I solemnly told him.

"You're welcome, Your Highness. Glad I could help," replied Anakin with a grin.

And then the meeting went on. And on. And on.

Kenobi, Jinn and Panaka went over every single security risk to the Queen that had even the slightest possibility of happening when we reached Coruscant. They went on about the best way to position everyone so that the Queen would be protected but still retain her proper status. They went on about landing procedures. They advised me on what to say to the Senate. They talked a lot of political mumbo-jumbo. They talked at me until I felt like my ears were going to fall off. Somewhere during all the impossible talking, Anakin had made a get-away.

About half way through all the talking, Padmé coughed and she, Eirtaé and Rabé had a very quiet conversation about cough drops, colds, allergies and recycled air. After the proper amount of time passed, I excused Padmé and Eirtaé per my orders which had been sent during the odd conversation.

Panaka and Jinn continued to talk at me, while Kenobi watched. Ric Olie was brought in and he talked at me too. Then, for some reason, the nervous, star-struck Pilot Jans was brought in along with the irrepressible Pilot Winí. They were talked about. They nodded, both looking smarter and more serious than when I'd last seen them. They left.

Panaka and Jinn talked some more, about what was probably going on at home and how and why I shouldn't worry my pretty little head over what Bibble had told me. I listened. And listened. And listened.

Finally, they stopped talking and stared at me expectantly. Throughout their entire tirade, I had stayed quiet, committing to memory everything they had told me after Padmé had left so I could pass it on to her later. I had made all the appropriate comments and kept my mouth shut as often as possible.

Kenobi kept looking at me oddly, no doubt because he was used to me being a bit of a chatterbox, even when I was dressed as Queen. I ignored him.

However, once Panaka and Jinn looked at me like they were expecting an intelligent, well-thought out response to all their yakking, I nearly sighed. What they expected me to say now was beyond me. Nevertheless, I gathered myself together and did my best to think like a Queen.

"Thank you for all the information and advice, Captain, Ambassadors," I told them regally, before asking the one question they hadn't answered. "When will we be arriving at Coruscant?"

Captain Panaka looked thunderstruck, then a bit sheepish, although he quickly covered it with his usual mask-like expression. "We will arrive in five hours, Your Highness, and we can expect to land in seven."

"Thank you, Captain." I stood up. "In that case, let us rest until we have reached Coruscant as there appears to be little left to do until we arrive on planet. We can finalize our plans when we are in orbit."

"Of course, Your Highness." Panaka bowed.

"We will see you then." Jinn also bowed and he, Panaka, and Kenobi stood off to the side of the room as Rabé and I finally left.


	23. Performance

**A/N: Hey everyone. Happy Valentine's Day! Because I love you all so much, I've updated! (and, you know, because I finally had some free time... that may have also been part of it... but really, it's mainly because I love you...) Anyway, sorry about the wait. Real life's started to eat into my free time again, so there are probably going to continue to be longer waits between updates. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and your Valentine's Day!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 22: Performance_

"Do I smell bad?" I asked, suddenly feeling panicked. After all, I had worn the same dress for the last four days and it would be mortifying if I met the Supreme Chancellor to the Republic smelling like sweat and other bad things.

"You smell fine, Sabé," Eirtaé snapped. "Now, do you remember what you're saying? How you're grateful for the Chancellor and what he's done? And—"

"Yes, Eirtaé!" I huffed. "For the thousandth time, yes! I am grateful to the Chancellor and the Jedi. I am grateful and quiet and royal and I know, Eirtaé!"

"Look, I'm sure everything will be fine," Rabé soothed, looking a little uncertain. "You're only talking to them for a little bit. Just a short bit."

"Are you sure we'll have time to switch?" Padmé asked for the hundredth time, biting her lip. "It's going to be a really tight time table and—"

"We'll be fine," Rabé gently interrupted. "The dress you're changing into only has four layers to get on. Sabé could dress you in that in her sleep. Your hair is already done up, so all we'll have to do is let the braid out of the bun and slip the headdress on. It'll be fine, completely fine."

"But what about Sabé?" Padmé demanded. "She has to get undressed and—"

"No, I don't, Your Highness," I interrupted, twisting around to stare in the mirror and make sure my dress wasn't wrinkled horribly in the back. "Only Rabé and Eirtaé will be going with you to meet with everyone. I'm going to be hiding out in our quarters trying not to be seen. I'll have plenty of time to get changed after you all leave. Are you sure the dress is right in the back?" I asked, frowning down at the bottom hem.

"Yes, Sabé," Rabé sighed. "You look gorgeous and queenly. You don't smell. Nothing is out of place."

"And you know what to say?" asked Eirtaé again.

I glared. "Yes, I know what to say."

"Okay." Padmé let out a loud huff of air. "Okay, we can do this."

"We can," Rabé agreed firmly. "We'll all do just fine."

"We've all practiced a lot. We've fooled the Trade Federation. We'll be fine," Padmé continued as if Rabé hadn't spoken.

I wondered if the pep talk was for her or for us.

"Your Highness?" Panaka called. "We're about ready to land."

Yelling back would have been entirely undignified. So we didn't answer. Instead, we stopped moving and stared at each other.

"Eirtaé?" I asked, keeping a perfectly straight face. "What's the proper way to puke in front of the Supreme Chancellor?"

For a moment, she just stared at me, looking horrified.

Then, she caught on and a grin flitted across her face. "Not on him."

"Good," I replied with a small smile of my own. "Everyone, keep that in mind."

Padmé rolled her eyes at me, a smile forming on her face. "You better not vomit on the Chancellor, Sabé. That would be a really difficult first impression to overcome."

"No one is going to vomit," Rabé sighed. "Or faint, or scream, or ask for his autograph, or step on his foot, or anything. We're all just going to walk out there, looking regal, and the Supreme Chancellor and the Senator are going to be very impressed with us."

"Right," Padmé agreed with a sharp nod. "It's all going to go brilliantly."

"Your Highness!" Panaka practically snapped.

"Ready, ladies?" Padmé asked.

"Always," Eirtaé responded with an arrogant toss of her head as she and Rabé took their spots behind me.

Padmé stayed staring at me.

I gave her my most regal look. "Handmaiden Padmé, please resume your post."

Padmé grinned and bowed. "Of course, Milady."

She, too, took her place in safety behind me.

Eirtaé opened the door.

Captain Panaka and a few of the pilots, including Pilot Jans (once again star-struck) and Pilot Winí (who had the nerve to wink at us—I was afraid I might hear Eirtaé collapse to the floor because of a heart attack), stood outside the door, waiting for us. They all bowed when they saw me.

"Captain, Pilots," I acknowledged.

"Your Highness," Panaka began briskly, "We are meeting all the others in the throne room to prepare for your exit. The Chancellor and the Senator will be arriving to greet you just as we land."

"Thank you, Captain," I said gravely, before brushing past him. As I walked toward the throne room, I once again felt a heavy weight settle on my shoulders. I had felt it ever since the Federation had invaded, but it had lessened a little after my first talk with Kenobi. Now, it was all back.

Doing my best to keep a straight back even though I felt as though I were being smothered, I made my way to the throne room. The steady steps of Rabé, Eirtaé and Padmé behind me rung out in unison and calmed me.

Forcing myself not to take a deep breath, I glided into the throne room, where Kenobi, Jinn, Skywalker and Jar-Jar all rose at my entrance. For once, I didn't immediately make my way to the throne. Instead, I stood facing them.

"Ambassadors, Anakin, Jar-Jar," I greeted them. "Thank you for your service. Your hard work, ingenuity, determination, and bravery are much appreciated." I passed on Padmé's gratitude word-for-word. "For all you have done, you have Naboo's thanks."

"It was our pleasure, Your Highness," Jinn said graciously as he and Kenobi bowed again.

"Yeah, my pleasure," Anakin agreed, bowing only half a second later, followed a moment later by Jar-Jar.

I suppressed the urge to grin at the pair of them. Instead, I just regally nodded my head at them.

"We'll be landing in only a few moments, Your Highness," Panaka repeated. "We'll want to exit the ship as soon as it lands. So, if you'd lead Ambassadors, Jar-Jar and Anakin, the Queen and her handmaidens next, with the pilots last, we can head to the exit and be ready as soon as we land."

"Of course," Jinn agreed, as he and Kenobi turned on heel to lead us away.

Before long, I felt the soft bump of the ship landing.

The ramp went down and Kenobi and Jinn walked off, side by side, closely followed by Anakin and Jar Jar. Panaka went next. I counted to five and then began my own measured march down the ramp. My heart began to thud and it took all I had not to start hyperventilating.

Then, a strange sense of surrealism came over me as the Chancellor's guards began to line on either side of us. I was meeting the Supreme Chancellor. The Supreme Chancellor was actually going to pay attention to me. And talk to me. And listen to me.

The Supreme Chancellor. The leader of the entire Galaxy!

I fought the urge to run away as butterflies fought to get out of my stomach.

In front of me, Kenobi and Jinn bowed, Anakin bowed, Jar-Jar and Panaka bowed.

I kept walking. They turned to get out of my way.

I noticed Kenobi looking at me.

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to mess up in front of the Supreme Chancellor while Kenobi was watching! I didn't want to mess up, period!

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," a cultured voice suddenly said.

I only barely stopped myself from jumping a mile into the air. I had completely forgotten about the Senator.

Nonetheless, Senator Palpatine was standing in front of me in his blue court dress, looking very grave and dignified as he stared at me. I resisted the urge to fidget, feeling even tenser than I had a second ago. A chill ran down my back and, for a moment, I felt an irrational burst of sheer terror. I worked hard to stifle the unexplainable urge to run away as fast I could.

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, the Senator continued, in the same even tone, "With the communication breakdown we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

He turned to the tall stern looking man standing next to him. I did too. I suppressed my inner political fan girl and stared at him calmly.

The Chancellor also looked at me gravely and began to talk evenly. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

I felt like squealing. He thought it was an honor to meet me! Me! Or, well, Queen Amidala, but still! He thought I was Queen Amidala! So me!

Despite my inner monologue, I adopted my own even voice and replied, "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," just like I'd been instructed to do.

I then firmly pushed my excitement to the very back of my mind and boxed it up, doing my best to ignore it (even though it was the Supreme Chancellor! And me! And the Supreme Chancellor! And—). We slowly began to walk forward. The Chancellor was on my left, the Senator my right.

In order to stop myself from tripping, I looked at the ground in what I sincerely hoped was a grave, dignified and thoughtful way.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position," the Chancellor informed me.

Just like Padmé had hoped he would.

I stopped in order to give the Chancellor my full attention, what Eirtaé had repeatedly told me was an action of highest respect.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Not, of course, that anyone would have any idea by what I was saying and the bland way I was saying it. But, according to Padmé and Eirtaé, that was how the true politicians did it.

I took up the slow steady march again. This time, the Chancellor stayed behind (just like Eirtaé and Padmé said he would) and the Senator fell in step with me.

"There is a question of procedure, but I am confident we can overcome it," He informed me.

My heart sank a little. That hadn't been expected.

Nonetheless, we kept walking in step to the airtaxi.

I walked straight to the middle and sat down, like I'd been instructed.

Behind me, I heard Padmé quietly say, "Ani, come on."

My handmaidens filed in on either side of me, Panaka (to my amusement) crossed to sit next to Padmé, and the Senator sat next to Eirtaé. Jar-Jar and Anakin sat next to the driver.

As we went to take off, I heard Jar-Jar mutter to Anakin, "Da Queen's a-bein' grossly nice, mesa tinks. Pitty hot."

Huh, I thought vaguely, my mask still firmly in place. I hadn't ever really thought how strange it must be for Jar-Jar, a Gungan, to be among the Naboo. It was sort of nice to hear that, so far, he thought we were being too nice as opposed to cruel or condescending.

The rest of the taxi ride was spent in absolute silence as I tried not to gawk too obviously at the sights around me. Everything was so big here, so mechanic, so unnatural and stark compared to Naboo. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I knew for a fact that Rabé didn't like something about it—I thought it might just be the flying, but I wasn't sure—because, despite her bland expression, her hands were clenched into fists.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we landed on top of a building that Palpatine quietly informed us would be where we would be staying for the time being. He had an apartment directly next to ours.

My butterflies started up again. The quick change would be happening soon and I would finally be relieved of my duties as decoy. I could finally be Sabé again, even if it did mean I'd have to avoid people at all possible costs.

The thought made me feel almost as peaceful as I did on the railing at the cliff back in Naboo.


	24. Self

**A/N: Heh, heh... Hey everyone... Sorry for the long wait. I hope it's worth it? And, in my defence, this would have been up sooner, but fanfiction was malfunctioning. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Please continue to let me know what you think! (If just five people review, I'll have one hundred! Isn't that exciting? I'm so excited!)**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 23: Self_

"Here you are, Your Highness," Palpatine announced graciously, opening a door for us. "These will be your quarters while you stay on Coruscant. Your rooms in particular will be all the way to the back. I do hope they are to your liking. If you have any problems at all, please let me know."

"Thank you, Senator," I replied gravely. "I appreciate all you have done for us. I am sure this will be suitable."

"Of course, Your Highness, it is my pleasure. Feel free to freshen up. You have been through quite an ordeal. Please, come and see me whenever you have a chance. I am anxious to discuss the situation with you," Palpatine continued with a benign smile.

"Of course. I will be over shortly," I calmly informed him.

He gave another small bow and left the room.

Panaka began to give orders to the pilots who had followed us as guards. Anakin and Jar-Jar stood awkwardly off to the side.

I ignored them.

"Come. Let us go," I told Rabé, Eirtaé and Padmé.

We slowly marched our way to where Palpatine had said the Queen's rooms would be. The moment we entered them, we became a flurry of activity.

I was pulling the awful, heavy headdress over my head, Padmé was undressing, and Eirtaé had flung open the small wardrobe that had been installed everywhere the Queen might have reason to go in official capacity. Inside was the one dress that Wicaté hadn't purged from the Wardrobe. It had been in the small wardrobe, carefully wrapped to prevent damage, for the past hundred years. It was the classic visitation gown and all Naboo Queens wore it when on their first visit in a new place.

Next to the gorgeous pale purple dress, was the traditional visitation outfit for Naboo Kings. Rabé rather roughly pushed it aside as Eirtaé began to ease the purple-grey outfit out of the closet.

Meanwhile, I slipped out of the outer black dress and kept stepping out of petticoat after petticoat after petticoat. I stopped once Eirtaé and Rabé had the dress safely pulled out and Padmé was down to her underclothes. I still had two petticoats on, but neither of them were very thick and they barely hindered my movements at all.

I hurried over to the dress and went through a quick examination of it. Then, I grabbed the thin slip, quickly adjusted the size and then handed it to Padmé, who slipped into it.

"Does anything have to go over the head?" Rabé asked briskly, holding up a hairnet.

"Yes," I answered, while grabbing the rose underskirt and hurriedly shortening it. "Two pieces."

And then, we got to work.

Rabé slipped the hairnet on Padmé, I helped Padmé get into the thankfully uncomplicated and easily re-sized dress and Eirtaé readied the make-up. Rabé fixed Padmé's hair, Eirtaé applied the make-up and I untangled the million and one beads hanging from the headdress. Rabé put the headdress on Padmé as Eirtaé and I ran around the room looking for the handmaiden wardrobe.

Finally, we found it (it was even tinier than the Queen's with more clothes—Wicaté would have been horrified to see a closet so jammed full) and I helped Eirtaé slip into the purple-grey dress that was miraculously not wrinkled, slip on the tunic with the light cloth hood, tightened it so it fit properly and then I practically shoved the heavy velvet cloak at her as I grabbed another of the dresses from the closet. Rabé ran over to me, undressing as she went.

In a matter of seconds, she, too, was wearing the purple-grey dress and tunic. I gave her the cloak and walked over to Queen Amidala. She was staring at the sleeves of her dress, looking depressed.

"Heavy?" I asked kindly as I picked up the delicate low-heeled shoes in the Queen's wardrobe.

"Horribly," Padmé sighed. "I can barely lift my arms. The headdress isn't much better, either."

"I feel your pain," I sympathized. "Now -" I placed the low heels directly in front of her, "- here's my arm for you to steady yourself and then, just, step in."

"Okay," Padmé agreed, grabbing my arm as she slipped into the shoes.

"There we are," I announced, surveying Padmé in satisfaction. She was once more the Queen. All was right with the world.

"The Senator will be expecting me," Padmé said, sounding a little breathless, and no doubt silently cursing the Naboo tradition of having a proper conversation with one's host within ten minutes of arrival. "We'll see you in a bit, Sabé." Then, Queen Amidala swept toward the door, Rabé and Eirtaé following her like shadows. I stepped behind a corner and the door slid open. They left.

The moment the door shut I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Letting my hair out of the complicated, sturdy bun Rabé had twisted it into, I ambled over to the handmaiden wardrobe and, with some maneuvering, managed to grab a dress and cloak for myself.

I quickly discarded the rest of the awful petticoats and slipped into the comfortable, silky handmaiden dress and carefully adjusted it so it fit. I washed off my make-up.

I danced around the room with a huge grin on my face, resisting the urge to burst out into wild laughter. I thought that might sound a little odd.

Then, once I had let out all of my relief and felt like I'd actually be able to leave the room and not break out into spontaneous relieved giggles, I slipped on the velvet cloak and left the Queen's quarters. Once again, I was just a simple handmaiden.

I quickly reached the main room and walked up to a pilot.

It was Pilot Winí. I almost backtracked when I realized who it was. But, before I could, he turned around, noticed me and then grinned.

"Hey, Handmaiden. What can I do for you?"

"The Queen will need her wardrobe from the ship," I informed him in the demur tone of voice all handmaidens used.

"Okay, I can probably do that for you. But -" His eyes twinkled. "- only if you do one thing for me."

I raised an eyebrow at him. There were other pilots around for me to ask. It wasn't like he was the only one. I turned around to go talk to one of them, but before I could, he caught my arm.

"Look," he practically pleaded. "It's not hard! I promise! Just, look, could you just tell me the name of the other handmaiden? The blue-eyed one? Please? That's all I want. Just her name."

I stared at him in something like shock. He wanted to know Eirtaé's name? Why?

"Look, she's just—I just want her name. Please? I don't even need a last name! Just a first one," Winí begged, starting to look a little desperate.

"Why?" I demanded. Then I nearly winced as Winí looked at me in shock.

My voice hadn't been demur, soft, gentle and pleasant to listen to. I hadn't been polite. I had been sharp and commanding.

I'd been spending too much time pretending to be the Queen, I thought, dismayed. I never would have done something like that before. Never!

"She's just—I—I like her, is all," Winí said, looking a little defiant. "She's strong and pretty and, well -" Here he gave a self-deprecating smile. "- I also wouldn't mind finding out why she's always glaring at me. That's sort of hard to do if I don't know her name." He paused. "Especially because she has a strange habit of suddenly heading in the opposite direction whenever she sees me."

I stifled a laugh. Poor Winí. The boy was clueless. So, feeling sort of bad for him, but mostly wanting to see what Eirtaé would end up doing when she found out, I gave him a miniscule smile.

"Her name's Eirtaé. Eirtaé Anidale," I told him, forcing my voice to be smooth and even and quiet again.

Winí grinned at me, "Great! Then I'll go gather up some gents and we'll be right back with your wardrobe. Pronto!"

I explained to him where it was and what it was packed in. He bounced away.

I clasped my hands in front of me and waited.

Only moments later, he staggered back in, this time with five other pilots who were all stumbling around under the weight of the three large carriers which contained the Queen's wardrobe. While orbiting Coruscant, Rabé, Eirtaé and I had packed all of Wicaté's creations into the containers while Padmé had paced up and down thinking out loud about everything that could happen.

"What're in these things?" a pilot I recognized as Jans gasped as he and another pilot stumbled over to the corner of the first room to put it down.

"The Queen's Wardrobe, pilot," I responded softly as all the pilots placed them down with large thumps.

"That's a lie," Winí grunted. "No clothes could possibly be this heavy."

I had to bite my lip to keep from snapping at him.

Instead I bowed to the pilots, "Thank you for your help. It is greatly appreciated."

Then, ignoring them, I turned around and opened the first of the containers. I only barely caught the petticoats that sprung out at me. I hadn't remembered how tightly we'd had to pack those to make them fit.

Winí's jaw dropped. "What are those?"

"Clothes," I repeated, shaking out the fallen petticoats and briefly examining them to ensure there were no rips.

I then began the long and arduous task of hanging up all of the Queen's clothes in the closet the room had provided. That one was, thankfully, considerably bigger than the one the King and Queen's visitation outfits were stuffed in.

I steadily worked while Queen Amidala, Eirtaé and Rabé were in Senator Palpatine's quarters. Eventually, Panaka came in and led all the pilots away to stations outside of our quarters in order to guard all the entrances, leaving me alone.

The easy work soothed me. I had spent a lot of time at home surrounded by the Queen's clothes, either in the Wardrobe room with Wicaté or in the Queen's quarters, helping her dress. Unpacking almost let me forget what was going on and that this trip to Coruscant was not just for fun.

I got so lost in hanging up the petticoats, and underdresses and putting away the headdresses and jewelry that I jumped when the door suddenly opened and Queen Amidala swept past, her eyes flashing. Rabé and Eirtaé were practically running to keep up with her.

I put the underdress I'd been unfolding back in the container and hurried after them.

I had to run to reach the Queen's bedroom before the door shut on me.

"What happened?" I demanded as Padmé did her best to throw a poor, innocent chair across the room. She stifled a scream and whirled on me.

"What happened?" she asked bitterly as she paced furiously. "It is more what will not happen! The Senator says there is no chance that the Senate will listen. He says the Chancellor is powerless, that the bureaucrats rule the Senate. That the only hope for our people is to either call a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum—even though he's our strongest supporter!—or submit a plea to the courts!"

"That will take too long," I murmured, a pit beginning to grow in my stomach.

"He said that we have to accept Federation control! Accept it!" Padmé continued to rage, pacing back and forth faster and faster. "How can I accept something where my people—our people—are dying! Are suffering! How can I just let that be? How can he?" her voice broke, "He's from Naboo, too!" she cried, "How can the Senator watch his own people—his own planet—remain under the control of someone else? How can he?" Padmé asked, coming to a standstill before whispering, "How can I?"


	25. Battle

**A/N: I fail. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be up (somewhat) sooner—but no promises, unfortunately. On a happier note, thanks for all the reviews everyone! I have officially passed the 100 mark! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoy this and, once again, I'm so sorry about the wait. Please let me know what you think—especially if you think the first part drags a little, because I'm kind of afraid it does. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 24: Battle_

"Okay everyone!" I ordered, pacing back and forth in front of my troops. "We're acting under a time-limit here. We've got to be quick and decisive, but we can't afford to make any mistakes. We must make a good impression on the Senate. Our best hope of doing so is to think like Wicaté. I know the thought is daunting and frightening. I know it seems impossible. But we can do it! All we have to do is try to—"

Someone snickered.

I whirled around, eyes narrowed. Padmé was standing at attention, looking purposeful. Eirtaé had crossed her arms in front of her chest and had an eyebrow raised. Rabé was holding a hand to her mouth, clearly trying to suppress her laughter.

I glared at her and marched over to her. "Is something _funny_ about this, Solider? Is something here _amusing_ to you?"

"I—I'm sorry, Sabé," giggled Rabé. "It's just—we're only picking out clothes! You make it sound like we're marching off into enemy territory or something."

"This is ridiculous," Eirtaé agreed flatly.

I spun to look at Padmé. She was giving me an apologetic grin.

"It does seem a little overdone. We're only finding our outfits. How hard can it be?" she asked lightly.

It had taken about twenty minutes, but Rabé had finally managed to calm the Queen down. After Padmé had finished ranting about Palpatine, cursing out the Senate, and then crying, we had all sat down and talked things through. We had decided that we'd take this one step at a time and talk to the Senate first. Padmé had also reluctantly agreed that, if necessary, she would call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.

However, we hadn't taken that step yet. We had taken the first step—discuss the plan of action and write a moving, stirring and flexible speech—and the second—contact the Jedi and ask them if they'd be able to speak for us at the meeting, but, unfortunately, we had to leave a message for them since they weren't answering their comlinks—and were onto the third step: find the proper outfit for the Queen. We needed one that would show her power and her position, hide her age, and gain her the votes needed to stage a rescue mission. It was an extremely important step—first impressions were often everything and the Queen really needed to make a good one.

The others, apparently, didn't understand this.

I glared at all of them. "Fine. If you want to just go into the wardrobe without any plan of action, that's fine. Just don't come crying to me when you can't find an outfit that looks appropriate with a handmaiden dress to match."

They all exchanged amused looks.

"We won't. We promise," Eirtaé grinned.

I shrugged and then let them in to see everything already in the closet.

I had hung up the most formal outfits first, so everything that was appropriate for the Queen to wear for the Senate meeting was already hung up. Everything else was still packed.

This would, I knew, make it a little bit easier than it would be at home, saving us the hassle of separating the informal dresses and ceremonial dresses from the formal dresses. However, none of the others had worked in the Wardrobe so they didn't understand the gift we'd been given, as well as the enormity of what we were now facing. They thought that my speech was just me trying to be funny and lighten the mood.

But it wasn't. If there was one thing being forced to work with Wicaté had taught me, it was that clothes were never to be taken lightly. I had a bad feeling that my friends were going to find that out the hard way.

"Alright, everyone," I announced once we were all inside the walk-in closet. "This is the closet. All of the basics for the Queen's formal dresses are in here. The underclothes necessary may not be hung up yet, but everything that would be considered formal enough to wear before the Senate is in here. All of the headdresses and other accessories considered formal enough to wear with one of these dresses are up there." I gestured toward the two shelves lining the walls of the closet. "And the handmaiden dresses are down the hall and in the tiny walk-in closet. Shoes that could possibly go with the dresses are lined up against the back wall."

"Okay." Rabé nodded. "Sounds good."

"Then let's have at it," I announced almost cheerfully. For the first time, I was happy to work in the Queen's wardrobe. I was really looking forward to gloating when everyone admitted that they actually needed to hear my lecture.

After several minutes of looking, Rabé and Padmé were oohing and awing over a beautifully elaborate green dress.

"I want to wear this one," Padmé breathed.

I smirked and turned to Eirtaé who was grimacing.

"Your Highness, you can't wear that," she said gently. "Green means peace and prosperity in Naboo as well as many other planets. We're not in peace or prosperity but a time of great trouble. Wearing green would give the wrong impression."

Rabé frowned. "Oh. Okay."

They kept looking.

"How about this one?" Eirtaé suggested, holding out a beautiful, gauzy purple dress.

I shook my head. "It's too light. It will make the Queen seem too young and weak."

And on and on and on it went. Every dress anyone pulled out, someone saw something wrong with it. Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé were quickly getting frustrated. Finally, we found a dress that we all thought would work out okay. Except it didn't, because none of the hair accessories went with it right. We kept looking and the longer we looked, the more frustrated everyone except me got. I was beginning to feel very smug.

"Okay!" Eirtaé finally burst. "You were right! Maybe we did need a pep-talk. What are we supposed to do?"

Padmé and Rabé both nodded at me fervently.

I grinned. "Think like Wicaté. That means think about color first. Then pull out all the dresses that match your color scheme. Think of shape next. Get rid of all the dresses that don't give off the right impression. Then pull out all the accessories that could go with each dress. Put away the dresses that no longer look right. Pull out all the shoes that could go with every dress. Put away the dresses that no longer look right. Pull out all the handmaiden dresses that could possibly go with each outfit. Put away the Queen's dresses that don't look right. Then, see what options we have left."

"Oh the joys," Eirtaé muttered, but she quickly perked up. "At least this way will be systematic and organized. And we can be sure to get the look we want."

I laughed and we began by discussing the color, finally deciding on red, orange or yellow with a more masculine shape to it. Then, we began the rest of the process.

Finally, we were left staring at only one dress with one set of handmaiden robes to go with it.

"Are you sure this is…" Rabé hesitated. "Imposing enough?"

We all stared at the red outer cloak, the orange inner dress, the elaborate headdress and the black, somewhat triangular handmaiden dresses.

"I think so?" I ventured uncertainly.

"The colors and the headdress are great," Eirtaé added hopefully. She, more than anyone, was sick of looking at dresses.

"I don't know," Padmé said uncertainly. "I'd—I don't know."

We all stared at it the ensemble a little bit longer.

"Maybe," Rabé slowly suggested, "If you put it all on, we'd be able to tell better?"

We glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Alright," Padmé reluctantly agreed.

Padmé began getting dressed in the relatively simple-to-put-on outfit while Eirtaé and I struggled with the bulkier handmaiden dresses and Rabé stared at the headdress, looking somewhat bewildered.

Finally, Eirtaé and I were wearing our dresses and cloaks and Rabé had figured out how to work the headdress and had put it on Padmé. Eirtaé and I stared at Padmé uncertainly. Rabé looked at all of us uncertainly.

We exchanged glances.

"Oh dear," Rabé sighed.

In our triangular handmaiden dresses, Eirtaé and I almost overshadowed Amidala. And Amidala's hair seemed to overpower the dress, making her head look enormous.

"Sabé?" Padmé asked, looking doubtfully at herself in the mirror. "What's the next step?"

"Well," I began reluctantly—I really hadn't wanted to have to use this step. "We can either start over again—"

"No!" Eirtaé cried. "Please, no!"

"—or," I continued, "We can try to improvise and create a new piece that will somehow help make the dress work better."

"Let's try to improvise," Eirtaé suggested quickly, looking a little desperate. "I mean, the dress doesn't need much. Just a little something to make her look more imposing and her head and hair more proportionate with the rest of her body."

"It's really not that bad," Rabé agreed. "It just needs a little more work. That's all."

"I agree," Padmé added. "If we can just add a little something—maybe a large cloak, or something—it would work out fine."

I nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, that could work. Alright. Everything that it's okay to alter are still in the containers outside. So if we start rifling through that we should, hopefully, run into something."

"Excellent," Padmé sighed. "And I'll try to find some needle and thread to alter the clothes with. I think I saw some around here."

And so Eirtaé, Rabé and I trooped out into the main room where the rest of the Queen's wardrobe was. We began to rummage through the containers.

"Maybe this?" Rabé asked doubtfully, holding up a long, elaborate bright orange overdress.

I winced. "No, I don't think so."

We kept looking in silence. I pulled out a grey coat with huge sleeves and held it up doubtfully.

"This wouldn't really work, would it?"

"I don't know." Rabé frowned. "Maybe if we—"

Just then, there was a small beep. We all looked at each other and Rabé quickly walked over to the panel the beeping was coming from. She pressed a button.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at us uncertainly.

I shrugged.

"The boy's here to see Padmé," a pilot's voice announced.

Eirtaé and I exchanged slightly panicked looks, and shook our heads furiously at Rabé, motioning desperately that she should stop and not let him in.

She didn't see us and blithely continued on, "Let him in."

Eirtaé and I stared at each other but before we could do anything, Anakin Skywalker walked in and Rabé went to meet him. I quickly lowered the coat I was holding up in the air and Eirtaé and I both froze, wondering what in the galaxy Rabé was going to do now.

"I'm sorry, Ani, but Padmé is not here right now," Rabé lied smoothly.

I nearly winced and quickly began praying that Anakin wouldn't realize that there were only three handmaidens and that all three of us were already present.

Then, I heard the jingling of Padmé's headdress. It was all I could do not to make desperate arm motions at her, signaling for her to go back. As it was, I widened my eyes and stared at her.

But she kept coming and even called out, "Who is it?"

Then she came into Anakin's eyesight.

I almost cried. There were now four of us out here and, despite only four of us coming to Coruscant, there was now supposed to be a mysterious fifth person out there somewhere. This was not good.

Rabé, though, continued talking easily, as if she hadn't realized there was a severe mathematical error going on here that indicated that there were four handmaidens when there were really only three. "Anakin Skywalker to see Padmé, Your Highness."

"I've sent Padmé on an errand," Queen Amidala replied regally, also not catching on to the extra handmaiden problem. I prayed that Anakin wouldn't catch on either and then did my best to sink into the background, hoping that, maybe, he just wouldn't notice me and think there were only two handmaidens running around.

Anakin continued talking, (hopefully) blissfully unaware of our little math problem. "I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope."

Maybe, he'd be so excited about becoming a Jedi that he'd completely forget the whole extra handmaiden thing, I thought optimistically.

"I may never see her again," Anakin continued, looking a little awkward, "so I came to say good-bye."

Awww. I couldn't help myself. That was one of the most adorable things in the world. The Queen's heart had to be going all gooey inside. I knew mine was.

However, if Padmé was feeling touched at all, she didn't show it, she simply continued on, "We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you."

There we go, I thought frantically, nice, sweet and to the point. Now get him out of here before he realizes that there is a problem with our counting skills! I mentally screamed at Padmé.

Anakin gave an awkward little bow, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Padmé walked away.

Anakin grinned at all of us, waved and then left.

I remained frozen, waiting tensely for Anakin to run back in, waving his hands in the air and furiously accusing us of lying to him.


	26. Senate

**A/N: Hi everyone... I still exist. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to be better but, really, expect updates around once a month. Thanks for the kind reviews, hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 25: Senate_

The chambers were silent. Padmé walked back towards us down the hall, her brow furrowed, and Rabé stared at Eirtaé and I in confusion. Eirtaé looked frozen and I was desperately listening for any sign of Anakin's return. Padmé opened her mouth to say something, but I flapped my arm in her direction and she stayed quiet.

Minutes passed.

Anakin didn't come rushing back in.

I sagged with relief.

"Padmé is out on an errand!" Eirtaé abruptly screeched, snapping her head in Padmé and Rabé's direction so quickly it looked like she was going to snap her neck. "There are already three handmaidens here! And he saw the Queen! Now we have an extra handmaiden!"

Padmé turned as white as a sheet. "Oh no, I didn't think of that!" she gasped.

Rabé's mouth fell open. "Oh, no," she breathed.

"Oh no, is right," I agreed, sharply. "We're all just lucky he's so excited about being a Jedi that he didn't realize!"

"Who's to say he won't realize later, though?" Eirtaé demanded, looking very pale and almost frightened.

"He—" Padmé faltered and looked uncertain.

"I'm sorry!" Rabé wailed. "I hadn't thought of that!"

I took a couple of deep breaths. Obviously, she and Padmé hadn't thought at all. Nevertheless...

"There's nothing we can do about it now," I interjected reasonably. "Why don't we just keep looking for something to add to the Queen's outfit?"

"Oh," Padmé said quietly. "I wanted to let you know that I found the sewing equipment, so we should be able to make new things if needed. That's why I came out here in the first place."

I nodded. "Good. So, let's just keep going."

And we did, although we were a bit quieter and a lot more nervous, jumping every time someone made an unexpected noise, half-expecting it to be Anakin coming back and announcing that we'd lied, because there was no fourth handmaiden.

Finally though, Eirtaé found a large black cloak that dragged across the ground, I found a length of orange fabric that matched the dress and could work as an outer lining for the cloak, and Rabé came up with the idea of using another headdress to go across the shoulders of the cloak and make it look like Padmé's shoulders were wider and taller than they actually were.

We finished sewing it all together only minutes before it was time to leave for the Senate. Rabé and I quickly exchanged outfits ("Everyone has heard the queen mentioning Rabé and Eirtaé. They're starting to recognize them. It would be suspicious if there was suddenly a Sabé too," Padmé had explained, trying to be really careful about keeping up the ruse after the slip-up with Anakin) and the Queen fastened on the cloak.

We all stared at it for a moment.

"Well," I said, trying to sound upbeat, "it's a little more even with your hair and your head doesn't look enormous now."

"And you look bigger and more imposing," Eirtaé added optimistically.

"It's a definite improvement," Rabé agreed.

Padmé stared at herself in the mirror and then shook her head. "It's better than nothing, I suppose. Let's just hope that Wicaté isn't watching, otherwise she might have a heart attack."

"It really isn't that bad," I reassured her. "And it's definitely never been done before so you'll get loads of originality points."

Padmé stared at me blankly but then slowly shook her head, causing the beads hanging from her headdress to clink together.

"Let's get this over with," Padmé sighed. "Besides," she added bracingly, "they'll be paying more attention to what I say than how I look anyway."

I didn't say anything about the importance of first impressions. That was not what she needed to hear.

"Good luck." I smiled. "Just remember the plan and I'm sure you'll do wonderfully and that the Senate will listen."

Padmé gave me a severe look. "I will make them listen," she said in a steely voice.

And then they left.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands before taking a deep breath. I didn't think this was going to end well and we didn't know what we were going to do next.

Knowing I'd be too worried to do anything else, I walked over to the holoprojector and turned it on, flipping to the political channel that would display the Senate meeting once it started. Right now, the cameras were just going around the Senate Rotunda showing the arriving Senators and their staff.

With hunched up my knees, I waited anxiously for the Queen, Eirtaé and Rabé to arrive.

While I waited, the commentators began talking about the different members of the Senate. Apparently, I realized with some horror, one of the commentators was a professional fashion designer, who made her living critiquing other people's clothes.

I winced, as she went on a tirade about the 'horrible color and design' of the Malastare delegation's outfits. She then went on to rip the unflattering cut of the Corellian Senator's clothes.

"I am greatly looking forward to seeing the young Naboo Queen's dress, though," the critic, a Twi'lek named Kis'na Pas'snik, announced. "She's the reason today's meeting was called, isn't she?"

"Yes she is," the political analyst, a Bothan named Mineth Kith'ra, agreed. "Queen Amidala is the main reason this special meeting was called. She is here to plead her case to the Senate, asking them to help out the planet of Naboo. Apparently, the Trade Federation—who have been blockading the Naboo for a while now—have invaded, and the Queen is asking for the Senate's help."

"She arrived just this morning, isn't that right?" Kis'na asked, while the image continued to show the filling Senate room.

"Yes, that's right," Mineth laughed. "Although, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Kis'na laughed. "Yes, I did. Actually, one of my sources reported her arrival and even managed to snap a holopic of her for me."

I watched in shock as a blurry image of me in the black traveling gown replaced the Senate.

"As you can see, she appears to be wearing an absolutely gorgeous black dress here. Its bulk and the large feathered headdress she appears to be wearing are probably all to add to the Queen's importance. As you mentioned earlier, Mineth, the Queen is only fourteen years old, so she's obviously trying her best to appear older and larger than life. If this picture is any indication, she's succeeding extremely well. However," Kis'na continued, "I also know that most people rarely look good in different outfits twice a day, so I'm afraid that this black travel gown was her good one and that her Senate one will be just as big a failure as Senator Germania's," Kis'na said gravely.

I winced. She was probably right. The dress would be weird and hideous, and it was publicly known that Amidala was only fourteen. We were setting ourselves up for failure. The Senate would think the Queen was a silly fourteen year old girl in a ridiculous dress and not take her or Naboo's plight seriously at all.

I bit my lip to stop myself from tearing up and tried to focus on what the commentators were saying about Naboo's situation and the opinion of the other senators. Unfortunately, all I could see over and over again was the Senate bursting into laughter when they saw Queen Amidala and completely ignoring her as she tried to tell them all why we needed help.

But, before I could begin to properly picture Saché and Yané's deaths, my attention was once again caught by the program.

"And here comes the Naboo delegation," Mineth said softly. "Senator Palpatine is leading the way to their pod. As you all know, Senator Palpatine does have a great deal of power in the Senate and he will no doubt be using all of his political sway in order to convince the Senate to help the Naboo."

"And, once those guards move out of the way," Kis'na began impatiently, "we will have our first real look at the Queen of Na—" Amidala came into view, Eirtaé and Rabé behind her and Kis'na broke off with a gasp.

I winced. This wasn't going to be good.

"Oh my!" Kis'na began to laugh. I felt a little like crying. "What a bold move for the Queen of Naboo! I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it, but it seems the Queen of Naboo has mastered what very few others have—looking good twice in one day!"

My jaw dropped. The holoprojector showed Amidala, Eirtaé and Rabé move purposefully up the stairs into the Naboo's pod.

"What a bold move, to use such large shoulder pads and elaborate hair style, but it really seems to be working. She has drawn attention to herself but still looks elegant and powerful!" Kis'na gushed, sounding absolutely enamored. "What astonishing skill. Oh! And look what her handmaidens are wearing!" Kis'na let out another delighted laugh. "What a wonderful choice! Their outfits are just drawing even more attention to the Queen! What a brilliant show!"

Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala settled into the front of the pod and Captain Panaka, Eirtaé and Rabé sat in the back, all looking solemn and regal.

"Now," Mineth interrupted. "Not to ruin your commentary, Kis'na, but it appears the Trade Federation is entering the rotunda now."

The view switched to show the awful Trade Federation entering, but I paid them no attention. I was too busy laughing and clapping my hands together. The dress wasn't a complete disaster, and maybe, just maybe, we stood a chance. Suddenly, I was hit with a fierce desire to be there myself, not just watching everything happen on a holoprojector.

I quickly shoved that thought away before it could develop in a dangerous way that would probably end in my cover being blown. Instead, I forced myself to watch as Chancellor Valorum began to open the session.

I listened impatiently as everyone talked and I strained my eyes to catch glimpses of Amidala. Every time I did, I felt a small spark of pride for my Queen and firmly squelched down my wish to be there with her.

Finally, after what felt like an age and a half, the holoprojector once again zoomed around the rotunda to focus on Chancellor Valorum.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo," Chancellor Valorum announced gravely.

I scooted up the bed further, eagerly leaning close to the holoprojector.

"Now that we've got all the formalities out of the way, it seems the Chancellor is ready to get down to business," Mineth said in a hushed voice. "This is undoubtedly where Palpatine will try to use his political clout to swing people to Naboo's side."

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

"The Federation isn't going to be happy—here Lott Dod goes," Mineth continued as the holoprojector showed the Trade Federation's pod swinging out into the center of the rotunda.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Lott Dod shouted.

"What's outrageous is you invading our planet, you—" I growled, cutting off when I realized that I had no words foul enough to express what he was.

"The chair does not recognize the Trade Federation at this time," Valorum said coldly.

"You tell him!" I cheered as Senator Palpatine continued.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected Queen of Naboo to speak on our behalf," Senator Palpatine announced.

"Not as much of a political punch as Palpatine usually packs, he must be saving most of the speaking for the Queen," Mineth commented, as the Queen came forward.

I began to bite my nails.

"C'mon, Highness," I muttered, urging her on and firmly pushing down the image of myself careening through hallways on my way to the Senate.

"I'm sorry," Kis'na interrupted, "I just can't help myself! Look at the way the Queen carries herself! Any doubt I might have had about this outfit has completely washed away," Kis'na chattered. "The shoulders and hair add bulk and strength of presence to her, and the straight lines are powerful and clean…"

No, I thought in dismay. Kis'na was talking over Queen Amidala.

Shut up! I thought furiously. Shut up!

"I've just realized that the symbol in her headdress is actually the seal of the Naboo, reminding everyone of her important status. Queen Amidala has used every bit of her wardrobe to her advantage and—"

"Shut up!" I finally shouted at the holoprojector, my nerves completely fried. Didn't this woman realize that what the Queen said put the future of my planet in the balance? "Shut up and let us hear what she's got to say! And what the Federation has to say! NO ONE CARES, YOU LITTLE—"

"Er…"

I whirled around to see Pilot Jans standing in the door, awkwardly holding a little communication holoprojector. Ambassador Kenobi's holoimage was looking slightly awkward.

"Here!" Pilot Jans shoved the holocomm into my hand and ran out the door.

I stared after him, and then at the image of Kenobi.

"Handmaiden." Kenobi swept into a low bow, his face quickly smoothing out. "I am sorry that it took so long for us to respond to the Queen's message. I realize that this is a little late, but I'm afraid to say that Master Jinn and I will not be able to speak on Naboo's behalf. Our mission to Naboo was a private request from the Chancellor and not an actual mission from the Senate. That makes our actions on Naboo as well as our observations invalid in the Senate's eyes."

"Of course," I responded numbly. We had, of course, figured when the Jedi didn't reply that they'd be unable to help us out at the Senate today. However, we'd hoped that they would be able to speak for us in later sessions if necessary. That hope had just gone flying out the window. "Thank you for letting us know."

"Of course." Kenobi bowed again. "And please, let us know if we can be of any further assistance to you."

I glanced at the holoprojector behind me where Mas Amedda was whispering into the Chancellor's ear.

"Thank you, Ambassador. We will. Good night." And, without waiting for his reply, I clicked him off and turned back to the holoprojector.

"—seems that Mas Amada is passing advice onto the Chancellor while the Queen receives advice from Palpatine. Things seemed to have turned away from the Queen's advantage," Mineth quietly commentated.

"The point is conceded," The Chancellor announced with what could almost be called a sigh.

My eyes widened, darting from Malastare's delegates, to the Trade Federation delegates, and back to the Chancellor. That couldn't be good.

"Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Chancellor Valorum asked.

"No!" I snapped.

Meanwhile, Mineth lowly said, "It seems the Queen has lost."

Only, of course, just then, I could almost see Queen Amidala lose her temper.

Mineth was wrong. The Queen had not lost. The Chancellor was going to lose, I thought with a strange mixture of giddiness and horror.

"I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now," Queen Amidala practically snapped.

"Whoa!" Mineth exclaimed, seemingly unable to stop himself.

"I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee," the Queen's voice was absolutely biting and I found myself beginning to smile.

"The Queen packs a punch too! No wonder Palpatine left the talking to her! She means business," Mineth laughed, sounding shocked and thrilled.

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed," Queen Amidala continued, sounding strong and sure.

"She's not going to do what I think she's going to do, is she?" Mineth breathed, sounding like he was in disbelief.

"Oh yes she is," I murmured under my breath, a feral smile now spread across my face.

"Any girl who dresses like that is ready to take on the world," Kis'na disagreed. "She's so going to do it."

"I move for a vote of no confidence -" Here Amidala paused, because unlike certain soon-to-be-former-Chancellors we knew, the Queen was going to regret her betrayal, "- in Chancellor Valorum's leadership," she finished.

"She did it!" Mineth announced, "She actually did it! The fourteen-year-old Queen of Naboo has just moved to vote no confidence in the Chancellor! Who would have expected such a startling turn of events?"

"And with a speech and dress like that, who's going to dare to disagree except the Trade Federation?" Kis'na agreed.

Then, a loud cry began to echo throughout the rotunda.

"Vote now! Vote now!" they all started to shout.

"Look at the chaos the Queen has started," Mineth pointed out. "Chancellor Valorum looks stunned."

"Order!" Mas Amedda shouted.

"Well, that certainly wasn't expected!" Mineth announced, "Now, we'll have to see when the—"

I turned the holoprojector off.

We may have changed things in the Senate. But our crisis still continued.

As I sat in the silent room, the sun setting behind me and adrenaline running through me, I wondered what we were going to do now.


	27. Power

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry about the wait. Thanks for all the kind reviews, I hope you enjoy, and there is a ridiculously (seriously, I mean, ridiculously) long A/N at the bottom because a lot of you have been asking, understandably, about my update times and the romance angle of this story. So, below, I talk about it. But for now, I just hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 26: Power_

The Queen, Eirtaé and Rabé quietly entered the room. I came to attention the moment they entered and then swept into a low bow.

"Is there another black dress, Sabé?" asked Queen Amidala quietly as she unfastened the big shouldered cloak and carefully stepped out of her low heels.

"Yes, milady," I replied softly.

"I would like to wear it," Amidala announced softly, her eyes sad and lost.

I bowed again. "Of course."

I hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out the second black dress with its elaborate beading and large sleeves. After Rabé had removed the large headdress and brushed out Queen Amidala's hair, I silently helped her into it. Rabé and Eirtaé exchanged a number of looks and then changed back into the dresses they had been wearing before they'd left for the Senate. Rabé did the Queen's hair in a simple arch style.

Amidala slid her feet into the slippers I had discovered in the closet and then she quietly left her room, Eirtaé and Rabé following. They only paused long enough to throw a worried look over their shoulders. I just stared after them helplessly and began to put away the Queen's hit of an outfit.

I worked in silence and, when I was done, sat down on a bed, again wishing that I didn't have to pretend to not exist—wishing I could be with the Queen and offer her what little support and comfort I could.

Finally, after a long wait where I stared off into space and wondered what in the galaxy we were going to do next, Queen Amidala, Eirtaé and Rabé filed in.

But the Queen was no longer quiet and slow. Her eyes were bright and fierce. She looked like she did in the rotunda: strong and angry. We were going to do something.

What, I wasn't sure. But we were definitely going to do something.

"Re-pack everything. Gather your things. We're leaving. Now," she said ferociously. "We will not leave our people to suffer and die on their own. We have done all we can here. It was not enough. Now, we will go home and do all we can there. And whether it is enough or not, our fate will the same as our people's."

I suddenly noticed that Rabé's face was lit up with a fierce grin that I hadn't ever seen on her before. Eirtaé face was also set and determined as she briskly began to pack up our belongings.

"Milady, the Jedi regretfully informed me that they will not be able to offer any evidence to the Senate. However, they asked us to let them know if we need anything else, because they'd be happy to help," I reported, trying to stifle a triumphant grin

Amidala gave a very small, razor-sharp smile at my announcement. "Then we will contact them and ask for their assistance."

The Trade Federation wasn't going to be allowed to get away with what they had done, I thought viciously. They were going to learn that messing with Naboo was a very bad idea and we were going to be the ones to teach them why.

Faster than I'd have thought possible, we were ready to leave. We had received confirmation that the Jedi would be more than willing to help us. Ambassadors Jinn and Kenobi would be meeting us at the ship. Captain Panaka had announced that the ship was ready to take off. All our belongings had been repacked. The Queen was in another traveling gown, this one purple, and Eirtaé, Rabé and I were dressed in the flame outfits.

Padmé had, with a gleaming look in her eye, briskly given us the tentative outline of the beginning of her plan. From what I'd heard, it was shaping up to be fairly brilliant.

"Come," Amidala ordered briskly the moment she'd slipped into her shoes.

Rabé, Eirtaé and I looked at each other.

"Formation?" I questioned Eirtaé.

"Sideways," Eirtaé responded after a moment. "Sabé, you'll have point. Then, when we get onto the ramp we'll switch to backwards, and I'll be point."

Amidala had reached the doorway and then turned back to face us with a glare, "Let us leave," she repeated firmly, her eyes flashing.

We all bowed. "Yes, Your Highness," we chorused.

Then, we followed her out into the main room in what probably looked like a somewhat straggly line.

The sideways triangle formation (one of about ten that Eirtaé had drilled into us back on Naboo) was really ridiculous-looking. However, it was extremely useful if we were going into a situation where the Queen might be in danger. The person at the 'point' (the one out to the side who looked like they weren't paying attention to where they were going) was far enough out that they could not only spot all risks coming at us, but they could also swing out in front of the Queen if necessary.

The two handmaidens forming the base of the triangular shape were also ideally positioned. The one closest to the Queen could knock her to the ground if necessary and the one in the back was positioned so that she could easily swing around and start shooting anyone attacking from behind while the point and front guards could usher the Queen to safety. It was the form that had been traditionally used when the Queen was going into battle.

Anyone who knew anything of Naboo etiquette would be able to tell by our position that the Queen and her handmaidens meant business.

Sure enough, the moment the four of us stepped into the main room, Panaka and the 13 pilots and navigators who had been assigned to the Queen's protection all stopped what they were doing and stared. Jar-Jar Binks out and out gaped at us.

"Your Highness, what are—" Panaka began.

Whatever look Queen Amidala sent him stopped him dead.

"Are we ready to leave, Captain?" she asked briskly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The ship is ready to take off and I have been informed that the Jedi have already arrived and are waiting for you," Captain Panaka replied.

"Good," Amidala announced.

Then, without waiting for anything else to happen, we took off at a quick pace.

Captain Panaka and our temporary guards scrambled to keep up. Eventually, the pilots and navigators managed to overtake us and form roughly two lines to march in. Jar-Jar hovered near them, awkwardly sending glances back at us as if he wasn't really sure where he was supposed to be. I saw Rabé, who was standing in front of me, give him a reassuring nod. After seeing that, Jar-Jar looked relieved and just kept in pace with the pilots.

As we neared the landing platform, Panaka, who had been one step behind the Queen, glanced at her.

Then, he ordered, "Move ahead."

The pilots gave him bewildered looks, but after some muttering amongst themselves hurried forward, Jar-Jar following.

"What is it, Captain?" Amidala asked the moment they were out of earshot.

"Your Highness, I do not think this is a good idea," Panaka said firmly. "There is nothing we will be able to do. We are not—"

"Captain," Amidala whirled around on him and fixed him with a frightening look. Panaka actually took a step backwards.

Mentally, I cheered Padmé on. The girl had always had an inner fire and spark. Back home, she had tightly clung to it and hid it from everyone except for us, her five principle handmaidens. I had always thought that she was being too careful not to offend anyone or make unnecessary waves and that she wasn't using one of her greatest strengths. It was wonderful to see her finally channel it for a useful purpose. I only wished that Saché could have been there to see it and the expression on Panaka's face.

"We are returning to Naboo," she said sternly. "If you have any objections, you can wait to air them until we are on our way. I have already listened too long to what Senator Palpatine had to say. I will have no more delays."

Then, without waiting for his reply, she whirled away.

Panaka stood in place for a moment, stunned, as we hurried around him to keep up with her.

Finally, when we were only a few paces away from the door to the landing platform, he recovered himself and ran toward us. However, before he could reach us, Queen Amidala had already begun to climb briskly into the second air taxi, the first one containing the pilots and Jar-Jar having already left. Scowling, he stalked into the taxi.

He remained silent and brooding the entire way. The few times he did try to speak up, Amidala stopped him with a glare.

Rabé, Eirtaé and I exchanged not so subtle smirks behind his back.

After a fairly short and amusing ride, the air taxi reached the landing platform our ship was on. The pilots were already marching ahead of us and, straining my eyes, I saw Jar-Jar awkwardly shuffling behind them, throwing glances over his shoulder at us.

The Queen was up and moving before the air taxi had even come to a complete stop, briskly heading toward the ship, where, if I wasn't mistaken, Jinn was kneeling down speaking to Anakin, who I noted with some surprise. I hadn't known that Anakin would be coming with us as well.

I began to pray that Anakin would be too busy to notice Padmé's supposed absence. And, I realized with some amount of horror, Jinn would no doubt recognize the fact that Padmé and I were not the same person. Our ruse was practically done for!

As Panaka began to pass me, I subtly tugged on his arm.

He gave me a bewildered look.

"Decoy ruse," I muttered quietly out of the corner of my mouth. "Won't Jinn and Anakin notice I'm not Padmé?"

Panaka looked absolutely stunned. "I—" he stuttered. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted in a whisper. "I was too busy trying to convince the Queen to stay here. Just—just try not to look anyone in the eye," he advised wildly. "I'll try to pass it on to the Queen and Rabé. You let Eirtaé know."

I gave a brisk nod and began to walk slower, trying to force Eirtaé to walk almost level with me as Panaka hurried to try and catch up to Rabé. Maybe, I thought a little frantically, we'd be able to save our cover story yet.

Eirtaé, though, was too well-trained and I couldn't look back to catch her eye and let her know I was messing up our formation on purpose. So, she stubbornly remained two paces behind me.

In front though, Panaka had grown level with Rabé and I could see his lips quickly moving, even though I couldn't see Rabé's reaction.

Just as I considered pretending to trip and fall backward just so I could let Eirtaé know about our problem, Jinn approached us. Panaka walked ahead of Rabé, probably trying to make it less obvious that he'd just been imparting important information to her.

As we were dealing with a Jedi here, I don't think it really worked. In fact, I was pretty sure our whole 'decoy' plan was about to blow up in our faces. There was no chance in the world that Jinn would believe Padmé and I were actually the same person. While we definitely looked similar, we weren't so similar that someone who had spent a lot of time in our company wouldn't be able to tell the difference. In fact, I thought with a sick feeling in my stomach, that probably meant that Kenobi would also realize that I was either pretending to be the Queen or pretending to be a handmaiden.

The entire decoy plan was almost as good as dead, I thought miserably, fighting to keep the panic at bay, as Jinn bowed.

"Your Majesty," he greeted as the Queen came to a stop. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Rabé and I got into our positions flanking Queen Amidala. For one heart stopping moment I saw Eirtaé out of the corner of my eye. She was biting her lip and trying to come up even with me. Now was our chance! I could tell her and maybe—

However, before we could stand next to each other, Jinn—may he rot in hell for dreadful timing—ushered her behind us. I could have slapped him or screamed at him. But I didn't.

Instead, I quietly followed behind Queen Amidala as she said, "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen," Jinn said confidently.

I trusted that he wouldn't. And, of course, neither would Eirtaé, Rabé or I.

We began to climb the ramp.

"Wesa going home!" Jar-Jar suddenly shouted from behind us, sounding absolutely gleeful.

I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"C'mon Artoo," Anakin said cheerfully from behind us.

I heard the droid let out a happy whistle.

Today, I thought with a grin I couldn't stop, whether it led to the freedom of our planet, or all of our deaths, was a good day.

**A/N: Okay. So. Here's the long author's note I promised in the beginning. Sorry, I really try not to do these because they always sort of irritate me when I'm reading stuff. But, there have been two questions/comments that have been repeatedly, and understandably, been coming up from you guys and I want to address it in one easily accessible place. Feel free to skip it if you don't care.**

**So, as some of you—especially those of you who have been following me from the very beginning—have noticed, I'm getting worse and worse about updating in a timely fashion. First of all, I'm sorry. I know how unbelievably frustrating that can be. I'm still going to try to update at least once a month (although, as you'll have noticed, I failed in July…). But, as it happens, I'm working 60 hours a week this summer and am also my sister's maid of honor , so free time isn't really something I've had a lot of.**

**Unbelievably enough, I'll actually probably have a little more time to write for you guys when school starts up again, but, since I'm taking a full course-load and also working part-time, I can't really promise anything. I do promise that I won't ever take more than two months to update (as in, there will never be two full months where you don't hear from me) and, if I do, I give you full permission to start spamming my inbox with angry messages from fake, anonymous accounts. No hard feelings at all. Okay? Good.**

**Secondly. Romance. Lots of you have seemingly been getting anxious about when this is going to show up, and I understand why. Obi-Wan Kenobi is listed as the second character in this thing and romance is the second genre of this story and I have already even worked in some pre-romance stuff in earlier chapters. ****So, obviously (in retrospect at least), you guys are probably expecting considerably more romance than I've been giving. And while there definitely, 100%, absolutely is/will be some kind of romance thing going on between Sabé and Obi-Wan, that was never meant to be the main focus, or, really, even the secondary focus, of this story. **

**I'm writing this story because the handmaidens fascinate me—I mean, here are 13-15 year old girls who totally save their country and protect their Queen under immense stress with no glory or credit given to them whatsoever! And they're barely focused on at all in the movies and I wanted to fix that. Also, I do eventually, maybe, hopefully, if I play my cards right, want to turn 'To Save the Queen' into a trilogy focusing on Sabé/the Handmaidens that gets progressively more and more AU as it goes while still paralleling the three prequel movies. And, if I do ever get around to that, the Sabé/Obi-Wan angle will be immensely important. But, for now, it's more background stuff. I mean, there will be at least three, if not more, chapters coming up that will focus almost solely on Obi-Wan, Sabé and romantic tension. But, really, this fic was meant to be more about the handmaidens and what they experienced and went through and the problems they faced while supporting, protecting and saving Padmé and Naboo.**

**I am so sorry if some of you were expecting this to turn into a full-fledged Sabé/Obi-Wan story and I'm so sorry if I in any way, purposefully or not, encouraged this. Because while there is and will be romance, it's not ever really going to be the focus. At least not in this story. **

**So, there it is. My ridiculously long author's note (almost deserves it's own chapter!). If any of you are still reading this and still have questions, concerns, comments (angry or not), please, please, please let me know in a review so I can try to answer them either personally or, if a lot of you are asking the same thing, in another a/n. I'm so sorry if any of this is disappointing to you (maybe I should change the second genre to something else, do you guys think? Like humor or general or something, despite that romance is still coming into play? Or maybe a warning in the first chapter?) but I hope, that in any case, you still continue to read and enjoy the story.**


	28. Know

**A/N: Massive thanks all of you who reviewed last chapter, directed especially at those of you I couldn't directly respond to. I really appreciate your taking the time to let me know what you think. In other news, the next time a chapter goes up, this story will be located under the genres adventure/friendship versus adventure/romance, just to let you know. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_  
_

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 27: Know_

The moment we boarded the ship, we were ushered into the throne room. Amidala sat in her throne with a grace and nobility I'd never been able to manage. Before I could successfully sweep in and take the door position so that no one would be facing me while we were standing guard over the Queen, Eirtaé sat down in the far right corner near the entrance and strapped herself in.

There would be no way to get to her to move without being horribly suspicious. I barely stopped myself from swearing as I reluctantly took the seat all the way to the front and to the right. Rabé sat across from me. Then, to my absolute horror, I saw Kenobi and Jinn enter the throne room. Kenobi sat down next to me, Jinn on his other side. I quickly turned away from them and kept my eyes firmly focused on the floor to my left.

Maybe, I thought hopefully, Kenobi wouldn't notice me and connect my face to the girl he'd talked to in the cockpit and thought was the Queen. After all, I reassured myself, I really wasn't all that memorable in the grand scheme of things especially when the Queen was clearly sitting in the throne and not where I was. And the whole Force signature scrambling anklets? Totally not suspicious at all. Really. We just liked making Force signatures jump around for the fun of it. Not to trick anybody or anything. Promise, I thought, desperately suppressing the urge to laugh wildly.

Over the next several minutes, I was too busy chanting _You can't see me, I'm not interesting or suspicious, You can't see me, I'm not interesting or suspicious_ over and over again to notice who else came in or where they sat.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, we took off.

After a bumpy start (really, for all Ric Olie was supposedly the best pilot on Naboo, his take-offs had all been dreadfully abrupt and awkward) we shot upward.

Kenobi accidentally elbowed me.

I winced.

"Oh, terribly sorry," he apologized.

My manners fought with my common sense.

Both lost.

"It's fine," I muttered, my eyes firmly fixed on the floor and refusing to meet his as I began praying that my voice was very forgettable and that he had, therefore, forgotten it. I quickly added to the prayer that Eirtaé hadn't seen me not meet someone's eyes when talking to them.

But, apparently, my prayers were not working as, instead of ignoring me, Kenobi stared at me. Really, honest-to-goodness stared at me.

I tried very hard not to fidget.

He kept staring at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rabé's eyes widen as they began to dart between Kenobi, Amidala and myself. I wished she would stop because, truly, it was making the secret even more horrendously obvious.

After a moment, Kenobi stopped staring at me. Instead, from what Rabé's panicked expression seemed to indicate, he stared at the Queen.

I prayed harder.

He stopped looking at the Queen. With a small jolt, I felt us break through the atmosphere. It was safe to move around again.

Only barely stopping myself from letting out a painfully loud sigh, I reached over and unclipped myself from the seat, keeping my face down and pointed at the ground at all times. I wasn't really sure how much good it did. All the same, Rabé and I exchanged cautious glances and began the mental count down Eirtaé had beaten into our heads back in Naboo when we were still worried about things like protocol and etiquette.

_1,2,3_… Rabé and I stood up. _4,5,6_… We took three steps forward. _7,8_… We pivoted. _9,10_ …And finally we stepped into our positions behind Queen Amidala, who had already unfastened herself.

Keeping my face as blank as possible and purposely not looking at Kenobi, I kept my eyes focused on Padmé, who was sitting up perfectly straight, her shoulders set in a way that I knew meant business.

To either side of me, I heard the rustling of clothes as everyone rose to their feet. I let my eyes very quickly flit around, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach as I saw Kenobi rise to his feet. As he began to take his place behind Ambassador Jinn, he paused and whispered something.

Jinn's eyes flitted from me to the Queen and a small smile flickered across his face before disappearing. My stomach dropped and my heart froze.

They knew.

They knew that I wasn't the Queen and that the real Queen had gone with them to Tatooine. They knew that we had allowed Padmé to risk her life on Tatooine and that I had been the one to break down in the cockpit and that I had been the one to be captured by the Trade Federation. They knew that I was the Queen's decoy and…

I tried to stop my head from spinning and it took all I had to keep breathing evenly. For a moment, I was afraid I was going to pass out (_Because they knew! Everything! And they'd probably tell on us! And ruin the secret! And they might be mad at us for tricking them and…_), but then, my gaze fell back on Padmé. And the weight that had been pressing in on me from all sides eased up a little.

Because she was fine.

She was alive and healthy and was calling Jar-Jar forward just as confidently as ever. And Rabé, and Eirtaé and Panaka and I were all fine too. We were going home to make sure that Saché and Yané could be safe as well. We were going to save Naboo and defeat the Trade Federation.

And Padmé was fine. The Jedi might know, but they were sworn to protect us, I stubbornly reminded myself, even though the thought of someone knowing our secret still made me feel violently nauseous. The Jedi were our friends, I sternly told myself. They were here to ensure the safety of the Queen. My role as decoy did nothing but give her further protection. They couldn't blame me for the deception I had helped to play on them either, I determinedly reassured myself. I was just doing my job, my duty. I was just trying to save the Queen.

They could not blame me for that.

Finally, my heart stopped feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest and I no longer felt as though I were drowning in guilt.

For the first time since Kenobi and Jinn had exchanged words and made it clear that they knew about the deception (Although, I suddenly thought, they didn't necessarily know which one of us was Queen, so that was still some measure of protection that we had left, right?), I began to listen to what was going on around me.

"You truly think the Gungans will help the Naboo?" Jinn was asking.

I felt a small start of shock. The faintly sour look on Eirtaé's face suddenly made an alarming amount of sense. I wondered how much I'd missed.

Jar-Jar, who was standing front and center, looked adorably awkward.

"Mesa no know," he finally said after a moment of shuffling, "Da Gungans no liken outsiders, 'specially da Naboo. But mebe dey be listenin to da Queen. Mebe."

"Will you take us to your leader?" Amidala asked coolly.

Jar-Jar danced around the subject a bit.

But I watched with amazement as, with some gentle prodding from Panaka, Jinn, and Padmé, he broke down.

"Okiday," he sighed. "Me be takin' yousa to da Boss. But mesa not a-sayin' dey be helpin' for sure, okiday?" he said, shaking a finger at us while his ears flapped. The funny thing was, he looked completely serious.

Repressing a smile, I thought that maybe the Gungans weren't as bad as everyone made them out to seem.

"Thank you, Jar-Jar," Padmé said with a very small, pleased smile. "Your assistance means more to the Naboo then you can know."

"Aww…" Jar-Jar said bashfully, looking pleased.

"We will take back Naboo," Amidala regally announced. "With the Gungans' assistance, I believe we will find a way."

"Your Majesty," Jinn began swiftly, "even with the Gungans help, we will not have enough people for a full attack on the Trade Federation, not against their droid army."

Padmé was quiet for a moment. Then, her eyes flitted to Eirtaé, whose eyes were flashing, and Rabé, whose eyes were wide in shock and then to me. I tried to keep my face as blank and handmaidenly as possible. I wasn't sure how well I succeeded.

"Sabé," Padmé called lightly.

Realizing that she would have just given away the plot even if my chats with Kenobi hadn't already done it, the tight feeling eased almost into nonexistence. At least now it wouldn't be only my fault that they knew. I stepped forward and gave her a quick and regal bow.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked when she just stared at me with no sign of continuing.

"What do the handmaidens think of the plans so far?" Padmé asked, actually looking a little anxious.

I reflected on Eirtaé's disgruntled expression and my eyes darted over to see Rabé still looking stunned.

Then I gave another quick bow, frantically trying to remember how a handmaiden was supposed to address the Queen in front of other people. Horrified, I realized that either Eirtaé had never covered it in one of her thousands of lectures, or that the Queen wasn't actually supposed to ask her handmaidens to speak in public. Either way, I was on my own.

"We are…" I paused for a moment, hoping I wasn't messing this up horribly, "worried, Your Highness." I paused again, trying to gather my thoughts. "While we feel that going back to Naboo is the right decision -" Tension immediately seemed to flow out of Padmé and I continued with a little more confidence. "- we are, as of yet, unsure of the plan."

Aware that I was responsible for expressing all of our opinions, I did my best to try to articulate what I was pretty sure Rabé and Eirtaé were thinking as well as my own thoughts. I was immediately grateful for all the times we had sat around and done nothing but talk and laugh, enabling me to have a much clearer idea of what they truly thought about things.

"While the Gungans are great and admirable beings and we are eternally grateful for Jar-Jar Binks' help," I said carefully, not wanting to offend the Gungan and lose the help he'd offered while still letting the Queen know what Eirtaé was certainly thinking, "we are unsure if the Gungans will truly come to our aid. There is much bad blood between our two people and even Jar-Jar did not seem confident that his people will agree to help. Should they not, we would be unable to blame them…" I hesitated to see if Padmé wanted to respond.

"Continue, Sabé," ordered the Queen instead.

I did. "Furthermore, if the Gungans do decide to look beyond our past grievances, we still do not think there will be enough of us to directly attack the Federation." That was my opinion. "However," I continued, sharing what I was pretty sure was Rabé's opinion, "there can be no doubt that there is a way to free our people and save our homes." The small smile Rabé gave me said that I had done my job. I wished Eirtaé wasn't at my back so I could also judge if I'd said all she wished me to say. Instead, I just concluded simply, "While we are worried for your safety, Queen Amidala, we have faith that you will carry us through."

"Thank you, Sabé," Padmé said very softly.

I bowed and quickly returned to my spot behind the Queen. My face felt like it must be a bright, bright red. I didn't think I'd ever been so horribly self-conscious in my life. However, Eirtaé gave me a very small smile, indicating that I had done my duty as best I could.

"I believe the Gungans will help us," announced the Queen decisively, "and that we will be able to retake our home. We may discuss the rest of the plan once we have seen the situation on Naboo."

"Very well, Your Highness," Jinn responded with a brief bow, his face passive and blank.

Captain Panaka just scowled.

The Queen ignored him and instead nodded at Jinn regally. "Thank you. Come," she ordered us absently. "Captain, Ambassadors, Jar-Jar, I will see you before we land."

And with that, she swept out of the throne room with the three of us closely on her heels.


	29. Duty

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! Warning to all, I'm attempting to participate in NaNoWriMo again this year (though with school, I don't think I'm going to finish), so there will (most likely) be no updates at all in November. But expect at least one (I'm going to try and do more, but we'll see) in December. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, particularly those I couldn't respond to, thank you all for your patience this last month (well, more like two, really...) and I hope you enjoy this chapter, but please let me know either way!**** Thanks again!**** Also, another warning: this chapter contains the beginnings of some tiny AU strands that will reappear (in a slightly more obvious, but still limited way) later on. Just a head's up.**_  
_

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 28: Duty_

The moment the doors closed behind us, Padmé practically ran over to where we kept the flimsies.

"We have to plan," she announced. "We have to plan right now."

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "I thought you said that we wouldn't be able to plan until—"

"Yes, yes," Padmé said dismissively, "I did. And it's true, to an extent. But we have to have something like a plan because Qui-Gon and Panaka are right. We won't be able to just attack them full on. I haven't had time to think everything through yet. I was just so angry and horrified by the Senate meeting that all I could think of was how to get home and what to do when we got there. The moment I thought of the plan with the Gungans, I just had to leave right then, before I exploded, even though the idea was only half-formed. I didn't think of anything but getting back on the ship. So I want your help. Together, we have to be able to figure out a way to save Naboo." She sounded desperate. "We just have to."

"We will," Rabé said, sounding more confident than I had ever heard her. "Of course we will."

"Let's get to work," Eirtaé said briskly, looking frighteningly determined.

"Your highness," I began awkwardly as Rabé and Eirtaé began to push the beds off to separate sides of the room so that we'd have space to pace, which was always a very important part in our planning.

"What?" Padmé asked, looking at me through narrowed eyes. "Sabé, what is it?"

"The Jedi know about our switch," I said, starting to feel miserable about it again.

Eirtaé froze, "Oh, of course," She murmured, her eyes wide. "The different names and…" she trailed off, worried.

Padmé was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. Finally, she shrugged impatiently. "I trust that they will not use the information against us. Besides," she added, "we have more important thing to worry about, like taking back Naboo."

"As it happens," I said, feeling a little miffed and a lot reassured, "I think your safety is very important. But okay. What do we know so far about the situation on Naboo? And what resources do we have?"

And so, we began to make lists. Lists of what we knew about Naboo and what had probably changed or stayed the same since the Trade Federation took over. Lists about the situations of the Governor and the other handmaidens. Lists about resources we had on the ship ("See?" I had said triumphantly, "Inspecting the closets was useful!") and lists about the different skills everyone on board our ship had.

We wrote down our goals and made lists of ways to accomplish each individual goal. We wrote down ideas of how to combine the separate plans. We wrote down bad ideas, and good ideas, and insane ideas that would never, ever, in a million years work.

We debated the merits and draw-backs of each plan. We argued and compromised and threw things around in frustration ("I hate waterfalls!" Eirtaé had screamed at one point, throwing a crumpled up flimsy all the way across the room, where it had hit Rabé in the head).

Finally, we agreed on two very basic plans: one for if the Gungans decided to help us and one for if the Gungans decided not to. There was room for variables in each plan and both of them seemed to have at least a fairly decent chance of working no matter the situation.

"That," Eirtaé groaned when we finally finished, "was frustrating."

"Maybe," Rabé retorted, sounding amused, "But that didn't mean you had to throw something at my head."

A sheepish smile spread across Eirtaé's face. "Sorry, Rabé. I wasn't paying attention. If I was, I'd have aimed it at Sabé." She smirked at me.

I let out a tired laugh, "Thanks, Eirtaé."

"Anytime," she grinned.

"I think these will work," Padmé said with a small, relieved smile as she reviewed our plans for the hundredth time. "I think… if we have to fight," her smile dimmed and disappeared—Padmé, bless her heart, was still a pacifist even while she was planning a war, "I think this is the way to do it."

"Of course it is," Eirtaé agreed simply. "We're fighting to bring peace and happiness back to our people. There is no better way to fight a war than that."

"I just wish we didn't have to," Padmé sighed.

"Well, if wishes were credits..." I said lightly.

Padmé gave me a good-natured shove, "Oh shut up, Sabé."

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," Rabé began, "what are we going to wear to battle? And when are you two switching roles again?"

"Oh!" I jumped to my feet and ran over to the closet, trying very hard to focus on just the first part of Rabé's question. I had enjoyed my reprieve from playing Queen so much, I didn't want to even think about going back to it. "That's easy enough," I answered. "Wicaté made one battle dress for each ship in case the Queen ever ended up flying into enemy territory and needed to fight or something. At least," I corrected, as I pulled out the red and black outfit for everyone to see, "That's what she said she made it for. Personally, I think she just really liked the idea of a battle dress. It's got a horn-like headdress and everything. She also made sure all of the ships had versions of our velvet practice outfits. So, I'll just have to get into the Queen's outfit while Padmé wears my practice—" I began, trying not to sigh loudly at the idea of playing Queen again.

"No," Padmé interrupted.

My eyes widened.

Rabé and Eirtaé stared.

"We're not switching," Padmé said simply. "I will lead my people to war as myself. I will talk to the Gungans as myself. I will not be a coward and hide behind someone else. I will not."

There was another pause and we continued staring. She couldn't be serious, I thought, my head feeling strangely light. She couldn't possibly think that we'd let her go as herself onto a battle field. She couldn't possibly. That would completely undermine the entire decoy system. I was supposed to pretend to be her in times of trouble so people trying to kill her wouldn't succeed. If war wasn't a good place to pretend to be her, I wasn't really sure what was.

"Don't be ridiculous," Eirtaé finally said flatly. "Of course you and Sabé are switching."

"No, we're not," Padmé calmly disagreed.

"But," Rabé began, looking bewildered, "You have to. That's—well, that's the entire purpose of a decoy. So that there's another target for your enemies to attack. And we're going into battle where almost everyone will be our enemy. You have to let Sabé be you."

"I don't." Padmé set her jaw. "And I won't."

She wouldn't let me protect her, I thought numbly, still trying to process it. She wouldn't let me do my duty.

A very, very small part of me felt relieved. I didn't want to pretend to be the Queen again. It was hard enough being plain old Sabé, without the added stress of trying to convince everyone that I was the Queen while following the true Queen's orders without anyone noticing. It would be even more stressful now that Kenobi and Jinn knew about the deception and I really didn't want to deal with the stress.

A very small part of me wanted to hug Padmé and babble incoherent thank-you's into her dress while sobbing in relief at being able to remain myself.

But only a very small part.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

Padmé met my eyes squarely. "You will not be required to be my decoy at this time, Sabé," she said sounding incredibly regal and horribly, impossibly stupid.

"Your highness," I began calmly, "Do you know what a Queen's job is?" I asked simply.

Padmé narrowed her eyes, "Of course I do," she snapped, looking suspicious.

"Of course," I agreed amiably, "Your highness, do you know what a handmaiden's job is?"

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. To do whatever the Queen requests of her. She has other more traditional roles but that is, essentially, what a handmaiden is. And that means you have to listen to me."

"Actually," Eirtaé interrupted, prowling forward to stand even with me, her own eyes narrowed into slits, "The original role of a handmaiden—and this is the job description that you will find should you look in the royal law databases—is to do whatever is necessary for the Queen."

Rabé walked forward to join our line against the Queen. "Whatever is necessary is very different from whatever is requested."

Padmé glared, "Be that as it may, the Queen is above a handmaiden. If you do not do as I say, you are subject to the consequences of the law. As I recall, if you look in the _royal law databases_," she spat, "You will find that the original law—and this law was never changed— states that disobeying the Queen could be punishable by death."

"A handmaiden is always ready to die for her Queen," I shot back just as quickly, "And, your highness, please don't mistake me here. I am perfectly willing to have you go on this mission. I _want_ you there. But I do not want you there as yourself. You are too precious, too important to be killed because of your sheer stubborn stupidity. And if you go as yourself rather than as a handmaiden, the chances of your death more than triple. It is bad enough that our planet has been invaded. We cannot afford to have you killed. And if that means that we—well," I quickly amended, "that _I_ have to knock you unconscious and tie you up in the swamp somewhere to keep you from coming? Even if it means I'll be executed or thrown into jail? You had better believe I will, your highness."

"As will I," Eirtaé quickly agreed.

Rabé gave Padmé a cheerful grin, "Did you know that Yané once told me a tale of the first handmaidens?" she said conversationally. "She had been doing research and had discovered it. Apparently, one day, their Queen decided she wanted to lead her troops into battle against the Gungans. When the Queen refused to listen to reason, they drugged her and lied to the generals who were leaving to do battle, saying that the Queen had changed her mind about going with them to war. By the time the Queen found out what they had done it was too late for her to join the army. So she had her handmaidens put to death. Two days later, she received word that the Gungans had laid an ambush along the way and that almost the entire army had been wiped out in their sleep and would have, without a doubt, killed her as well had she gone. Yané and I both agreed that we would be honored to follow in their footsteps, milady," Rabé finished firmly.

I stared at her. I had never heard that story before. But, I thought with a small pang, Rabé had always been closer to Yané than the rest of us and Yané always knew stories like that. I sent up another quick prayer for her and Saché's safety.

Padmé's face morphed into a deep, deep scowl. "You think you could get away with that?" she sneered.

"Yes," I answered simply. "There are three of us—all of who are better trained than you are—and only one of you. I can easily pass as Queen. Panaka would never know the difference. Even if he did, he wouldn't question it, especially if Rabé or Eirtaé told him that we had managed to convince you to hide out for your own good. Panaka would be too relieved to look into our story too much. And the Jedi—well, they might be able to tell we were lying, but I have absolutely no doubt that they'd leave you behind for your own safety, if they knew you weren't in any serious danger. Especially if they think that I'm truly the Queen and you're the fake. Which, at this point, they still might," I told her pleasantly.

"We're really not being unreasonable here," Rabé pointed out with a small shrug. "We don't mind if you go—which is more than we can say for Panaka who we all know is going to argue for your staying safely hidden—we just don't want you to die. So, we're asking you to pretend to be a handmaiden. That's all."

"But you don't understand!" Padmé practically shouted, her cheeks flushing. "I have to do this; I have to! I can't have someone else do it for me. I'd be branded as a coward forever! These are my people! My planet! This is my duty and I will not shirk from it! I won't!"

"You wouldn't be shirking your duty, milady," Rabé gently said, "You'd just be—"

"Hiding in the shadows while a friend takes on the risk and danger meant for me. I'd be a coward!" Padmé snapped.

"No," I retorted. "You'd be ensuring the safety of the throne and your people, by making sure that the Trade Federation can't, through the space left by your death, elect a mock Queen to sign the treaty. You'd be letting a friend do her duty."

"Well, what happens if it goes wrong?" Padmé demanded, trying a different tactic. "What happens if the Gungans aren't agreeing to help us and Sabé, because you aren't really the Queen, you don't know what to say and make it worse? What happens then?"

It felt as though I'd just been punched in the stomach, hard.

"That won't happen," Eirtaé snapped sharply, "And that was a really low blow, Padmé, after everything Sabé's done for you."

I closed my eyes, a rush of fierce gratitude for Eirtaé sweeping through me.

"She hasn't let you down yet," Rabé added softly.

"I know she hasn't," Padmé gave me a small twitch of a smile, but relentlessly continued on regardless. "But what if she does? She isn't the Queen and hasn't had the background training in it that I have had. It's not her fault, but no matter what I tell her, she won't know enough to be able to adapt as necessary. We haven't dealt with that many Gungans before. The approach I think might work best now may not work at all. And then what? How is she to know what to do? This is the fate of Naboo! How am I supposed to leave that in her hands?"

"If it's not working," I began very slowly, "If you feel that I will not be able to sway the Gungans…" then, a blurry, half-forgotten picture of a little dark haired girl who had burned flitted across my eyes. I bit my lip before slowly, slowly adjusting my plan and continuing, trying to smoother the tiny, vague worry flitting about in my stomach, "If you feel I will not be able to sway the Gungans; if it is only the Jedi, Captain Panaka and us in front of them—if no one new is going to find out about this… you may come forward and reveal who you are to them. You may try to sway the Gungans on your own. But," I added sharply, "Only if it's just the people already aware of the secret, only if it is desperate, only if you think there is still a chance and only, _only, _if you agree to go back to being a handmaiden when you are done, if you will still pass all your orders through me," I met her eyes squarely. "If you agree to that, we—well, I—will not mind if you reveal yourself to the Gungan Leaders and only the Gungan leaders."

"I am not playing handmaiden," Padmé retorted, but she sounded a little more uncertain.

"What other objections could you possibly have?" Eirtaé demanded sharply. "We are merely trying to keep you alive, Your Highness! We are letting you reveal yourself as the Queen if the situation is desperate and you believe you can still help. We are letting you come. We are just asking you to be mindful of your importance to Naboo and to try to stay alive."

"Please, Padmé?" Rabé pleaded, "For us?"

I just met her eyes unflinchingly, my arms crossed across my chest as her eyes darted between the three of us. I wasn't joking about forcibly restraining her and leaving her in the swamp somewhere if I had to.

"Fine," Padmé sighed, before giving us a glare that could kill. "But I am not happy about this."

"We wouldn't expect you to be," I answered simply.

And that was that.


	30. Journey

**A/**__**N: Just as a warning, this chapter once again contains some AU elements. **_  
_

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 29: Journey_

"Remember, only the Jedi, Panaka and Jar-Jar are going to come with us to meet with the Gungan leaders," Padmé reminded me sharply. "No matter what they say and how they may argue, they are the only ones who may come with us to see the Gungan leaders. Do you understand?" Padmé's eyes were narrowed as she tried to ram that fact even deeper into my skull.

"I understand," I repeated patiently for what must have been the thousandth time. However, Padmé had agreed to play handmaiden. I was perfectly willing to listen to her repeat herself a million times as long as she stayed safe.

"Padmé, we aren't trying to trick you," Eirtaé huffed in irritation as she finished pinning Rabé's hair up into an elegant twist. "We are perfectly willing to let you reveal yourself to the Gungans if necessary. We are perfectly willing—well, not perfectly willing, because this does leave you horribly unprotected if the Gungans decide they want to kill us, which is a possibility—to only have Panaka, Jar-Jar and the Jedi come with us. Sabé isn't going to suddenly go rogue on you. We promise."

Padmé glared and huffed.

"Padmé, Eirtaé," Rabé gently chided. "United front, remember?"

Eirtaé sighed loudly. Padmé's mouth twisted and her eyes flashed. But neither of them said anything. Because Rabé, of course, was right. If we wanted to have any sort of hope of convincing the Jedi and Panaka of the second part of our plan, we had to act as though we hadn't argued about any of this, as if we were universally convinced that all parts of the plan were brilliant and that we hadn't disagreed about anything. I was convinced that convincing everyone of that would be even harder than convincing the Gungans to help us.

"Do I look like a warrior queen?" I asked as I finished straightening out the back of my skirt.

Everyone turned and stared at me. There was silence for a moment.

"You look young," said Eirtaé finally.

"Fierce," Rabé added, "but young."

I sighed. "Wonderful."

I doubted that was the look Wicaté had been going for. Young didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"It will have to do," Padmé interrupted. "Do you think you can fight in it?"

I paused for a moment. I hadn't actually thought about that yet.

I did a quick pivot and began a very brief exercise involving spins, kicks, punches and dodges. The skirt was lighter than the black monstrosity had been but was still heavy. However, I vaguely remember Wicaté telling me that the material was meant to dampen blaster shots, so I could deal with the weight. The headdress was actually lighter than usual and, unlike the awful feather headdress, this hairstyle was equally heavy on all sides, so there was very little chance of my head accidentally tipping over either way.

"Not ideal," I answered honestly, "but it will do."

"Good," said Padmé.

"Are we ready?" I asked, surveying the others. To be honest, they actually looked fairly impressive.

Although, I thought with some unease, their faces and hair color would also be easily visible in public for the first time since we became handmaidens. I was actually almost glad I wasn't in their position. I had the odd feeling that I would have felt naked without the familiar lowered hood and shapeless cloak.

The others, apparently, had no such worries.

"Yes," replied Eirtaé, while Rabé nodded

"You know what you are supposed to do?" Padmé demanded yet again.

"Yes, I do," I answered yet again, meeting her eyes levelly.

Padmé sighed. "I'm sorry, Sabé. But this is too important for anything to go wrong."

I gave her a very small, wan smile. "I understand, Your Highness. I will do my best to not fail Naboo or you."

And then, just because it felt right and because as much as she was my friend she was also my Queen, I bowed.

My hair stayed as it was. As I rose, I saw that Eirtaé and Rabé had followed my lead and were rising from their own bows.

"As will we, Your Highness," Eirtaé repeated solemnly.

She gave us all a tiny smile. "You have not failed me yet. Let's go."

And with that, we left our quarters and strode briskly through the corridors.

I don't think that we had ever made such a scene before in our lives. Whenever anybody saw us, they stopped and gaped. I didn't quite understand why.

But then, with every step I took, another reason for us to be stared at appeared into my mind. As I had noted before, for the first time, the handmaidens weren't wearing shapeless cloaks. Their faces and hair were clearly visible. If it had been uncomfortable and strange for me, I imagined that it must be at least doubly so for all the others who had never seen them like this before. Furthermore, for the first time that I could remember, the 'Queen's' dress wasn't floor length and impossibly modest. I looked young. The handmaidens had blasters clearly visible on their person. And….

"Eirtaé! You're _blonde_?" Pilot Winí sounded so surprised I was momentarily afraid that he was going to suffer from a heart attack. I quickly moved to the fear that Eirtaé was going to murder him in front of witnesses and then I somewhat belatedly realized that what he'd just done was horribly insulting to the Queen and plain rude. I also realized that this was very likely the first time Winí had had a chance to use his newly found knowledge of Eirtaé's name. I devoutly wished he had better timing because in any other situation Eirtaé finding out he knew her name would have been a great show.

However, in order to keep the Queen's dignity, I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Pilot? Have you something to say to my handmaiden?"

He paled horribly and gave me a rather belated, but very deep, bow.

"I'm—sorry, Your Highness. I didn't—I was just—sorry," he muttered, actually sounding sort of horrified.

I stared at him regally for one moment as I scrambled to try and figure out what in the galaxy my next course of action was. Luckily, before I had to start winging things, Panaka appeared, walking towards us.

I turned my attention away from Winí, silently thanking the Captain for his excellent timing.

"Captain Panaka, how long until we reach the blockade?" I asked him in my best and lowest royal voice.

"There is no longer a blockade, Your Highness," Panaka answered briskly. "There's just one droid control ship and it's spotted us. We will be landing on Naboo in five minutes, Your Highness. I suggest you get to the throne room."

"Thank you, Captain," I said regally as I then swept down the hall, my thoughts moving at about lightspeed, as I assimilated this new information into our flexible plans.

Eirtaé had suggested the possibility of the blockade having been gone since the war had, technically, been won. We had actually even written, in very small letters because Rabé had thought that it would be far too optimistic to assume that the blockade was gone, a small plan for just this occasion.

I felt like singing and dancing, and only just barely restrained myself from smiling. We had known that the Federation would likely know about us as soon as we landed. We had a plan for that already. However, with the blockade gone, one of the larger and more complicated parts of our plan could now be cut out and replaced with a much simpler plan. The only downfall was that it involved greater risk for our pilots. However, it also had a greater chance of success.

We reached the throne room, where Jinn, Kenobi and little Anakin Skywalker were standing together and talking in low tones. Jar-Jar stood off to the side, awkwardly switching between listening to the Jedi's conversation and bouncing up and down on his heels.

I swept in; Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé at my heels. As I did, I saw Kenobi's eyes dart between Padmé and myself, his brow furrowing slightly before smoothing out. I felt another slight thrill of relief—they didn't know which one of us was truly Queen. Not, I conceded, that it mattered that much. If I knew Padmé—and I was starting to think I might—it probably wouldn't matter how well my conversation with the Gungans was going. She would most likely interrupt me and reveal herself anyway.

Nonetheless, it was comforting to know that our ruse had worked for so long, especially if we were to use it again in the future.

"Ambassadors, Anakin, Jar-Jar," I greeted as they all gave me short, brisk bows.

"Your Highness," Jinn replied, his face blank and pleasant.

"We will be landing shortly," I informed them before walking up to the throne and strapping myself in.

Padmé and Eirtaé filed onto the bench to my right while Rabé sat to my left, with Kenobi, Jinn and Anakin moving to sit next to her. Panaka, who had apparently followed us in, sat with Jar-Jar next to Padmé. We were all silent. Then, there was the customary bump—Olié really had to get better at this whole landing business—and then the ship came to a complete stop.

My heart was pounding as I unbuckled myself and turned to Jar-Jar.

"Are you ready to lead us to the Gungans, Jar-Jar?" I asked the Gungan solemnly.

He stared back at me for a very long moment, looking unusually serious, before nodding.

"Mesa ready," he finally told me.

I gave him a very small smile as I stood up, "Thank you, Jar-Jar."

"Alright," Panaka announced grimly. "Let's move out."

And we did. After a short pause to allow for Panaka to separate the pilots into two groups—one to unload the ship of all the supplies and one to tag along with us as protection—Jar-Jar led us through the swamps with such great ease he was almost constantly leaving us behind. Panaka kept up better than the pilots and we did, but even he seemed unable to match the Gungan's pace. Only Jinn and Kenobi seemed able to keep up with him and, in their efforts to do so, ended up leaving poor Anakin struggling to keep up.

"Come on, Ani," Padmé finally said. "You can walk with us."

"At a _sane_ pace," Eirtaé grumbled, as she batted aside tree branches irritably.

Rabé grinned, "Not enjoying the nature walk, Eirtaé?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rabé let go of a tree branch she was holding out of her way. As it went flying back to its original position, it smacked Eirtaé in the face. I tried very hard not to snicker as Eirtaé cussed, holding her nose.

"Shh!" Rabé giggled, with a pointed look in Anakin's direction. "There are young ears around!"

"I'm not that young!" Anakin protested. "I'm nine years old! That's not much younger than you. Besides, I know worse swears than that," he boasted.

"That's not something to be proud of," Padmé chided gently as she steadily worked her way through the swamp forest.

"I don't know," Rabé disagreed thoughtfully. "I've always thought that an impressive array of swear words was very useful. And where exactly did you learn all your impressive curses from, Anakin? For that matter, where did you learn to curse, Eirtaé?" she asked, sounding horribly amused.

"A certain fellow handmaiden has a rather foul mouth, as you may have noticed," Eirtaé said pointedly.

I bit back the retort bubbling on my lips, wishing very hard that I was just a regular handmaiden. It was utterly unfair, I thought grumpily, for Eirtaé to smear my character when I wasn't in the position to defend myself.

"All the pilots went through Watto's shop and I heard them talking. What you just said is nothing compared to some of what I heard," explained Anakin, still sounding a bit proud despite Padmé's chastising

Rabé laughed. "You and a certain handmaiden should have a swear off. Bet you anything she'd win and you'd probably both learn some new words for your impressive collections."

"No," Padmé said sternly, sounding only the slightest bit amused, "There will be no swearing contests. Not while I'm—" There was a moment where she faltered, clearly meaning to say 'Queen', but she quickly continued, "Head Handmaiden."

"You know," Anakin said, "I've been meaning to ask you—what do Handmaidens do for the Queen?"

"Well," Padmé began, "We—"

But just then, I pushed aside a branch and saw Kenobi, Jinn, Panaka and Jar-Jar standing at the bank of a lake, waiting for us. Panaka was looking impatient and irritable. The Jedi were, for some reason, exchanging amused looks.

They fell completely quiet as we walked out into the clearing. The pilots began filing in behind us.

Finally, when everyone had reached the clearing, Jar-Jar announced, "Wesa here."

I looked around. There was nothing. No city, no Gungans, no anything.

I looked back at Jar-Jar, wondering if the Gungan was playing some sort of trick on us, or if, perhaps, he had led us to an ambush. However, I wasn't too worried as I doubted he had the intelligence to set up something of the sort. More likely, I thought bitterly, this was his idea of a funny prank. Panaka obviously agreed with me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Panaka demanded.

Jar-Jar looked taken back, "No! No, tis not. Wesa here," he insisted, looking sort of frightened as the pilots shifted around behind me. "Dissen it!"

Panaka's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, "Now, listen here you—"

I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that Panaka was about to insult the Gungan horribly. My eyes quickly glanced back to Jar-Jar who was wringing his hands together as he stepped closer and closer to the edge of the bank.

Kenobi was frowning slightly at Panaka while Jinn looked perfectly at ease.

"Captain!" I interrupted sharply, stopping him before he could finish his insult, "That is enough," I continued firmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Padmé give me a very small smile. "Thank you, Jar-Jar," I went on gravely, turning to the Gungan. "What do you believe we ought to do next?"

Jar-Jar looked shocked and immediately began looking around, obviously for someone else I could be talking to. As I prayed desperately that Jar-Jar would tell us what was going on and where the Gungans were, I kept my gaze pinned on him. He slowly turned back around and pointed to himself.

"Mesa, your highness?" Jar-Jar asked, gob smacked.

I gave the Gungan a small smile, "Yes, Jar-Jar. What do you believe would be the best course of action in approaching the Gungans?"

"Mesa—" Jar-Jar stared at me for a very long time. Outwardly, I waited patiently, keeping my eyes fixed on him, a polite expression on my face. Inwardly, I kept praying that he hadn't led us astray—that there was some sort of city here that we just couldn't see, that our entire mission wasn't practically over as soon as it had begun.

Finally, Jar-Jar spoke up again, decisively, "Mesa goin' down dere and talkin' to da Bosses. Mesa be back!" Jar-Jar nodded his head firmly, his ears flapping up and down, before doing an about face and abruptly leaping fantastically into the air and diving below the surface of the water.

I stared at the water that Jar-Jar had just leapt into for a very long time, wondering what, exactly, had just happened.

Finally, I looked back up, staring at the Jedi. Kenobi was out and out grinning and even Jinn looked slightly amused.

"Care to shed a light on the situation, Ambassadors?" I asked them drily, too baffled and tense to find a better, more Queenly way to word the request.

"In order to avoid the Naboo and all other outsiders, the Gungans have built underwater cities, your highness," Jinn said politely with a small bow, his eyes twinkling. "Jar-Jar Binks has no doubt just swum down to this one."

I stared at him blankly for a little bit longer while the pilots, the handmaidens and Panaka all began murmuring in shock amongst themselves, trying to wrap my head around what I'd just heard. The Gungans were obviously much cleverer than I'd given them credit for, I thought in a daze, working hard to keep my face free of the confusion and shock racing through me.

Finally, unable to think of anything else to say, I nodded, "Of course."

Then, I turned back to the water, waiting patiently for Jar-Jar to resurface.


	31. Chat

**A/N: Once again, this chapter has AU elements. Probably the most obvious ones so far. Sorry, like always, for the wait. Obviously two chapters up in December didn't quite work out... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter anyway and thanks to everyone who reviewed! ****And, also, if any of you are interested, I have a fun, random poll in my profile that I would love for you to answer if you have time (but no worries if you don't). :)**  


_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 30: Chat_

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Jar Jar resurfaced. He climbed back onto the bank with wide eyes.

Everyone's gaze immediately fastened on him. The Gungan walked directly up to where Panaka, Kenobi and Jinn were waiting at the head of the crowd. I turned away from where Eirtaé, Rabé, Padmé, Anakin and I had been quietly chatting to pass the time.

"Daresa nobody dere. The Gungan city is deserted," Jar Jar said softly, sounding a little bit confused and strangely earnest. "Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."

My heart sank. _No_, I thought desperately, _no, no, no_.

Kenobi turned to Jinn. "Do you think they have been taken to the camps?"

He obviously meant Prisoner of War Camps, and my heart leapt a little. If they were there, I thought, maybe there was still a chance that we could get them out or…

"More likely they were wiped out," Panaka disagreed.

Either way, this wasn't good, I concluded with a heavy heart. Our plan for proceeding without the help of the Gungans was pretty much destined to end in all of our deaths.

"Mesa no tink so," Jar Jar said, pointing at Panaka.

That didn't comfort me at all. Because, of course, who would want to think of their race, their home, their way of life as being completely destroyed?

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Jinn asked, somehow sounding wonderfully reasonable.

_Maybe_, I thought, desperately trying to find hope somewhere, anywhere, _if Jinn believed Jar Jar_…

"When in trouble," Jar Jar began, "Gungans go to sacred place."

I barely stopped myself from letting out a large whoosh of air.

"Mesa show you!" Jar Jar said, suddenly animated again, as he walked between Jinn and Panaka. "Come on, mesa show you!"

And he hurried on past, Panaka, Jinn and Kenobi rushing after him.

I exchanged looks with Eirtaé, Rabé and Padmé.

"No fair," Eirtaé moaned as she reluctantly turned back around.

Rabé snickered. "I never would have thought you were so out of shape, Eirtaé," she teased gently.

Eirtaé glared and huffed, "I'm not out of shape. I just didn't grow up in the wilderness, like some people here did. I grew up with streets and civilization. Not trees, and plants and wretched, _wretched_ vines."

"Then maybe this is good for you," Padmé said with a small grin. "Gives you a chance to see the rest of your planet and learn how others live."

"I'd just as soon not, thanks," Eirtaé grumbled, as she swatted at a tree branch and nearly tripped over a vine.

I bit back a smile as we continued to walk.

And walk. And walk. And pass back by our now supply-less ship.

And then keep walking.

And walking. And walking.

"Do you think this is maybe some kind of sadistic trick to try and exhaust us to death?" I muttered to Padmé as Anakin wandered just far enough ahead of us that he probably wouldn't be able to hear me. Rabé, who had long since rolled her eyes and despaired of us 'helpless city folk' was still several paces ahead of him. Eirtaé had fallen to the far back of the group, huffing and puffing and cursing all wildlife with what little breath she had left.

Padmé laughed softly. "You too?" she asked, her eyebrows arched. "I thought Eirtaé was the only city girl here."

"And you're not?" I scoffed at her, as I concentrated on not tripping. My shoes may have been specially made to repel blaster shots and support my ankles while running, but they were really, really heavy and definitely not made for long tromps in the swamp.

"Actually, I'm not," Padmé retorted smugly. "I was born in the mountains and we still have a house there. I'll have you know," she added with mock superiority, "that the Naberries are very solid mountain stock, very hardy. Just like the Tirenas are very hardy forest folk. Obviously, the Reccens and Anidales can make no such claims." She tilted her nose high up in the air and did her best to look down at me.

She looked absolutely ridiculous and I couldn't entirely stop a giggle from escaping. Naberrie, I knew, was her actual last name while Amidala was merely her political name.

"You're right," I admitted with a small grin. "The Reccens weren't hardy mountain stock at all. As far as I can remember, we were petty thieves."

"What?" Padmé gasped, looking shocked.

"Well," I conceded, "Pa was a petty thief. Ma was a dancer."

"Was?" Padmé asked softly, her eyes gentle and the slightest bit curious.

I looked at her for a moment, realizing that she hadn't been there for all the conversations Eirtaé, Rabé and I'd had—that she didn't know everything that they did. Finally, I shrugged. It wasn't really a big deal, I supposed, and she was just as much my friend as Eirtaé and Rabé were, even if she was also my queen.

"Ma died when I was six. She was coming home from the theater after practice and we lived in a bad part of Theed. She got in the way of—well, we're not really sure what, but she got hit by a blaster and was killed, along with three others. Pa died when I was—"

"Your highness!" Panaka's sharp voice cut across the forest

Padmé looked utterly heartbroken and worried, but I just rolled my eyes good naturedly in the Captain's direction and called back, evenly, "Yes, Captain?"

"The Gungan says we're almost there. You should probably come up to the front now," Panaka said briskly.

I quickly glanced at Padmé who gave a practically imperceptible nod.

"Of course, Captain," I called back as dignified as I could.

Suddenly, there was a crashing in the bush.

Padmé and I whirled around, my hand ready to draw my blaster—only to see Eirtaé running toward us. She stumbled to a halt only a few steps away, briskly brushing herself off and doing her best to look presentable and dignified. The pilots around us looked faintly amused as she immediately dipped into a bow.

I nodded back at her, unsure of what the proper response to a handmaiden nearly scaring the life out of me was. I turned around and nearly suffered another heart attack. Rabé, having made no noise at all, was standing in front of me as well. She also quickly bowed when I turned around. I nodded back at her as well, my eyes darting towards Padmé, to see if I'd done the right thing.

It looked as though she were biting back a grin, so I assumed that I hadn't done anything wrong.

As Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé took their place behind me, I did my best to weave through the pilots and the swamp with as much poise and grace as I could. Finally, I drew even with Panaka, Kenobi, Jinn and Jar Jar. Behind me, I could hear Eirtaé struggling to quiet her heavy breathing.

"Captain, Ambassadors, Jar Jar," I greeted them politely.

"We're almost there, Your Highness. You should get ready."

I nodded, and then turned on heel and prepared to project my voice. "Pilots," I called out loudly, "if I may please have your attention, it would be greatly appreciated."

The pilots all rustled behind us, turning to one another and whispering and shushing each other.

"Your Highness," Panaka asked in a low voice, sounding sort of panicky. "Your Highness, what are you doing?"

I ignored him. During the long, long walk, Padmé and I—Eirtaé already behind us and Rabé ahead of us—had changed our plan regarding how we were going to meet the Gungans without the pilots. Namely, we decided not to ask permission from the Jedi and the Captain.

They couldn't deny what we hadn't asked for.

"Thank you very much for your support on this mission. You have all done well and I am grateful," I complimented them, still pitching my voice to be heard. It was surprisingly hard to keep my voice in its 'royal' tone while still being audible to the pilots all the way in the back. "But, I now ask that you continue to serve me by remaining here. My handmaidens, the Captain, the ambassadors, Jar Jar Binks and myself will continue on to the Gungans."

I heard Panaka let out a hiss of air that might have actually been a cleverly disguised string of curse words as I continued, heedless of his reaction.

"This is to reinforce the idea to the Gungans that we come in peace, and mean them no harm. Should we, through some awful twist of fate, not come back by tomorrow morning, it will be up to you to free Naboo. Pilots Olié, Winí and Jans will lead you." I nodded at the three pilots in question. Olié looked grave and focused, Winí smug and Jans looked like he might pass out from sheer delight at being acknowledged publicly by the Queen.

"Thank you for your valor and commitment. It is greatly appreciated." I bowed my head gravely at the Pilots and turned back around.

Panaka was openly gaping, with a cross of fury and shock plastered on his face. Jinn's eyebrows were raised, and he actually appeared to be mildly surprised. Kenobi, if anything, was strangely smug.

"Your—Your Highness?" a quiet voice suddenly asked.

I turned around to see little Anakin Skywalker shifting awkwardly and staring at his feet.

"What—What am I supposed to do?" He asked, looking up at me through his bangs.

I looked at him kindly, my mind racing. In all of our calculations, we hadn't ever thought to factor in Anakin.

I glanced at Padmé out of the corner of my eye and saw her smiling encouragingly at him and nodding slightly, her eyes darting toward me.

"You are welcome to come with us, Anakin, as long as Ambassador Jinn thinks it appropriate," I told him gently, before turning to look at Ambassador Jinn questioningly.

"Of course you're coming with, Ani," Jinn said, sounding gentler and more welcoming than I'd ever heard him.

Anakin suddenly beamed so bright it almost lit up the entire clearing. I could barely stop myself from grinning right back at him, and Padmé, Rabé and even Eirtaé didn't bother to try and hide their wide smiles.

"Jar Jar," I said, abruptly turning away from Anakin before I lost control and beamed back at him in an utterly Un-Queenly fashion, "will you please continue to take us to the sacred place?"

"Your Highness," Panaka spluttered, finally regaining his voice. "This is a bad idea, to go unarmed into potentially hostile territory without—"

"Captain," I interrupted, "this is not a debate." I turned back to Jar Jar, who had been watching the entire exchange with wide eyes.

"Okiday. Dis way, dis way," he said, waving us toward him as he once again took off into the swamp.

This time, there was no time for talking. We all jogged to keep up with him, as the sound of the pilots grew quieter and quieter until we could no longer hear them. Finally, he came to a stop in a place that looked exactly like everywhere else did.

He stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed.

Panaka snuck his way in between Padmé and I.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Highness," he said lowly to the pair of us. "For all we know, the Gungans could attack us. It is not wise to—"

Panaka stopped talking abruptly as Jar Jar made an odd chattering noise.

Feeling impossibly tense (_What if Panaka was right? What if the Gungans attacked us? What if Jar Jar was working for the Trade Federation? What if…what if…what if…)_, my eyes darted around frantically.

Then, suddenly, seven Gungans appeared on the large, reptilian Kaadus the Gungans always rode into war. They looked solemn and terrifying in a way that Jar Jar never had. They were also surrounding us and I was suddenly assaulted with an image from my old history text book—of a Gungan army astride Kaadus as they faced off against the Naboo, Queen Reyala at their head. However, I quickly pasted my most calm, confident expression on my face, scolding myself for comparing these Gungans to the Gungans of the Gungan-Naboo war, which had happened over a hundred years ago.

My confident façade was also quickly aided by Jar Jar who smiled up at these Gungans and waved, as if he'd just run into old friends at a party.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals," Jar Jar announced cheerfully.

One of the Gungans—Captain Tarpals, presumably—looked up and appeared to mutter a prayer under his breath before meeting Jar Jar's eyes.

"Binks, noa gan!" Captain Tarpals said exasperatedly.

"We comen to see da boss," Jar Jar continued, seemingly oblivious to Tarpals' frustration.

"Ouch time, Binks." Captain Tarpals scowled. "Ouch time for all-n youse."

_Despite Jar Jar's confidence_, I thought bleakly, _that did not sound good_.


	32. Truth

**A/N: You have no idea how tempted I was to wait for just one more review before posting this. Because that would have meant that I had 200 reviews and this could have been a 200 reviews party! But I figure that I make you guys wait long enough for chapters as it is. So, instead, it's a contest! And whoever leaves the 200th review wins! I don't know what. Tell me what you want to win and maybe that'll be your prize! In any case, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for all the alerts and favorites! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter and please let me know why you did or did not enjoy it! Criticism is always welcome! Once again, tiny AU elements persist throughout the chapter...  
**

_**Disclaimer (because I always forget and figure I should do it at least once): I don't owe this. Like, at all. It's very much George Lucas's and I am very much not George Lucas. Obviously.  
**_

_To Save the Queen  
_

_Chapter 31:Truth_

We walked in silence through the forest, around the swamps, Captain Tarpals leading with Jar Jar next and me right behind him. Following me were Panaka, Jinn and Kenobi while Padmé, Eirtaé, Rabé and Anakin were last.

After Jar Jar had introduced all of us and explained that we were actually the ones who wanted to talk to the Bosses, things had gotten slightly less unfriendly.

We also found out that the Jedi had actually already met the main Boss, rescued Jar Jar from execution and then tricked the Boss into giving them a ship all before ever even meeting us. Needless to say, Padmé was visibly irritated at them for the majority of the trip.

However, I was too busy repeating over and over again to myself what I was supposed to say to Boss Nass — the Gungans' leader, Jar Jar had told us quietly when Captain Tarpals began to lead us to him — to worry about Padmé's anger.

In fact, the closer we got to the Gungans, the worse I thought all of my ideas were. It probably wasn't actually all that important that nobody except the Jedi and Anakin found out that I was a decoy and not the Queen. And it definitely wasn't a good idea to meet the Gungans with no back up. And, really, maybe Padmé should have just been Queen for this little venture of ours because I certainly wasn't Queen material, and I was going to mess something up and accidentally insult the Gungans and then we'd get killed and the Trade Federation would win and it would—I actively began working to keep myself from hyperventilating.

And then, suddenly, we came to a stop. I forced myself out of my haze of panic and into the present. We were standing in a clearing surrounded by massive trees on all sides, with large faces carved from stone scattered seemingly at random all around us. It was very impressive, in a crumbling, ancient sort of way.

Gungans were lining us on either side, all of them clearly warriors of some sorts. In front of us, three Gungans stood on a large tree root growing around one of the heads that was halfway sunk into the swamp. The largest one closest to the tree had to be Boss Nass. I tried to think positive thoughts as Captain Tarpals continued to lead us farther into the sacred place and closer to the Boss.

"Your Honor!" Tarpals suddenly announced, "Queen Amidala of de Naboo."

He waved his arm in my direction as his Kaadu backed away, leaving us to keep walking forward.

Suddenly fearing that I would trip and make a fool of myself, I focused on my feet, praying that everything would go well. We kept walking forward, until Jar Jar eventually slowed to a stop.

I stayed a step behind him as he greeted the Boss.

"Uhh…" he began. "H-Hello, Daddy Big Boss Nass, Your Honor."

_Oh, this was not good_, I agonized. Where had his confidence gone? Was Boss Nass really that strict? What would happen if…

_No, Sabé_, I instructed myself sternly, _stop panicking_. Picture the railing and the waterfall and… I shoved my worry even further back into my mind as I forced myself to remember the amazing view from the railing thousands of feet above the ground in our garden. Almost immediately, I began to calm down. I focused back on the present, where Panaka had snuck up to the front, standing behind Jar Jar and slightly in front of me. I was torn between feeling touched that he cared enough to try and protect me over the real Queen and horrified that he was so worried about the position I was in that he thought I needed more protection than the Queen.

"Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass demanded regally.

_That was my cue_, I thought, taking in a deep breath and summoning up my most regal demeanor.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." To my relief, my voice was even. "I come before you in peace." _So far_, I thought as I met Boss Nass's eyes, _so good_. I hadn't puked yet. And I sounded like the Queen. I was doing fine, I reassured myself as I waited for Boss Nass's response.

"Ahh..." Boss Nass said. "Naboo biggen."

That, I thought nervously, did not sound like a compliment.

"Yousa bringen da Mackineeks."

And that, I thought even more nervously, sounded accusing.

"Yousa -" oh, and he was pointing at me; this couldn't be good, "- all bombad."

And that appeared to be all he had to say at this point. Okay Sabé, I counseled myself, you can do this—just keep to the script.

"We have searched you out -" Inwardly, I kept chanting, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this… "- because we wish to form an alliance—"

"Your Honor," Padmé interrupted, abruptly walking in between Panaka and I to reach the very front of our tiny crowd.

I stared at her despairingly, wondering what in the galaxy she thought she was doing. It was, I thought, near hysteria, fairly obvious that we stood very little chance of convincing the Gungans to help us. All she could do at this point was get herself killed. As I watched her move forward, I tried to convince myself that she had something else up her sleeve and that she wasn't actually going to do something horrifically stupid, like reveal her true identity.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass demanded irritably.

"I am Queen Amidala," Padmé announced fearlessly.

I was barely able to keep my face blank, as Jar Jar made a shocked noise and turned around to gape at her. I just stared at her helplessly, wondering why she had a death wish.

Nonetheless, she continued, "This is my decoy." Padmé turned to look at me and I met her eyes, wordlessly asking her what she was doing. She gave me a very fleeting smile as she went on. "My protection -" she turned back to face Boss Nass, "- my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself."

Which is why, I thought sarcastically, you've given the ruse away right when it'd be the most useful. I resisted the urge to glare at her, knowing that it would do nothing but show dissent among the Naboo, which wouldn't help Padmé's desperate plea.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace," Queen Amidala continued.

Well, I mentally amended, at least for the last hundred years or so, but, really, who's counting?

"Ahhh…" Boss Nass said, for the first time looking interested in what was going on.

I suddenly wished that I wasn't wearing the Queen's clothes. I felt ridiculous in them, especially because, right now, Queen Amidala was proving that she didn't need any elaborate outfits to be a great leader.

"The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build," the Queen continued. "If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us."

The Queen dropped to her knees, staring up at Boss Nass in supplication.

I didn't think I'd ever been more relieved that I wasn't actually Queen than at that moment. I could never be anywhere near as good as Padmé.

"We are your humble servants," Queen Amidala finished.

And that, I guessed, was our cue.

I dropped to my knee. I heard the soft rustle of clothes as the others dropped to their knees as well.

"Our fate is in your hands," Padmé finished.

"Mmmm." Boss Nass thought, rubbing at his chin.

Then, for a tense moment, all was quiet except for the birds.

I kept my eyes focused on the ground, praying to whatever god was listening that Boss Nass would help us, that he wouldn't kill the Queen, that everything would turn out okay.

Then, the Boss began to laugh; a loud, straight-from-the-belly laugh, as if he had just been told the funniest thing in the galaxy.

I wished desperately that someone would let me in on the joke because his unexplained amusement was making me feel a little bit nauseous.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater dan da Gungans?" he laughed, throwing his hands in the air.

What did that mean? I wondered frantically. _What did that mean?_

"Mesa liken dis," Boss Nass continued. And that sounded good. Like, he wasn't laughing at us, but with us, I desperately concluded, praying I was right. "Maybe, wesa bein' friends."

I let out a huge gust of air as he shook his head back and forth to make an odd gargling sound that I knew—I _knew_—from my culture classes meant that what he'd just said was now official. The Gungans and the Naboo were allies.

I grinned widely and, as the Gungans made sounds of jubilation and the rest of our small Naboo party began laughing in relief, I got to my feet.

Padmé did as well, turning around to reveal a wide grin on her face. She ran toward me and I stepped toward her and then we were laughing and hugging each other and talking at the same time.

"I thought you were going to get yourself killed!"

"You're such a worrywart, Sabé, I told you we'd be fine!"

"You still gave me a heart attack!"

"Turnabout is fair play."

"You are so stupid."

"You are so paranoid!"

"You were fantastic!"

"So were you!" Padmé pulled away to grin at me, "And thank you, so, so much for being my decoy, Sabé. And talking sense into me."

I rolled my eyes while grinning from ear to ear. "Well, someone has to."

She laughed and turned back to Boss Nass.

"Thank you, Boss Nass." She beamed, her smile lighting up the clearing. "Thank you so much."

Boss Nass grinned back widely, looking very pleased with himself. Suddenly, I noticed that Kenobi was standing next to me. I glanced up at him to see that he was smiling down at me, looking extremely amused.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Handmaiden _Sabé_," he emphasized my name with a small, good-natured smirk as I abruptly remembered refusing to give him my name on Tatooine, "You made me lose a bet with Qui-Gon," he informed me good-naturedly.

Puzzled, I looked at him questioningly while Padmé and Boss Nass began to move away to discuss the plan for taking Naboo back from the Federation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He replied, "Qui-Gon thought that Padmé was the real Queen. I thought it was you."

Shocked, I laughed, "You mean I actually fooled you?" I asked him giddily. "I was convinced you knew I was a fake. Wait until I tell Eirtaé!" I added with immense satisfaction. "She was sure that if I kept talking to you, I'd give the whole ruse away."

Kenobi grinned down at me, "Apparently, you are a better actress than you thought. Even Qui-Gon was a little uncertain."

I beamed at him. "Thank—"

"Sabé!" Padmé suddenly called.

Startled, I looked up to see Eirtaé and Rabé already at her side. I flushed a little, glad that the white make up hid all signs of my embarrassment.

"Excuse me," I told Kenobi, bobbing into a brief, awkward, half-bow sort of thing, as I hurried back over to Padmé, feeling flustered.

I bowed deeply to her and moved to take my place beside Rabé.

"Sabé," said Padmé before I could get into place, "how well do you know Theed?"

"Fairly well, milady," I answered slowly, sifting through our plans to see where this was going.

"Do you believe you would be able to locate an underground resistance, if Theed had one?" Padmé continued briskly. "Boss Nass has heard rumors that the Naboo have formed a resistance, and I believe we should try and find it if it is there."

My mind flashed back to the days I'd wander around the underground when Pa was out looking for easy targets to con or pickpocket, to the hours I used to spend staring out the attic window from the Orphanage at Theed to the moments I'd escape from Madame Winn's sharp eye and hard training to wander the city by myself.

"Yes, milady," I said slowly, a few spots already being highlighted in my mind. "Yes, I believe I would be able to."


	33. Second in Command

**A/N: Two things today. First thing: Congratulations to Beloved Daughter for being the 200th reviewer! You win! (woo-hoo! *dance party with a disco ball for Beloved Daughter*) And, also, honorable mention to KatiaSwift for being the 201st reviewer (Beloved Daughter and KatiaSwift literally reviewed within _seconds_ of each other, so I thought they both deserved mention :D)! Congrats guys! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Second Thing: The reason this chapter took so long is because it has been rewritten three times. Each time I rewrote it, something completely different happened to all of the characters! And if I had more time and more will-power I'm pretty positive that I could re-write this thing again and still come out with a completely different, probably better, result. This chapter does not make me a happy camper! But because it's been forever and a day since I updated, here you all go anyway. Hope you enjoy it anyway (but if you don't, I assure you that you're in very good company) and let me know what you think either way!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #32: Second-in-Command_

"Are you sure we can send him off alone?" I asked anxiously, biting my lip as I hurried after Padmé. "Because if I run, I'm sure I can catch up to him, and I really think that it would be better if—"

"Sabé," Padmé huffed, whirling towards me. "For the thousandth time, no! Panaka is more than capable of handling himself and, with the list of places you made for him to ask at and check, I am certain that he will be able to locate the underground resistance without your help. Besides, don't you think you might attract some attention if you showed up as the Queen of the Naboo, trying to find an underground resistance?"

"I'd be _really_ care—"

"No, Sabé!" Padmé picked up speed.

I picked up my own pace, trying not to trip as we made our way back through the swamp and forest towards our pilots. "But, Padmé—"

"Is she always this argumentative?" Kenobi asked lightly from somewhere over my left shoulder, stopping the rest of my words before they could slip out.

"Always," Eirtaé grumbled. "I swear, it's like she missed the day she was supposed to learn obedience to the Queen."

"I don't always argue!" I shot over my shoulder at her with a scowl, once again glad the white make-up covered up my red cheeks. "Only when she's wrong!"

"She definitely missed the day we learned that the monarch is always right," Rabé added cheerfully.

"And the day we learned how to act like a lady." I could practically hear Eirtaé smirking.

"And how important it is to stay awake at meetings," Padmé tossed over her shoulder somewhat acidly.

"And why sitting on railings you'd die if you fell off of is a bad idea."

"Okay, very funn—"

Rabé interrupted me, "And how to stay still during a dress fitting."

"And that arguing with the Head of Security isn't allowed."

"And why swearing in front of children while dressed in uniform is a bad idea."

"That was once! Once!" I cried. "Why will you not just let it go?"

"And how to do hair."

"And how to write neatly."

"My handwriting isn't that—"

"And where the Swan Conference room is."

"And—"

"Okay!" I finally shouted over Jar Jar and Anakin's gales of laughter and Kenobi and Jinn's quiet chuckles. "We get it! You can stop now!"

Padmé threw a sly look over her shoulder. "Are you done asking about Panaka then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Your Highness," I said with an exaggerated bow that made Anakin laugh even harder.

"Good. Because that means we can talk about what you're going to say to the pilots," Padmé continued briskly.

I frowned. "What do you mean? Aren't I just giving some variation on -" I quickly adapted my 'Queen' voice, "- the Gungans have graciously agreed to help us. Here's our brilliant plan!"

"No. It will be some variation of 'The Gungans have graciously agreed to help us. Once we meet up with them, we will go over the brilliant plan! In the meantime, I'm granting one of my handmaidens the Right of Helení.'''

I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth dropped open. Behind me, I was vaguely aware of someone crashing to the ground and some swear words. But I was focused solely on Padmé.

"What?" I whispered, half convinced I'd heard her wrong and half afraid that I hadn't.

"You heard," Padmé said evenly, coming to a stop as Jar Jar did. However, unlike Jar Jar, she did not look confused. "If we are to continue the decoy ruse with the pilots—which all of you were adamant about—then we will need to ensure that everyone thinks that, as a handmaiden, I have the power to sign the new treaty with the Trade Federation. We will also need to ensure that Sabé will actually have the power to sign the treaty. Thus, the Right of Helení."

"What?" I whispered again, my head spinning. Because Padmé could not have just implied that she was going to grant me the Right of Helení.

"I don't understand," Eirtaé said loudly as she crashed forward to stand next to me, pieces of grass stuck in her hair.

Padmé sighed loudly and then, in an overly patient voice, began explaining, "I would very much like to be able to capture the Viceroy and arrange the treaty with him myself. However, in order to keep up the ruse like the three of you wished to," she sent Eirtaé, Rabé and I pointed looks, "I would still need to appear as a handmaiden to the Viceroy and everyone else. Therefore, we would need to find a way for those who are not in on the secret to be comfortable with me drawing up and signing the treaty. Also, if for whatever reason Sabé ended up in a position to draw up the treaty, we need to find a way to make it actually legal for her to do so. Do you understand now?"

I shook my head wildly, "No! I don't!"

"There are other ways of doing that, Highness." Eirtaé frowned. "Several other ways, all of which are less permanent than the Right of Helení."

"Yes, but none that could extend past my death," replied Padmé, her eyes level with Eirtaé's.

Rabé let out a high-pitched, unintelligible squeak. Eirtaé went white.

"Your Highness," Jinn began smoothly, "while I understand the concerns you may have, I do not—"

"I am not concerned, Master Jedi," Padmé interrupted as politely as she could. "I'm sure that I will survive. However, if I don't, a back-up plan will be needed. The Right of Helení is the perfect back-up plan."

"What's the Right of Helení?" Anakin piped up, frowning up at Padmé.

Jinn, Kenobi and Jar Jar all looked at her expectantly.

Padmé gave Anakin a small smile and answered, "The Right of Helení is a privilege that was originally granted to a woman named Helení by one of the first queens. It gives the person the Right was bestowed on the ability to legally act in place of the Queen if the Queen isn't available—so, in this case, if Sabé were to run into the Viceroy, she would legally be able to draw up the treaty. Also, when I step down as Queen or if I die while still crowned, Sabé will still be able to act in the Queen's place."

"Basically," Eirtaé interrupted, still pale and now shaking with what I thought might be repressed anger, "it means that Sabé would be the second most powerful person in Naboo for the rest of her life because once the Right has been bestowed, it can't be taken back."

Everyone turned to look at me. I looked at all of them—Jinn and Kenobi completely impassive, Anakin slightly awed, Jar Jar slack-jawed, Eirtaé with her lips pressed together so hard they were turning white, Rabé who looked like one good puff of wind would knock her over, and Padmé calm and unruffled—and, then, I seriously considered running away.

Only I couldn't, because my planet and my people and my queen and my friends needed me. So, instead, I opened my mouth to say something, praying that, somehow, words would find their way out.

When they didn't, I closed my mouth and started walking towards where I thought the pilots were, willing everyone to keep walking while I tried to find the right way to say what I needed to.

But no one followed me and I didn't know where I was going without Jar Jar leading. So, I came to a stop and slowly turned around.

Everyone was still staring at me.

"I—" I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I respectfully decline?" Padmé opened her mouth, no doubt to argue, but I hurried on. "Because you could just—" My head was spinning. "You could just give me temporary second-in-command powers with the, uh, the, what's-it-called, the, uh, the Pren! That's it! The Rights of Pren! Give me the Rights of Pren and if you die before I use them, uh, we can fudge the times a little! We'll just, um, we'll just say you had a really long and lingering death, thus making any treaties I draw up legal! At least, pretty much legal, which is close enough! And, if I die before you can pretend to use the Right of Pren, you can just say that I had a long and lingering death, making everyone think it's legal, while it's still really legal! Although, by that point, you'll probably have to admit you're actually the Queen anyway, so it doesn't really matter! But still! It completely works! Really! Because, look, I'm barely cut out for this whole Decoy-Handmaiden thing—"

"Sabé, you're being—" Padmé started to huff.

I hurriedly cut her off. "And even if I _were_ cut out to be second-in-command for eternity—which I am not!—I don't want to be! Because that's terrifying! I can barely handle trying to keep you, Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché and Yané alive and well! I almost have panic attacks every time I have to even _pretend_ to have powers amounting to yours! Imagine if I actually did, on occasion, really and truly have the power of the Queen! I would die of a heart attack before I was twenty! Or at the very least develop several severe anxiety disorders! I like being a handmaiden! I like being able to give you advice and help you plan meetings and decide on the wording of a law and work collaboratively to make battle plans and pick out clothes and stand by you and support you and knock sense into you when you need it and protect you from threats and not having the existence and well-being of an entire planet resting on my shoulders when I'm barely even qualified to be a junior assistant legislator or whatever that is and _I will not take the Right of Helení and so help me, if you try to make me I will resign!_" I was breathing heavily and everyone was still staring at me.

Only, now, I'd managed to shock everyone, even the Jedi, which probably wasn't a good sign.

"Uh." I tittered. "That wasn't supposed to come out so loud." I paused. "Or rude. Or desperate, for that matter. I just would… rather not take the Right of Helení and think we should consider other options, such as the Rights of Pren." I gave all of them my best smile. It was probably pretty awkward looking.

The silence dragged on, Kenobi and Jinn exchanging looks, while Anakin and Jar Jar gaped and Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé continued to stare. Eirtaé looked like she was on the verge of fainting from shock and Rabé's eyes were larger than I'd ever seen them. Padmé's face was completely blank.

I repressed the urge to start shuffling my feet while staring at them. Instead, I continued to make awkward eye contact with all of them in turn.

Finally, Padmé spoke. "Of course. We'll use of the Rights of Pren. There is an old bylaw involved about the special circumstances of battle that should make everything you do entirely legal. So announce you're giving a handmaiden the Rights of Pren and we'll all go aside and do that right away. Then, when we come back, tell them that we're meeting up with the Gungans and that, once we all get together, we'll go over each aspect of the plan. Then, the three of you know what to do."

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Jinn said drily. Padmé nodded regally at Jar Jar and we all began to walk again. "But may I ask what this brilliant plan of yours is?"

"You'll find out when Panaka does," Padmé answered curtly. "Now, walk."

And, in silence, we all walked.


	34. Fine

**A/N: It's still April! As always, sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's semi-filler, if it's any consolation the battle for Naboo should actually start (mostly) next chapter! So we're almost there! Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think-good, bad, ugly, or random!  
**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter #33: Fine_

"We have allied with the Gungans," I announced gravely. "Negotiations have been successful and we will be meeting with them to discuss our plan to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation. Throughout the duration of the battle, remember that my Handmaiden," I nodded seriously at Padmé, "has been granted the Rights of Pren and will have the same level of authority as I do. Treat her as you would me. Now, let us start off. Jar Jar," I turned to the Gungan who briskly came to attention when I mentioned his name, "please lead the way."

The long walk to the edge of the swamp where the battle would be held took place in complete silence.

I was almost starting to get used to it. Eirtaé, Rabé, Padme and I hadn't talked unless we absolutely had to after my outburst and Padmé had ordered us to walk. Instead, we were absolutely silent while Anakin chatted excitedly to both Kenobi and Jinn.

As I trudged after Jar-Jar in silence, I wished that I had found a better, more diplomatic, quieter way to turn down the Right of Helení. Some way that would not have left us walking in silence, contemplating our roles in the upcoming battle where people would, without a doubt, die. Possibly even us. Which wasn't a comforting thought. At all. Actually, it was conducive to panic attacks. Which also weren't good things. And—

Well, all in all, I concluded, cutting off my previous train of thought before it could wade into even murkier territory, I wished that I hadn't made things awkward between us. Then, we could have kept our mind off of all the things that could go wrong (which was, pretty much, everything involved in this plan) and instead focus on littler, less important things, like blisters and shoes not made for wilderness hiking.

I made a very brief face at my boots before abruptly catching myself and plastering on a serene, Queenly expression.

Just because I was starting to have a really bad feeling that blisters were forming on my heels was no reason for me to give the pilots any reason to suspect that something was amiss with their 'Queen'. I repressed the urge to sigh loudly.

My boot rubbed against my heel, painfully.

I resisted the urge to wince.

Finally, after I became thoroughly convinced that not only did I have blisters on my heels, but also on the bottom of my feet, we reached the edge of the swamp. There the plains swept out before us and Gungans were standing in groups under the cover of the trees, watching us.

It was a beautiful afternoon, with clouds drifting across the sky and wind ruffling the grass. It was hard to imagine that, tomorrow, the Gungans would be fighting and dying here.

Glancing to my right, I caught Padmé's eye. She gave a very small, practically imperceptible nod. I walked out onto the plains, Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé flanking me, as always.

As we walked forward, the Gungans and the Naboo all fell silent. Before we had left to gather our pilots, Boss Nass had sworn all the Gungans who were present to secrecy about the true identities of Padmé and me. He also ordered them to follow our orders as if they were his, until he returned from raising the rest of the Gungan army.

Feeling as though as I was about to start shaking in my very painful boots (Gungans! I wasn't just commanding the Naboo, I was also commanding the Gungans! Who knew I wasn't the Queen! Who, until two hours ago, we weren't even friends with! And I was commanding them! Gungans!), I did an about face so that I could look at everyone. Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé smoothly slid into their places behind me, their presence not as comforting as usual, but still steady and still present.

"Naboo and Gungans," I pitched my voice across the field, doing my best to remember what Padmé had briefly ordered me to say during our long and awkward walk here, "Our planet has been taken. We have gathered here to take it back. Once Captain Panaka, the head of Naboo security, and Boss Nass return, we will, in conference with Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, discuss the plan that is in place to free our home. In the meantime, there is much to do. "

Working to keep my voice loud and Queenly, I told the gathered crowd (of Gungans and Naboo; of Naboo and Gungans; together. In one place. Listening to me!) to split into two large groups and one small group. I then ordered one of the large groups to begin putting together the small battle transport that had been located—in pieces—in one of the supply closets. The other large group was ordered to start readying whatever weapons might be needed in the upcoming battles. The small group I set on lookout, ordering them to report back if they saw Captain Panaka, Boss Nass or any droids.

Much to my amazement, within ten minutes, the Naboo and Gungans had split themselves into groups and had begun on their tasks. Even Kenobi and Jinn had joined the group assembling the battle transport.

Feeling slightly flummoxed and not really sure what to do with myself, I turned around to face Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé.

"Now what?" I muttered to them.

Everyone paused for a beat as we all exchanged glances. We hadn't really talked about this either.

"Help out?" Rabé tentatively suggested when no one else said anything.

"Oh, that's easy enough for you to say!" I hissed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm dressed as the Queen! I'm not exactly sure how much they're going to let me help out!"

Rabé looked taken aback and then hurt.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" I hurriedly tried to fix my mistake before I ended up making things even more awful between all of us. "I didn't mean it, I'm just nervous and frustrated, and it's a great idea for you three, I just don't want to be standing around awkwardly all by myself and—"

A small smile reluctantly tugged at Rabé's lips, "It's okay, Sabé. I know," She said with a hint of amusement. "You can stop apologizing, I'm not angry."

"Why don't we go over the plan again?" Padmé suggested. "It might be a good idea to plan out what we're going to say to everyone." She paused before adding, "And to make sure that we downloaded the right maps into R2's system."

"Okay!" I hurriedly agreed—maybe this meant we could get things back to normal, like how they were before my outburst. "We can all do that! That's a great idea! I'll go get R2!"

I went to turn around, but before I could, Eirtaé caught my arm.

She gave me an exasperated look. "You're the Queen. Why would you get the droid? I'll be right back."

She let go of my arm and whirled away.

I gave my largest smile to Rabé and Padmé. We were talking again!

Rabé and Padmé, for some reason, exchanged amused looks and then smiled back at me patronizingly. My smile faded and I glanced between the two of them a little nervously.

Then, as if she couldn't help it, Rabé snorted, shaking her head at me slightly.

She giggled, "Sabé, you are hopele—"

"Just because we're home is no reason for us to lose our heads," Eirtaé suddenly hissed from behind, R2-D2 following obediently at her heels. "In fact, it's in an even bigger reason not to. So, please, for the love of all that is good," she quietly snapped, her eyes flashing in her otherwise calm face, "At least try to act like proper handmaidens and a proper Queen!"

I blinked at her. I hadn't heard Eirtaé this nasty about etiquette since we'd left home. Possibly even before that.

"Eirtaé," I began cautiously, "Are you—"

"I'm fine," She snapped.

We all stared at her.

She glared back for a moment before huffing out a sigh. "Okay, I'm not fine, but it doesn't matter."

Rabé, Padmé and I all opened our mouths to protest but Eirtaé quickly kept talking in a low voice.

"I don't expect any of you to understand and I don't want to explain right now. We have bigger things to worry about. We can talk about why I'm not fine after we free Naboo, and rescue Yané and Saché and everyone else. Until then, can we just focus on taking our home back from the Trade Federation? Like we're supposed to?"

I opened my mouth to protest (What if she died not fine? What if I died while she was not fine? What if Rabé or Padmé died while she was not fine? I would not be fine with that!), but Padmé spoke first.

"Of course, Eirtaé. If that's what you want, of course."

She smiled reassuringly and turned to R2 and beckoned the droid over.

And then, we went over the plan again, adjusting some minor details and making sure that there wasn't something really obvious that we'd missed, that could bring the entire thing crashing down around our ears. We reviewed each of our parts in the plan multiple times and then we began to discuss who would break the news to Panaka, the Jedi and Boss Nass.

"I don't want to," I admitted flat-out. "It's difficult wording things in a Queenly fashion. And," I added, "I would feel ridiculous pretending to be the Queen to people who know I'm not."

"Sabé," Eirtaé quietly moaned, "Can you please pretend to be the Queen where people might overhear us? Please?"

"Er," I was extremely tempted to just repeat the very last sentence that I had just said. However, because I not only didn't want to make her even less fine than she already was but also because she really did have a good point, much as I hated to admit it, I instead adopted my Queenly voice and said, "Of course, Handmaiden. And that is 'Your Highness' to you."

Rabé tried to stifle her giggles while Padmé smiled into her hand.

"You're hopeless," Eirtaé muttered.

I was hearing a lot of that lately.

"I think I would rather explain it to them anyway," Padmé told me. "It might have more weight that way. And hopefully it won't be too suspicious because of the Rights of Pren. Sabé, you can just explain things to Winí, Olié and whichever Gungans Boss Nass decides to have as the head Generals. I think they should be the only other people who will need to hear and approve the plan today. I—"

I quietly cleared my throat to interrupt and lightly jerked my head in the direction of the Gungan striding towards us.

We all turned towards him and I gave him my direct attention.

"What news?" I asked him, at my most regal.

"Da Big Boss will be-a here soon," he informed me, sounding nearly as regal as I had.

"Thank you," I responded gravely. "I will see him when he arrives."

The Gungan gave a short bow and then walked away, past the nearly completed transport and towards where he had been posted in the swamp.

"So," Eirtaé said in a rush, "Remember the plan. We'll split into Red group, Blue group and Green group. Red group will contain Panaka, Rabé, and the pilots who have experience doubling as guards. Blue group will have Padmé, myself, the Jedi, and the pilots who are actually going up in the ships. Then we'll have Sabé's group. After we get to the secret passages under the waterfall—"

"We know Eirtaé," I said quickly—I could see Boss Nass and the rest of the Gungans slowly making their way towards us, "My group goes in and I do my thing and send you the signal. At the signal, Red group is the distraction and allows Blue group to go in, destroy the droids, get the pilots in the air to knock out the control ship and the rest of Blue group who didn't get ships mesh together with Red group to find the Viceroy while Green group waits for orders and me and my group are utterly boring—I still think Rabé and I should switch, Queen and Decoy in the same spot being a bad idea or not—and, ta-da, we save the planet, we get it. Now wish me luck, I'm going to go talk to the Gungans. Stars, I can't wait for this to be over."

And then, leaving my gaping friends behind, I strode forward to meet the approaching Boss Nass.


	35. Prelude

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a new game for you all to play. When you have time, watch **_**The Phantom Menace**_** and, when the Battle for Naboo happens, play "Where is Sabé?" This is a great game, and gives wonderful insight into Sabé's incredible ability to magically appear and disappear! It's truly a sight to behold. It also explains why, in the next few chapters, Sabé's actions may not be quite what you were expecting. However, it should hopefully match up with and maybe even explain a few of Sabé's disappearing (and appearing) acts. Anyway, hope you enjoy and, as always, I love hearing what you think; good, bad, suggestions, corrections, questions, whatever!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter # 34: Prelude_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I muttered very quietly to myself as I walked along the secret passageway under the waterfall. It didn't actually help the horrific pain from the blisters on the bottom of my feet and my heels, but it did make me feel slightly better about having to handle the pain.

When everything went back to normal, I told myself grumpily, the first thing I was going to do was have a talk with Wicaté about her design of shoes. Because, clearly, she had forgotten about the very important elements of functionality and comfort and that couldn't happen again. Particularly not for an outfit that I had to run around and possibly fight in.

"Ouch!" I yelped, hurriedly pulling my foot back off the large and pointy rock I'd just stepped on.

I glared at it as I silently thanked my lucky stars for roughly the twelfth time so far that I had finally been able to leave the three pilots accompanying me behind.

It was an absolute relief to be able to walk around on my own. Not only could I mutter things to myself and not act like the Queen, I also didn't have to deal with the pilots looking at me worriedly over their shoulders or constantly apologizing for things that didn't warrant an apology or catch them hurriedly looking away and trying to wipe the awe from their faces whenever I so much as glanced their way.

You would think that after so long in the Queen's company they would have stopped being in awe of her. The fact that they hadn't was truly irritating.

However, I thought as I continued to walk quickly down the gloomy tunnel, lights weakly flickering on and then off as I passed them, it was a little creepy down here all by myself.

Most of the waterfall passageways had existed before the Naboo had built the palace and were, in fact, a contributing factor in why the palace had been built where it was. As escape routes and hidden ways into and out of the capitol city, they were absolutely ideal. However, they were also really, _really _old and since Naboo rarely had any major problems with anyone, barely anyone knew about the passageways, much less used them.

Which was probably a good part of why they were so creepy.

Sighing and quietly cursing poor lighting, Wicaté, and her shoe design, I picked up my pace.

The quicker I reached my destination, the quicker we could take back Naboo and I could put my feet up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but could really only have been minutes, I reached the rusty old doors.

I stood directly in front of the tiny keypad to the left of them, put my thumb on the pad and clearly said, "Sabé Reccen."

There was a loud groan, a tired whirring noise and then the doors creaked opened.

The only time I had ever even been in these passageways was to set up the recognition filter so that the doors would let me in and out if I'd ever had need of them.

I hurriedly stepped through the door, barely making it through before they shut behind me.

No one but the Queen or her Handmaidens were allowed in this part of the secret passageways and the door was timed to ensure it.

Once I entered, I saw a dingy room with one small screen and datapad sitting on a dusty stone countertop.

I walked over to it, fired it up and then started to tap my foot impatiently. I stopped immediately as my blisters screamed at me and instead tapped my fingers on my thigh while the system slowly and painfully booted itself up. The technology was so old, I was almost afraid it wouldn't work.

However, slowly but surely, it booted up. I hurriedly logged in using my account, and the old datapad quickly and secretly logged me into the palace's system without the Federation being any the wiser. I quickly began reviewing all of the palace's security systems.

As we had thought, the Viceroy had changed the security codes for everything—including the entry to the hanger.

Quickly accessing the backdoor to the security system that had been built into the particular system I was using, I began to reset all of the security procedures back to what they had been before we had made our escape. This way, Padmé wouldn't have to worry about being unable to gain access to the necessary parts of the palace. It would also, hopefully, make it more difficult for the Viceroy to lock us into one room and channel all of the remaining droids inside of it in order to kill us.

Several moments later, we once again had control over the security systems. And, even better, the Federation didn't know it.

_Phase One: Success_, I thought smugly as I hurriedly pulled out my comm link and sent out the silent message that indicated to the groups above that the security system was once again ours.

I shut off the datapad and hurried out of the room, practically sprinting down the passage as I hurried to make it to where I had left the rest of my group.

Right now, directly above me, Padmé would be moving her group into position, just outside the hanger doors. Once she was in position, she would signal Panaka who would begin to shoot at the droids and create a diversion, allowing Padmé to reach the hanger doors and type in the security code that I had just reset.

My group and I had to get into the hanger while Padmé and Panaka were reclaiming it if we wanted the rest of our part in the plan to go smoothly.

I took the secret passageway at a steady run and skidded to a halt in front of the first recognition doorways. I swiftly typed in the code that would open the doors again and then hurried out to see my three pilot laughing to themselves.

They came to attention the moment they saw me.

"Come on!" I barked, continuing to run back down the passage. Doing my best to remember the underground passageway schematics that had been downloaded onto R2D2, I led us down three more passages, each of which steadily inclined as we ran.

"We're here!" I called over my shoulder, as I slowed down beneath the small trapdoor that would lead us into another secret passage that would get us into the hanger.

I stepped off to the side to allow the taller pilots to reach up and open the trapdoor.

The three of them stared at it for a moment.

"Uh, begging your pardon, Highness, but, um, how are we supposed to get up there? It's too high…" the least awe-struck of the pilots, the one in the yellow—I wracked my brain but for the life of me could not remember his name—pointed out somewhat awkwardly.

My thoughts racing, I glanced from the trapdoor to the pilots as I tried to think of a way for us to get up there. Because it_ was_ too high.

Biting back the urge to swear, I quickly examined the hallway we were in.

Much to my dismay, there were no conveniently hidden ladders anywhere.

Wondering how much time had gone past and where the groups above were, I frantically spit out—regally—the first idea that popped into my head.

"One of you will have to climb on top of another one's shoulders so that we can open the trapdoor. You'll climb in and allow the next person to climb on the shoulders. We will continue in this manner until three of us are up and then we will lift the last person up into the passage as well."

It sounded like a really ridiculous plan and, judging by the blank looks the pilots were directing my way, they thought so too. But I couldn't think up a better one. I arched an eyebrow at them and they snapped to.

"Okay, uh, Jore, you be the base first, and I'll climb up," Yellow Pilot ordered.

The larger of the two men in red raised an eyebrow but nonetheless got into position under the trapdoor, knelt down and let Yellow Pilot climb his back. Jore stumbled to his feet and Yellow Pilot let out a yelp as he struggled to keep his balance.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I had to bite back a laugh.

Yellow Pilot noticed.

His face lit up with an amused, slightly self-deprecating grin and he gave a shrug of the shoulders in my direction before focusing on the trap door.

"Okay, great, Jore. Just stay there and I'll—" With a small grunt, Yellow Pilot successfully pushed the trapdoor up and open. He grabbed at the edges of the newly made hole and, with Jore's help, pushed himself into the passage.

"Great!" he cheered, beaming down at us. "Now, Nineta, you be the base and boost Her Highness up."

Nineta, the smaller of the two pilots in red, began to match his uniform in color and looked like he was going to refuse.

Despite feeling slightly awkward about the situation myself (why did I get stuck with the stupid assignment? I could shoot droids just as well as everyone else could!), I gave him my best, tiny Queen smile and said, "Wonderful," as sincerely as I could.

Privately, I was hoping that my skirt was wide enough to allow me to get on his shoulders without flashing my underclothes about.

Still blushing, Nineta took Jore's place and knelt down.

I scrambled onto his shoulders as well as I could, messing with my skirt in order to keep it modest. Silently, I added another compliant for Wicaté—namely that dresses were horrifically unpractical and that maybe the Queen should start wearing trousers—as Nineta got to his feet a lot more steadily than Jore had.

I reached for the ceiling and, with Yellow Pilot's help, scrambled, slightly undignified, into the passage.

"Okay, Jore, get Nineta up here," Yellow Pilot ordered.

With some grunting and stumbling, Nineta joined us in the passage.

But it took too much time that we didn't have. I made an executive decision that I would probably end up regretting.

"Pilot Jore," I called down, "You have done commendably, but we haven't really the time to pull you up, so, if you don't mind horribly, would you please go and join Green group at the opening of the passages so you can help serve as back-up if need-be? Thank you!"

Without waiting for anyone's response, and trying not cringe at the un-Queenlyness of my wording, I hurriedly began to crawl along the very low-ceilinged passageway.

I heard quite a few swear words, but, after a minute, I heard more shuffling behind me. I reached the end of the passage and started to type in the code that would open the panel to the hanger.

However, before I could finish it there was a hiss behind me.

"Highness! Wait! Let me go out first!"

I turned around in the small space to see Yellow Pilot hurriedly crawling toward me.

I paused for a moment. Logically, that would be the intelligent thing to do. I would clearly be a main target.

However, I didn't really see how there would be room for him to squeeze past me. And besides, we had already wasted too much time trying to get into this passage in the first place.

"Pilot," I told him gravely, wishing again that I knew his name, "I will open and leave the passage first. I will stay on the ground until you and Pilot Nineta are out as well. Then, one of you can go ahead of me and the other behind. Does that suit you?"

"We're not actually pilots," Yellow Pilot—or not, evidently—grinned, "But yes, Your Highness. That's just fine."

I loved the white make-up. It was wonderfully useful, especially when I apparently didn't know something that I was supposed to.

Ignoring the correction—although really, what _were_ they if they weren't pilots?—I finished entering the code and the panel noiselessly slid open.

The moment it did, the sounds of blaster shots rang into the passageway.

Feeling my heart start to race, I crawled out of the safety of the passage into the hanger and waited for Yellow Man and Nineta to follow me.


	36. War

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't, let me know why not so I can try and not make the same mistakes next chapter? Also-I just discovered that apparently we're going to be having story covers on here now? If anyone has any idea on how to make cool ones and would be willing to explain how to me or if, for some crazy reason, you want to make one for me, please, please, please let me know! Anyway, thanks again guys, hope you enjoy! Oh. Also...  
**

**WARNING (I suppose...): The next few chapters are battle(ish). That means people die. So just be warned. :)  
**

_To Save the Queen  
_

_Chapter #35: War_

My heart was pounding and I felt strangely detached from my own body.

The Yellow Man was dead.

Nineta had been hit in the arm and many of our pilots were now on their way to try and shoot down the droid control ship.

I had gotten through the hanger without a scratch on me. I had caught a few glimpses of the Jedi, Eirtaé, Padmé, Rabé and Panaka and they had all seemed fine.

We were really trying to take back Naboo.

And the Yellow Man was dead.

Nineta's footsteps and those of the five pilots who had joined our group were steady behind me and in front of me as we jogged down the hallway and dodged the droids lying on the ground after we'd blasted them.

In front of us were the doors leading to the Security Headquarters where all of the video feeds in the palace were located. The doors were shut and we had killed all of the droids who had been in charge of guarding the room. There hadn't been that many of them, surprisingly.

As we neared the doors, I darted over to where the keypad was and, with my hands, signaled the pilots with me off to either side of the door. Then, I typed in the first four digits of the code and quickly signaled them to be ready to fire.

I entered the last digit.

There were five blaster shots and the sound of thudding bodies. I looked up from the keypad to see one of the pilots lying on the ground. Another pilot was bent over him, looking pale and horrified.

"All clear," Nineta announced from inside the control center.

"Is he alive?" I asked the crouching pilot.

He shook his head wordlessly.

I closed my eyes—two dead from my group—and then opened them. I wasn't really sure what to do—what did you do when someone died for you?

"I am sorry," I finally said, opening my eyes and trying to somehow let him see how sorry I really was. The pilot on the ground nodded at me a little dazedly. Hesitating (What was a Queen's reaction to this? What would Padmé do? Did it really even matter?), I slowly put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently before walking around him and entering the control room.

The Yellow Man and the Dead Pilot were not helping me do my job, so I very carefully and very determinedly shoved all thoughts of them into the very back of my mind and resolved to think of them later.

There were three dead Neimoidians lying in various positions around the control room. I studiously ignored them as I walked up to the main screen. Behind me, I heard Nineta give some orders to the others, but I focused on what I had to do next.

Tapping out a few orders and a few codes, I pulled up the security systems that Veta, Sené, Ranamé, and Sagé, the handmaidens mainly in charge of security, had created. As a principle handmaiden, I knew all of the necessary codes and, within a few moments, there was a small click and a door off to the side of the control room suddenly appeared where there hadn't been one before.

I briskly strode over to it, and placed my thumb on the scanner. The door opened with a small whoosh and revealed another, larger, security console. Then, I hurriedly closed the Handmaiden Security Center on the main screen of the first control room and, once again, erased all evidence of its existence.

By that time, the dead Neimoidians were all piled up in a corner (_don't look at the corner, don't look at the corner, don't look at the corner…_) and the Dead Pilot had been carefully laid out inside the room. The pilot who had been crouching next to him as well as two others had their blasters at the ready and were guarding the control room. Nineta and another pilot with bright blue eyes were staring at me expectantly.

"Come along," I ordered somewhat awkwardly before briskly turning on heel and leading into the Handmaiden's security center.

I heard Nineta and Blue-Eyes following me in.

A few minutes later, Nineta was monitoring the palace hallways and relaying to Blue-Eyes how the battle for the palace was progressing while Blue-Eyes passed the information on to Green group, occasionally ordering them to help out certain areas where the fighting had slowed.

I was searching the security systems for the locations and security protections on the prisoner of war camps and for any information on the whereabouts of Saché, Yané, the rest of the handmaidens and Governor Bibble. The information on the camps was easily found and quickly downloaded for Panaka to view later.

Information about Saché, Yané, Wicaté, the Governor and the rest was much more elusive.

_Come on, come on, come on_, I silently begged, as I scrolled through the data, bypassing security measures and searching for any evidence of newly created files. They had to be in the system somewhere. In order to use the cells in the palace—or anywhere in Naboo, really—the proper codes and documentation needed to be entered into the system, or else the cells wouldn't open. Furthermore, in the palace itself, there was a log for every door in the palace that documented when it had been used. In the major doorways, there were pictures taken of the people using it. All of this was stored in the database. If the handmaidens and the Governor were alive, they would be in the system somewhere.

They had to be in the system. They had to be_._

"Stars, am I glad the Jedi are on our side," Nineta breathed off to my left.

Blue-Eyes let out a low, impressed whistle.

I glanced up from my research to see him staring at the security feed coming from the pits where Theed's power generators were kept.

There, darting and dancing about on the narrow catwalks between the generators, were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, battling a man with a double-bladed lightsaber. It was incredible.

I was suddenly hit with an intense longing to have seen Kenobi practice up close. I was sure that if I had asked him while we'd been on Tatooine he would have practiced in front of me. Maybe even given me a few tips on fighting myself. That would have been—

I jerked my eyes away from the generator room and instead stared at the screen of one of the palace hallways

"Did they just—?" Blue-Eyes asked faintly.

"Meaning no offense, your highness, but that handmaiden of yours is—" Nineta trailed off as Padmé, Panaka and several of the pilots suddenly disappeared from that feed, having broken through a window and then—yes, sure enough, they reappeared in the hallway directly above the one they'd been in before.

In the hall below, I could see Eirtaé let out the curse I was trying very hard to keep in as she and Rabé kept firing at the droids, occasionally gaping at the window Padmé had been in only moments before.

"Green group is going to help them?" I asked Nineta, trying to sound calm while inwardly I seethed. Padmé and Panaka would need as much back-up as they could get if they wanted to survive this.

What was Padmé _thinking_? I wondered furiously, as Nineta quickly answered in the positive. She wasn't supposed to hare off on her own without her handmaidens! Almost the entire _point_ of her _having_ handmaidens was so that they could follow her when she did something crazy and then make sure she didn't die! They couldn't do that if she disappeared through a window without them!

With great effort, I stopped myself from letting out a loud huff and forced the dread that was slowly building up to the very back of my mind, along with Yellow Man, the Dead Pilot and the pile of Neimoidians. Then, knowing that nothing good could come of me watching Padmé, I forced myself back to searching for any trace of the handmaidens and the Governor.

I purposefully ignored the small mutters coming from both Nineta and Blue-Eyes, some of which sounded negative, others positive and instead did my best to immerse myself in the files.

My eyes were beginning to blur as I repeated the same motions over and over again, slowly checking the pictures for each and every door, slowly working back towards the day we'd left Naboo.

Suddenly, my heart leapt and I stopped the procession of pictures.

There, staring back at me, was Yané. She was holding her head high in the air as she walked through one of the entrances leading to the oldest and most obscure of the cell blocks in the palace. It was dated from only a day ago.

I very nearly let out a whoosh of air and bit my lip to stop myself from cackling with glee.

I looked up, almost desperate to share my good news. Only, just then, I heard the small cackle from Blue-Eyes' comm link saying, "We're here."

I glanced at the feeds to see our third group run in behind Eirtaé and Rabé's group.

"What are they doing there?" I asked sharply, all my happiness at seeing Yané disappearing as my fingers turned to ice. They were supposed to be helping and protecting Padmé, not Eirtaé and Rabé.

"They're—er, they're back up, your highness…" Nineta answered slowly.

"Why are they not with Padmé and Panaka?" I demanded, struggling to keep sounding like the Queen.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the small pocket of dread in my chest. The droids were still active. Padmé was without Eirtaé and Rabé. Our fighting force in the palace had been split in two. And there was still no trace of Saché or Governor Bibble anywhere.

"Um… Well, begging your pardon, your highness, but the group with, er, Padmé and Panaka in it aren't really getting attacked at all and the other group, the one Green group just joined, they're sort of getting mobbed. So, we thought…" Nineta trailed off as I stared at him.

Of course.

Without knowing that Padmé was the Queen, there wasn't a lot of sense in sending Green Group after Padmé and Panaka, especially because Eirtaé, Rabé and the others were the ones being attacked so viciously.

Except—

"You are, of course," I said as calmly and Queenly as I possibly could while my stomach was rolling, "correct. However, Padmé is also the only one apart from myself who can begin to negotiate with the Federation. Furthermore, they are closer to the Viceroy, which makes them of a higher priority, even if it would be more difficult for Green group to—"

Nineta interrupted me with one of the nastiest swear words I'd ever heard.

My head snapped towards him and then towards the screens.

I froze. Destroyers. I let loose the worst curse I knew.

I didn't even stop to think about what Nineta or Blue-Eyes thought about their Queen's cursing habits—I was already out the door and sprinting past the three guards we'd set, drawing my blaster as I went.

I heard shouts behind me. Ignoring whatever it was that they were saying—probably demands that I come back and stay safe and sound holed up in that thrice cursed control room—I yelled back, "You can stay here or follow me, but I'm going!"

Padmé and Panaka had gone and got themselves caught and were no doubt about to be led to the Viceroy.

We were in almost the exact same position as we had been in before we'd escaped from Naboo the first time, only now the Viceroy had captured the real Queen instead of the Decoy. They would try and make her sign the treaty.

But that wasn't going to happen. We weren't going to lose and the Viceroy wasn't going to hurt Padmé.

Not while I was still breathing.

I picked up my pace as I sprinted down the familiar halls to where I knew Eirtaé, Rabé and Green group would be fighting.

Then, together, we could save the queen.


	37. Saving

**To Save the Queen**

**Chapter #36: Saving**

"Sab—" I only had half a second to register the shock on Rabé's face as I rounded the corner, my four remaining pilots running behind me (_How could Blue-Eyes have missed that droid? It was right there! How could he have gotten killed by it?)_, before I shot down an approaching droid and then ran to the very front of the group.

_(Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_)

"To the throne room! This way!" I shouted over my shoulder, as I hurriedly led the way towards the stairs that would lead us up to the story that the throne room was on.

As I whirled around the corner directly before the staircase, droids began to march down them, firing on me.

_(Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_)

I fired right back, as my training took over.

One droid, two droids, three droids down…

(_Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_)

Four droids, five droids….

Behind me, I could hear pounding footsteps as everyone caught up to me. I ignored them and I continued my one-man charge at the droids, somehow (miraculously, the small voice in the back of my head that was still functioning logically added in awe) avoiding the blaster shots being sent my way. Vaguely, a detached part of me felt almost proud that nearly every single one of my shots took down a droid.

(_Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé)_

I dashed up the stairs, killing all the droids that got in my way.

Behind me, there were blaster shots and curses and shouts that I ignored entirely, (_Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_) spinning around to cover my back once I—somehow, I wasn't sure how, it was all a little bit blurry—reached the top of the staircase unharmed. I shot back at the few droids that were focusing on me and ignored the droids that were concentrating their attention on the pilots who had decided to not try the staircase while it was still swarming with droids.

I blasted a few of the droids who were focusing on trying to kill Eirtaé, Rabé and the few pilots who were brave enough to follow me. However, I could practically hear a clock ticking down in my head (_Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_) and, once they were nearly to the top of the staircase, I spun back around and began to hurry down the hallway. As I ran, I began mentally calculating how far away we were, and how far away Padmé had been and how long it would take for Padmé to arrive in the throne room (_please say they were taking her to the throne room, please say they were taking her to the throne room, please, please, please…_) and how long it would take me to get to the throne room.

I slowed down to a steady jog as I heard footsteps pound behind me.

"What's—What's going—going on?" I heard Eirtaé pant behind me.

I ignored her—there was absolutely no good way to explain this with all the pilots listening in—and instead continued to jog down the hallway.

(_Save Padmé, Save Padmé, Save Padmé_)

I took an abrupt turn down the hall that led to the throne room.

By now, out of the very corner of my eye, I could see the pilots start to spread out behind me, probably so they could then come out in front of me and have me hemmed in (_protected_, the logical, rational part of my brain quietly substituted).

However, the throne room was right ahead of us—they wouldn't have time.

And inside—they were inside! I was right, they'd been taken to the throne room, they were there, they were there, they were there!

Now—Now all I needed was to—

"Viceroy!" I shouted sharply, at my most Queenly, most Padmé-y, most _Queen_ not _Decoy_.

Everyone inside the throne room whirled around to face me.

(_Come on, Sabé, Come on… Save Padmé, Save Padmé…_)

"Your occupation here has ended!" (_Look at me! Look at me! Ignore Padmé, look at me!_)

Two droids raised their blasters—I raised mine faster and both of them collapsed.

I turned heel and ran.

_Follow me, come on, come on, follow me, follow me_, I prayed as I sprinted off down another hallway, hoping that I had been convincing enough as Queen that the droids would come after me, allowing Padmé to capture the Viceroy and make the new treaty. Because if I hadn't been… well, I didn't really want to think about that.

I heard blaster shots ring out behind me, and my head snapped around to see droids chasing us, firing at us even as we fired at them, everyone running headlong down the hall.

A pilot collapsed. I shoved his stunned face and anguished cry to the back of my mind which was slowly beginning to fill with dead bodies. I tried not to think about it as I raised my own blaster and got in one more good shot before swinging down another hallway and starting to sprint up the stairs.

"What is going—" I heard Eirtaé start to shout.

But she didn't finish.

My heart stopped.

_No._

I spun around, my blaster raised, fully intending to _end_ whoever had stopped Eirtaé from finishing that question.

Instead, my mouth fell open.

All of the blaster shots stopped.

I stared at the droids who, only seconds ago, had been chasing us. They had come to an absolute stand still. They were drooping down and some of the droids' blasters had toppled out of their hands.

The droids were no longer functioning.

Which meant that the pilots had succeeded: the droid control ship had been shot down, the droids were deactivated and the Gungans now had a clear field of battle. Most of the Prisoner of War Camps would be unguarded.

There was also no chance in the world that Padmé, Panaka and the pilots who had been with her wouldn't over-power the Viceroy, if they hadn't already.

We had just won.

Naboo was free.

I couldn't help it. A smile split across my face and it took absolutely everything I had to stop myself from letting out a laugh.

Instead, as calmly and regally as I could—which, to be honest, wasn't very—I said, "Let us return to Handmaiden Padmé and Captain Panaka. We have a new treaty to negotiate."

And even though I could feel my legs shaking and my arms shaking and my hands shaking, I calmly and elegantly descended back down the stairs, stepping over the collapsed droids. I began to walk down the hallway toward the throne room I had just run from.

Behind me, I heard Eirtaé and Rabé fall into step behind me. Ignoring the bodies of our dead pilots that lined the hallway (_not yet, Sabé, don't think about it yet)_, I led us back to the throne room, trying to ignore the adrenaline pumping through my body, demanding I do more than slowly walk down the hall. However, I ignored it, and instead tried to focus on calming my breathing and slowing my heart rate by constantly chanting _she's safe, we're safe, Naboo's safe_ over and over again in my mind.

As we continued to walk, we passed by a picture of King Jafan and I very nearly froze. We had run a lot farther than I thought we had. We were on nearly the opposite end of the palace from the throne room. In fact, we were near—

Instead of continuing down the hall that would take us to the throne room, I veered off course.

I could almost hear the confusion behind me but, Eirtaé and Rabé excluded, the men following me were all in too much awe of the Queen to question me. Eirtaé and Rabé were too professional to interrogate me right now, although I rather imagined that if I could hear what they were thinking, Rabé would be utterly baffled and Eirtaé would be flinging questions, demands and accusations about indiscriminately. Those feelings, I thought vaguely, would probably only increase when they saw where we were going. But I didn't really care.

Naboo was free. And my feet really, really, _really_ hurt.

We were going to the Wardrobe room and we were going there right now. Besides, I comforted myself, while we were there, we could pick up some shapeless outfits with hoods for Rabé, Eirtaé and I and another Queenly outfit for Padmé to wear as well as the necessary make-up and hair equipment. The sooner I could go back to being regular old Sabé, the happier I would be.

Although, to be honest, at that very moment, I would have settled for just being able to put on a different pair of shoes. Because my feet were killing me.


	38. Death

__**A/N: To start off with, thanks to Sweet Christabel for the fantastic story image that should (shortly) be appearing here! She made it and it's amazing! Secondly, it was made from images from the Queen in Disguise, The Phantom Menace, and Doctor Zhivago. Thirdly, I have a bunch of free time coming up soon, so chapter updates should speed up! I'm hoping for once a week, but it may be more like once every other week. Finally, just as an update, I'm pretty sure there are going to be about five (longer) chapters and a slightly unnecessary epilogue left in this story. And then we'll be done! Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen  
_

_Chapter #37: Death_

In a very comforting shapeless hood, my blaster firmly in hand, I jogged through the generator room, ten pilots following me as we swept the immense room for the Jedi.

After swapping the torture boots for many scarves to wrap around my broken blisters and another, more comfortable, pair of shoes, quickly cobbling together another Queen outfit and comfortable but mobile dresses for us handmaidens to wear—all the while ignoring Rabé and Eirtaé's protest that the wardrobe room detour was entirely unnecessary—we had all quickly returned to the throne room. Then, after sending the majority of the pilots off to make sure that the rest of the palace truly was secure, Padmé, Eirtaé, Rabé and I had closeted ourselves away and Padmé and I had switched back places. Once again, she was the Queen, I was the handmaiden and all was right in the world.

While changing, I had told Padmé everything I knew about Yané, Saché and the others' location—pitifully little as it was—and mentioned where I'd last seen the Jedi.

Padmé had then briskly sent Rabé to continue my research and Eirtaé to take some of the pilots down to the hanger to meet the returning pilots. She then ordered me to take ten pilots down to the generator room to see if we could offer the Jedi any help against their adversary. After that, Queen Amidala had swept back into the throne room and, once again, ruthlessly began drawing up the new treaty while the Viceroy cowered before her.

When I had left the room, ten pilots trailing behind me, Panaka was standing at the Queen's back, a blaster in hand, and didn't look like he'd be leaving any time soon.

So, content that I was leaving the Queen in safe hands, I had gone in search of the Jedi.

But the generator room was really big and there were a lot of places they could be. And—

As we rounded yet another corner to find nothing there but the generator pits, I rolled my eyes and decided that this entire effort was a little ridiculous.

I pulled out my comm and sent out a call.

There was a small pause.

Around me, the pilots shifted uncomfortably, their eyes darting from me to the open spaces of the generator pits.

"Tirena," Rabé finally responded, identifying herself by her last name.

"Rabé, can you pull up the screens of the generator pits? We're not having much luck down here."

"Sure. Hang on. Oh, also, we found them."

"What?"

"They're all fine. Saché, Yané, the Governor, everyone!" I could hear her relief and exhilaration across the comm link as a huge weight lifted off my chest. I suppressed the urge to burst into either hysterical laughter or tears. "They're all completely and totally fine! They're being kept in the really old cell blocks off the west wing. Some of the pilots are heading there now to get them out. Although," amusement bled through in Rabé's voice, "By the time they get there, the others may have already broken out. I re-activated that feed and—" Rabé giggled, "Saché and Yané are leading everyone in a brea—" Rabé stopped dead.

"Rabé?" I asked anxiously. I couldn't have this taken away from me. I couldn't hear that they were fine and then find out that they weren't. I couldn't.

"I—Sabé. The Jedi—they—Master Jinn looks like—I don't—" Rabé's voice trailed off.

Around me, the pilots shifted again and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all exchanging anxious looks.

"Rabé, what is it?" I nervously asked.

If the man with the double bladed lightsaber was still alive, we were in serious trouble. I didn't really know if there was much we could do to help at all and—

"They're—the dark Jedi, it looks like he's dead. So you don't need the pilots or the guards. But—you have to go to the—I'm sending you the layout. The blinking light is where you need to go and—I think—I think—" her voice broke.

"Rabé?" I asked softly.

"Master Jinn is dead."

The silence rang out.

My head felt slightly fuzzy and blurry.

What? Master Jinn? But he was—he knew everything. He had saved us and rescued Anakin and had correctly guessed that I wasn't the Queen and had befriended Jar-Jar and was a _Jedi_ and was Kenobi's teacher and—

My head stopped spinning.

Kenobi. Jinn was Kenobi's teacher and friend.

"May I have the layout?" I asked, not even feeling particularly surprised that my voice was calm and even.

Around me, I vaguely noted that the pilots—and guards, apparently—looked stunned.

I ignored them.

"Rabé?"

"I—yes. Just a moment."

I waited patiently. Finally, my comm beeped at me.

"There you go. And Sabé? Kenobi doesn't—" she broke off.

"Thank you, Rabé. Tell the Queen?" I asked.

"Of course," Rabé responded immediately.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye. And—well, good-bye." Rabé disconnected.

"Well," I turned to the pilots and, in my very best handmaiden voice—calm, quiet and modulated—said, "I suppose I no longer need you. Please return to the Queen for your new orders."

Then, without waiting for a reply, I briskly activated the map on my comm link and began to walk across one of the catwalks spanning the pits.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do when I found Kenobi. But I did know, with complete certainty, that I had to find him.

So, I did.

It was a small out of the way part of the generator pits. I doubted the pilots and I could have found him without Rabé's help. In fact, I was a little bit amazed that there was even a screen of this room.

The room was actually almost entirely taken up by a melting pit. The melting pit was a large hole that extended deep into the ground, almost to the core of the planet. It was where we dumped the dangerous waste created by the generators. Once turned on, a crisscross of energy beams shot from small protrusions about five feet from the top of the pit, ensuring everything stayed inside of it. Then, we evaporated—or melted—all of the waste.

At least, that was what Panaka had told us during our tour.

Off to the left of the entrance and the electrical beams found there, Kenobi was sitting in the same position that I had found him in that night on Tatooine in the throne room. His legs were crossed, his hands were resting on his knees, his eyes were closed and he was taking deep, even breaths.

To the right of the entrance, carefully arranged with his hair laid out neatly, his clothes straightened, his hands crossed over his stomach and almost looking like he was just resting, was Master Jinn.

I felt my heart break a little.

I went to move forward but then abruptly stopped. I put down my blaster, kicked off my shoes and, for the first time since putting it on, I unhooked the anklet meant to fool Force sensitives. I put my blaster, my shoes and my anklet in between two of the electric beams that acted as doors to the generator pits. Then, carefully skirting around Jinn, (_cold, dead—_I shoved him to the back of my mind, with Yellow Man, Blue-Eyes, and all the rest) I walked over to the controls in the small niche at the far end of the room, pressed my thumb on the pad and then typed in the password and the orders. I turned off the timed activation of the electrical fields and instead just turned all of them on, upping the power on each of the separate electrical fields until it was practically impossible to see into the small room.

Kenobi hadn't even twitched.

Slowly, my feet still aching and, I realized with some dismay, bleeding through the scarves I'd wrapped them in, I walked towards Kenobi. Silently, I sat down next to him.

There was probably enough room between us for someone else to sit comfortably, but I thought that it was best that way. I didn't know this man well enough to be able to offer him any measure of true comfort.

I had only known him for—with a jolt, I realized that it had only been a week since I'd met him. A week since my world had been turned upside down.

Only a week.

Wincing slightly, I crossed my legs, making sure both of my poor, bleeding feet were carefully lying across my thighs, free from pressure and open to the air.

Then, I leaned back against the wall, and pictured my railing with thousands of feet stretching out below me and the water dancing off into the distance, reflecting the sun above back to me.

When Ma and Pa had died, everything had become something of a blur. I had been so little and no one had really taken the time to explain it to me. And if they had, I hadn't been willing to believe it.

In the weeks that had followed each of their deaths, only one image really stood out with any great clarity. I remembered snatches of lots of things. But the only thing I could truly recall, was the night I had sat out, all alone, on the stone steps leading up to my house.

Whoever it was that had been watching me had been sound asleep inside. And I had gone outside and sat on those steps, in the dark, imagining myself to be anywhere but where I was, anyone but who I was, just squeezing my eyes shut and wishing, wishing, wishing.

And then, I'd suddenly felt a little lighter. When I'd opened my eyes, I'd seen a frail, old woman with a wrinkled face and rough skin sitting with me on the steps. She didn't say a single word. She just sat next to me, in the dark, in the silence. For hours.

And, somehow, it had helped. It had actually helped a lot, even though it was the only time I had ever seen her in my life.

If I could do the same for Kenobi, if—despite not knowing him very well—I could somehow ease his burden just a little by being there, I would be content.

So, in the silence and the pervasive cold of the room, while he breathed deeply and evenly, I sat next to him.

A long while later, Kenobi shifted.

His steady inhaling and exhaling faltered and changed rhythm. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him move his hands and twist his back a little while uncrossing his legs and instead stretching them out in front of him. He let out a very tiny sigh and kept staring straight ahead.

Following his lead, I let my gaze flick away from him and instead focus straight ahead, unseeingly. In my head, I once again drew a picture of the railing and the drop and the lake and the waterfalls.

And as I did, slowly, the people I had stored in the back of my mind—Yellow Man, Blue-Eyes, the Dead Pilot and all the rest—slowly slipped to the front of it. But, instead of remembering them dead, I put them in the garden with me. I took all of their faces, the pilots I knew, the pilots I didn't know, Master Jinn and even the Neimoidians, and I made them alive again and I put them in the garden with me. I watched as they laughed and talked and became friends with each other. I imagined them happy.

They had known what they were doing, all of them, I reassured myself, and they had known the risks. And the gods—I would not believe that the gods would let them be unhappy while they waited for their time to return to the galaxy. I would not believe that they would not be taken care of in the world between.

So, instead, they were in the garden and they were happy. They could also see the drop and the water and be comforted and feel peaceful.

They could. I had to believe that they could.

I did believe that they could.

Next to me, I heard a very small sigh.

The garden and the railing faded from my mind and I turned slightly to check on Kenobi.

He was still staring straight ahead, his posture rigidly, stiffly, tensely perfect.

"We succeeded?" he asked very quietly.

"Yes."

"Naboo is free?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We fell back into silence.

The minutes ticked by.

"You are—you are very calm." Kenobi didn't ask me anything, but, for some reason, it almost seemed like a question anyway.

"I—yes." I struggled for a moment, and then added, "I'm thinking of the railing. It's—it's part of a garden we have in the palace and it—I sit on it, sometimes, and it's peaceful. There's nothing but me, the stone beneath me, the lake in front of me and the sky above me. I love it. I—it's where I feel the most at home."

Kenobi didn't say anything, but kept staring ahead. Only, it looked like he might have been a little less like a statue and a little more like a person. I didn't want to babble at him but—maybe—

"My ma and pa are dead," I said abruptly. "They died when I was little. I was eight when I went to the orphanage and—well, it was nice enough, I suppose. No one was ever really mean. Not any more than kids are normally, I guess. The Matron hated me, but she wasn't ever unfair about it. And besides," I added a little ruefully, "I almost deserved it. I always used to mimic her to her face and I was never particularly kind about it. I missed home and I—it wasn't fair—but I blamed her for the fact that I wasn't with Ma and Pa anymore. Besides," I smiled and Kenobi's shoulders loosened just a little bit more, "she turned all sorts of colors when she was angry or embarrassed and I thought it was funny. I can't blame her for being happy when Madam Winn took me to the Academy when I was ten. And she _was_ happy. The Matron was overjoyed to see the back of me. But, then, I was also happy to see the back of her.

"Madam Winn and the Academy were much better. At the Academy, we learned all the things we needed to become a handmaiden for the Queen. We also learned everything we needed to become a successful bodyguard, or a fashion designer, or a hairstylist, or a florist, or—well," I snorted, "practically anything. I loved it! It wasn't home, but it was interesting and I fit in better. All the girls were learning the same things I was and we were all so busy that no one really had time to be mean.

"But the palace—it's wonderful. I love being a handmaiden. Padmé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané and Saché are the best friends I could ever hope for. I can tell them anything and I know that they will always, always be there for me. And I feel so, so _useful_ here." A very, very small start to a smile was dancing around Kenobi's lips. If I kept going, maybe, _maybe_ it would become an actual smile. "I'm _good_ at this stuff. I'm good at being there for the Queen and giving her advice and listening to her. I'm good at soothing Eirtaé and Saché's feathers and I'm an excellent mannequin for Wicaté. You've never met her, obviously, but trust me when I tell you that being a good mannequin for her is quite a feat and definitely something to be proud of."

And there it was. A tiny smile. A miniscule smile. A there-and-it's-gone, blink-and-you-miss-it smile. But it was still absolutely a smile.

So, I kept talking to him.

I didn't tell him anything overly important. I didn't divulge all my deepest secrets to him or all my fears and worries and secret hopes. I just told him about my life.

I spoke about the window in the orphanage where I used to watch the goings-on of the palace. I told him about how hard Madam Winn drove all the girls at the Academy. I let him know how excited I was to be picked as a handmaiden at all and how much it meant to me that I had been chosen as a principle handmaiden. I told him all about that endless first day as a principle handmaiden, where I had practically been sleep-walking through the day.

I just talked to him. And he listened. He didn't say anything at all, but, slowly, so very, very slowly, he sank back into the wall and relaxed against it.

Finally, my mouth began to dry up and I started to think there was a distinct possibility that I was going to lose my voice.

So, I laughed a very tiny bit, rolled my eyes at my limitations and fell silent.

Very carefully, but also hopefully stealthily, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, hoping and praying that he wouldn't tense back up again.

He didn't.

Instead, slowly, haltingly, he began to talk.

He told me about how Jedi didn't know their parents but were instead given to the Jedi temple when they were little and then raised with all the other Force-sensitive children by Jedi called Creche Masters. He told me funny stories about what these little children—himself included—used their Force powers for and how much trouble they all got into. He told me about slowly learning how to use the Force and about the Jedi code and about his friends back at the Jedi Temple and all the fun adventures they'd had together.

Occasionally, and with much difficulty, he'd tell small, short stories about Master Jinn, who Kenobi referred to as (delete) Qui-Gon. Then he'd quickly move onto something else, such as random facts about planets that I could only vaguely recall hearing about but that Kenobi had actually been to.

All of his stories were fascinating and, despite him not being the best storyteller, I was slowly beginning to be able to draw out a picture of who Kenobi was in my head. I began to have a vague sort of an idea as to who this man was.

And I wanted to learn more.

But, eventually, Kenobi's stories petered out. And, once again, we sat in comfortable silence as the minutes ticked on.

_Beeeep_.

I jumped a foot in the air and swore loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenobi's eyebrows rise. I ignored him and began searching for my comm link.

After one more irritating beep, I found it.

"Reccen," I answered.

"Sabé, it's Padmé." Her voice came clearly through the comm link. "We are meeting with Governor Bibble—who, by the way, is fine—Boss Nass, Captain Panaka and the leaders of the underground resistance about what our next course of action will be. I want you come. It's in the Swan Conference room."

"Meet you there?" I asked.

"Yes. Stand with Rabé and Eirtaé. Saché and Yané are fine, completely fine, but they're not coming because they're resting right now."

"Thank goodness," I muttered, feeling yet another flood of relief at having Padmé confirm that Rabé had been right and Yané and Saché were both okay. "Will we be able to see them tomorrow, do you think?"

"We should. You do remember where the Swan Conference room is, don't you?" I heard amusement bleed into her voice.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, Padmé. I remember where it is."

She giggled, "Good." Then, her voice went serious, "Sabé, is Ambassador Kenobi with you?"

I glanced over at him. He was watching me impassively.

"Yes," I answered with a very small frown.

"May I speak to him for a moment?" she paused and then added, "Alone?"

I blinked. "Oh. Sure. Just hang on half a—"

I staggered to my feet and then let out a large string of curse words, starting to hop up and down.

"Sabé?" asked Padmé, alarmed.

I cursed again. "I'm fine," I said exasperatedly as I hobbled toward the control panel, "Just forgot that my stupid feet have been seriously injured by those ridiculous boots Wicaté designed. Seriously. I have completely bled through the scarves I wrapped them in and I don't think I'm going to be able to—" I let loose another swear as I accidentally brushed one of the blisters on the side of my foot against the wall, "walk, is all. Just a minute."

I quickly powered down the electric beams, so that I could leave the room with the pit in it and Padmé and Kenobi could speak in private.

I very carefully began to hobble back towards Kenobi, keeping my eyes firmly on my feet in order to try and stop further injury from coming to them.

I was halfway there when, suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist.

Startled, I glanced up to see Kenobi helping me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed that—despite having survived the battle—I needed help walking because of the dumb boots I'd had to wear.

After a moment of indecisiveness, I snuck my arm around his waist and leaned on him. He was warm and steady by my side.

Keeping my eyes firmly on the ground and hoping that Kenobi didn't notice my burning cheeks, we made our way back around the melting pit toward the exit. Once we got there, I hurriedly took my arm away from him and took a small step away from him, trying to get my cheeks back to a normal color.

He looked slightly confused as I did.

I gave him an embarrassed smile and, almost as much for Padmé's sake as his, joked, "I survive charging up a staircase filled with droids but I need help walking because of blisters." I laughed a little weakly. "I think that says something important about me, but I don't know what. Anyway," I thrust the comm link at him, "There you are, Ambassador Kenobi. Just give me a moment to hobble off." I flashed him a real grin and he gave me a quicksilver smile in return.

"Sabé, I think you can call me Obi-Wan," Kenobi—or Obi-Wan—said very drily.

"Oh. Alright. In that case, _Obi-Wan_, just give me a moment to hobble away. And thank you for the help. Padmé," I turned my attention back to the comm link, "I may be a little late. My feet aren't very happy with me right now. But I will be there. Promise."

Padmé sighed, "Just get here when you can. And I will expect the entire story about you charging up a staircase full of droids. Eirtaé has been in a bit of a state because of whatever it is you did."

I forced a small laugh to cover up the way my heart began to sink. "What else is new?"

Then, with a very small wave at Keno—Obi-Wan, I picked up my anklet and blaster (I was _not_ forcing my feet into shoes again) and started to hobble away.

Behind me, I heard Obi-Wan retreat back into the room.

As I left, I hoped fervently that whatever I had done had actually been helpful to him and not just a temporary distraction.


	39. Life

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 38: Life_

"Where is my other shoe?"

"I can't find my hairbrush!"

"Does anyone have another hair tie? Mine just snapped!"

"Did you check the closet?"

"Why do we have to wear yellow again? It looks ridiculous!"

"Ask Renamé, she had it last!"

"Are we sure they're coming? Are we sure that it's not some kind of trick, or something?"

"Good thing Wicaté wasn't here to hear you say that!"

"Ouch! Watch where you're stepping!" I shouted, shoving Ceramé off of my poor foot.

At a ridiculously early hour of the morning, Captain Panaka had come barging into the handmaidens' rooms. We had then been informed that Theed's communication channel had finally been fixed and that we'd been able to contact Coruscant late the night before. Now, newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and several Jedi Masters would all be arriving to Naboo from Coruscant, in order to take the Viceroy and his flunkies back to the Senate, where they would have their trial.

As these important personages were due to arrive in less than an hour, like true handmaidens, we were all running around like wounded animals, trying to get prepared. I was starting to think that a stampede would actually be safer than our room was at the moment.

Giving up and deciding to just throw myself together at the last minute, I fought my way back to my bed and hurriedly sprawled on it. At least this way, my poor bruised and blistered feet would be safe.

It had been only three days since we had reclaimed Naboo from the Trade Federation, but it felt like it had been a lifetime longer. Padmé had kept all of us handmaidens in almost constant motion. Those of us who had not needed medical attention to begin with had been given even more to do. As such, I was completely exhausted and ever so slightly crabby.

My feet were still bothering me since the medical supplies were all being used on more serious injuries. So, because my feet hadn't been healed, instead of having me move around, Padmé had given me a tiny office, a chair and the completely unenviable job of collecting the names of the dead, contacting their families and arranging ways for their bodies to be sent home. It wasn't a job I enjoyed. However, it had been—surprisingly—made bearable by the presence of Anakin Skywalker, the new savior of Naboo.

Anakin had seemed like he was at a complete loss ever since finding out that Ambassador Jinn, the man who had taken him out of slavery and promised to look after him, was dead. At first, he had hovered around Obi-Wan. But when he discovered that Obi-Wan was now spending most of his days with his legs crossed and his mind elsewhere, he had tried to spend time with Padmé. Padmé tried to be there for him as much as she could, but she really just didn't have the time. There were a thousand and one things she had to fix and put into place and do. She was so busy being Queen and trying to put Naboo back to normal that she really didn't have time to do much more than have an occasional meal with him. Even then she was usually looking over datapads and planning out her next meeting.

So Anakin had come into my miniscule 'office', explained all of this to me and plaintively asked if he could sit with me or if I was too busy as well.

I had almost said no. I had desperately wanted to say no.

I was calling up the families of the dead. It wasn't an easy job and I didn't know Anakin. He didn't know me. I had no idea why he thought sitting with me was a good idea.

But there was a nagging in the back of my head and, instead, I explained to Anakin that I was calling the families of the dead, which wasn't very fun, but he was welcome to stay if he wanted to.

And he had. He'd told the occasional joke and, when the numbers of the dead became overwhelming or a family had taken the news even harder than usual, talked about his Mom, his home on Tatooine and his hopes for being a Jedi. In return, I told him about Ma, Da, the orphanage and the Academy.

And it had helped. Together, we'd been able to, if not feel better about what we were doing, at least distract ourselves. Anakin really was a sweet boy. He was also extremely direct—in his words, actions and emotions—which was surprisingly refreshing.

"Sabé! Aren't you going to get ready?" Eirtaé snapped as she sped past the end of my bed, already perfectly dressed and holding the datapad she was no doubt supposed to be giving to Padmé.

"I'm waiting to get off this bed until it's unlikely I'll be massacred," I told her bluntly, curling up on my bed even tighter.

She glared at me. If looks could have killed, I would have been stone cold dead.

Eirtaé was still decidedly not fine with me.

"What?" I demanded a little defensively. "I could get trampled if I left this bed."

She snorted.

"It's a serious possibility! Do you see the way everyone is running around? We could—"

Eirtaé was rammed into by a yellow blur. She stumbled and then toppled over my footboard, onto my bed.

"Ow!"

She pulled her legs the rest of the way over the footboard and onto my bed and pushed herself into a sitting position, looking distinctly ruffled.

I stared at her, eyebrows raised, and didn't say a word.

She scowled at me. However, she also stayed on my bed.

We sat together in silence. I wished I knew what to say to make things better between us. It would be very helpful to know what had even gone wrong. All I knew was that things had been bad between us since we had met up with the Gungans to begin planning the battle.

I sighed and began to pull absentmindedly at a thread on my blanket.

Eirtaé fidgeted.

I had to break the silence somehow. There had to be something I could say that would help. There had to be.

"So…" I trailed off awkwardly.

Eirtaé raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are your feelings on podracing?" I blurted out.

Eirtaé stared at me in disbelief as I slowly went red.

Maybe Anakin and I had been spending too much time together if I actually thought that podracing was a good subject of conversation.

"Oh, look!" I said hurriedly. "People are leaving! I can probably get dressed without getting trampled now."

Then, face burning, I rushed over to my closet and began digging through it to find the necessary outfit.

Behind me, I heard a very reluctant laugh. Slowly, clutching my outfit, I turned around to see Eirtaé fighting to keep a small smile off her face.

"Why," she asked, shaking her head at me, "do you have to make it so hard?"

"Er…" I frowned at her. "Make what so hard?"

She rolled her eyes at me as I began to flip my dress around in my arms in an attempt to figure out how to put it on.

"Staying mad at you."

I froze and then looked up. Warning myself not to get too excited, I cautiously asked, "Does that mean we're fine again?"

Eirtaé, smiling reluctantly, said, "I don't want to be fine again. I want to be angry. I have the _right_ to be angry. But I guess—well, you so obviously want things to be fine, that I'm not sure I really have a choice."

Slowly, mulling over her words, I began to get dressed. We were now the only ones left in the room, everyone else having hurried off.

I supposed that it was as good a time as any to try to get this hashed out.

"Out of curiosity…" I finished pulling the dress over my head and twisted around to meet her eyes, "What was it that I did? Just so," I hurriedly added, "I don't do it again."

"It—" Eirtaé wouldn't meet my eyes. "It was just—look, we have to go. If we don't, we'll be late. So hurry and twist your hair up so we can leave."

Still frowning, I did as she said and, together, we hurried toward the Gray Room, which overlooked the landing areas in the city and was where all the ships were cleared by the flight controller to enter the atmosphere and to land. We would all meet up there and wait for the Chancellor and the Jedi to arrive.

As we briskly walked to the Gray Room, I considered bringing the argument up again.

No matter what Eirtaé said, whatever had made her not fine was obviously still bothering her.

"Eirtaé…" I hesitated.

"Yes?" She prompted as we quickly turned down a hallway.

"What went wrong? I don't—I like you talking to me, don't get me wrong," I hurriedly assured her, "But, you're not fine and I don't—I don't like it. Could you please tell me what happened so we can fix it?"

"I told you. It is fixed."

"No, it's not. You still think you should be angry at me. I want to know why. I didn't—I'm sorry for not being the perfect handmaiden all the time. For forgetting protocol and getting fidgety and not showing the Queen the proper respect. I don't—it's not like I _try_ to mess up, it just—"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Eirtaé didn't sound surprised. Instead, she seemed disgusted.

"I—look, I'm not—I didn't grow up like you did. It's not that easy to figure out all the etiquette and—"

Eirtaé came to an abrupt stop and turned to look at me, seemingly furious. "That's not what this is about at all, you—!" She abruptly cut off. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Then, her face went blank and she looked at me with hard eyes. "Just leave it, Sabé. We've won back Naboo; Saché and Yané and the Governor and our families are safe and the Viceroy is about to be arrested. I do not want to talk about this. Especially not right now." She took off briskly down the hallway.

I stared after her.

I was officially out of ideas as to why she could be upset. I also might have just made things worse.

Great going, Sabé, I scolded myself.

"Are you coming?" Eirtaé snapped over her shoulder.

With a start, I realized that I was still standing in place, gaping after her.

I quickly gathered myself and ran to catch up.

A few horrifically silent moments later, we arrived at the Gray Room.

As we walked in, I realized that we were the last to show up. The Neimoidians, Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Queen, all the other handmaidens healthy enough to attend, Captain Panaka and the contingent of guards assigned to the protection of the Queen and to the jailing of the Neimoidians, all turned to stare us as we walked in.

Eirtaé stiffened. She proudly raised her chin and coolly strode over to her place behind Queen Amidala.

Resisting the urge to wince—it was my fault she was late, after all—I did my best to imitate Eirtaé's pride as I walked across the room. However, I could feel my cheeks heating up and, while my feet were certainly improved, I still had something of an unfortunate limp. I had the feeling that, instead of proudly regal, I had only conveyed humiliated awkwardness.

Nonetheless, I still took my place with the rest of the handmaidens. Rabé quickly shot me a sympathetic look while Saché slid up next to me.

"What's got Eirtaé's panties in a bunch?" she muttered.

Unable to help myself—_panties in a bunch?_—I snorted.

Across the way, Eirtaé's face resembled stone and, if possible, she stiffened up even more.

I immediately felt guilty. Clearly, she'd heard us.

I gave Saché a small, slightly helpless shrug in reply. Saché rolled her eyes and then made a brief face in Eirtaé's direction, clearly hoping to try and cheer me up.

I smiled half-heartedly at the attempt and then focused my attention on the flight controller.

Feeling miserable, but doing my best not to show it, I waited with the others for the ship from Coruscant to arrive, trying very hard not to think of Eirtaé and wonder what I had done wrong.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, a cool voice asked permission to land. It was Palpatine's ship.

Feeling relief flood through me as the flight controller responded, I straightened my spine and came to attention. Finally! Something to do!

"Saché," Queen Amidala said coolly, "Can you and the secretaries please inform the Housekeeper that the Chancellor and the Jedi have arrived? Make sure their rooms are ready for them."

Next to me, Saché opened her mouth as if to protest.

However, before she could, I gently elbowed her in the side.

Her mouth slammed shut and she let out a small hiss of pain. I felt slightly guilty, but mostly irritated.

Saché, the hothead, had thought that insulting the Viceroy once caught by him wasn't at all idiotic and, instead, one of the best ideas she'd ever had. As such, she'd taken the opportunity to taunt him whenever she had a chance, which resulted in her being considerably more injured than she otherwise would have been. The Viceroy, I thought with a flare of anger, apparently had no problems ordering people to beat up mouthy thirteen year old girls.

While Saché had been mostly healed by now, she had also been grazed in the side by a blaster when she took a taunt a little too far. She was incredibly lucky to be alive, much less be back on her feet, doing things.

The way it was, I thought that Padmé was letting Saché do too much. However, Saché vehemently disagreed and was always trying to convince Padmé into allowing her to do more and more strenuous things.

While it was extremely unlikely that the Viceroy would suddenly decide to attack us, it was always a possibility and, as handmaidens, it was our job to be ready to defend the Queen at any time. Saché, at this point, would be more of a hindrance than a help in a fight. So talking to the housekeeper was exactly where she was meant to be, as much as she might not like it.

I gave her a stern look and she almost visibly deflated.

"Of course, your highness," she mumbled, sweeping into a small bow and slowly leading the secretaries—Fé, Ceramé and Vinasé—out of the Gray Room.

"Guards," Queen Amidala nodded at Veta, Ranamé and Sagé—Sené had only just been let out of the bacta tanks, having been seriously injured trying to escape and was, therefore, stuck in the med bay with an irritable but slowly recovering Wicaté, who had been hurt trying to defend her beloved wardrobe room—who bowed and then disappeared to secure the perimeter and make sure that everyone on the Queen's protection detail were doing what they should be doing.

Then, the Queen swept forward, allowing Rabé, Yané, Eirtaé and I to fall in line after her. Behind us, the others followed.

We quickly arrived at the landing that the Chancellor's ship had been directed to. After a few moments, we were all properly situated—Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Anakin and Obi-Wan in the front row of our formation, and us handmaidens standing at the Queen's back—and were waiting for the ship to land.

I shot a glance to my left, where Eirtaé was resolutely looking straight ahead. I resisted the urge to grimace.

On my right, Rabé looked at the two of us worriedly, before raising her eyebrows at me, clearly wondering what had happened to set us back.

Rabé and Eirtaé had made up their argument with no problem at all, and if Eirtaé was upset with Padmé she hid it underneath her politeness extremely well.

I was evidently the only one who had earned her ire in such away.

Against my will, I found myself drifting off into worries about our friendship. In fact, by the time to Chancellor's ship had landed and they were getting off, I was doing my best to ward off a full blown panic attack.

What if Eirtaé never forgave me? What if we were never friends again? What if everyone took her side and started to blame me for things without telling me what I had done wrong? What if I became completely friendless? An outsider among the principle handmaidens? What if—

I was brought back to reality when practically everyone standing in front of us strode forward.

I blinked, trying to brush my worries aside and force myself back into the present. After all, I would be absolutely no use to Padmé if I was so caught up in my worries that I didn't pay attention to what was going on around us.

So, I forced myself to watch as the Chancellor addressed Obi-Wan and then Anakin before Obi-Wan and Anakin greeted what must have been the representatives from the Jedi Council. I watched as the Chancellor beamed at Padmé, and tried to ignore the fear twisting in my gut as he did so. I wasn't sure what it was about the man, but he terrified me, even as compliments for my Queen slipped from his lips. I glanced at Obi-Wan and the Jedi, uneasily wondering if I was alone in my dislike for the man.

If the Jedi were unsettled by the Chancellor, they made no outward sign of it. I bit my lip and then forced myself to conclude that it was probably only residual fear from the mind-numbing terror of trying to convince him that I was the true Queen back on Coruscant.

Besides, I thought with another unwilling glance at Eirtaé and then at Obi-Wan and Anakin, with one of my friendships in danger and Master Jinn's funeral that night, I really had more important things to worry about than my strange reaction to the Chancellor.


	40. Friendship

**A/N: See end of chapter for Ridiculously Long Author's Note (#2). :) Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 39: Friendship_

Slowly, I walked out into the night following behind Padmé, with Saché next to me and Yané and Rabé trailing behind us.

Immediately after we had finished greeting everyone on the ship from Coruscant earlier that day, Eirtaé had pled sick and disappeared for the rest of the day.

I had hoped that she would come to Master Jinn's funeral, especially after everything he had done and sacrificed for us, but she had not.

As Naboo funerals went, Master Jinn's had been an extremely small and somber affair. According to Jedi traditions, he had a funeral pyre and had been cremated. Only the Jedi, Chancellor Palpatine, Padmé, the pilots who had left Naboo with us and the most important members of the Naboo council were present. There had been no procession, as was customary at Naboo funerals, nor were there the customary good-bye speeches given by those closest to the deceased. The Jedi had also not planned the usual Life after Death party, where the dead's return to the earth was celebrated and the cycle of life revered.

All in all, it had amounted to what was possibly the saddest moment of my life, excluding my own parents' deaths. And even those deaths had been slightly lightened by the moving good-byes they had received from their friends and the certainty of everyone around me that their souls were not gone, but merely waiting to return in some future generation after they had a well-earned rest in the Peaceful Lands.

There had been no such comfort at Master Jinn's funeral.

I wondered how Obi-Wan was coping, with no one to say good-bye with him and no one to remind him that the soul he loved was not truly gone, but would one day return. I wondered how Anakin was coping, now that he had finally said an official good-bye to the man who had forever changed his life. They both must have been devastated. Although, I thought, trying to force myself to be hopeful, Obi-Wan and Anakin had seemed to have a bit of a moment together at the funeral.

Maybe they were helping support each other?

I glanced over my shoulder at where they were standing behind us. Neither of them was looking at the other. Obi-Wan was completely blank and Anakin looked utterly miserable.

Maybe not.

However, before I could become too worried about it, we reached the transport that would take us back to the palace and the Jedi disappeared behind us.

The trip to the palace was taken in complete silence.

Rabé's eyes were red rimmed and every once in a while she began to blink rapidly in an attempt to keep back her tears. Saché was in visible discomfort, readjusting herself and wincing every time she did so. She probably shouldn't have been allowed to come to the funeral at all, but she had insisted, saying that without Master Jinn, Naboo would not have been freed. Yané had fallen asleep on Rabé's shoulder and Padmé had completely withdrawn into herself, looking small, distant and sad.

While Padmé hadn't said much about Master Jinn, I knew that, outside of the Jedi, she had been the one to take it the hardest. After all, she had spent three days in his company, talking and arguing with him. To be completely truthful, Eirtaé, Rabé and I knew nothing more about him than that he had saved our lives and that we owed him a great debt.

I wished that I had gotten to know Master Jinn better. From the little I had seen of him, he had seemed to be an extraordinary man. And, maybe then, I would have been better able to help Padmé. As it was, whenever Master Jinn was brought up, Padmé merely looked extremely polite before abruptly excusing herself, saying she needed to return to one of her many duties.

I gave a very small sigh and then looked out the window, trying to focus on the joy I should have been feeling at being back home, the threat gone and the blockade lifted.

It didn't work very well.

No matter how hard I tried, all I could see was Padmé's blank expression, Anakin and Obi-Wan not speaking to one another and Master Jinn's peaceful face as he had lain on the floor, dead.

After what felt like a lifetime, we reached the palace.

As we entered it and began to trudge back to our rooms, the silence was finally broken.

"Sabé? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Padmé asked politely.

Feeling exhausted and miserable, I nodded and stayed behind with her while Rabé and Yané subtly helped Saché keep walking forward towards our suite.

An age seemed to pass before they turned the corner.

I looked at Padmé.

"Yes?" I asked, when she showed no sign of doing anything but stare at me.

Padmé seemed to shake herself before giving me a half-hearted smile.

"I'm worried about Eirtaé," she said simply. I winced—I had been expecting her to say something about Master Jinn—but she continued anyway, her eyes steady on mine. "It's not like her to pretend to be sick and then completely disappear on us. Particularly not when—well." Padmé shook her head a little, blinked rapidly and then continued. "I know she's not happy with me—or you either, for that matter—but I just—I don't know what to do," she confessed. "I talked to the housekeeper, and it seems like Eirtaé convinced her to set up a separate room for her tonight. It's on the third floor, in the north wing, the third door down. Do you think you could talk to her?"

I stared at her. Then, I laughed mirthlessly. "I tried, earlier today. It just made it worse. I'm almost positive that's why she pretended to be sick and missed the—well." I trailed off uncomfortably.

"I know, but I think—she shouldn't be angry with you. It's not your fault. If anyone's, it is mine. And I am certain Eirtaé knows that. Just right now—please, Sabé. If anyone can get through to her, it's you. I know she's angry, and she will probably yell at you a bit, but—if she can forgive you, and if you two can work things out then maybe… well, maybe then I will be able to talk to her, without her 'Yes, your highness'-ing me. Please, Sabé?" Padmé pleaded. "Please will you try?"

"I—" I stared at her.

She looked even more exhausted and wretched than I felt. And she was stuck wearing one of those horrific dresses that Wicaté had made for her.

Abruptly, I moved forward and hugged her.

There was a moment when she didn't do anything. Briefly, I wondered if maybe that had been pushing the boundaries of propriety a bit. But then she hugged me back fiercely.

"I thought things were supposed to be better and easier, now that Naboo's free," I mumbled into her shoulder.

She gave a short, sort of tearful laugh.

"So did I. Stupid of us."

"Incredibly."

For a moment longer, we kept hugging each other, drawing silent support out of the other's understanding.

But, after a moment and a few shaky breaths, we both backed up.

I gave Padmé a tiny smile. "Suppose I should try to talk to her then, huh?"

Padmé's relief was palpable.

"Thank you, Sabé. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said earnestly, grabbing my hands.

I shrugged, squeezed her hands and gave her another small smile. "Oh, you know, be a fantastic Queen with Handmaidens who don't get lost and are actually on time?" I joked a little weakly.

Nonetheless, she let out a small laugh and smiled back at me.

"Well, good-night then. And thank you."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

With that, I turned down the hall that would take me to Eirtaé.

I trudged down the hallways, my feet dragging more and more the closer I got to where Padmé said Eirtaé's room was. I didn't want to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to me.

This was going to be a horrific conversation.

Eventually though, I reached her door. I stared at it. I told myself to knock.

I kept staring at it.

I told myself that it was just Eirtaé, that I'd promised Padmé and that it was really easy to lift a hand and pound.

I continued to stare. It was really an interesting shade of grey, that door.

Or, actually, it was the same shade of grey as every other door. Although, I noted, there seemed to be some kind of a scratch on the upper right corner of it. And it could really do with some polishing. In fact, it was almost embarrassing how unpolished the metal of the door was.

Truly, it was disgraceful; a blight on the otherwise exceptionally clean royal palace of Naboo. It would surely astound the Jedi Council if they were to see such a poorly polished door. And, as one of the Queen's handmaidens, it was my job to ensure that the Queen and Naboo put its best foot forward when it came to foreign delegations, such as the Jedi Council—and that meant ensuring that we had a properly cleaned palace. So, really, it was my solemn _duty_ as a handmaiden to leave and inform the housekeeper at once of the sadly neglected door.

I turned around to do just that. I took three steps away from the door before cursing under my breath.

I was being completely ridiculous. The door was fine, and I had fooled the Chancellor of the Republic, faced down the Viceroy and purposefully drew the fire of a droid army.

I could face Eirtaé.

So, clinging to that newly found determination, I rushed toward the door and pounded on it before I could change my mind and go to find the housekeeper after all.

I stood in front of the door for several agonizing seconds while nothing happened.

Then, there was the _hiss_ of the door opening. Eirtaé was blocking the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you let me in?"

She continued to stand in the doorway and glower at me.

"I'll take that as a no," I muttered.

She still didn't say anything, just glared.

"Right. Um. Why don't we, uh—" I trailed off as Eirtaé continued to scowl.

I stared at her, biting my lip.

I didn't know what to say.

It wasn't like I could apologize. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I couldn't yell at her. As far as I knew, I didn't have anything to yell at her about. I couldn't tell her that I was only here because Padmé had asked me to talk to her. I knew that would only make things worse. I just—

"Eirtaé, I'm tired. Master Jinn is dead and so many of our people are dead or know and love someone who is dead and no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about them. Their faces are haunting my dreams, I'm not sleeping and I can't even—there is just so much Padmé has to do now, and Saché keeps overdoing it and Yané still flinches when anyone who isn't us tries to talk to her and—and Anakin's just a little boy who lost his mother and now one of the only friends he had and Obi-Wan just lost the man who was like his father and—it would be fine if they had each other to lean on but neither of them know how to talk to each other! And I just—I feel like—I feel like everyone is hurting so much right now and that I'm useless to help them! And I thought things were supposed to be better now, but they're not and—

"And Chancellor Palpatine is, well, Chancellor, and for some reason he scares me and I don't know why and Eirtaé—Eirtaé, I'm tired. You're one of my best friends and you didn't go to Master Jinn's funeral—even though he's the only reason we're still alive and the only reason Naboo is safe!—because you wanted to avoid me and—and—Eirtaé, we need you and I think you need us and please, please, just at least tell me what I did wrong, because if you don't, if I can't even fix _this_, then I don't know how I'll be able to fix anything else or what I'm even doing as handmaiden—"

"It's not fair!" Eirtaé suddenly burst, finally interrupting the flood of words I couldn't stop. "It's not fair, Sabé! I've been training for this since—since—oh, for my whole _life_, Sabé! My parents enrolled me in all sorts of classes to prepare me to be Queen! Not a handmaiden, Sabé, but Queen! I was supposed to be important and I was supposed to _matter_. My parents were supposed to be proud of me and everyone was supposed to respect me. But I'm _not_ Queen.

"That's—that's fine, I suppose, because Padmé is a wonderful Queen and she trained even harder than I did. Besides, I thought—she made such a, such an _effort_ to learn all the etiquette I was teaching and she seemed to think it was important. So being a handmaiden was okay. And it was okay that you were Decoy because you really look like her, Sabé, and you know how to act like her, too.

"Besides, she brought me along as well so it didn't—I was still—It's not _fair_, though, that she listens to you so much! It's not fair that all of the handmaidens' respect you and like you and barely even tolerate me! It's not fair that Yané hugged you longer than she hugged me when we came back or that when she has a nightmare, it's _you _she wakes up and it's not fair that Saché makes fun of me all the time, but idolizes you and it's not _fair_ that Padmé offered you the Right of Helení when you don't even care! It's not right that everything comes so easily to you; that you were offered one of the highest honors in Naboo—something I have dreamed about since I was a little girl!—and you didn't even want it; and you didn't even care! And you don't even—it's like you don't even _realize_—like you don't even—even—Argh!"

Eirtaé slammed her hand onto the pad and the door to her room hissed shut, leaving me gaping at the closed door that she was still behind.

That was…

That was…

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't at all sure what that was.

I stared at the door that needed to be polished, with the scratch in the corner and half wished that I hadn't knocked but just got the housekeeper after all. Because that was… Well.

I stared at the door, and tried to sort through what Eirtaé had said and what it meant.

It took me a while.

Once I thought I had it sorted out, I knocked on the door again. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I waited for Eirtaé to open the door. When she didn't, I knocked again, this time louder and longer. When the door remained firmly shut, I became slightly irritated

I pounded on the door as long and loud as I could, shouting, "If you don't let me in, Eirtaé, I _will_ come in uninvited! And if you've locked the door, I _will_ blast it open! So for the sake of the door, the housekeeper, and our reputation with the Jedi Council, I really hope you—"

The door hissed open.

Eirtaé glared at me, her eyes suspiciously wet and unusually red.

She was clearly trying to stop herself from crying.

I supposed under normal circumstances I probably would have been a little more sympathetic. But I was tired and stressed and wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. Which meant that I was going to follow a plan and hopefully my plan would work quickly and brilliantly so we could both get some much needed sleep.

"You're a moron, Eirtaé," I told her bluntly.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

Ignoring her shock, I ruthlessly continued, "Being jealous of me is probably one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Yes, Padmé temporarily lost her mind and wanted to give me the Right of Helení and yes, Saché teases you a lot and yes, you're not Queen. So what? You're _Eirtaé Anidale_. You know everything there is to know about Naboo and etiquette and you're brave and intelligent and incredibly practical. You never make mistakes about anything, you're practically the model of a perfect handmaiden—you're organized and level-headed and you don't get lost in the palace or have panic attacks or ever feel like you're completely out of your depth. Padmé trusts you, Pilot Winí has a huge crush on you—which is adorable, by the way, you'd make a hilarious couple—Rabé trusts you way more than she trusts me, I don't think you've ever failed to learn how to do something you want to do, Yané asks you all sorts of questions she'd never dream of asking me, and I—Eirtaé. You, Rabé, Saché, Yané and Padmé are the first friends I've ever had. You've had sleepovers before! I was practically ignored by everyone at the orphanage and at Madame Winn's Academy. I have really bad impulse control, panic at every little thing, and—you're a moron! A complete and utter moron!"

While she gaped at me, I determinedly walked forward and hugged her. She just stood there stiffly.

I didn't let go. I kept hugging her. She kept standing there stiffly. I let out a huff and then let go of her. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at her.

"Okay. You yelled at me and I yelled at you. Clearly, you're not ready for the make-up hug yet. Your turn to yell, then, I guess."

"Is—is your way of trying to make me feel better about myself to yell at me and call me a moron?" Eirtaé finally asked.

I blinked at her. Then, "Yes?"

She continued to stare. "That is stupid."

"It's not—well—I mean—Maybe a little bit…"

"No, that's completely moronic," Eirtaé disagreed.

"Not completely," I scowled at her. "After all, I'm not the one who thinks Padmé was being sane and not gratefully, desperately paranoid when offering me the Right of Helení. I'm also not the one who's ignoring someone out of jealousy or who skipped Master Jinn's funeral out of jealousy. That means you're definitely more completely moronic than I am."

Eirtaé scoffed. "Please. If you told Padmé you'd reconsidered, she would give you the Right of Helení in an instant. The fact that you think she wouldn't makes you much more moronic than I am. Not to mention the fact that you stood out here for nearly _half an hour_ before knocking on the door the first time. That's one of the most moronic things I've ever heard!"

"Excuse me?" I spluttered. "You—you _knew_ I was out here and you didn't do anything? You just let me stand here? That's incredibly inconsiderate of you! So not only are you moronic, but you're also rude!"

"Rude? It would have been rude to open the door before you'd decided what you wanted to do! And the fact that you couldn't decide whether or not to knock is moronic, ridiculous and—and _cowardly!_"

"_Cowardly?_ You're—you're calling me a _coward_? When you're the one who wouldn't even pluck up the courage to confront me and Padmé about what we'd done wrong? When instead of telling us that you were feeling jealous and, and left out or something, you were so scared that instead you just flat out refused to talk to us? That is way worse than me not wanting to argue with you and make things between us worse! That—that was me being considerate towards our friendship! Not—not me being scared!"

"Oh please, Sabé," Eirtaé scoffed. "You hate confrontation! Just the thought of it makes you start telling horrific jokes in hopes that they'll somehow stop the fight from happening! And whenever someone _actually_ gets in an argument, you run away! You hid in the 'fresher to avoid me telling you off when we were stuck on Tatooine. And then you snuck out and hid in a closet to avoid me! That's not very brave, Sabé!"

"I—okay, you may have a point there, but I'm yelling at you now, aren't I? And I _did _knock even though I was terrified that I'd somehow say something that would completely destroy our friendship! That's bravery, Eirtaé! Bravery is doing something even though it scares you! And you're scared of—I don't know what, exactly, because I've only seen you scared once and that was when we thought everyone at home might die—but you are scared of something, and you're so afraid of it that you're acting like a moron!"

"I'm not acting like a moron! And I'm not scared!"

"Really? Then what are you, Eirtaé? Because it sure seems like you're scared to me!"

"I'm sad! Okay, Sabé? Are you happy now? I'm sad and I'm tired and—and my life wasn't supposed to _be_ like this! I wasn't supposed to be a handmaiden and Naboo wasn't supposed to be invaded and I wasn't supposed to feel like I didn't matter and we weren't supposed to argue and I wasn't supposed to miss Master Jinn's funeral and Master Jinn wasn't supposed to die in the first place and things were supposed to be better after we won and they're _not_ and—" Eirtaé burst into tears.

I stared at her.

She kept crying.

I cursed under my breath and then I stepped forward to hug her. This time, she hugged me back and began to sob into my shoulder, gasping out garbled sentences and unintelligible words. As we hugged, I tried not to sag under the exhaustion that crashed back down on me the moment I remembered that I wasn't really angry with her.

I'd really just wanted to get her to realize how silly it was that she was jealous of me, of all people, and then get her to talk to me about it. Eirtaé always seemed to enjoy telling people off so I had thought that getting in an argument about it was the best way to go. But then she told me that she'd left me standing outside for half an hour while I contemplated how well the door was polished and I had sort of lost my temper.

Eirtaé had probably been right in saying that yelling at her was not one of my better plans.

Not that I was going to admit that to her. I did, however, hug her tighter, hoping that it would help the tightness in my throat.

It didn't.

I wasn't sure when I started crying with her or how long it took for us to stop, but when we did, we were both sitting on the floor of the room she was using and my nose was completely plugged up.

"Well," I gave her a very watery smile, "That was… fun?"

Eirtaé snorted as she swiped at her eyes. "Oh, yes, such a good time. We should do it again sometime."

I gave a sort of strangled laugh.

For a couple of moments, we sat in comfortable silence.

"Sorry for calling you a coward," Eirtaé finally said. "And for ignoring you."

"Sorry for calling you a moron and yelling at you when you'd been crying."

Another couple of comfortable minutes passed in silence.

Then, "You do know that we really need you as a handmaiden, right? That we'd be completely lost and off schedule without you? And that we all really like being friends with you?" I asked a little hesitantly. I didn't want to argue again but I figured it was probably better it get it all out of the way right now, instead of letting it lie and having another, worse, argument later on.

Eirtaé stared at me. I gave her a tentatively hopeful smile.

She snorted again and rolled her eyes, reluctantly smiling at me.

"Yes. I guess."

"You guess?" I raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes. I think I'm getting it."

I frowned at her. She obviously wasn't completely convinced. But… well…

"Once you get things sorted with Padmé—you are going to get things sorted with Padmé, right?"

"Suppose I should," Eirtaé sighed. "I wasn't really—I mean I was, but—well." Eirtaé took a moment to put her thoughts in order, than continued, "You were right, when you said I should have talked to you about all this. Under normal circumstances, I think I would have. But with the Trade Federation and trying to put everything to rights after the battle, it was just easier to find excuses to keep putting it off, and try to delude myself into thinking that everything would get better on its own. So yes. I am going to talk to Padmé."

"Good," I said decisively. "After you do, and once things have sort of settled down and if Padmé approves, we're going to have to have another sleepover—the five of us principle handmaidens. Just to catch up and get things sorted and back to normal. And—" I bumped shoulders with her, "That'll show you how important you are."

"You are hope—" Eirtaé let out a huge yawn, before blinking rapidly and finishing, "-less."

I laughed a little and ran a hand over my face. "What do you say we use that as our cue to go back to our room and sleep?"

"We could just stay here and sleep," Eirtaé pointed out.

I sighed, "Yes, but not really. I don't know if you were here for this, but we have strict orders from the secretaries to be ready bright and early tomorrow morning to help set up the celebration parade and ball."

Eirtaé let out a loud groan as she stood up. "The celebration parade and ball are tomorrow already?"

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, as I reluctantly got to my feet. "And I don't know about you, but I'm a little bit afraid of upsetting the secretaries by making them search us out tomorrow morning. I think they've been planning this since before we freed them."

Eirtaé laughed. "They have been. Yané kept telling me how illogical everyone was acting while they were imprisoned—and the fact that the secretaries were planning a celebration parade and ball while still under the rule of the Federation seemed to really confuse and upset her."

I grinned back at her and laughed. "Oh, Yané."

Then, together, we headed back toward our bedroom to catch what sleep we could before the parade and ball tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay! This is at the bottom because it's ridiculously long (again). But, basically, if you remember waaaaaay back to Ridiculously Long A/N (#1), you might remember me mentioning wanting to possibly do a sequel to **_**To Save the Queen**_**, eventually going into a whole AU trilogy thing. **

**So. Since we're getting to the end of **_**To Save the Queen**_**, I thought I'd bring that back up again and ask you guys about it. Mainly, would any of you be **_**interested**_** in reading a trilogy type thing? At the time, I know some people seemed pretty interested in the idea, but it's been a while, so I don't know if anyone still is. It would (roughly) follow the prequel trilogy, but it would get sort of progressively more and more AU as it went. It'll focus on Sabé (obviously). I've already got some rough outline ideas about how I might do each individual fic, and a general picture and list of goals as to what I'm building up to and how it will end.**

**HOWEVER. **

**I don't want to write it if you guys think it's unnecessary or uninteresting or just something you wouldn't want to read for whatever reason. While I totally love this story and writing it, if I write the second, I'm writing the third and that's a pretty big commitment, I think, because if I start this, I want to finish it. And, also, because this one fic took me two years to write. Which means, possibly, if I don't get any quicker, this could be four more years of my life. (Although I really, really, REALLY hope I get quicker…)**

**So, would anyone be interested? I won't be hurt at all if you say no—I just want to get a general idea of if this is something you'd possibly want to read. If most people seem to be uninterested, I won't write it and that will be that. Also, you don't have to tell me now. If you want to see how the rest of the fic goes before answering, that's totally fine. **

**However, if it turns out that a fair number of you are interested, I need to start on a more detailed outline. Most of it, I'll obviously be working out on my own. However, there are a few things I'm not entirely sure about/am wishy-washy about/just want someone else's opinion on. So! For the rest of the fic, at the bottom of each chapter, I'm going to ask one question (If I stick to my outline, I'll actually have just enough chapters to match up with questions! That's exciting, people!) that I'd be interested in hearing you answer—if you're interested in a sequel/trilogy thing in the first place, that is. If you're not, just let me know and then ignore the pesky questions. There's no guarantee of a majority rule thing with the questions, but I think it'd be really helpful to hear what you all think.**

**So, yeah. Today, there's going to be two questions I'd love for you to answer in a review, in addition to any comments/questions/criticisms about the chapter itself. (Obviously you can also ignore the questions or ignore the chapter, if you want. I just like hearing from you guys, basically. :D)**

**So that is Ridiculously Long Author's Note (#2).**

_**Questions:**_** Would you be interested in a sequel/trilogy? **

**Are there any characters you would want to see more OR less of in proposed sequel-trilogy-thingy? **

**Thanks a million, guys! (especially if you actually READ this whole mammoth of a note, lol!)**


	41. Peace

**A/N: Four Things: 1) All of you who reviewed said that you'd be interested in reading a sequel/trilogy thing so that's probably what we'll be doing. :D 2) Holy cow, guys! Thanks to all of you amazing reviewers, we are now officially past 300 reviews! You guys rock! *throws a 300 reviews party, complete with pinata, streamers and a Star Wars cake* 3) Thanks also to all of you who reviewed anonymously! I really loved getting to hear what you thought! 4) The story does not end here even though the movie does. We still have a few chapters left, so hang on. :)  
**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 40: Peace_

"Why are we up this early?" I mumbled, blinking blurrily as I stumbled out of my bed.

"It's celebration day!" Fé, the secretary, chirped as she moved along to the next bed.

She shook Yané briskly.

"Up, up, up and at 'em!" she practically sang as Yané slowly opened her eyes.

"No, Fé, seriously. The ball's not 'til after the parade, and the parade isn't 'til noon," I told her as I slowly made my way to my closet and stared at her as she continued to wake up sleepy handmaidens. "Why are we up before the sun is?"

"It's a big day! We've lots to do! No time for sleepy handmaidens!" Fé answered with a wide, wide grin.

"I—what am I supposed to be doing?" I asked Ceramé, who as a secretary was also waking people up and would probably know what was going on. She was also, as a rule, a little calmer than Fé and I wasn't at all sure I could stand Fé's energy this early in the morning for much longer.

"Hmm?" Ceramé looked up from where she was trying to wake Sagé up. "Oh. Well, Sabé, Wicaté said that you're to pick her up from the med bay and help her get everyone's dresses ready. So, you go do that and then come back when you're ready."

I stared at her for a moment. I quickly finished getting dressed.

Then I asked, "Do I get breakfast, at least?"

"If you go quickly," Ceramé answered over her shoulder as she gently began to shake Saché.

"Right," I mumbled, before staggering off to collect Wicaté and, hopefully, some food.

Two hours later, the sun had finally made its appearance.

"I just don't—oh, hold still, Sabé!" Wicaté glared at me as she made her power chair slowly circle around me. Despite still being unable to support her own weight, Wicaté had lost none of her passion for clothing.

"Are we almost done?" I asked, trying very hard not to whine.

"For the love of—yes, Sabé," said Wicaté patronizingly, rolling her eyes at me as she backed her power chair up to get a better look at the outfit. "Yes, we're almost done. So if you could just be a good girl for a little while—ah-ha!" she suddenly crowed.

I watched in bewilderment as she abruptly whirled her power chair away and disappeared into one of the closets.

"Take off the hood!" Wicaté called out to me.

Confused, I removed the dark green hood and held it in front of me.

For most of the morning, Wicaté had been working on the clothing that the handmaidens would wear for the celebration parade and ball. Padmé's outfit had evidently already been decided on. However, Wicaté had apparently decided that shapeless, hooded cloaks would not cut it for the Queen's handmaidens during the parade and ball. Instead, she'd dressed me in a mint green dress that had a scooped neck, tight bodice, long, lacy sleeves and a slightly flared skirt. Then, she'd thrown on the dark green hood which rested partially across my shoulders, had a long tail-like thing in the back and had two tail-like things coming down the front.

Those were the only parts of the outfit that had remained consistent throughout the fitting. Everything else was constantly being changed by Wicaté, who seemed absolutely determined that the outfits be perfect.

"Here!" Wicaté flung a large piece of the dark green velvet, the same as the hood's velvet, at me. "Drape this around your shoulders like a shawl, then put your hood back on and—"

Dubiously, I did as she said the best I could.

"I'm brilliant!" Wicaté announced smugly as she proudly surveyed whatever it was she had just sort of created. "Now get undressed and get out of here. I have to modify thirteen of these hoods in not nearly enough time."

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" I asked her curiously as I quickly got out of our parade outfit and slipped back into my clothes from earlier.

"Because those thrice cursed, double blasted—" Wicaté began, before launching into a long-winded, impassioned diatribe about everyone who had ever so much as set foot in the med bay.

For a moment, I stared at her, almost completely overwhelmed by familiarity of this situation. Before the invasion, I had spent nearly two hours every day listening to Wicaté rant about something or another. As I listened to her spew insults, a surprisingly warm feeling filled my chest and, unable to stop myself, I laughed.

Wicaté stopped sewing just long enough to turn around and glare at me.

"You know something, Wicaté?" I quickly said before she had a chance to continue her tirade. "I'm really glad to be home."

She looked like she thought I had completely lost my mind.

I laughed again. Then, I waved at her cheerfully and left before she had a chance to recover and say something scathing to me.

Despite my drooping eyes, I felt rather like whistling as I practically skipped my way down the hall. I had never thought hearing Wicaté insult people would make me feel like I was finally at home, but it had.

Or maybe it was because Eirtaé and I were definitely friends again. I wasn't really sure.

I turned down the hall that would lead me back to the Queen's and Handmaiden's rooms. As I did, my grin grew even bigger.

"Anakin!" I greeted the boy, who whirled around at my voice.

He stared at me for a moment. Then I raised my eyebrows at him and his face lit up.

"Sabé!" He bounded over to me. "What are you doing up so early? I thought you said you liked to sleep."

I laughed. "I love sleeping! But today's parade day so I've got bunches of stuff to do."

"Yeah." Anakin visibly wilted. "Obi-Wan and I do too."

"Really?" I asked as we walked down the hallway together. I frowned at him, "You haven't let the secretaries rope you into helping us set things up, have you? Because you can tell them no; they're not nearly as dangerous as—"

Anakin shook his head. "We're not doing parade stuff; we're doing Jedi stuff. I'm going to be a Jedi, after all," He perked up a little bit at that. "Obi-Wan told me. He's going to train me and—"

"Anakin?"

Anakin and I turned around. Obi-Wan was standing behind us.

"Morning, Obi-Wan!" I grinned at him, trying to gauge how he was doing without being obvious about it. His eyes weren't red or puffy and, despite looking tired, he seemed calm. Maybe the funeral had helped after all? Or, more likely, it had been all the Jedi sitting stuff he'd been doing.

"Good morning, Sabé," Obi-Wan greeted me politely, before turning back to Anakin. "Have you eaten?"

"Um," Anakin stalled, wilting further as he shuffled his weight back and forth a little nervously. "No, not yet. I don't—I sort of—" He looked up at me, pleadingly.

"Is the kitchen even serving breakfast today?" I asked, mostly as a means of distraction for Anakin. "I thought they were completely swamped with the food for the ball?"

"I didn't see any food in the dining hall!" Anakin quickly agreed.

"They aren't making anything, but they do have some rolls out," Obi-Wan answered, his eyebrows lifting a little bit.

"Huh. Were they fresh?" I asked.

"I think one of the cooks made them just an hour ago," answered Obi-Wan.

"Oh, I love our fresh rolls! Do you mind if I join you in the kitchen to grab some?" I asked, actually feeling a little bit excited. The palace had the best rolls ever, especially when they were made fresh. Before the invasion, the kitchen would make a bunch of them up every morning and Rabé would bring them up to the room for us to eat.

"Can she?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, obviously trying and failing to hide how hopeful he was.

Ob-Wan smiled at him and then at me. "Anakin and I do not have much time, but you can certainly walk to the kitchens with us."

"Brilliant!" I beamed at the pair of them before setting off towards the kitchen. Maybe I could try to help them feel more comfortable around each other while we got our rolls. I wasn't entirely sure how to go about that, but I was sure I could think of something. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what Jedi stuff are you—"

"Sabé! What are you doing?" Rabé hurried towards me, looking frazzled.

"I was going to get a fresh roll from the—" I began.

"You don't have time! You need to go back to the room and convince Saché that the parade is a bad idea. She can barely walk today but she's still insisting that she goes! She'll collapse if she does. None of the secretaries are any help at all—they keep muttering about the 'center being off', or something—Eirtaé's too busy coordinating with the secretaries to make sure we don't accidentally insult the Gungans to talk to her and I have to meet with the Governor and—just go to our room and convince Saché that the parade is an awful idea. She'll listen to you! Now I have to—oh!" Rabé suddenly noticed Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Hello, Ambassador Kenobi, Anakin. I hope you're having a nice day." She turned back to me. "Sabé, go!"

"I—okay. See you two later!" I hurriedly called over my shoulder as I turned courses once again and sped off to our room.

Once I reached it, the rest of the morning went by in a blur of arguments ("I don't care if you think you can last the whole parade, Saché! You're not going, even if I have to get permission from Padmé to tie you to your bed!"), miscommunication ("Wait, what? I thought you said that I shouldn't so much as touch it! You mean you wanted me to _cut_ it?"), and running errands ("So, I have to pull the blue and purple banners up from storage, tell the cooks that they need to make us lunch then bring it up here, run the parade plans down to the Handmaiden Security Center—why don't they already have that, again?—and then wake—Padmé got to sleep in? That's not fair!").

Before I knew it, I was running back down to the wardrobe room to pick up the clothes for the parade, receiving instructions from Wicaté ("For the love of—be careful with those cloaks! They're extremely delicate! The Queen's is made of layered petals of silk and I just finished modifying the handmaidens' and—oh, don't look at me like that Sabé," Wicaté had snapped. "The shapeless hooded cloak is the handmaidens' signature look and straying from it would have been a mistake. Now go! Green for peace, white for purity and joy, and the petals for that flower that only blooms every 88 years! And remember! _Light_ make-up on Queen Amidala! _Light!_"), and then hurrying to help dress the Queen and then dress myself.

My head whirling, I somehow found myself slowly processing out of the palace and blinking at the sun. Following the green cloak in front of me, I walked down to the landing at the top of the palace stairs, staring out at the cheering citizens of Naboo. Getting positioned on the landing in their places of honor were Queen Amidala, Governor Bibble, several other high ranking Naboo, Chancellor Palpatine, Captain Panaka and the Jedi Council.

The noise and the colors were overwhelming as I took my place at the far end of the straight line Rabé, Yané, Eirtaé and I had been strictly told by the secretaries to form.

After several moments of loud cheering, everyone on the landing was in place. Then, the surviving guards and pilots who had come with us to Tatooine and Coruscant marched forward to the wild cheers of the freed Naboo citizens. As they climbed the steps of the palace, Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka stepped forward. The pilots and guards all bowed to the Queen and then they came forward in pairs to accept the Medals of Valor presented to them by Captain Panaka.

As they accepted their medals, I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin—both looking decidedly uncomfortable—walking down the courtyard towards us. Both had argued vehemently about participating in the parade, but Padmé had eventually convinced them. After all, without Anakin blowing up the droid control ship and Obi-Wan killing the Dark Jedi, Naboo could not have been freed. The Naboo wished to honor them and it was their duty as Jedi, Padmé had told them sternly, to accept that honor, or else risk offending the entire planet.

Obi-Wan walked forward with a patently fake smile on his face as he gave very stiff nods of acknowledgment to the crowd. He was clearly not enjoying himself. Anakin, on the other hand, had started to grin shyly and occasionally wave as the crowd went completely wild over them—the already famous saviors of Naboo. Anakin was also sporting a brand new haircut that looked rather like the Obi-Wan's, with the short hair and the braid—that, I abruptly realized, Obi-Wan was suddenly missing.

Before I could speculate on it any further (was this the 'Jedi thing' Anakin said they had to do? Style one another's hair? If so, that was extremely odd), the pilots and guards finished accepting their awards and turned on their heel to walk over and stand off to the side of the landing. As they went, I saw Pilot Winí give Eirtaé a broad wink. Eirtaé, much to my shock, turned a very light pink. Rabé and I exchanged amused looks. Then, leaning forward slightly to look around Rabé, I caught Eirtaé's eye and raised my eyebrows at her. She just stuck her nose a little further in the air before pointedly looking away from me.

I looked back at Rabé. Her eyes were dancing as the pair of us tried to hide our grins. After all, handmaidens weren't supposed to smile.

However, as Anakin and Obi-Wan climbed the steps it proved to be a lost cause on my part. I ended up grinning at them madly as they walked forward and bowed before Queen Amidala.

Raising her voice as loud as she could, Queen Amidala announced, "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker!"

The crowd shouted even louder and applauded even more as Obi-Wan and Anakin turned around, bowed to the crowd and then went to take their place next to Amidala—and right in front of me. Obi-Wan blinked when he saw me and Anakin did a double take. I grinned a little bit wider. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly gave me genuine smiles before turning around to take their places.

Then, we all stood and waited while the people who came to watch the parade slowly calmed down. As the crowd quieted, I glanced from building to building, quickly locating the security handmaidens.

After I found them, I began to scan for threats in the places where those handmaidens couldn't easily see. By the time I had scanned the crowd three times—no threats that I could see, although there was one suspicious looking person that, thankfully, one of the secretaries on the ground was also keeping an eye on—everyone in the crowd and on the landing was standing in perfect silence.

Together, we waited there, the wind gently ruffling us as it passed.

I continued to scan the crowd for threats, keeping an eye on the suspect I had found.

Minutes ticked by. For a brief moment, I feared that Boss Nass had suddenly decided to withdraw his peace agreement. But then, far off, so quiet I could barely hear it, there was the sound of the Gungan horns.

They were coming.

The crowd of Naboo stirred again. I could practically see the whispers spreading through the crowd as they all began to strain their necks in order to see the Gungans. The suspicious person slipped down one of the alleys. The secretary—Fé, I thought— followed them. As the horns grew louder, we could also slowly begin to hear the far off cheer of the Naboo who were seeing our new allies and saviors parade by.

I glanced away from the crowd and over at Rabé and, together—and probably to Eirtaé's horror, as we were really supposed to be scanning the crowd from the moment that Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived to the moment the parade ended—we exchanged excited looks. The energy in the courtyard began to build again. I started to hear drums along with the horns and was slowly beginning to be able to make out the triumphant music the Gungans were playing.

Then, finally, I saw the first of them appear over the hill. The music was loud and clear and the crowd once again erupted into cheers, as they began to wave their ribbons anew and throw what seemed to be an endless supply of confetti and flower petals. Fé reappeared from the alley, looking none the worse for the wear. Clearly, the suspicious person wasn't as suspicious as we'd thought.

With that worry out of the way, warmth once again seemed to be spreading from my heart to the rest of my body. For all the horrors that the Trade Federation's Invasion had caused, for all the deaths, and the pain and the fear and anger it had led to, this might just be worth it. Seeing the victorious Gungan army march into Theed, not as conquerors, but as allies, as friends, standing with the Naboo, united—it was history happening; it was wonderful and hopeful and long overdue.

The invasion and this celebration parade and ball could be the beginning of a new age; could be the start of mutual respect growing between the Gungans and the Naboo; of trade and friendship and a united planet.

It could be—it could be the beginning of so, so much and I was here to witness it. I was friends with the Queen who had initiated it. I had, in fact, nearly botched this entire alliance. I was intimately connected to this piece of history in the making.

This was—well, I thought happily as the Gungans passed through the arch into the courtyard and the Naboo fighters whizzed overhead, this was fantastic and definitely worth all the hassle and stress of the morning.

I watched, resisting the urge to beam inappropriately, as Boss Nass, Captain Tarpals and none other than Jar Jar Binks, started to climb the stairs towards us, waving as they went. Queen Amidala, as regal and beautiful as ever in Wicaté's white confection of a gown, strode forward to meet them. I watched as Governor Bibble—the stubborn and wonderful man—walked forward holding the ancient and beautiful Globe of Peace. The Governor gave it to Queen Amidala, as Jar Jar and Captain Tarpals took their place on the other side of Chancellor Palpatine.

Then, very carefully, Queen Amidala presented the Globe to Boss Nass. History in the making, I thought gleefully, as Boss Nass accepted it and then raised it above his head.

"PEACE!" He roared as the Gungan army and the crowd went absolutely wild.

Queen Amidala briefly turned away from Boss Nass. She looked at Anakin—in front of me, Obi-Wan did the same—and then grinned at him.

As they grinned at each other, I let a small smile cross my own face.

Peace was a wonderful thing.

**Question: Do you want a less full of comma and capitalization errors and just a ****neater, cleaner, more consistent** rewrite of _To Save the Queen _before OR after OR during the posting of the sequel/trilogy? (This is coming no matter what, people, it's just a matter of when.) (Also, if you don't care, feel free to ignore this question and just review about the chapter instead-hint, hint :D)  



	42. Waltz

**A/N: Fun fact! This chapter contains the (slightly ridiculous) image that convinced me that, yes, I really did want to write this story. Also: **_**Dark Waltz**_** by: Hayley Westenra. Go listen to it. :) Finally, thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You're all fantastic! (guest: please see the end of the chapter for a reply to your review(s) :D)**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter 41: Waltz_

"Eirtaé," I murmured as I slid up next to her, "If I don't get out of here soon, I think I may suffocate."

Eirtaé sent me a sympathetic look from underneath her hood.

"It is a bit warm in here, isn't it?"

I stared at her as incredulously as I could without destroying the reputation Naboo handmaidens had for unreadable expressions.

"A _bit_, Eirtaé? It's sweltering! How in the galaxy did all of these people fit in here in the first place?"

It was four hours into the Celebration Ball and I was convinced that practically half of Naboo had crammed itself into the Blue Ballroom. There was barely any room to move, even out on the dance floor where a few brave couples were attempting—and mostly failing—to waltz without running into someone. The cram of sentient bodies made what would have otherwise been a comfortable summer night almost unbearably hot. In fact, the only person in attendance who seemed completely unaffected by the heat was Anakin, who was engrossed in conversation with Pilot Olie and Pilot Winí, who were both a little red in the face from the warmth

Practically everyone in attendance had stripped down to their bare essentials when it came to their clothing. Even Padmé had abandoned her petal cloak in favor of her sleeveless white gown, despite Wicaté's scandalized protests.

This left only the handmaidens nearly suffering from heat stroke, as, apparently, our hoods were somehow essential for protecting the Queen, so we couldn't take those off. And we had to leave the cloaks on because we all knew that Wicaté would have our heads if we did anything to disconnect the hood from the cloaks. This left the eleven of us handmaidens who were well enough to attend the ball standing around in heavy, velvet hooded cloaks over long sleeved dresses.

To be perfectly honest, it was probably something of a miracle than none of us had passed out yet.

Although I was starting to feel a little bit lightheaded.

Which led me back to…

"Eirtaé, would you mind if I left for a bit, just to get some fresh air? I'll be back inside the hour and with so many guards and Jedi in attendance, I don't think Padmé's in any danger," I hurriedly explained.

Eirtaé frowned at me. "You're supposed to stay here. We all are. It would be completely contrary to etiquette to leave."

I winced a little. "I know. But I talked to Rabé and Yané and they don't mind and I really don't think anyone's going to count the handmaidens and be horrifically offended because one is missing. And I am going to come back," I hurriedly reassured her, sending her my most pleading look.

"Did you talk to Padmé about this?" asked Eirtaé.

My eyebrows shot up and then I stared pointedly at where Queen Amidala was holding court with Governor Bibble, Chancellor Palpatine, two Jedi Masters, Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals.

"For some reason," I said very drily, "I didn't think interrupting her to ask if I could go outside was such a great idea."

Eirtaé glanced over at Queen Amidala and then hummed her agreement.

"Fine," Eirtaé answered. "I suppose having you pass out would be considerably worse than you just leaving. But be back within the hour! If you're not, I will come looking for you, do you understand me?"

"Perfectly," I said with relief. "Thank you, Eirtaé!"

I beamed at her briefly before forcing my face into blankness once more. Then, I quickly began weaving my way through the crowd, heading towards the fresh air.

Finally, after a ridiculous amount of jostling and apologizing for running into people, I stepped through the doors that led from the ballroom to the courtyard directly outside of it. Out here, in the warm summer's evening, the crush of people was much less. However, there were still people milling about and, while the heat had been bothering me, what I really wanted was to get away from everyone. I hadn't had a moment to myself all day.

With a small happy jolt, I realized that my garden and railing was only a hedge maze and a secret passage away. As quickly and inconspicuously as I could, I made my way to the hedge maze located in the center of the courtyard. With the ease of long practice, I made my way through the passages to the center. I saw no one else in the maze—they were probably too afraid they'd get lost—until I reached the middle.

Then, I received a surprise.

Sitting on one of the benches surrounding the statue of King Jafan found at the center of the maze, was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan glanced up from his hands when I entered. He stared at me for a moment. Then, I pulled my hood off and his eyes lit up in recognition. He gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Hello, Sabé."

"Hello, Obi-Wan," I responded, cautiously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Escaping," he answered drily.

I relaxed, gave him a sympathetic smile and crossed over to him. "From the heat or the people?"

"Both, I am afraid. I know it is terribly rude of me, but all of those politicians wanting to speak to me…" he trailed off.

I laughed. "Frightening, aren't they? Come up to you with their big, creepy smiles and start saying ridiculously complimentary things before suddenly transitioning into this 'problem' they have and, do you know, they think maybe you, wonderful person that you are, could help…"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You have experience with this sort of thing?"

"No—I'm a handmaiden. That means I'm all but invisible to them, thank the stars. But I've seen Padmé deal with enough of them to know what most of them are about."

"Are you out here to escape them as well?"

"No, it was more the heat and just the overwhelming amount of people. Actually—" I had a sudden idea. "I was planning to slip away to our garden for a bit. Do you—" I hesitated for a moment, but then resolutely continued. "Do you maybe want to come with?"

"Your garden?" Obi-Wan asked. "Do you mean the one with the railing?"

"Yes, exactly. There's a passage from here that takes us to it."

"A passage?"

I gave him a secretive smile and then walked over to the statue of King Jafan. In his hands, the King was holding a scepter with a tiny crown on top of it. I reached up and twisted the crown to the right.

There was a small pause and, then, with a very quiet groan, King Jafan swung to the side of his pedestal, revealing a staircase descending below the hedge maze.

"Would you like to come?" I asked anxiously, half-hoping he'd say yes and half-afraid that he would.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet and walked over to the passage. "After you."

I gave him a nervous smile and then walked down the stairs. Once Obi-Wan had also reached the bottom of the staircase, I pressed the button that was found in the corner of the last stair. Above me, King Jafan swung back into place.

"The palace was built over a tunnel system," I explained a bit unnecessarily as I quickly led the way down the gloomy passage, lights briefly flickering to life and then turning back off as we passed them. "In the past, it was used as a defense system against the Gungans, when necessary. But for the last hundred years or so, we've been able to revert back to our pacifist roots. Now—or at least until the Federation invaded," I reluctantly corrected myself, "the passages are mostly just for fun and to help the monarch have some privacy."

"Fascinating," Obi-Wan murmured.

I wondered uncertainly if he actually meant it or if he was just humoring me.

Luckily, before I could continue my impromptu Naboo history lesson, another staircase appeared in front of us. I hurriedly led the way up it and into our garden.

The moment I emerged from the tunnel, all my frustration and anxiety bled away.

It was impossible to be unsettled in our garden.

It also, I realized happily, looked exactly as it had before the Federation had invaded.

The trees still shaded it from the view of the rest of the palace. The flowers were still blooming, the railing still encircled it and the lake was still in front of it.

I felt a smile grow across my face as I shrugged off my cloak, carefully laid it on the grass and then rolled up my sleeves. A cool breeze fluttered past.

"It's beautiful."

I jumped. I'd almost forgotten that Obi-Wan had come with.

Then I grinned. "The view from the railing is even better."

In front of the garden, over the lake, the first of Naboo's three moons was beginning to rise and the stars were starting to come out.

I hurriedly walked over to the railing and, with the ease of much practice, got myself into position, sitting on the railing, my feet swinging in the drop with the lake and the moon spread out in front of me.

A moment later, Obi-Wan swung up next to me. I gave him a brief smile and then went back to taking in the wonderful calm of the lake, the moon and the drop.

It was the first time I had been to the garden since we had reclaimed Naboo and I hadn't realized how much I missed it until right this moment.

"I can see why you like it so much," Obi-Wan said quietly after a few minutes.

"It's so peaceful," I said absentmindedly, my feet swinging lightly. "It's like—nothing can touch you here. Nothing matters but the lake and the drop, because it is so beautiful and so big and you're so small, so your problems must be even smaller. It's always sort of reminded me of the Dark Waltz."

"Excuse me?"

I felt myself flushing slightly. I hadn't actually meant to share that with him. However, it was too late to take it back now.

"The Dark Waltz. It's something my Ma taught me." I meant to leave it at that, but I made the mistake of glancing at Obi-Wan. He had a quizzical look on his face. I reluctantly continued, "Ma was a dancer and whenever I was sad, she did the Dark Waltz with me. It's—well, it's a ridiculous dance, is all. You have to find the most unlikely place you can think of to have a dance—I've always sort of thought having it on this railing would be fun—and then you have to waltz there. Only, instead of actually waltzing, you—well, you create a dance. One partner makes up the first move—and it's usually either ridiculous or incredibly complicated—and then both partners have to do it and then the second partner makes up another move and they have to do the first move and then the second move and so on and so forth, until you're so concentrated on remembering your Waltz and trying not to laugh—because if you laugh, you lose—that all of your Dark thoughts are disappear, leaving only the Waltz. Just like how on the railing, everything disappears except the drop. Only, unlike the railing," I added with a small, embarrassed smile, "the waltz usually ends up attracting a crowd of people who are laughing and pointing at you and, sometimes, if it's a really good Dark Waltz, they'll throw money at you."

Obi-Wan stared at me, an incredulous look on his face. "Truly? And you wish to do this on the railing?"

I shrugged a little uncomfortably. "Ma and I once did it on the railing of the Waterfall Bridge in south Theed, when I was six. It was fun. We both forgot that Pa had been arrested and, through the Dark Waltz, we made enough money to pay that month's rent."

He stared at me for a moment longer and then a smile began to tug at the corner of his mouth. He suddenly stood up on the railing and offered a hand down to me.

I stared at it for a moment in confusion and then at him.

"Well?" he asked. "Are we going to do this or not?"

I gaped at him. "You're—are you—You want to do the Dark Waltz with me? On the railing?"

His smile dimmed a bit as he replied, "You said it chased away dark thoughts. I don't think you have been wrong yet."

Immediately, I began to think of the best and safest way to stand on the railing without falling to my death or ruining my dress—which, once Wicaté saw said ruined dress, would also end in my death. After a moment, I bunched the dress up a bit and then swung my legs so my feet were on either side of the railing. Carefully, with one hand firmly on the railing and the other firmly grasping Obi-Wan's, I stood up.

He smiled down at me.

For some reason, my heart began to beat faster.

However, I resolutely ignored it and instead smiled back and said, "Brilliant! I'll go first." Then, I took one step forward, leaned the upper half of my body in toward the garden, scrunched up my face and then clapped my hands twice before straightening up again and looking at Obi-Wan expectantly. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded. Together, I stepped forward, he stepped backward, we leaned in toward the garden, scrunched our faces, clapped our hands and then straightened. Obi-Wan then grabbed my hands, kicked his left leg out to the side, put it down and then kicked his right leg out to the side, put it down and looked at me.

Together, we stepped, leaned, clapped, clasped hands and then kicked. We were now no longer standing over the drop, so I then brought our hands inward, outward and then jumped straight into the air, landing on the railing with a surprising amount of balance.

Together, we stepped, leaned, clapped, clasped hands, kicked, swung our hands and jumped.

Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes were dancing and I could feel a grin tugging on my mouth.

We continued our ridiculous dance, making up more and more difficult and silly looking steps as we went, never saying a word as we did. Before long, we had circled the railing twice. I had started to hum some ridiculously jaunty tune that I was making up as we went so that we weren't dancing in silence and both of us were struggling not to laugh as we made funny faces at each other and did our best to remember what in the galaxy we were supposed to be doing next.

We went around the railing twice more, the Dark Waltz growing as we did. I was biting my lip to keep from laughing and Obi-Wan's eyes were shining.

Then, we were in the middle of the railing, the drop spreading out before us and two moons winking down at us. It was Obi-Wan's turn to make up the next step. His grin widened and he suddenly looked surprisingly mischievous.

He spoke for the first time since we'd started. His voice was filled with mirth as he warned me, "Hold on."

Then, without giving me any time to process what that meant, he grabbed my waist, picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

I couldn't help myself—as my feet lifted off the railing and I swung over the garden and then over the drop, I let out a small yell and a burst of exhilarated laughter escaped.

I felt dizzy and breathless and like I was flying.

As Obi-Wan set me down, he beamed at me triumphantly.

"You laughed. I won!"

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed between my giggles. "You _swung_ me! Over the _cliff_!"

Obi-Wan began to laugh as well. "You never said anything about swinging people being against the rules!"

"Well—Well—" Unable to come with a retort for that, we both just ended up laughing harder.

Finally, though, our mirth began to die down. As it did, I realized that Obi-Wan's hands were still holding my waist and that we were standing very close to one another.

As he looked down at me, his eyes began to darken and I felt my heart start to beat out a furious rhythm against my chest.

A person could get lost in his eyes, I thought a little blurrily as we stared at each other. I felt a light pressure on my waist pulling at me and, without thinking, I stepped closer to him.

For the space of a heartbeat, he leaned towards me and, with a thrill, I wondered if we were going to kiss.

But then his face shut down, he cleared his throat, let go of me and abruptly stepped away.

For a moment, I felt as though the world had been pulled out from underneath my feet. But, then, Obi-Wan forced a smile on his face and said, with a lightness that didn't seem quite real, "Sabé, you have a gift for creating happiness."

I gave him my own forced smile and said with a nonchalance I didn't feel—my heart was still thumping and I felt horribly let down for some reason— "Oh, don't be silly. The Dark Waltz was my mother's doing, not mine."

Then, with a big, false-feeling grin, I jumped off the railing and into the garden.

"Anyway," I continued, starting to feel embarrassed and desperate to escape from his forced smile and beautiful eyes, "I suppose I should be going back to the ball. I promised Eirtaé I'd be back in an hour and I'm afraid it's probably been a little longer than that."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at me from where he stood on the railing. His face was unreadable, but he was lit up by the moons and, for some reason, my heart began to ache.

Nonetheless, I collected my cloak and slipped back into it with something strangely like relief.

I flipped my hood up and began to descend down the staircase that would lead to the maze.

However, before I disappeared into the passageway, I couldn't stop myself. I turned back around.

Hidden under my hood, I said with all the sincerity I could muster, "I wish with all my heart that Naboo had never been invaded. But I'm very glad that I met you."

Then, feeling my face begin to burn, I practically ran down the staircase and disappeared into the passageway.

**(Slightly Unimportant) Question: What would be the easiest way for me to notify of you guys of the sequel being up? **

**guest (from chap 41/40 and prologue): Thanks for taking the time to review! I normally don't respond to anonymous reviews just because, much as I love you guys (And I really do!), I feel it takes up a lot of room in the chapters and, for some weird reason, to me, it seems like a privacy breach (don't ask, can't explain…). But you seemed to feel very strongly, so I wanted to respond. :D But, because of the privacy and the room things, this is just a quick and dirty response to your review: 1) No offense taken. :D 2)The sequels will be my main focus. 3) I've committed heinous crimes against grammar while writing this fic that must be fixed. 4) The changes will be tiny and deal with clarity and grammar, mostly. 5) I obviously don't want you to boycott the story, but I understand if you do. 6) Thanks for being honest with me! I appreciate it! **


	43. Home

__**A/N: Guys. Guys. This is the last chapter. After this, there is only a (slightly unnecessary) epilogue. I am so excited! Anyway, in news: 1) thanks to everyone who reviewed! 2) To alert you to the sequel, the easiest way would probably be to add me to your Author Alerts-I'm not going to be posting anything not related to _To Save the Queen_, so it shouldn't be very irritating if you do that. However, I will also be posting one more chapter here. It'll just say, like, 'hey! sequel's here!' and it'll only be up for a week (at the MOST) before I take it down. So yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_To Save the Queen_

_Chapter # 42: Home_

"I wish they could stay," Yané announced mournfully, as she, Padmé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché and I began to walk toward the strip where Anakin and Obi-Wan would be leaving from.

It was nearly three weeks after the celebration ball and all of the visitors from Coruscant but Obi-Wan and Anakin had already left. Obi-Wan and Anakin had told us that the Jedi Council wished them to stay and help us in our attempts to recover from the invasion. They had both been incredibly helpful in lending their support towards the Queen's decisions, smoothing over negotiations with Boss Nass and the Gungans and in offering their suggestions for rebuilding.

Or, rather, Obi-Wan had been. Anakin had been helpful more through his ability to lift the spirits of almost anybody through his unending curiosity about everything and his obvious admiration for both Padmé and the rest of us handmaidens.

Yesterday, though, the pair had received a transmission from the Jedi Council calling them back to Coruscant.

"I think we all will," Padmé sighed as we walked through the empty halls to see the Jedi off.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were scheduled to leave before the sun even rose, mostly, I thought, because Obi-Wan was hoping to avoid a big to-do about their leaving. We would be the only ones saying good-bye.

"It'll be strange, not having Anakin bombarding us with questions and talking about all his adventures," Rabé agreed with a small smile.

Saché laughed. "Or seeing him mooning over Padmé."

All of us grinned as Padmé began to blush.

"Be nice," she admonished us. "I think it's cute."

"So do we," Saché said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wonder how Anakin will be trained," Yané mused once the laughter died down. "Seeing as he's so much older than most Jedi are when they begin."

"You didn't ask Ambassador Kenobi?" Eirtaé asked with a slightly teasing smile.

Yané flushed a little bit. "Well, I wanted to. It was only that I had already asked him questions about Coruscant, the Jedi Temple, Corellia and how Jedi are usually trained. I think he was starting to feel a bit—um—" she searched for the word.

"Pestered?" Saché suggested drily.

"Maybe a bit," Yané agreed with a small shrug.

We all grinned.

"We're lucky they stayed as long as they did," Eirtaé told us importantly. "Typically, they only stay until the immediate crisis is over and the people of the planet are able to continue on their own. The fact that they stayed in order to advise us is very unusual."

"I think," Padmé said thoughtfully and a bit sadly, "that they may have stayed longer because of Qui-Gon's death. Perhaps they both needed more time to come to terms with what happened here and see how much their sacrifice helped Naboo."

Privately, that was also what I had thought happened when I'd heard that they were staying. That, and to give the new pair a chance to get to know each other on more neutral ground, before they had to return to the Temple that wouldn't be expecting a nine year old recruit, or maybe wouldn't know what to expect from a Padawan who had defeated the incredibly talented Dark Jedi that had killed his Master.

"That would make a lot of sense," Eirtaé agreed after a moment of consideration.

I suppressed a small smile.

The night after the ball, I had, very gently, prodded Padmé and Eirtaé into a having a private conversation together. They now got along even better than they had before. I felt inordinately proud of myself, despite the fact that, in reality, I had done very little to help them.

"Maybe." Saché shrugged off both Eirtaé and Padmé's comments. "I just wish that Ambassador Kenobi could have taught us more! Now we're going to be stuck with just Panaka for practice again."

"You're upset about that?" Yané asked in disbelief. "Panaka is much less difficult than Kenobi. I was afraid Kenobi was going to accidentally kill us every time he trained us!"

"Are you kidding?" Saché looked at Yané in equal disbelief. "That was so amazing! We got a chance to be taught by a _Jedi Knight_! It was incredible! It was awesome! I wish I could be half as good as he is! And, besides, Panaka is boring."

"Boring?" Eirtaé snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Oh come on," Saché rolled her eyes. "If Sabé can insult him, I can!"

"I'll have you know, I've never insulted Panaka," I retorted.

Everyone turned to look at me in amused disbelief.

However, before I could defend myself further, we emerged from the palace and saw that Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting for us outside their ship.

Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve and then waved excitedly as we approached them.

Obi-Wan bowed as we came to a stop in front of them.

"Your Highness," he acknowledged Padmé, before rising from the bow and nodding at each of us handmaidens in turn.

As he caught my eye, I gave him a small smile and tried to ignore the way my heart leapt. Much to my annoyance, it had been doing that every time I saw him for the last week. As he hadn't said anything about the Dark Waltz or shown any indication that his heart did funny things when he saw me, the fact that the Waltz had done something silly to my heart was almost infuriating.

After all, he was a Jedi and, as he had told me next to the melting pit, Jedi didn't have attachments because it was against their Code. It was completely moronic of me to have become attached to him. And I didn't like when I did moronic things.

As I tried to convince my heart and my stomach that I _wasn't _attached to Obi-Wan or, for that matter, Anakin, Padmé began to thank them again for all they had done, and went on to say, very sincerely, that we were honored that they had stayed to help us, that they would always be welcome on Naboo and that we were quite sorry to see them go.

Anakin's smile faded as Padmé continued to talk and he bit his lip, hard. Then, he began to search the faces of the handmaidens. When his eyes lit on mine, he bit on his lip even harder.

While Anakin had spent a lot of time with all of us handmaidens over the last week, after Padmé, he had spent the most time with me. He had shadowed my steps when both Obi-Wan and Padmé had been too busy for him and it had gotten to the point where we were laughing, joking and talking to one another as if we had known each other our whole lives.

So, for Anakin, I dredged up my biggest smile and sent a wink his way. Then, hoping that neither Eirtaé nor Obi-Wan would see me, I made a funny face at him.

His face softened slightly and it no longer looked like he was in danger of biting through his lip. He slyly glanced at Obi-Wan and then at Padmé, as if to make sure they weren't looking at him. Then, he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

I grinned at him. Reluctantly, he grinned back.

Just then, there was a loud shout.

"Wait!"

My hand was on my blaster and I had spun around toward the shout before I even realized what I was doing.

Luckily, I hadn't pulled my blaster as, instead of a threat hurrying towards us, Jar Jar Binks was.

I relaxed and turned back toward the front. As I did so, I saw Rabé slip her blaster back into her pocket and Eirtaé casually turn away from the Gungan, rolling her eyes as she did so. Over the last week, Jar Jar had been officially declared the Ambassador from the Gungans to the Naboo. We had all been spending a lot of time in the Gungan's company and he was absolutely harmless. He was more likely to hurt someone by accident than on purpose.

"Mesa—Mesa—" Jar Jar gasped, out of breath as he finally came even with us. "Mesa wantin' to say good-bye," He finally announced.

Next to me, I heard Eirtaé give a small sigh. While Eirtaé had grown to respect both Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals, Jar Jar merely irritated her.

As Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé all looked at him, Jar Jar, with great ceremony, said, "Good-bye, Ani. Good-bye, Obi."

"Bye, Jar Jar," Anakin smiled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said. Then, with a bit of a smile, he said, "It seems I was wrong in thinking that you were a pathetic life form. You were very brave."

"Aww," Jar Jar looked incredibly pleased. "Mesa be missin' both of yousa! But mesa have to be goin'! Big tings to be doin'!" And then Jar Jar ran off as abruptly as he had arrived.

We all stared after the Gungan for a moment.

Then, Padmé turned back to the Jedi with a small smile on her face. "Perhaps I ought to follow Jar Jar's lead. I don't want to hold you up. Thank you both for your help. You will always be welcome on Naboo and I hope the time before we see each other again is short and filled with great joy and happiness."

"Bye, Padmé. I'll really miss you!" Anakin blurted out.

Padmé grinned at him. "I'll miss you too, Ani, but I'm sure you'll grow to love Coruscant. And I am certain we will see each other again soon."

"It was an honor to work with you, your majesty," Obi-Wan said gravely, ignoring Anakin's outburst. "With all of you," he added, looking back at us handmaidens.

It was probably just my imagination, but it seemed like he kept eye contact with me longer than he did the other handmaidens.

But then, before I could speculate further, Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to Anakin.

"Come, Anakin. We must go."

Anakin bit his lip and then looked at all of us again.

"Bye, guys!"

"Good-bye, Anakin," Saché, Yané and I said in unison. Eirtaé gave us a slightly disapproving look before softening and giving Anakin a smile. Rabé was sniffing and seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

Then, with another quicksilver smile from Obi-Wan and an enthusiastic wave from Anakin, they both disappeared up the ramp.

We all quickly walked back to the palace. Then, we watched as they took off and flew towards the atmosphere.

We stood there for a moment longer.

I felt a sense of loss and my chest tightened. Next to me, Yané had awkwardly put an arm around the crying Rabé while trying to blink back her own tears.

Padmé's face was completely blank, but she was staring at the ship so hard, it almost seemed as though she were willing it come back. Saché was sniffing and swiping her eyes angrily, as if enraged that her emotions could so get the better of her. Even Eirtaé seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

I glanced once more at the ship, where Obi-Wan and Anakin were slowly flying away from us, and then at the girls who had, in such a short amount of time, become the very best thing in my life.

For them, I forced a smile on my face.

"Well, I don't know about you lot," I began as everyone reluctantly turned towards me, "But I have to get moving. If I don't get down to the Wardrobe room in the next ten minutes, I think Wicaté may end up cutting my head off and serving it for a dinner on a platter!"

"Nah," Saché said, looking glad to have a distraction. "She'd have to catch you to do that and she's still stuck in her power chair."

"Have you seen her move in that thing?" I demanded. "I think it might actually _help_ her catch me!"

"Are you saying that the great Sabé Reccen is afraid of a fashion obsessed girl in a power chair?" Eirtaé asked in mock disbelief, a smile growing on her own face.

"You bet I am! If you had any sense, you'd be too!" I told her fervently, doing my best to sound comically frightened.

"You know," Yané said thoughtfully, suddenly distracted, "I believe it is actually possible to modify a power chair to be much faster than the ordinary human. In fact, I think Laurent DuFre, from Corellia, modified his power chair so that it not only contained smugglers' compartments, but also so that it could outrun a speeder."

We all stared at her.

"How do you know these things?" Saché demanded.

"Who's Laurent DuFre?" asked Eirtaé, bewildered.

Rabé let out a watery laugh as Yané began to explain, with a great amount of authority, just who Laurent DuFre was and what she had read that had told her about his power chair.

Slowly, we all began to walk back into the palace, Yané talking about Laurent DuFre, Eirtaé listening in confusion, Saché asking sarcastic questions that Yané took seriously and Rabé doing her best to stifle her giggles.

Padmé fell in step with me, a tiny smile on her face.

"Thanks, Sabé," she said very softly, while Yané began to explain, much to everyone's disbelief and great amusement, about the Power Chair Smuggling Ring of Corellia.

"For what?" I asked, giving her my most innocent look. "Trying to save my own behind from the wrath of Wicaté?"

"You are hopeless," she informed me, her smile reluctantly growing into a full-fledged grin.

I beamed at her. "That does seem to be the general consensus, yes."

As she laughed, I threw a glance over my shoulder. I was just in time to see the small flare indicating that Obi-Wan and Anakin had broken the atmosphere and had officially left Naboo.

For a moment, I thought that I was going to start to cry.

But, then, I looked back at where Padmé was now gently teasing Yané for her knowledge of smuggling rings, and where Eirtaé, Rabé and Saché were laughing as we walked down the halls of the palace together.

Naboo was safe. Padmé and all my friends were safe.

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon—a new day was dawning.

And I was home.

**Question:This week's question was asked last week because I ended up answering the question for last week on my own. So this week, I'm question-less. Um...do you want to ask me a question instead? Or you can just ignore this... (of course, reviews are always appreciated too :D)  
**


	44. Epilogue

**A/N: See bottom of page for Ridiculously Long A/N (#3). **

_To Save the Queen_

_Epilogue: _

When I was eighteen, I had a dream.

I was walking through the hallways of the Palace.

In front of me, Rabé was talking about the flower shop she was going to open once Amidala's last term as Queen finished. Next to her, Yané twirled in circles, laughing and holding her diploma from the University high above her head. Saché was doing cartwheels and handstands, all the while holding her blaster and hitting vases and statues with perfect aim. Eirtaé and Padmé were dressed identically and were arguing about the legislation giving slight leniency to farmers who were trying to defend their livestock from predators.

Wicaté, for some reason, was swinging on a chandelier in front of us, her power chair far below her, as she threw pieces of cloth in the air and cackled like a madwoman.

On either side of me walked the two women who, when I had last seen them, had been doing their absolute best to assassinate me—or rather, me pretending to be the Queen—over the predator legislation.

The three of us were talking good-naturedly about our favorite kind of blasters and the pros and cons of blasters versus vibroblades.

"But the thing about vibroblades is that you have to be within close range to use them. You can't just hide behind a column and effectively kill someone with a vibroblade," one of the would-be assassins pointed out.

"True," the other assassin agreed thoughtfully, "But if someone is shooting at you from behind a column, you can use a vibroblade to absorb the blast. A blaster can't do that."

"You have a point," I conceded. "But it's very difficult to effectively block a blast with a vibroblade and not get blown up in the process. And if you have the right kind of blaster—not those cheap ones you can buy in bulk, because those never hit what they're aiming at—you can fire off two shots right away and while the vibroblade is blocking the first one, you can hit them with the second blast."

"I guess," the first assassin grudgingly agreed. "But it is extremely difficult to find blasters that routinely hit their mark, you know. The market is positively flooded with cheap, malfunctioning blasters. And you can never tell if you've managed to snag a good one until you're in a blaster fight and by then it's too late. With a vibroblade, you can tell right away if it's any good or not."

"That didn't seem to help you any when you were trying to kill her," the second assassin jerked her head in my direction.

The first assassin flushed and then said hotly, "Yes, well, it wasn't like you were any more effective at killing her with your blaster! You completely missed her!"

"That's because she bent over to pick up that thrice cursed purse!"

"Oh please!" The first one scoffed. "That wasn't—"

"Ladies!" I held up my hands in a placating gesture. "Please! Both of you failed to kill me. And I don't think it was because of your weapons."

Both assassins, Padmé, Wicaté and the rest of my friends all turned to stare at me incredulously.

I shifted my feet a little uncomfortably. "What?" I asked.

All of them began to laugh uproariously for some reason.

I began to feel embarrassed and then angry. I opened my mouth to shout at them.

However, before I could, the laughter stopped, everyone froze in place and the little dark-haired girl who burned walked down the hallway toward me.

"Hello, Sabé," she said solemnly.

I froze.

The palace drifted away from us.

We were left standing in a sea of white, like a canvas that hadn't been painted on yet.

"I—" even though it was a dream, my throat felt dry. I hadn't seen her in six years. And she was responsible for saving my life.

If I hadn't dropped my purse as she had told me to, I would have been dead.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "I thought I would never see you again."

"You're alive," she told me, completely ignoring what I had said. "You listened to me and you're alive."

"I—yes. Yes, I'm alive," I cautiously agreed.

"Good," said the girl. "You're important."

"You've—so you've said."

"Hmm." She frowned. "I suppose I have."

"Do you—do you still burn?" I asked her when the silence began to drag on.

"Yes. But you can change that."

"How?" I asked.

She gave me an angelic smile. "Just stay alive. That might be enough."

I gave a shaky laugh. "You're going to trust your life to nothing more than my continued existence?" I asked her a little incredulously.

She giggled. "Yes. Because you're important. And you're alive. Please try to stay that way."

And then, she faded away, leaving me alone in the emptiness.

_THE END_ _(for now)_

**A/N: Ridiculously Long Author's Note (#3) will have three parts. (I'm sorry, guys, I just have a lot to say!)**

**Part I: Disclaimer/Credit**

**George Lucas created **_**Star Wars**_** and, more specifically, **_**The Phantom Menace **_**and Sabé and the Handmaidens. This is heavily, heavily based upon **_**The Phantom Menace**_** and mainly features characters he created. **

**Blueharvest, the website, has the script of **_**the Phantom Menace**_** online that I used a ton.**

**The Royal Handmaiden Society has loads of information on all the handmaidens, pictures of all the scenes they show up in and an absolutely wonderful identification guide. Seriously, it's amazing. Also, their essays are **_**hilarious**_**.**

**Hayley Westenra's **_**Dark Waltz**_** was on repeat practically the entire time I was writing this thing. Also, I blatantly stole the song title for the name of a dance in this fic. **

**Anidori Isilee was an awesome BETA who didn't complain when I got so excited about finishing a chapter that I posted it without waiting for it to be looked over. Seeing as this happened a lot (like, most of the time—I probably need to work on that) thanks for putting up with it and for fixing the chapters I did have patience for. :D**

**Sweet Christabel made the amazing story cover. It's awesome.**

**All of you who ever reviewed, in the entire two year history of this thing are the reason this thing is here, the reason it was finished, the reason it's going to continue. You guys are my favorite people ever. **

**Part II: The Sequel!**

**There is going to be a sequel! Yay!**

**Here's ****Five Facts About the Sequel****. The first three facts are to help you keep an eye out for it. The next two are to let you know what you should expect from it, compared with **_**To Save the Queen **_**so you don't start reading it and feel blindsided by anything**_**. **_

**1. The sequel's going to be called **_**To Die for the Republic**_**. I'm not sure what genres you'll be able to find it under yet, but the characters will be 'Handmaidens' and 'Obi-Wan K.'. So if you see that while browsing, it's the sequel to this.**

**2 Once it's up, I'll post a short A/N and leave it tacked onto this story for about a week before removing it. If you have this story on alerts, you should get that, and if you have me on alerts, you should get a message about the first chapter. **

**3 The prologue should probably be up in September or October. Update times will be determined from there. I wouldn't expect a new chapter every week, but I'm going to try to update more than once a month. We'll see how it goes, though.**

**4. This story was basically a behind the scenes look at **_**The Phantom Menace**_**. **_**To Die for the Republic**_** won't be a behind the scenes look at **_**Attack of the Clones**_**. I guess it'll be more of a prologue and an epilogue to **_**Attack of the Clones**_**. Also, it'll be more AU than this was.**

**5. The way it's outlined now, **_**To Die for the Republic **_**is going to be arranged differently. Basically, it's going to have a prologue and an epilogue (like **_**To Save the Queen**_**) and then (unlike **_**To Save the Queen**_**) it'll be separated into three parts, with interludes in between. However, it's going to be just as slow moving as **_**To Save the Queen**_** was. **

**Part III: Thanks you guys!**

**Thanks to all of you so much for your support, comments, following, favoriting, reading and just—thanks so much for sticking with me and reading this! You guys are fantastic and just knowing you're out there makes me ridiculously happy! You all rock! :D**

**So, in conclusion, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks a million for sticking with me and, hopefully, I'll see most of you at the sequel! (And, um, you know: I really love hearing what you all think, so if you have any comments at all about anything in this entire fic, no matter when you're reading, I'd love to hear them!) **

**(Also, this has been the most Ridiculously Long of the Ridiculously Long Author's Notes. It was almost longer than the actual chapter! I have **_**got**_** to figure out how to be more concise.)**


End file.
